


Lonely Night

by nuuuge



Series: Ateez ABO Universe [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Aromantic Character, Bullying, Chapter 17 is basically just sex, Chapter 3 is basically just sex, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Crossdressing, Families of Choice, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Violence, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 103,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: Mingi is constantly abused, at home and at school. Will he ever be able to get out of this hell and find happiness?





	1. UN

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello... I shouldn't be starting this since I've got other stuff to write as well
> 
> But I've got this one sort of planned out so it shouldn't be too long to finish :) 
> 
> 4-5 Chapters tops!! :) 
> 
> Comments/Kudos are appreciated

Mingi frowned as he walked into the large home shoulders hunched uncomfortably. His eyes darted around, trying to pinpoint anyone in his vicinity. Nobody. For a single moment he thought he was safe. 

“Where were you?” A deep menacing voice boomed from the living room just as the boy passed the entryway. 

The younger flinched, turning as quickly as he could and stared at a tall and broad figure. 

Mingi looked almost identical to his father. The same thin eyes, strong cheekbones and thick dark hair. Mingi had inherited his fathers’ wide shoulders, but rather than build muscle he was lean and thin, almost dainty if it weren’t for his height. 

“I was at school…” Mingi whispered not daring to look into the blazing gaze of his father. 

“School would have ended an hour ago. Where were you?” Mingi felt his whole body quake as his father took a step closer to him, his strong Alpha scent overbearing as he spoke. 

Mingi wanted to reply. The words were on the tip of his tongue, but the boy was backhanded across the face before he could so much as utter a single word. He wobbled and fell over, finally looking up at his father who glared at him. 

Tears welled in Mingi’s eyes as he looked back down. He couldn’t stop shaking. His whole body was betraying him. He wished he could stand up and run, to hide from this monster who called himself his father, but alas his legs seemed to have turned to jelly and his whole body was shivering with anticipation and fright. 

His father moved down to one knee, grabbing Mingi by the chin, squeezing harshly, “Don’t ever be fucking late again. No dinner for you tonight.” He growled, shoving Mingi away before getting up and walking to his study. 

The young Omega stayed huddled against the wall, eyes wide, tears freely running down his cheek and onto his school shirt. He could feel his right cheek burning from where he’d been hit, probably bruising already. 

Mingi stayed curled up and crying for a long time before he finally managed to move up into his room, curling up on his bed, not even bothering to change out of his uniform. He pulled one of the many pillows close to his chest, burying his face in it and sobbing. He was so tired. He didn’t know how much longer he could go on living like this. 

The constant fear of being detected, always worrying about when he had to be home, or how he looked and acted around his father. Not to mention the constant act of ‘perfect’ family he had to put on in front of others, so his fathers’ reputation as one of the best lawyers wouldn’t get blown to pieces. 

It was all so exhausting. Mingi was just tired. 

His father constantly berated him, told him he was hurting him for his own good. That Mingi had been bad and deserved it, deserved this pain… and the worst part was, he’d started to believe it as well. 

His mother had left years ago, when Mingi had been ten, his two older brothers who had been eleven and sixteen at the time having left right with her, meaning Mingi was all alone with the monster that was their father. 

His mother probably figured that Mingi was safe from the abuse. As the youngest and only Omega he’d been left alone for the most part. His father had let out his anger on his beta mother and Alpha brothers rather than him. 

But the moment she left, disappearing from Mingi and his fathers’ life, his father had turned all his attention onto the young child, never letting Mingi go out. The only time the Omega got to leave was when he had school, but he was expected back right after. He wasn’t allowed to make friends and soon, the others in his class knew not to talk to the weird quiet Omega. 

Mingi didn’t want to be dubbed the ‘weird’ kid, but he knew he had no choice. His father controlled every single aspect of his life and would control whom he befriended as well… which turned out to be no one, because Song Mingi wasn’t allowed to have friends… friends meant that he also could run away one day. 

Mingi exhausted himself and ended up falling into a fitful sleep. 

He woke up the next morning, feeling just as exhausted and tired as he’d gone to bed. His face was swollen from the hit and he cursed himself for not putting ice on it the night before. He wouldn’t be able to cover up the swelling, but he’d be able to at least make the blue and red tinge a little less noticeable with some makeup. 

Over the years the seventeen year old had taught himself how to cover most of his bruises up, becoming a master at makeup. He could probably outdo any Omega in his school when it came to makeup skills. 

He managed to roll out of bed, shower and cover up the worst of his bruise, frowning at how swollen his temple was where his father had managed to hit him. Putting ice on it now wouldn’t help either since it was already swollen. 

The young Omega went to his closet, picking out his usual school uniform, a short sleeved button up with a bow, pulling the vest over it to keep him warm. He hated the mandatory skirts, but alas he was an Omega and he had to wear the Omega regulated uniform… which meant skirts for him. 

Mingi didn’t dare look into the mirror again and just rushed out of the house and towards the bus stop. On the way he spotted a few other students from his school also heading to the bus stop. Mingi put his head down and merely waited by small hut, crossing his legs uncomfortably. 

The two other students from his school ignored Mingi. They’d gone to the same middle school as well and the two knew that Mingi wouldn’t respond or talk to them. 

Most figured Mingi felt himself too important to interact with ‘lowlifes’ and ‘poor’ kids like them, since his father was a well known lawyer, taking on prominent cases and often being all over the media. This factored in with Mingi barely interacting with anyone had created a shroud of importance around Mingi, even if it was the complete opposite. 

Mingi envied all the others. He watched as they talked, laughed and enjoyed being around like-minded people, but Mingl couldn’t even look anyone else in the eyes without the fear of his father knowing and beating him for it, almost eating him up from the inside. 

The young Omega got onto the bus along with the other two, Mingi managing to find one empty spot and sitting down, looking out the window. 

A few stops later and another batch of kids from their school got on. It was a loud group, filled with popular kids. Their laughter made Mingi look up and glance over, yearning to have friends like that. 

It looked so fun… so free… to be able to laugh and talk and just share stories with someone… oh how Mingi wished that could be him. His heart was aching to stand and talk to those kids, but he knew he couldn’t. He would be killed by his father if he ever found out, or worst of all, his father might hurt those Mingi talked to. 

Mingi shuddered at the sight of the small group of friends, turning to look back out the window. If he didn’t see it, he could pretend they weren’t there, rubbing their close knit friendship in his face. He knew that it wasn’t like that, that they weren’t happy to spite him, but he felt a tad bitter, wishing he could have that as well. 

Sometimes Mingi wondered why his mother had only taken his Alpha brothers… why she’d left Mingi behind. Had he not been good enough to save? Had she seriously thought Mingi would be spared…? If anything his father treated him worse than his brothers. 

His brothers were still allowed to go to school and have friends, sure if they were loud or rowdy they’d gotten a beating, but Mingi… Mingi wasn’t allowed to leave the house, hell he was barely allowed to go out of his own room. He had become a prisoner in his own house. 

A single tear slipped and Mingi quickly wiped it off, not wanting to smudge the makeup he’d applied earlier on in the morning.

He got to his stop, all the school kids shoving and pushing to get off as quick as possible. Someone rushed by, a hard shoulder digging into Mingi who lost his balance just as he was getting off the bus, duffle bag opening and everything spilling out, the Omega also tripping and falling to the ground. 

“Watch it Omega!” The Alpha who had bumped into Mingi growled and rushed off.

Mingi sighed and shook his head, reaching out to grab his notebook and english homework. 

“Are you alright?” 

Mingi didn’t react. Nobody talked to him. Nobody approached him. He was a shadow, nothing but a wallflower, there to be ignored. Nobody would ask him a question. 

“Hey… you okay?” Mingi’s entire body flinched, the boy almost jumping when someone touched his shoulder. 

Mingi looked up into large, concerned eyes. The lanky Omega felt his heart hammer against his ribs at the sight of the handsome stranger kneeling by him, reaching out to hand Mingi his fallen history notebook along with some scattered papers on top. 

The Omega didn’t know what to do, how to react. Nobody had ever tried to get close to him. Nobody even bothered to look at Mingi, knowing they wouldn’t get a proper response from him. So to have this stranger help him out was a completely new experience for Mingi. 

Mingi took the papers from the other nodding in thanks before shifting his eyes back to the floor. He could feel his hands trembling as he took the pages, stuffing everything into his duffle. He thought the stranger would leave, since Mingi hadn’t even so much as thanked him for helping him pick up his stuff. 

“Oh gosh!” The guy exclaimed when Mingi had stood up, managing not control his shaky legs at least long enough to stand and walk to class, “Your knees are all bloody!” 

Mingi hadn’t even noticed. Surface scratches like that barely affected the Omega anymore. It was nothing but a small graze, he’d gone through far worse injuries. 

Mingi looked down at his knees and saw the red scratches. 

“It’s fine…” He managed to stutter out, braving a quick glance at the other boy. 

He was a centimeter or so taller than Mingi, not by much though. His brown hair was fluffy and looked terribly soft. Mingi had this odd urge to run his fingers through it, but mentaly berated himself for thinking such childish things. 

“I’ll take you to the nurse! We’ll get the cuts disinfected before going to class.” The boy reached out, wrapping his long fingers around Mingi’s thin wrist, pulling the Omega behind him. 

He was an Alpha… Mingi could tell with the way the boy held himself, full of confidence and bravado. But it wasn’t like most Alpha’s where they just seemed completely and utterly full of themselves, but this boy had an aura of comfort around him, even if he was an Alpha. 

They got to the nurse's office where the nurse in charge took out some disinfectant and quickly worked it over Mingi’s legs, then slapping two plasters on each knee before muttering something about getting a coffee. 

Mingi and the stranger stayed in the nurse’s office, neither getting up to go to class. Mingi was sitting on the hospital-like bed, legs outstretched, looking at the plasters on his knees, wondering how he’d explain this to his father later.

“I’m Yunho by the way.” The guy finally stated, stretching out his hand for Mingi to shake.

The Omega started for a moment and then looked over to the Alpha. He reached out, wanting to shake the others hand, but hesitated, his hand shaking in mid air, undecided if he should have contact with this strange, yet friendly, Alpha. 

“Mingi…” He eventually muttered, moving the last few centimeters and softly grasping the others’ hand in his own, shaking it softly. 

“You have really soft hands.” Yunho muttered, more to himself than directly at Mingi, so the Omega decided to just ignore what he just heard, trying not to blush at the others compliment and enthusiasm. 

Mingi let go of Yunho, ignoring his racing heart and uneven breathing, only to stare at his bandaged up knees once more. He’d never seen Yunho before, the Alpha would have clearly stood out, due to his height and friendly demeanor… he must have been new. 

“I just started here not too long ago. My family moved here about two weeks ago.” Yunho explained, almost as though he could read Mingi’s mind, “People told me not to talk to you, said you were full of yourself.” He added, “But I am not going to listen to them. I’d rather find out myself.” 

Mingi could hear the smile in the others voice. It was deep and friendly, as though he talked this openly with just about anyone. Why would someone like him try and befriend a mess of a human like Song Mingi? 

Their conversation was cut short though by the nurse coming back and shooing them off to class, handing each student a pass explaining that they’d been to see the nurse and weren’t late on purpose. 

“Thanks…” Mingi stuttered, clutching tightly onto the strap of his school bag, knuckles going white due to the force. He wanted to look up and smile at Yunho, thank him for being so nice to him and talking to him, even if Mingi was probably the worst conversational partner in the entire country of South Korea. 

“No need to thank me. I’ll see you around!” Yunho grinned and walked off to his homeroom, while Mingi went in the other direction to his class. 

School was an ordeal. Mingi had to sit through classes, teachers droning on and on about finals and studying, especially since they were all in their second year and already had to prepare for their university exams… teachers constantly reminding the students that failure was not an option and they had to become adults already. 

Mingi was good at school. Not willingly, but through years of torture from his father. If he so much as brought a test home with even a single mark off he’d get beaten blue and purple. Excellency was expected of Mingi and he couldn’t bring home anything less. 

The only time Mingi got off school was when his usual heat came and went every few months. Thankfully his heats were regular and Mingi could usually predict them to the exact day when they’d happen. 

The worst part of the day? Break. 

Mingi had no friends. He was a complete and utter loner so he didn’t dare go into the cafeteria. But he hadn’t been allowed into the kitchen for the past five days, and his father hadn’t allowed him to have dinner the night before. He felt his stomach twist uncomfortably, begging for any sort of nutrition. 

He waited until everyone left his classroom before getting up and going to the lunch room. He had a lunch card and he still had some money on it, so he knew he could at least get a small snack and hope that tonight his father would let him have dinner. 

“Wow… you’re gracing the commoners with your presence in the lunchroom.” A random Alpha chuckled as Mingi entered the stuffy room filled with too many loud people. 

Mingi ignored the hurtful words, having gotten used to the spiteful comments of those around him. 

He took a tray and walked to the self serve area, taking a banana, an apple and a granola bar, hoping he still had enough money on his stupid lunch card. 

Of course luck wasn’t on his side and he didn’t have the money, so he was about to turn around and bring the apple back, knowing he could go without, but Mingi was stopped by none other than Yunho who smiled at the Omega, telling the lunch lady to just ring Mingi’s food up with his and he’d pay. 

A beta standing behind Yunho gasped, eyes widening when she realized he was going out of his way to pay for Mingi. 

The Omega blushed when he noticed more people look their way, his heart once again leaping in his chest, due to embarrassment, but also a little bit of happiness. Nobody had ever bothered to go out of their way for him, to show him any sort of kindness. 

“Come let’s sit!” Yunho had piled Mingi’s meagre amount of food onto his tray, reaching out and grabbing the Omega by his wrist, pulling him along towards a crowded table where about six others were already sitting. 

Mingi couldn’t help and flinch when Yunho had grabbed him, a force of habit from years of abuse. He felt cold sweat run down the side of his head as he looked over at the table of rowdy students Yunho was steering them towards. Mingi just knew this wouldn’t end well. 

“Who might this be?” One of them asked Yunho, raising a brow as he looked between the two tall boys. 

Mingi couldn’t stop himself from taking a step back and to the side, practically hiding behind Yunho who was far more broad than Mingi, due to his Alpha muscle. 

“This is Mingi! I helped him this morning when some asshole knocked him over while he was getting off the bus.” Yunho explained, sitting down and motioning to the empty spot next to him, wanting Mingi to sit down as well. 

The Omega didn’t dare look up into the eyes of the people around. He used his bangs to cover his face, muttering a quiet hello, hoping one of them would hear him and he wouldn’t have to repeat himself. 

He felt so uncomfortable, thrust into the spotlight, six pairs of eyes staring daggers at him, inspecting him and trying to find his flaws. They wouldn’t have to look far since his whole being was flawed. 

He was too tall for an Omega. He was too rough around the edges, not soft and cute like an Omega should be. He was useless around the house and clumsy to boot. He slept too much, didn’t work hard enough and he constantly ruined anything and everything he came into contact with. 

“Ahhhh you’re the quiet kid from class 1!” one of the people around the table exclaimed, “The one who always places first in exams.” 

Mingi shrugged, unable to comment. He didn’t like this one bit. He felt so uncomfortable, constantly on edge waiting for the hurtful comments, waiting for someone to snicker under their breath. Mingi couldn’t relax. 

“You’re hella smart.” the same person stated once more, leaning back and taking a huge bite out of their lunch. 

“You sound so rude San…” Another person said, sounding exasperated. 

“First of all, let me introduce everyone!” Yunho gasped, “That guy there is San. He’s a real loudmouth. Next to him is his even louder boyfriend; Wooyoung.” And that was how Mingi got introduced to the tight knit group of friends Yunho had managed to make within the two weeks he’d been at their highschool. Mingi couldn’t help but gape at the group and how easy it seemed to have been for Yunho to integrate into their circle. 

None of them made any comments about Mingi being a spoiled brat or his lack of communication, but maybe they didn’t want to do it right in front of Mingi. He knew once he was back in his classroom they’d all pounce on Yunho and explain that Mingi wasn’t someone to hang around with and even less someone he should befriend. 

The day passed and Mingi made sure to hurry out the door and onto the bus as quick as possible. He couldn’t be late again. He didn’t want to get beaten. He’d been so lucky to have only gotten backhanded across the face the night before. But Mingi was desperate for food and desperate for a night without gaining a new bruise. 

The young Omega managed to get on the bus, but unfortunately didn’t have a seat so he stood, holding onto the handrail. 

“We saw you sitting with Seonghwa-hyung and his friends… what the fuck are you trying to pull Omega?” Mingi didn’t even bother looking to the Alpha that had spoken. He knew ignoring them wasn’t the best idea but Mingi just didn’t have it in him to defend himself against these ignorant people from his school. 

“Don’t fucking ignore an Alpha when he speaks to you.” The Alpha growled right by Mingi’s ear, “I can make your life miserable.” 

Mingi wanted to roll his eyes. His life was already miserable. Nothing this idiotic highschool Alpha could do could hurt him. He got beaten by his father, left by his mother, ignored by everyone, even teachers, at school. He had no one. He was the loneliest person in all of Seoul. What could this idiot of an Alpha still do to him? 

A few extra bruises to cover up was nothing to Mingi. He could hide those along with the ones from his father… so ignoring this guy was Mingi’s best option even if it would lead to him getting bullied some more. 

The Omega sighed in defeat, turning a little away from the Alpha and just staring straight ahead out the window. He rummaged in the pocket of the school blazer and pulled out his phone along with his headphones, putting the buds in his ears, drowning out whatever nonsense the Alpha would follow his empty threats with. 

Mingi was so tired. His whole body was aching due to lack of nutrition, lack of decent sleep and lack of love. That was the worst part probably. The lack of affection in his life. When his mother had been around his brothers had doted on him, taking care of him when their father went out of control. 

Sometimes Mingi wondered how they were doing, if they were happy with their mother. He wished he knew… he really did. His oldest brother had always talked about running away, so it made sense why he’d left along with their mother… and his middle brother of course he would go along with their mother, having always clung to her and followed her wherever she went. He was a total mama’s boy. 

Mingi just hoped they were doing well. He wanted to be mad. Wanted to hate them, but he couldn’t because had he been in their shoes he would have gotten the hell out of there the moment he could as well. None of them could have ever guessed that Song Mingi would become a prisoner and a punching bag. 

Sweet, innocent little Mingi, the baby… now nothing but a fidgety and nervous wreck. 

The Omega got off at his stop and walked to the apartment building he lived in as quick as possible. He and his father lived in a large apartment which even had two floors, the bottom floor being made up of the kitchen, living room and study while the top floor had Mingi’s room and that of his father as well as two bathrooms attached to each room and a guest room. 

Mingi took a deep breath, going inside and listening for any movement. It was like a deja-vu. He always did this when he came home. He always had to check and pray that his father was not home or busy. 

For once luck was on his side and Mingi managed to get to his room without his father noticing him. Mingi could hear him cursing in his study, probably something about the case he’d been working, but he’d been too into his work to notice the Omega come home and therefore Mingi could hurry to his room as quick as possible. 

Mingi laid down on his bed, entire body deflating. He was so tired, but even though he wanted to sleep, he couldn’t… he had to finish all his homework and assignments, having skipped doing them the night before, as well as study ahead for future lessons. 

He couldn’t fall behind. He had to stay as number one. He had to stay the top student so his father didn’t harm him. If his grades were good and he just went to school and straight back home Mingi could avoid as many beatings as possible. 

The Omega felt pathetic, living each day like this, in constant fear and constantly controlled, but he didn’t know how to get away, how to get out. If he wanted to tell on his father, the Alpha would have some form of contingency plan to make Mingi seem crazy… he knew his father and he was a cold and calculated Alpha. 

Mingi wished he could do something, could free himself, but he knew it was impossible. He was trapped in this devils cycle with no way to escape. 

The Omega leaned over his desk, pen in hand, body shaking, vision blurring due to tears. Everything was aching, but most of all Mingi wished he could one day find happiness. 


	2. DEUX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this :)

The bus ride to school was far too long and Mingi really dreaded going to the learning institution. Wednesdays were the worst because he always had gym and being one of the few male Omega’s in his Omega-gym class really didn’t help. 

He had slung his gym bag over his shoulders while holding onto the duffle bag with the rest of his school supplies. As usual, he ignored everyone around him and merely focused on getting to school and then hiding away before anyone could make a stupid comment about him. 

“How dare you ignore me yesterday.” A deep menacing voice whispered behind Mingi, making the Omega almost jump out of his skin and whip around, only to stare at the idiot Alpha who had spewn pointless comments his way the afternoon prior. 

The Omega knew this guy was all talk. He could add a few bruises to Mingi’s collection and that was it. It wasn’t something the Omega was scared of. His father was the only thing that could truly scare him. 

The bus arrived at their school stop, all the students getting off, Mingi doing the same, only to be stopped in front of the gates by the same Alpha who seemed to have gotten quite annoyed with the Omega for constantly being ignored. 

Rough hands grabbed at Mingi, fingers curling into the Omega’s hair and pulling Mingi back, the boys’ neck bending awkwardly. The Omega swore he heard his neck pop even from the force. He stumbled back, almost falling over, but managed to keep his balance. 

“You arrogant piece of shit.” The guy hissed, “You think you’re all that because you’re some rich Omega…” 

Mingi tried to shake the guy off, but his grip on his hair only tightened, pulling at the roots and tugging harshly. 

Mingi let out a hiss, his whole scalp burning due to the force the other used. 

“Please… just leave me alone.” Mingi whimpered, hoping saying something would get this guy off his case. 

Mingi detested how other students were witnessing this and yet nobody even felt the need to jump in. Nobody thought it would be a good idea to try and stop this ignorant and annoying Alpha from literally abusing him. 

“So now you’re begging eh?” The annoying guy hissed sounding far too smug. 

Mingi had no clue who this guy was. He had only seen him around, never spoken to him and never even bothered to make eye contact. What was this guys’ deal with him out of nowhere? Because Mingi actually ate lunch in the cafeteria and had sat with someone? Was that such a god damn crime? 

“You better fuck off right now.” A menacing voice growled, “Let go of him and just fuck right on over to your idiotic group of friends.” 

Mingi felt raw Alpha power emanating from the person who had just spoken and so did the bully as well, since he quickly let go of Mingi and rushed off onto school grounds. 

Mingi let out a sigh of relief, wiping at his eyes where tears had gathered at the edges. He took a few calming breaths before turning and looking straight at a short Alpha with red streaks in his hair. 

He’d been the loud and outspoken one from yesterday, clearly a friend of Yunho’s. Mingi had to think for a moment before he remembered his name being San. 

“Thanks.” Mingi muttered, hoping the other would hear him. 

“No need to thank me. You’re lucky I’m late today. I usually come early for swim practice.” He told the Omega. 

Mingi felt guilty for making the other even more late, “I’m sorry… you should go then.” He stuttered over his words, it was a miracle that he even managed a whole coherent sentence which San understood. 

“Nah… I’m not going to go to practice today…” San paused, “What did that asshole want anyways?” He sounded so casual, as though it was normal for him to talk to Mingi. As though Mingi wasn’t the biggest outcast in their whole school. 

“I… I… I ignored him when he was threatening me?” Mingi’s answer came out more as a question than an actual statement, unsure of what that Alpha had actually wanted from him to begin with. 

“Fucking brain dead loser.” San growled. 

Mingi flinched, thinking the other meant him. He took a step away from San, the Alpha clearly unhappy with what he’d told him. He’d disappointed one of the only people who had ever stood up for him. Maybe his father was right and he was nothing but a waste of space. 

San clearly realized his mistake and backtracked right away, “I meant that Alpha… you did nothing wrong. Idiots need to learn that they’re not entitled to people’s attention.” 

The pair quickly walked onto their school grounds before the gates closed, both walking in silence after that. Mingi didn’t know if he should talk or what he should even say. The other was in a class of his own and Mingi didn’t want to ruin the Alpha’s image around school. 

“Thanks again… bye.” Mingi waved awkwardly to San and then walked into his classroom, ignoring everyone staring at him. He sat down by the window, put his gym bag next to his desk and then put his head down for a moment of rest. 

This was the second day in a row someone had been nice to him. Mingi wasn’t used to so much positivity happening in his life. He hadn’t gotten beaten by his father in a while, a slap here and there didn’t count, he had been defended by people… but no… Mingi couldn’t get his hopes up. It would only hurt more if he ever had hope. 

Classes dragged by, the results of their midterm grades announced and to no one’s surprise Mingi had once again reached first place. Nobody congratulated him, nobody so much as looked his way. Of course… 

He had decided to stay back in the classroom instead of going to the cafeteria. He didn’t have anyone to sit with anyways and he’d managed to buy a small granola bar earlier from the snack market. 

Mingi pulled out his coursework for the upcoming geography class he had and began reading over his notes to make sure everything was right. 

He felt slightly unwell. His stomach kept cramping and he was a tad bit nauseous. Not to mention he was ferociously hungry all the time it seemed. These were all symptoms of his pre-heat but he still had one week until then. 

Mingi, luckily, had regular heats and therefore didn’t have to take suppressants. He was also not taking birth control, since well… who was he going to sleep with when he didn’t even have someone to talk to or look anyone in the eye? 

His heats were always regular, with the same symptoms of nausea, bloating and headaches. The worst part were the headaches since they usually turned into full blown migraines which could last him days even once the heat was over. 

Mingi groaned, putting the granola bar down and heading to the bathroom, hoping that if he splashed some water on his face, then maybe he would feel better. Maybe his pre-heat was starting a bit early..? It could happen. 

Mingi had read about it before in some biology textbook that if there was a shift in environment or a suitable Alpha presented oneself, then a heat could be pushed forward by a few days, sometimes even weeks. 

But Mingi hadn’t changed his routine. He had been going to school, dealing with the same idiots he always dealt with. 

He got to the washroom and splashed some water on his face, the cold of it refreshing on his clammy skin. He really didn’t like this one bit. He knew he would have to go home early if this truly was his heat and that could only mean his father would get angry once he found out. 

Sure, the old Alpha never touched or did anything to Mingi while he was in heat, but there was always after… and Mingi didn’t want to deal with that. 

He didn’t know what to do. Risk staying in school and starting his heat early or risk going home and getting the beating of a lifetime since he’d skipped school and  _ then _ go into heat… he didn’t like either option but Mingi figured his body would hold out until the end of the day, since his heats usually took some time until they really hit. 

He sighed and then straightened his back, turning to leave the washroom and go back to the class so he could have a few quiet moments to compose himself. 

Just as he was about to exit, the door swung open forcefully, nailing the lanky Omega straight in the face. 

Mingi let out a shocked squeak, hand flying to his face, inspecting it for any blood. He cowered against the wall, holding back tears and trying to calm himself down, not having expected anyone to literally rush into the bathroom. 

“Oh my god!” Mingi looked up at the voice that had just spoken, only to look straight into the concerned gaze of none other than Yunho. 

“Look what your brute strength did Jongho!” One of Yunho’s friends who was also there, Mingi thought his name was Yeosang, turned to a buff looking kid who quickly bowed and apologized to Mingi. 

“You okay?” Yunho asked Mingi, hands reaching out, fingers about to run over his face where the door had made full impact, but Mingi turned away, closing his eyes and nodding, hoping the other wouldn’t touch him. 

Just being so close to Yunho was making Mingi sweat. The Alpha smelled so good. Like freshly ground coffee and old books. Mingi had never scented anything as perfect and he just wanted to bury his face in the Alpha’s neck and inhale deeply. 

“Hey… Mingi-yah…” Yunho looked even more concerned when the other didn’t answer him. 

Mingi snapped out of it and blinked before looking straight at Yunho, “I’m… I’m okay.” He whispered, hoping he hadn’t taken too long to answer the other. 

Yunho didn’t look convinced, but gave the other some space, hovering in case Mingi needed any help getting up. The Omega couldn’t help but smile at the gesture, his heart beating a tad faster, even if Mingi kept telling himself not to get attached. He wasn’t allowed to have friends… he didn’t deserve them either. 

“I’m so sorry hyung!” The kid shouted, Mingi remembered his name as Jongho, “I’ll open doors more carefully from now on!” 

Mingi nodded, letting a small smile slip at the adorable behaviour of the young Beta. 

“You smell different than yesterday…” Yunho whispered staring deeply at Mingi. 

The Omega froze, looking between the door and Yunho, “I do?” He asked, hoping to sound nonchalant and not like he knew that he was going into heat. Being so close to an Alpha and basically basking in their scent wouldn’t help slow the process either. 

“Yeah… like freshly mown grass…” Yunho moved closer once more, caging Mingi against the wall. 

The Omega let out a whimper when he felt Yunho brush against his neck, taking in his pre-heat scent. Never before had an Alpha been this close to him during this sensitive time. Mingi really liked it, but there was a part of himself that was unsure and uncomfortable. He didn’t know how he should react to this situation. 

“Yunho… back off…” Yeosang moved to grab his friend, curling his small hand around the Alphas bicep, only to be shrugged off by the taller. 

Mingi couldn’t hold back the whimper when he felt lips brush against his sensitive and warm skin. He felt his whole body begin to heat up sweat running down his back making him shudder. His heat had never hit this quickly before, that within a few minutes he was a whimpering mess. 

Mingi closed his eyes, leaning forward to take in the wonderful scent of the Alpha. He felt so safe and secure with him, especially since he smelled so good. His heated skin was also cooled off by the others presence and touch. 

“Jongho… can you go and get Hongjoong-hyung and Seonghwa-hyung…? I think Mingi is going into heat and Yunho is all too eager to help.” Mingi heard the words Yeosang spoke, but they didn’t fully register. 

The youngest quickly dashed off to get the older boys, leaving Yeosang back with Mingi and Yunho. 

The tall Omega let out a soft whine moving closer to Yunho. Mingi couldn’t control himself. His body had a mind of it’s own and he was beginning to lose all sense of right and wrong. It was like his body was aching to be touched and held by the Alpha… but not just any Alpha it had to be this one, it had to be Yunho. 

A tiny rational part of Mingi was screaming, shouting at himself to stop. He knew nothing about this guy. He’d met him the day before. Now he wanted to be knotted by the guy?! It didn’t make sense… but a far larger and needier part just ignored the sane Mingi and continued to let out soft breaths of air, trying to plaster himself completely against Yunho. 

For a moment everything was forgotten. All the bullying, the being ignored and the anger of his father. For a single moment Mingi was free from all worries as he basked in the calming scent of the Alpha and the cooling touch of his hands. 

Yunho had also moved closer to Mingi, reaching out and running his rough hands over the boys cheeks. He felt the swelling of his temple, where he’d been hurt and a part of Yunho wanted to lash out and harm whoever had dared lay a hand on this beautiful and perfect Omega before him. He felt this need to protect at all costs, because it seemed that there had not been anyone around to do so for this Omega. 

Yunho also really liked his scent, liked his body… sure he knew next to nothing about Mingi, only what the rumors had been whispering about, but he’d observed the other and Mingi had never looked conceited… no he’d just looked sad. 

Seonghwa and Hongjoong burst into the bathroom, Jongho, Wooyoung and San standing outside to make sure nobody else entered the room. 

“Oh god…” Seonghwa groaned when he saw just what was happening. 

Yunho was curled around Mingi, back to the others, peeking over his shoulder and glaring at the newcomers, daring any of them to come closer. 

“What should we do?” Yeosang sounded desperate, unsure of the whole situation. He knew he couldn’t rip Mingi and Yunho apart, that could only make things worse since both seemed to have given into their primal urges. 

“Yunho… Jung Yunho…” Hongjoong stepped forward. As an Omega he seemed the least threatening to the pair, “Can you let go of Mingi for a moment?” the older Omega made sure to keep his voice even and to avoid any and all eye contact with the Alpha. 

After a bit more coaxing Yunho released Mingi, turning to look at Hongjoong, but never letting go of the tall Omega. His arm wrapped around the others thin waist, pulling Mingi flush against his side. 

Hongjoong stared straight at Mingi. The other Omega was sweating and out of breath. His eyes were glassy and his skin pale. He didn’t look great, but that was probably due to the heat. Hongjoong knew how painful and annoying they were. 

“Mingi-yah… are you in heat or is it still bearable?” Hongjoong asked the other with the same soft tone. 

The younger frowned, lip wobbling, “It’s early…” He couldn’t hold back the waterworks, emotions just overflowing at that exact moment. He had not meant to go into heat. It had just happened… he wouldn’t have come to school had he known. Now he was dragging Yunho and his friends into his mess. 

“It’s okay… it’s okay Mingi… it happens.” Hongjoong didn’t like this situation one bit. Mingi didn’t seem stable. He looked sick and tired and he was crying and scenting far too much for a normal Omega. 

The shorter took a step forward, making sure to keep an eye on Yunho. The other was completely taken by the Omega and his sweet scent, Hongjoong could tell, but he also had to know if the other was alright, if the other Omega could handle this situation. He had never known Mingi, never paid attention to him, but he had this sudden urge to nurture and protect the taller. 

“Mingi… there is nothing to be ashamed of. It happens… but we’re going to help you. Yunho here wants to help you too, but I can’t let him unless you’re okay with that.” Hongjoong wasn’t about to let Yunho have his way with the Omega, even if it would take Jongho, Seonghwa and San to pry him away from Mingi, if the Omega refused, Hongjoong would make sure to make this happen. 

The Omega cried harder shaking his head, “I… I don’t want Alpha to leave…” His voice was low, Hongjoong could barely understand through the younger boys’ sobs. 

The older frowned at the word ‘Alpha’ hating how archaic it was, but he chose to ignore it and only nodded, “Alright… that’s good Mingi. Do you think you can get out of the washroom? I don’t think you want this to happen here… in the school?” 

Mingi nodded. His head was starting to feel fuzzy, the migraine getting worse, but Yunho and his coffee scent was calming the usual excruciating pain and making it somewhat bearable. Was this what it was like to have an Alpha around for their heat? Mingi knew some Omega’s slept with Alpha’s to alleviate the pain, but Mingi had never done so. 

The tall Omega looked to Hongjoong, the other smiling sweetly at him, hand reaching out for him, “Okay… Mingi we’ll get out of here… don’t worry about being absent we will take care of it all.” 

That didn’t sound right to Mingi. He had to be in school. His father demanded he get the best grades. He had a quiz coming up in a class… if he didn’t take the quiz his marks wouldn’t be perfect. He’d have a fail, a blemish, on his record. 

Mingi panicked and shook his head, scent spiking as he curled away from Hongjoong and back into the calm comfortable chest of Yunho. He let out a sob, lanky frame shaking at the mere idea of failing and what his father would do to him. 

Yunho let out a growl, the sound vibrating within his chest as he glared at Hongjoong.He then turned to Mingi, hand reaching out and wiping at his tears, “What’s wrong?” His voice was quiet, lips right by Mingi’s ear so only he could hear. 

Even in this state so close to his heat, Mingi knew not to tell anyone about his father and what he did to him. He knew it wouldn’t end well. 

“I… I can’t miss the quiz…” Mingi whimpered, “I can’t fail.” He pulled away, watery eyes staring at the Alpha. 

“I’ll make sure you can retake it. My father is the headmaster.” Seonghwa spoke up for the first time, having heard what had set Mingi off into a panic, “It’ll be like you weren’t even missing. Trust me.” He told the Omega who turned to look at the other Alpha, still wrapped up tightly in the arms of the other Alpha. 

Eventually they managed to get the pair out of the bathroom and into the hallway. San had already called a Taxi, while Wooyoung had gone to get Mingi and Yunho’s stuff. Hongjoong and Seonghwa would drive with the pair to Yunho’s home, making sure nothing happened to them until they were there. 

“This is a mess…” San whispered once he watched the four struggle to get into the cab. 

“I hope they’ll be okay…” Wooyoung frowned, leaning his head on the Alpha’s shoulder. 

Seonghwa was sitting in the front, giving directions to the cab driver, while Hongjoong and Yunho were making sure that Mingi stayed calm. The Omega would cry one moment, then cringe as though in pain. It was a constant back and forth and Hongjoong had never seen something like this before. 

The only thing keeping Mingi semi calm was Yunho constantly running his hands over the tall Omega, scratching at his scalp or muttering soothing words to him. 

Mingi was so scared. He’d never done this. He didn’t know Yunho… but he also couldn’t go home. It felt so wrong to think about going through this on his own. This heat was far more painful than the ones he’d had before. It was like his whole body was beginning to go aflame and the only thing keeping him from burning alive was the cooling touch of the Alpha. 

Mingi knew he would regret this. He knew his father would punish him for this… but Yunho smelled so good and he felt so comforting and warm… Mingi knew he couldn’t stop this from happening. He was in too deep… he just hoped that Yunho would be gentle. That was his only wish. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously don't be shy to comment or give Kudos :) 
> 
> I swear I'm nice! ahahaha


	3. TROIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sorry it's been so long. I had a lot of work and then my body decided it wanted to be sick.... 
> 
> Hope this chapter is alright!! I am really bad at writing smut so I'm sorry....... this is why I never write smut. 
> 
> KUDOS and COMMENTS are appreciated :3

Mingi was so hot. He didn’t know how he’d moved and gotten into the house, nor on the comfortable bed. All he knew was that his whole body was aching, sweating and worst of all overheating. 

His head felt like it would explode at any moment. He couldn’t open his eyes anymore, any ray of light only amplified the migraine to the extreme, causing Mingi to curl up and cry even harder. His long fingers gripping onto a cooling body, the only relief Mingi had. 

Rough fingers moved through his hair, massaging his scalp. Mingi hummed and moved into the touch. He let out a high pitched sigh, unable to control his vocal chords at all. He just wanted to feel better and the person holding him gave him some minimal relief. 

“Mingi…” The soothing voice whispered, right by the Omega’s ear. The tall boy shuddered, curling closer. His one free hand wiped at his forehead, sweat pooling in his palm. 

“Mingi… you’re burning up.” The voice stated, sounding a tad more stern, concern mixing into it as well. 

The Omega only whined, unable to form words. Hell even thinking was too much and too tedious. He didn’t know but managed to move even closer to the body hovering by him. He took in the calming scent, headache lessening for a single moment.

Mingi dared open one of his eyes, looking up at Yunho who was staring back at him, brows furrowed in concern. The Alpha was still running his large hands through Mingi’s hair, the younger keening happily. 

A lazy grin grew over Mingi’s face at the sight of the beautiful, handsome and caring Alpha so close to him. All concern washed away with need. He felt his heat and how it made him needy beyond anything. He just wanted the Alpha to use him and grope him. 

“Alpha… Yunho… please…” Mingi whispered, unable to form a coherent scentence his whole mind a mess. Hell his whole body was a mess. He was desperate for Yunho, spit pooling in his mouth at the mere thought of sucking and nibbling on the Alpha’s thick cock. 

Normally, Mingi would nest. It wasn’t common anymore amongst Omega’s but he’d had the need to create a small crevice, a small part of his house where he felt completely and utterly safe during his heats. 

His nest had always acted as a barried between himself and his father. His father had never even gone near, as though understanding that this was sacred to the Omega, that he could beat and hurt him as much as possible, but he couldn’t touch his nest. The nest was completely off limits to his father and therefore had been the one thing to make the Omega feel secure during his heats. 

Yet with Yunho by his side, the other curling close to him, his large hands so soothing and wonderful on his overheated skin, Mingi didn’t have the urge to nest. He didn’t feel like he had to run around and find the softest of blankets and the nicest of scents. No, he could just curl up in the bed with the Alpha by his side and be completely content… well if the Alpha would fuck him that was… 

Mingi sat up, opening both eyes and groaning at the bright light of the room. His hands shot to them, covering up, hoping the Alpha would understand. 

There was shuffling on the bed and then a click sound echoed through the quiet room. Mingi took his hands away, blinked and smiled at the darkness surrounding him. Yunho, or Seonghwa or Hongjoong, Mingi honestly couldn’t remember, had closed the blinds earlier as well, just in case someone from the apartment building next door dared look their way. 

“Thank you.” Mingi stuttered, navigating in the dark, eyes still adjusting to the lack of light, and then leaned forward as close as he could to Yunho, hands gripping onto the Alpha’s broad shoulders, smashing his mouth onto that of the slightly older boy. 

Yunho kissed back without hesitation, one hand gripping tightly onto Mingi’s tiny waist, the other cupping his cheek, thumb running over the hidden bruise with such care. Mingi could have cried at the touch, how soft and careful it was, filled with respect and longing. Never before had someone touched him like that… or at least nobody in years had cared this much… 

Mingi growled, moving to straddled the other, Yunho toppling backwards, almost knocking his head against the headboard, had he been a few centimeters higher up on the bed. Thankfully nobody ended up concussed and Mingi continued to kiss the Alpha with wild vigour. 

The way the Omega was kissing Yunho was a sin itself. His lips were thin and chapped, but they tasted like strawberries. Along with Mingi’s sweet scent, Yunho was a goner. Mingi was so shy and awkward at school, Yunho would have never imagined the Omega to take control in the bed room, but here he was, straddling the older, long, hairless legs boxing him in, small waist grinding down hard against him. 

Finally, Mingi pulled away, hovering only milimeters from the other. His small eyes were dark with passion, sweat running down the side of his head, makeup also smudging showing the dark purple bruise along the Omega’s face. 

Yunho reached out once more, fingers ghosting over the swollen skin. He felt anger flare up in his chest. Not at the Omega, but at the faceless person who had dared touch him and do this to the Omega. How could anyone hurt someone so beautiful and pure? 

Mingi sighed and closed his eyes for a second and then dove back in, this time lapping at the others neck, kissing and biting the soft skin there, trying to almost devour the Alpha. 

Mingi loved how Yunho seemed to smell. He couldn’t get enough and continued to kiss and nip at his neck where the scent was coming from and was most prominent. He wanted more, wanted to have the Alpha all over him and just use him. 

Never before had the Omega wanted something like this. He’d always been scared of what an Alpha could do, but even though he didn’t even know Yunho he trusted him. He felt it deep in his gut, that this Alpha wouldn’t harm him. That Yunho was different. 

Mingi eventually moved down from the tall Alpha’s neck, leaving a few last kisses before shaking fingers began to try and unbutton the white school shirt. The Omega got frustrated with the annoying shirt and was about to just rip it open, when a large hand stopped him, Yunho sitting up and undoing the buttons for the Omega, smiling at him sweetly. 

Mingi felt his heart flutter at the sight, Yunho taking his sweet time, each button revealing more and more of his smooth skin. Pale and soft with just enough muscle for Mingi to know that he did workout and didn’t just sit aorund all day playing Minecraft. 

Gosh… Yunho was perfect. His whole body was perfect. Mingi wished he could take a photo to enjoy this view for the rest of his life. The way Mingi’s long torso seemed to stretch for miles, the outline of abs evident, not to mention the lines leading onto his pants, as though guiding Mingi towards the prize… 

The Omega couldn’t help and lick his lips at the sight. His hands had a mind of their own and began to run over the Alpha’s torso, eyes wide. 

The Alpha looked up at the Omega who was still comfortably on his lap. He couldn’t help but stare at the other and his half lidded eyes and how his hands smoothed over his stomach and chest, thumbs running over his nipples, making Yunho buck up and gasp. 

Mingi giggled at the others reaction, making sure to brush over the same area again, Yunho closing his eyes, jaw clenching as he tried not to flinch from pleasure once more. 

The Omega leaned down, lips kissing at the others jaw, hands continuing to map out the others upper body. He couldn’t help but enjoy how Yunho was reacting to the touch, which areas seemed far more sensitive. Mingi was making sure to memorise it all so he could give his Alpha as much pleasure as he deserved. 

Eventually, Mingi moved, lips trailing down the others long body. 

Yunho moved to watch as Mingi slide down his long frame, hips wiggling as he seemed to hone in on a specific destination. His soft hands clasped onto the slightly older boys’ hips, thumbs digging into the soft flesh there while he bit and nipped at his happytrail. 

Mingi looked amazing like this… Yunho couldn’t help but marvel at how the Omega school uniform just made the Omega look almost… edible. The blouse framed his body tightly, showing off just how lean the Omega really was and the skirt had ridden up exposing his white underwear. 

Yunho had never been more proud of himself than in that moment, for placing his mirror right across from the bed, giving him the perfect view of Mingi’s backside. He’d never thought of the interior design of his own room, but at that very moment he really was thankful, because Mingi just looked perfect, his little ass sticking up from under the skirt, one of the long thigh high socks rolling down, the other still in place. 

Eventually Mingi moved down far enough, kneeling at the edge of the bed, hands desperately tugging at Yunho, begging the Alpha to move down a little as well. 

Mingi wanted Yunho’s thighs to frame him while he went down on the Alpha… he needed the others cock in his mouth, the need almost too much for him. He didn’t want to wait to put his lips around the others private area. 

The mere thought made his whole body burn with need… but Yunho wasn’t moving. He wasn’t listening to Mingi… 

The Omega pouted, kneeling on the floor by the bed, eyes glancing over to Yunho who was propped up on his elbows, brow raised and smirking at the Omega, “What do you need?” He asked casually. 

Mingi glared at the other, body shaking. The Alpha knew what he wanted. He knew what he needed… He wasn’t being fair. 

The two merely stared for a moment and then Yunho relented and moved down, hands taking care of the button and zipper. He shuffled out of his pants and underwear, exposing his whole body to the Omega. 

His cock was long, thick and heavy with need. Yunho hadn’t realized just how turned on he truly was, but his exposed cock left nothing to the imagination. 

The Omega smiled and leaned forward moving completely and utterly on instinct. Never before had he done this, he’d only ever seen this in porn and even then he’d been far too embarrassed to watch any video until the end. 

But seeing Yunho exposed in front of him, so open with no shame, seemed to give the Omega some semblance of confidence and he leaned forward. He steadied himself by holding onto the Alpha’s thick thighs, fingers digging into the hard flesh there, pure muscle. 

Yunho shuddered at the touch. He knew Mingi hadn’t meant for it to be sexual, but he’d always been rather sensitive when it came to the inside of his thighs, especially with how turned on he already was… 

Mingi used his right hand and softly touched the thick cock, taking it into his soft hand. The boy was exploring and touching the other, trying to figure out how to best approach this beast before him. He knew he wanted it in his mouth, wanted to suck and swallow it, but his incompetence was showing.

For a moment the heat was forgotten and Mingi felt as insecure and insignificant as he normally did. He looked before him at the thick penis, begging to be touched and taken care of, red and heavy in his dainty hands, but he didn’t know how to pleasure the Alpha before him, didn’t know how to properly take care of him. 

He wanted to hit himself… 

Mingi startled as he felt a large hand in his hair, fingers digging into his scalp, “Take your time…” Yunho’s voice was deep and rough as he spoke, “You’re doing amazing so far.” He added on, making Mingi’s heart flutter once more. 

The Omega sighed and nodded, sinking into the other, head resting on his thigh, as he continued to use his right hand to slowly jerk the Alpha. He fisted the cock in his hands, moving it up and down slowly. 

Yunho let out a curse at the feel of the others hesitant, soft hands around his most private area. He had never thought that something like inexperience could be a turn on, but the way the other was just so… innocent made everything all the more exciting… 

The Alpha couldn’t hold back the curse when Omega before him shifted closer to his aching manhood, his careful fingers so soft and shy around Yunho. Yunho leaned back, unable to look even for a second longer as Mingi played with him, those innocent eyes wide with curiosity was just too much for him to handle.

Now the Alpha never thought he had some kink for innocence, but the way Mingi seemed to learn everything on the spot and how adorable it all was, just seemed to make everything all the more sensual for the Alpha. 

Mingi shuddered at the sounds coming from Yunho, a sliver of pride etching itself into his chest. He was doing that to his Alpha… the Alpha was enjoying himself because Mingi was doing a good job. 

The Omega gained some confidence moving even closer, lips brushing against the Alpha’s thick thighs. Yunho bucked up against Mingi unable to hold himself back, completely taken by surprise at the feeling of the youngers lips brushing against his most sensitive area. 

Mingi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming his beating heart down. A primal part of himself was begging him to stop being shy and just get on with it. He really just wanted to have the others thick, heavy cock in his mouth. 

Yunho literally flinched at the feel of lips encasing the red hot head of his manhood. He let out a breathy moan, trying to regain his senses. The way Mingi was softly suckling on the tip, tongue running over the underside was pure and utter sin. 

Mingi’s whole body was on fire. Finally having the others thick cock resting on his tongue was truly magnificent. This was what he’d been waiting for all along. Having Yunho moan above him, holding himself back was also a sigh to behold. Mingi glanced up, only to see Yunho leaning back on his elbows, eyes closed and jaw strained holding back any noises that were begging to escape him. 

Mingi had never felt so good. Knowing that he was the one pleasuring his Alpha like that did things to him he’d never thought were possible. He’d felt filthy watching this in a porn, but doing the act himself made the other feel alive and powerful. 

Mingi felt his whole frame shake with happiness. His skin was sweaty and hot, his own hole dripping, but he didn’t want to be pleasured until he knew that his Alpha had been satisfied. He didn’t know what part of himself liked this torture of an aching hole and cock, painfully straining, but the slight discomfort was even more of a turn on for the Omega. 

He pulled off the Alpha, giving Yunho a moment to catch his breath. Their eyes met and electricity seemed to flow through Mingi at the sight of the Alpha, naked, sweaty, and filled with lust, much like he was himself. 

“You’re amazing.” Yunho finally whispered, leaning up, his hand reaching out to cup Mingi’s cheek, thumb running over the Omega’s cheek. The younger let out a soft purr and leaned into the touch. It cooled off his heated skin for a single moment, but then he shuddered, wanting to take the other as deep as he could. 

“Can’t believe I’ve got you all to myself…” Yunho whispered to himself, but the Omega still heard, “You’re all mine…” 

Mingi smiled at the other nodding along to his words. Nobody had ever paid so much attention to him. Nobody had ever seemed to care like this and it was so satisfying. 

Eventually the need to take the other into his mouth was too much once more and Mingi leaned forward, one hand braced on the older boys’ thigh the other taking the heavy cock in his hand. He leaned forward and this time, instead of just the head he engulfed as much as he could of the others manhood. 

It was like his body was moving on autopilot. His lips moved around the others shaft, tongue licking at the hot skin, twirling around all edges, hoping that the other was enjoying this as much as Mingi was. 

Yunho couldn’t stop his hand from moving into the youngers hair, fingers scratching at his scalp, putting pressure before easing off once more. He didn’t want to make Mingi feel like he didn’t have a chance to stop this. But boy, did Yunho want to take the Omega and fuck his face. 

Mingi felt his jaw ache, but that only added to his pleasure. He felt amazing like this, kneeling before the Alpha, his cock in his mouth, pushing further than Mingi had ever thought possible. He leaned forward, taking even more, wanting to see just how deep the Alpha could go. 

Yunho groaned at the heat around his manhood. Mingi didn’t seem to stop, constantly bobbing his head up and down, going further with each lick. Nobody had ever been able to take this much of Yunho’s cock at once… 

It was in that moment that Yunho realized that Mingi didn’t seem to have much of a gag reflex at all. 

The Alpha cursed, hips moving involuntarily and fucking up into Mingi’s mouth. It felt so good, the other moaning around his cock, drool dribbling from Mingi’s lips around the thick shaft. It was too much. A single second and Yunho pulled away, grabbing Mingi by the hair, forgetting himself for a moment, pushing the Omega off him before he exploded cum landing on the Omega’s face and neck, dripping down onto the shirt which the other was still wearing. 

Mingi looked ethereal like this. Cum on his cheek, forehead even, one eye closed since some cum was on the eyelid, dripping down… his lips were swollen and red, cheeks also a deep colour. He looked completely blissed out with cum all over, smiling from ear to ear, looking up at the Alpha. 

Yunho was trying to catch his breath, the scent of the Omega spiking at the happiness of pleasuring his Alpha. 

Yunho felt his heart swell by merely looking at the Omega before him. His lanky limbs splayed out as he sat on the floor, hips subconsciously moving, looking for some friction, cum all over and just so satisfied. Yunho wanted to see Mingi like this all the time, so carefree and blissed out. 

Yunho took a few calming breaths before he leaned forward, his hands moving to Mingi, gripping the younger under his arms and lifting him up. The other seemed to be barely conscious, humming happily when he scented Yunho so close. 

The Omega had his eyes closed, biting and pawing at the Alpha, heat once again overtaking every single thought the other had. He wanted more from the Alpha.

“I’ll be right back.” Yunho muttered, leaning forward to brush his lips against those of Mingi, “I promise I’m not going far.” 

The Alpha quickly rushed to his bathroom, grabbing a wet cloth. He returned to find Mingi curled in on himself, shivering. He cursed and jumped back on his bed, using the cloth to wipe at Mingi’s face and cleaning off the cum before it could dry and get uncomfortable for the other. 

Once Yunho finished he whipped the washcloth across the room, not a single care in the world about where it landed. All the Alpha could focus on was the beautiful Omega before him. He wanted to pleasure the other, wanted to make him feel just as good as he’d made Yunho feel. 

Yunho moved quickly removing the others underwear, keeping the skirt on, since it had ridden up far enough not to bother the Alpha. Mingi’s Omega cock bobbed into the open, cool air making the younger shudder as it surrounded his most heated area. 

Mingi keened when the Alpha moved his long hands up his sides, over the soft fabric of the school blouse. He eventually moved to the front of the blouse where he began to unbutton the blouse. 

Mingi was thin, that much Yunho had known. He’d never guessed just how thin the other really was. Where Yunho had muscle and abs, Mingi barely had skin. The Alpha frowned as more skin was revealed to him. He could count the younger boys’ ribs if he’d wanted to. 

Then his eyes zoned in on a large dark purple bruise along Mingi’s right side. It was like following a trail of breadcrumbs, because the more skin was revealed, the more bruises and cuts Yunho could see marring the others thin frame. 

The Omega whined, noticing how his Alpha had paused. 

A single moment of lucidity struck Mingi and the Omega frowned, tears welling in his eyes as he noticed what the Alpha was staring at. His hideous body. All the ugly bruises and scars… of course Yunho would be disgusted. 

“Mingi… no…” Yunho noticed the tears and quickly moved up, hovering over the Omega, large hands running through the others hair and over his face, “Don’t cry… I’m sorry…” Yunho whispered, voice filled with sincerity, “You’re beautiful… you’re so beautiful… I’m just… I’m mad that someone would do this to you.” He paused, lips brushing over the boys neck, nipping at the soft skin, “I’m sorry that someone would dare hurt someone as perfect as you.” 

Mingi shuddered, unable to hold back the sobs. His heart was so heavy. Nobody had ever cared this much. Nobody had ever bothered to say such sweet words to him. He’d always been deemed useless by everyone around him. He’d not even been good enough for his own mother. 

Yunho pulled Mingi into his chest, both boys’ forgetting about the heat and need they felt for one another, merely trying to find comfort. 

“You’re so perfect… I’ll protect you from now on.” Yunho whispered, “You’re my Omega… so perfect for me. I’ll take care of you, I swear.” 

Mingi nodded against the hot skin of the Alpha, rutting against his legs, need making itself known once more. Mingi didn’t know that sweet words from an Alpha could make him even more horny than he’d already been due to his heat, but the way the other was talking and taking care of him made Mingi feel so safe and loved. 

The blouse was thrown off, leaving Mingi nearly naked, the school skirt still rounding his slim hips, but he was completely and utterly exposed before Yunho. 

The Alpha took in the Omega before him, face red due to heat, tear tracks along his cheeks. A stray droplet was still on the others cheek, making Yunho reach over and wipe it off before he leaned down, connecting their lips in another kiss. 

Mingi shuddered, hands reaching up to cup the others face, moaning into the others mouth, hips grinding up against Yunho’s long legs. He wanted the Alpha to kiss him, wanted the other to touch him and just use him. He needed it… 

Yunho seemed to be able to read the others’ mind because he moved and began to kiss down the Omega’s neck, nipping and licking at the soft skin, his hands running up and down the others sides, trying to map out the others entire body. 

Mingi looked so sinful, all splayed out for Yunho, eyes half lidded. The moans and soft sighs escaping his lips egging the Alpha on to move further. Mingi truly was beautiful, even with those bruises along his torso. 

But Yunho didn’t want to get mad once more. He’d barely avoided a distressed meltdown from the Omega and the last thing Mingi needed was to be stressed during his heat. No, Yunho would deal with this once they were both able to talk normally to one another again. 

Yunho’s right hand moved down to the others tiny hips, holding Mingi down. The Omega whined, trying to thrust up once more against the others hold, but Yunho didn’t let go. He merely held tight, his lips making good work at the others neck. 

Once this heat was over Mingi would definitely have to wear a scarf… Yunho would make sure of that. He would make sure to mark his Omega, so nobody else would ever go near him again. Mingi was his and no one would ever lay a hand on him again. Nobody would say another bad word about him. Yunho would do anything in his power for Mingi. 

“Please…” Mingi whispered, “Please…” He gasped when Yunho bit into his neck, tongue lapping over the spot. 

“What is it Omega?” Yunho asked the other, moving up so he could look the other in the eyes. 

“Please… more…” The younger begged with tears in his eyes. 

Who was Yunho to deny Mingi anything? 

He kissed the other one last time, lips smashed together, before he pulled back and then moved down the others body, kissing along all the bruises, whispering quiet promises into them; promises to protect the other at all costs. 

He finally arrived at his destination, the scent of the others slick intoxicating. Mingi was dripping, a huge wet spot around where he’d been leaking onto the mattress, but Yunho couldn’t care less. What mattered was getting a finger inside of Mingi. 

Yunho made sure to be as slow and careful as he could be. He moved one fingers inside of Mingi, the younger letting out a surprised yelp, his hips bucking against the others hand, getting used to the feel of something there. 

Sure, he’d masturbated before during his heats, but never before had someone else touched him there. Hell, Mingi had been too shy to even use a sex toy during his heats, so to have someone like Yunho just up and go for it, was so surprising but felt amazing. 

Yunho worked slowly, lips kissing along the Omega’s thighs as he moved his finger in and out of the other, gauging his every reaction. He kept looking up at Mingi, looking for any sign of discomfort, just in case Yunho did something the other didn’t like. 

Eventually Mingi had enough and begged for another finger. He wanted more. He needed more. The way Yunho was showering him with love and affection was almost too much. Mingi needed more though. 

Yunho pushed in a second finger, repeating the actions of before and once he thought Mingi was ready he pushed in a third, fucking the other open with his hand. Mingi was writhing and moaning on the bed, hips moving along with Yunho’s patient fingers. 

“Please… Alpha… Yunho… please…” Mingi couldn’t form a sentence. His whole body was on fire. He felt like he had landed in a pile of ants and they were all crawling over his skin. The only thing which could help was the Alpha… he needed his Alpha. 

Yunho pulled away from Mingi, kissing up his body once more. 

“You ready?” Yunho asked the other, wanting to be sure that Mingi wouldn’t be in pain. 

Mingi nodded, pawing at the other, pulling him close so they could kiss. His hips bucked up against the other, wanting anything and everything he was given. 

Yunho was slow and careful when pushing into the other boy. He kept a careful eye on Mingi, making sure the other was comfortable the entire time. 

Mingi felt so raw. The way Yunho was moving inside of him, at first slow and careful and then, as the Omega relaxed with more vigour was mind boggling. Mingi wrapped his arms and legs around the Alpha, breathing into his neck, moaning as the other continued to pump into him. 

Yunho was big, stretching the younger. Mingi was gasping for breath with each thrust, his hips bucking against the other, wanting Yunho to really give it to him. His whole body was moving on instinct. He was writhing against the other, back arching into Yunho’s touch. 

Mingi was a mess of heat and need. His whole frame was shaking with uncontrolled pleasure.

Yunho couldn’t help but stare at Mingi, the way the Omega was moving with him, their skin brushing. Mingi was truly beautiful, so open and raw and it was all for Yunho. Only he got to see this. Nobody would ever be able to touch Mingi like this and see him in such an open and vulnerable space. He was Yunho’s and only his. Yunho would make sure of it. 

Neither knew when it happened, but eventually Yunho moved and hit that specific sweet spot, Mingi arching his back and letting out a loud scream. Yunho smirked and continued to assault the other, hammering into him, loving every moment with Mingi. 

Finally it was too much for both, Mingi squeezing his eyes shut as he arched his back, orgasm shaking his whole body. Yunho couldn’t believe how perfect Mingi was, his whole body moving for him and in his bliss the other hadn’t realized that his knot had grown and with one last thrust he let out a loud satisfied moan, thrusting inside the Omega, settling his knot inside of him. 

Mingi couldn’t help the silent shout when something huge seemed to squeeze inside of him. The way Yunho gasped, eyes closing, hips moving and grinding into him caused the Omega to shudder once more, body shaking again through a second orgasm, right after the first one. 

The knot was settling into Mingi, keeping all cum inside of the Omega, plugging him up. 

Yunho gasped and shuddered when Mingi came a second time, his thin frame shaking against him. Yunho could feel his own cum pumping inside of Mingi, not stopping at all. His hips kept grinding into the younger even though both were completely exhausted. 

Yunho looked up to see Mingi completely blissed out. Every once in a while the other would shiver, curling close to Yunho completely and utterly subconsciously. 

Both teenagers collapsed into the bed, Yunho wrapping his arms around Mingi. He turned them so he was on his back and Mingi could get comfortable atop him, the younger boys’ head nestled into the Alphas neck, humming in satisfaction. 

Two whole days… Mingi was in heat for two days. 

“You’re out of heat.” Yunho muttered, stretching his long limbs, sniffing the rancid air of his room. Neither boy had thought of opening a window since they’d started their heated fucking session a few days ago. 

Mingi merely nodded, feeling rather self conscious now that everything was over. He’d been marked over and over by Yunho, the Alpha having done a superb job in leaving hickeys all over the Omega’s frame. 

Mingi dared to peek over at Yunho noticing small lovebites along the other boys collarbone as well. He had also marked his territory… Mingi couldn’t help but gasp at the sight, completely and utterly mortified at himself. He’d caused Yunho to go home with him, to fuck him and now he’d even put a claim on the Alpha… what if Yunho hadn’t wanted any of this. Was it considered rape? 

“Hey… calm down…” Yunho whispered, inching closer on the bed, “Don’t worry… I got you.” Yunho moved closer, wrapping his long, lanky arms around Mingi, pulling the tall Omega into his chest, lips brushing against the others temple, “You were amazing… I think I won the lottery of Omegas. It’s like you were made for me.” 

Mingi felt the blush spread down his neck, ears and chest reddening at the embarrassing words of the other. 

The two ended up taking a shower together, lazy kisses shared under the thick spray of water. Yunho had pushed Mingi against the wall, his large hands lathering the other up with soap all while kissing at his necks, lips brushing over the multiple marks he’d left proudly. 

“Let’s get some food.” Yunho whispered grinning from ear to ear, throwing a large hoddy at Mingi and one of his sweatpants. 

Mingi pulled everything on. He couldn’t help but take in the scent of the shirt and how it just screamed ‘Jeong Yunho’. The lanky Alpha looked so proud when Mingi walked around in his clothes. 

The pair walked hand-in-hand to the dining and kitchen area. To Mingi’s mortification he was met with two adults sitting and sipping on some tea. Had Yunho’s parents overheard..? Had they been there the entire time?

The Omega gasped, moving to hide behind the broader Alpha. Mingi felt completely and utterly stupid… these people had probably heard him, they would judge him and kick him out. Someone like Mingi wasn’t worth their sons affection. 

“Ahh Yunho you guys finally woke up!” The man smiled, “I was wondering when you would show up. How are you guys?” 

“Fine… sore but it’s fine. I’m starving though.” Yunho turned to look at Mingi who watched in pure mortification. How could Yunho be so casual with his family, “Oh by the way, this is Mingi… Mingi these are my parents.” Yunho really couldn’t read the situation and stepped aside, showing Mingi off to his parents who smiled at the Omega. 

“Oh sweety…” Yunho’s mother rushed towards the Omega, her small hands brushing over the others face, “You’re all red and warm still. You need some food in you.” 

Mingi was pulled onto a chair at the table by the Beta woman who was fawning over the Omega. 

“Eomma always wanted an Omega child.” Yunho whispered leaning over to Mingi, having sat down by his side, “But my sisters and I are all Alpha’s so she’ll be especially clingy with you.” 

The woman rushed over with a steaming bowl of gamjatang, setting it down in front of Mingi who merely looked at it, then over at the woman who had brought it. For a second Mingi thought the woman had set it down wrong. Wasn’t she supposed to give this to Yunho? 

“Eomma… I always want some.” Yunho whined making the woman roll her eyes at her son. 

“You’ve got legs Yunho-yah.” She scolded the boy. 

Mingi was about to push his soup over to Yunho, but then the Alpha got up and did as he’d been told, leaving Mingi alone with his parents. 

“You can eat…” Yunho’s mother spoke softly smiling. She reached out, her thumb brushing over the Omega’s hand, “It’s all yours and if you need more you can just tell me.” 

Mingi didn’t know what this was… his heart was hammering in his chest. Never before had he felt like this… or at least not in a long time. His mother had left him so long ago that he’d completely and utterly forgotten what it was like to have a mother care for him. 

Yunho came back and immediately began to wolf down the spicy soup, groaning in happiness making Mingi laugh and his mother scold him for his lack of table manners. 

For a second Mingi decided to enjoy this. He decided to take in this moment, because he didn’t know what would happen once Monday came around and he would be faced with the reality of Yunho ignoring him like everyone else. It hurt to think like that, but he knew it had to happen. Yunho was the perfect Alpha… too perfect for an abomination like Mingi. 

“Can we give Mingi a lift home?” Yunho asked, turning to his father, who was also an Alpha. 

Mingi hadn’t noticed how dark it was outside. He looked at the clock, paling. He hadn’t been home for nearly three days. His father… he didn’t even want to think about what his father would do to him. 

He took a few breaths, knowing he had to prepare himself for what was to come. 

“Yeah. It’s not safe to take the metro and bus this late.” Yunho’s father nodded. 

If only he knew that it wasn’t safe for Mingi to go home at all. 

“I’ll wash your uniform and Yunho can bring it on Monday to school.” Yunho’s mother spoke as she cleared the table. 

Mingi nodded, his whole frame going numb at the mere though of going home. He knew what would happen and knew he couldn’t avoid it. He had to face reality, even if it would hurt him. 

“You okay?” Yunho asked once they were putting on their shoes. 

Mingi nodded, “I think I’m just tired.” He whispered. 

Yunho turned around, reaching out to intertwine his fingers with Mingi’s once they were in the car and driving. The only sound was the GPS telling Yunho’s father where to go. It wasn’t too far, but the high rises were becoming more and more extravagant. Eventually, they made it to Mingi’s compound. 

“Thank you for driving me.” Mingi whispered to Yunho’s father. 

The Alpha only smiled and nodded. 

Mingi got out of the car, turning to wave goodbye, only to look right at Yunho. Him and the Alpha were almost the exact same height so he stared right into the grinning face of the Alpha. 

Yunho wrapped his arms around Mingi, pulling the Omega into him and nosing at the others neck, lips brushing over the multiple marks he’d left. 

“See you Monday.” Yunho smiled and pressed one last kiss to Mingi’s lips before sitting back down in the car. 

Mingi stared and waved at the retreating car, completely taken aback by the open affection the other had shown him. Mingi had felt so warm and safe with the other, but reality hit him like a train as he got his body to move towards the high rise he lived in. 

He put in the code to the building and then got to the elevator. 

Each floor added another brick into his stomach. He felt heavy as he neared his home. He was dead meat. He knew he was. His father would never forgive him. If he got mad at Mingi for coming home one hour late, what would he do when Mingi hadn’t shown up for days…? 

Mingi felt himself shake with fear. He was so scared. Never before had he been this afraid. Pure and utter terror was threatening to wash over him as he neared the door to his home. He opened the door, took off his shoes, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

All the lights were off in the large apartment. Mingi gulped at the eerie quiet throughout the apartment. He took a step inside, looking around, eyes wide. His heart hammering in his chest, cold sweat running down his neck. 

“So you finally decided to come home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said sorry for the wait. Hope this was alright.   
I'm honestly the worst smut writer on this whole fkn platform. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome ^_^


	4. QUATRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) 
> 
> Wrote a quick little chapter!! This story is coming to an end RIP but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways!
> 
> Comments and Kudos keep me motivated :)

“So you decide to finally come home.” 

Mingi froze. He felt completely and utterly horrified. He knew what his father was capable of and how he got when he was angry. Mingi couldn’t move, he didn’t even dare breathe. Slowly he turned to where his father’s voice had come from, only to be met with a fist right to the face. 

The young boy gasped, collapsing onto the ground, only to be grabbed by his fathers’ hand and hauled back onto his feet. 

“I can smell some Alpha on you. Couldn’t keep your legs closed you filthy whore?” Mingi’s father growled, moving closer and sniffing at his son, shoving him against the wall, keeping the lanky Omega an arms length away from him. 

Mingi wanted to protest. He wanted to apologize and explain himself. He wanted his father to understand the situation, but he wasn’t given any time, because another fist flew at him, this time right against his side. The motion was quickly followed by Mingi’s father swiping his legs out from under him, causing the younger to collapse onto the ground, unable to brace himself. 

“You think just because some Alpha slept with you, you can get away from me?” His father roared. Never before had Mingi seen him this pissed off, “You’re my son. You’re never going to get away from me. I won’t let you slip through my fingers like  _ she _ did.” His fathers’ angry rant was pursued by a harsh kick to Mingi’s side. 

Mingi coughed, trying to move away from his father, but the Alpha grabbed him by the hair, pulling him into his study. 

Mingi felt tears run down his cheeks, breath coming in short succession, vision blurring from lack of oxygen and panic. He didn’t know what would happen next. He’d never seen his father like this and he couldn’t even fathom coming out of this ordeal alive. 

“Was it worth it? Was taking some Alpha’s cock worth this pain?” Mingi’s father bent down, kneeling before the boy who was now openly sobbing, laying in the middle of his fathers’ study, trying to understand what he’d done so wrong. 

His father didn’t wait for an answer, grabbing Mingi’s cheeks, forcing the boy to look straight at him. The Alpha looked beyond angry, eyes aflame with an emotion akin to hatred in the way he regarded his own son. 

He shoved Mingi away before straightening himself and kicking the boy once more. 

Mingi heard footsteps, hoping this was the end. He was kneeling on a deep red carpet, hands splayed out before him, face buried in the dusty red fabric. Snot and tears meshed together making it almost impossible for Mingi to breathe. 

“Take off that stinking shirt.” The Alpha growled. 

Mingi could hear a closet door opening and closing, the footsteps of his father moving closer once more. 

“I said take it off!” his father shouted, kicking Mingi who collapsed to the side before righting himself and worming out of the large sweater. His only sense of warmth. The one thing which smelled like Yunho and had felt do soft and comforting. Mingi knew he’d never see the sweater again… if he even survived this evening. 

“Stay kneeling like this. Head down.” His father growled. 

Mingi did as he was told. He was on his knees, head down, arms stretched out before him. The thin limbs were shaking, but he did as he was told, hoping that whatever his father had planned would be over quicker if Mingi did everything to plan. If he didn’t anger his father even further. 

Without warning something struck his back. Hard. 

A gasp escaped the young Omega’s lips, but he didn’t even have time to truly comprehend what it was that his father was hitting him with, because the older continued to rain down continuous swings. 

Mingi felt his whole back open up, knew there was blood, but his father didn’t stop. He continued until the boy was too weak to hold himself up. Mingi’s shaking arms gave in and he fell to the side, whimpering and crying, wishing his father would stop. 

His back was bruised, bloody and beaten, even breathing caused Mingi to cry out in pain. 

“Please… father… please…” Mingi begged, voice quiet, choking on tears. 

His father huffed, towering over his beaten son, “You think you can just disobey me and get away with it?” 

“No… father never… no…” Mingi shook his head, hoping his desperate babbling would make sense, “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to. I’m so sorry.” 

“Apologizing… now that you’ve been caught right?” Mingi’s father shook his head, “You’re pathetic…” He set the bloody cane down, leaning against his wooden desk, arms crossed over his wide chest, “Get out of my sight.” 

Mingi didn’t know how he made it, but he managed to trudge to his room. His whole back was on fire, but he didn’t want to even look. He knew it would be bad and trying to twist his body to see his backside would only make the open wounds hurt more. 

Mingi collapsed onto his bed in pure agony. He couldn’t stop crying, his frame shaking with sobs, which only aggravated the open wounds further and caused more pain. It was a vicious cycle, one he couldn’t get out of at all. 

Each breath was like fire. His ribs were aching from where they’d been punched and kicked, his back on fire and his face was throbbing painfully. His father had beaten him, but he’d never gone as far as to use a cane on him. 

Mingi whimpered into his pillow at the thought of that dark mahogany cane his father had used to beat him until he bled. The way fresh blood had dripped from the end and his father had completely ignored it, as though this was the expected outcome of the beating. 

Mingi couldn’t fall asleep. He stayed awake the whole night in anguish. Each sound made him jump, which in turn only made him more miserable and distressed due to the everlasting torment the open wounds on his back caused him. 

Mingi couldn’t even think back to the nice dinner he’d had with Yunho and his family… the way they’d interacted with such ease. That was how a family should be. 

Sometimes Mingi wondered if that was the life his mother was living with his brothers. If they were having dinner together every night, laughing and exchanging stories from their days. Were their interactions just as seamless? 

He couldn’t stop his train of thought from straying to the family he had always wished for. The perfect home… the one his mother hadn’t wanted him to be a part of. It stung, almost as much as his back, to know that he hadn’t been important enough to take with him. He’d been disposable. 

Mingi spent the whole night and day crying, not moving from his spot on the bed at all. His back was on fire, dried blood crusting over the wounds making it painful and uncomfortable to move even an inch. 

Mingi spent all of his Saturday on bed. 

Saturday night was another sleepless night. Mingi could hear his father walk around in the foyer and in his study. The noise of his heavy footfalls echoing in his ears, causing panic to bubble up within him, but he was too weak to move. 

Eventually Sunday came around and Mingi thought he was just going to die in his room. His mouth was dry and he was extremely hungry. He’d barely moved since he’d collapsed into his bed and must have smelled terrible, but he had no energy. 

At some point the door to his room opened and someone walked in. Mingi turned his head to see an older man walk over. The Omega wondered how much his father had paid this guy to keep his mouth shut about how battered and bruised his son was. 

The man was quiet and went to work, wiping at the open wounds with alcohol and cotton. Mingi hissed, tears welling in his eyes as the cuts were being treated. It was painful to have the doctor clean and look at his wounds, the man not gentle, merely neutral, doing his job quickly and efficiently. He didn’t regard Mingi’s pain threshold, only did whatever he’d been paid to do, which was to take care of the wounds. 

The doctor forced Mingi to sit up, wrapping the boys entire torso up, bandaging the wounds. He then left some extra gauze, not even giving Mingi a second glance before he rushed off. 

Mingi’s father had stood in the doorway the entire time watching. 

“Tomorrow you’re going to school again.” His father sounded neutral, eyes cold, “And if anyone finds out about this… you know what’ll happen..?” His father paused and smirked, “Whoever that Alpha was that you slept with will get blamed.” 

Mingi shuddered tears streaming down his hollow cheeks. 

His father widened his eyes as though trying to look innocent, “I’ll march right to the school board, explaining how you’d gone into heat early and that Alpha couldn’t control himself… Mingi-yah… you know what happens to violent Alpha’s right?” 

Mingi didn’t even want to think about what would happen to Yunho. Sweet and innocent Yunoh. He didn’t have anything to do with this. He shouldn’t get involved with Mingi. It was just a pipe dream for Mingi to have friends, to be able to bond and have a good life. 

“Good I’m glad we understand one another.” His father turned and walked out, only to come back a few moments later with a sandwich and a large bottle of water, setting it down on the bed. 

“You know… I’m only doing what is best for you.” His father sighed, “I can keep you safe from all the terrible temptations out there in the world. The same temptations your mother couldn’t resist… but I won’t make the same mistake twice. I gave her way too much leeway and I won’t let you slip away.” 

His father ran his hand over Mingi’s face and through his hair, almost in a caring manner, but Mingi could tell that his father wasn’t sane… his father was acting like someone who had lost his marbles a long time ago. 

His father left the room without another word, closing the door behind him. 

Mingi sighed and reached out for the bottle of water, opening it and gulping it down before taking a few bites of the bread. He realized just how hungry he was, wolfing it down and then washing it back with the rest of the water. 

Eventually Mingi was so exhausted he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer and finally fell into a fitful sleep. 

Monday came too quickly for Mingi and the Omega had to force himself onto his feet for the first time since he’d walked into the apartment. He winced at the pull of all the cuts on his back, shuffling into his bathroom and undoing the bandages so he could go into the shower and at least attempt to wash himself. 

Each movement burned worse than the next. Each water droplet felt like a gunshot to his back and hurt like nothing he’d ever experienced before. Mingi could barely stand straight. 

His whole morning was a slow process. He managed to get into his uniform. He pulled the blouse over his wound, foregoing the bandages all together since he didn’t want to be late and it would take far too long to put the gauze on himself. 

He added the sweater vest over the blouse, afraid any of the fresh cuts would bleed and show through the white fabric. The skirt was pulled on along with the long knee length socks. He looked in the mirror, faced with dark circles and a pale face. He looked like he’d been to war and back all within the same weekend. 

The bus ride to school was uneventful, Mingi having put his earphones in the second he reached the bus stop. He didn’t look up from his feet, sitting down by the window. 

He ignored everyone and anyone, moving to his classroom as quick as he could once he got to the school building. He knew he was moving slow, could feel just how lethargic his body was, but he had to get to class so he could put his head down and collapse into his chair. 

Of course nothing went his way, because someone grabbed Mingi by the shoulder, pulling the tall boy back. 

Mingi flinched and stumbled back, the hand shooting off his shoulder, as though he’d been shocked. 

Mingi looked and saw none other than Yunho tower over him. Odd… last time Mingi had seen him they’d been almost the same height, but at that moment he seemed to be at least a head taller… 

“Are you okay?” Yunho asked, eyes wide with concern. 

Mingi nodded, eyes darting everywhere but at the Alpha before him. 

If his father scented Yunho on him… then he would go and tell the school board that lie about Yunho being a wild and angry Alpha… he would use his own work against Yunho and who would believe a young, foolish school boy over a well known lawyer..? 

Mingi shuddered and took a step back, “I’m sorry.” Was all he muttered and rushed off around Yunho and into the school building. 

Mingi bit back tears, his heart breaking with every single step. Yunho had been his one microscopic hope for a better future. Through Yunho Mingi had seen a chance of gaining friends and acquaintances. But he couldn’t let Yunho be affected and hurt by his father. 

Yunho seemed like such a wonderful person and any Omega or Beta would be lucky to have him. Yunho didn’t need someone like Mingi in his life. He didn’t deserve to have to deal with the baggage Mingi carried around on his shoulders. 

Mingi managed to avoid the Alpha for the rest of the day and even all of Tuesday. He knew that Yunho would give up soon enough. Mingi wasn’t worth all this effort of keeping in contact. Yunho just had to forget him. 

Wednesday morning saw Mingi sneaking by Yunho once more to get into the school building, the Alpha almost guarding the doors, keeping his eyes out for the Omega. Mingi managed to sneak by and got into the building, hurrying to his classroom, only to run right into someone. 

Mingi bounced off whomever he’d run into, landing on his back, tears welling in his eyes from the pain exploding throughout his body. His back was barely healing, not to mention the added bruises he’d received the night before from his father when he’d come home angry about one of his clients. 

Mingi let out a soft whimper, turning to the side, arms wrapping around his midsection as he stood up, back curling uncomfortably as he hunched before whomever it was he’d almost barreled over in his attempt to escape Yunho. 

Mingi couldn’t help and gasp when he saw just  _ who _ he’d run over in his haste. Of course it had to be none other than Jung Wooyoung… Yunho’s best friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it \^_^/


	5. CINQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the slow updates guys!! 
> 
> Also I'm sorry that this might turn into a longer story than I thought... I'm so bad at estimating these things -_- 
> 
> Hope you guys like this update! **Comments and Kudos keep me motivated** :)

Mingi wanted to run off, wanted to hide. Everything in him told him to get away from the Beta before him, but when he tried to move away his back exploded in pain and he almost fell over once more. 

He could feel something wet sticking to his back, causing his shirt to rub against the open wounds causing more friction and more pain. Every breath felt like fire in his lungs, tears threatening to stream down Mingi’s cheeks. 

“Yah… Mingi… what is wrong with you?” Wooyoung asked taking a step forward, reaching out to the taller. 

Mingi’s vision tunneled in on the hand reaching out and without thinking his whole body moved on instinct, full frame flinching and squatting against the nearest wall, one arm reaching up, almost as though trying to block the incoming attack. Mingi couldn’t stop his body from shivering and shaking. 

Mingi knew he was causing a scene. He knew it was wrong. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He was just supposed to put his head down, go to class and go home. He wasn’t supposed to be the center of attention. He wasn’t allowed to be the center of attention. 

“Mingi… Mingi…” Wooyoung knelt down right in front of the shaking Omega, slowly reaching over, soft hands moving his arm away from over his red, tear stained face, “Why don’t we get out of the hallway alright?” 

Mingi was too tired to disagree. He merely followed Wooyoung, as though he was a robot. He put his head down, stumbling his way down the hallway into the music room which was always empty this early on in the day. 

Exhausted, Mingi collapsed into one of the chairs, unable to stop the sobs from shaking his thin, lanky frame. He was so tired. He was constantly on edge, constantly afraid. He could barely keep food down when he did get to eat, his whole body was black and blue, his back a whole different story; and worst of all, he was all alone. 

Wooyoung walked over to Mingi, kneeling down before the pathetic boy. He was keeping his distance, didn’t make any sudden movements, only frowned and watched as Mingi cried. 

“Do you want me to get Yunho? He says you’ve been avoiding him, but maybe he can cheer you up?” Wooyoung muttered. 

The mention of the tall Alpha only caused panic to seize Mingi once more and the Omega finally looked up and shook his head. Yunho couldn’t come close to him. Mingi’s father would destroy Yunho, would ruin him and Mingi couldn’t let that happen. 

“No… please… don’t tell Yunho. Don’t tell anyone. Please. Please Wooyoung.” Mingi reached out, left hand gripping onto the others blazer in desperation. 

“Okay… I won’t…” Wooyoung whispered, completely perplexed by the others behaviour. He felt out of his depth and overwhelmed with the thick stench of fear and panic floating around, emanating from the tired looking Omega. 

Wooyoung reached out and grabbed his phone, messaging Hongjoong to come to the music room. The older boy would know how to deal with this. He would be able to calm Mingi down, because Wooyoung sure as hell wasn’t doing a good job of it. 

It didn’t take long for the older to come by, eyes wide when he saw the terrible state Mingi was in. Mingi looked completely and utterly broken. 

“What’s wrong?” Hongjoong rushed over, only to have Mingi flinch away from him as well. 

The more people saw him like this the worse it would all get. His father would know. His father always found out. Yunho would be put in trouble. Mingi couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t let his father win, even if it meant sacrificing his own freedom. 

Hongjoong reached out, putting a calming hand on Mingi’s back, only to have the taller hiss and move away from the touch. 

Hongjoong frowned, noticing how wet the others back was. Something was very wrong and he had to find out what. Mingi wasn’t behaving like a scared Omega who had just gone through his first heat with an Alpha… no this was far worse than that. 

He’d thought that Mingi was just shy and was avoiding Yunho because he was embarrassed about what had transpired the week before. But looking at the shaking boy before him, Hongjoong could tell that something far worse was going on. 

“Mingi… can I look at your back?” Hongjoong kept his voice even and quiet, trying not to scare the boy even more. 

Mingi shook his head vehemently, trying to stop Hongjoong. 

“I’ll just take a peek.” Hongjoong whispered, unable to hold back. 

Mingi didn’t stop him. He was too tired. He merely let the older lift up the back of his shirt, gasping at the blood he saw and the open wounds. 

“We need to go to the hospital Mingi!” Hongjoong exclaimed, standing up, the quick movement from the corner of the youngers eyes catching Mingi off guard, causing him to flinch once more and try to curl up in a protective ball. 

Wooyoung had also caught a glimpse of Mingi’s back feeling queasy just thinking of it. He couldn’t even imagine the agony the other was going through walking around like that day-in and day-out. 

“No… I can’t… I can’t go. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry… I can’t.” Mingi babbled, rocking himself back and forth on the chair. 

The thick scent of terror only heightened as the boy thought they’d force him to go to the hospital. In a hospital he would be asked questions and he wasn’t ready to lie yet. He didn’t know what he’d say. 

“Please… leave me alone. I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m fine.” He kept repeating over and over, hoping that at some point he would believe it himself. He knew he wasn’t fine, and he sure as hell wasn’t acting like someone who was fine, but Mingi couldn’t get anyone involved. 

“Okay… okay Mingi no doctor… we’re not going to the doctor. Please just calm down.” Hongjoong shared a look with Wooyoung who was pale, eyes wide and mouth agape, trying to figure out what was happening, “Let me dress the wounds at least… to stop the bleeding.” Hongjoong asked Mingi. 

The oldest sent Wooyoung a look, the beta immediately understanding what was asked of him. He quickly went out of the classroom to go to the nurse and get some bandages, as well as the extra shirt Hongjoong usually kept in his locker. 

“Mingi… I know it’s scary, but you can tell me anything. I just want to help.” Hongjoong whispered, reaching out for the younger, holding onto his shaking hands. 

“I can’t tell… I’m sorry. I can’t. I can’t.” Mingi whispered shaking his head, “You’ll be hurt too.” He murmured but Hongjoong still heard, a chill running down his spine at the others words. 

“Who hurt you Mingi?” Hongjoong persisted, “I can help. I promise, nothing will happen.” 

Mingi wasn’t too sure about that. His father was too powerful. 

Wooyoung came back with the extra shirt and the gauze, rushing over to the pair. Carefully, they managed to pull the sweater off Mingi and then also the blouse which was clinging to Mingi’s back soaked in blood. 

Wooyoung gagged at the sight of the deep, red angry gashes on the Omega’s back. How the muscles were twitching, as Hongjoong ran a careful finger over his back. It looked terrible and Wooyoung wished he could be of use. 

“This might hurt.” Hongjoong frowned as he began to wrap Mingi up, noticing as well just how thin the boy truly was. Mere skin and bones, not an ounce of fat. It was well hidden by the long sleeved uniform, but Hongjoong only had a short sleeved shirt so Mingi’s thin twig arms would be visible. 

Hongjoong could also see bruises along his stomach and chest and even around his upper arm, as though someone had grabbed him. It was disgusting to see someone so innocent so beaten and bruised and underfed. Mingi was in danger, all of Hongjoong’s senses were tingling, screaming at him that he had to somehow help this poor boy in front of him. Mingi needed someone to be there for him and these wounds were a clear sign. 

Hongjoong finished wrapping up Mingi’s back and then helped the other into the blouse, going as far as to button it up for Mingi. The younger boys’ fingers were shaking and he was still crying. 

The blouse was a bit short, but fit otherwise, since Hongjoong was quite a few centimeters shorter than Mingi. Just as Hongjoong had predicted the others arms looked like thin twigs in comparison to the wide sleeves of the shirt. 

Hongjoong leaned up, wiping at the others tears, “Don’t cry Mingi… Wooyoung and I we’re here to help. We can help as long as you tell us what is going on.” 

Mingi’s resolve was crumbling. He wanted to be strong, wanted to protect these nice people who had done nothing but help him and be there for him, but he was so scared of what his father could do if he ever found out Mingi had spilled the beans. 

“I… I came home late… and my…” Mingi broke off, frightened eyes looking all around the quiet music room as though he was afraid of someone overhearing them and telling his father, “It was my father… he doesn’t like it when I talk to people or… come home late from school…” Mingi eventually confessed, so quietly that Wooyoung and Hongjoong had to hold their breaths and move even closer to the tall Omega. 

Hongjoong gasped at the news, taking a step back realizing why Mingi was so badly hurt. If his father got mad at him coming home late from school, imagine what the man would do if his son didn’t return for  _ days _ after being with a strange Alpha. 

“He got mad..? After your heat?” Hongjoong asked, moving forward once more, regaining his composure, while Wooyoung stood stock still, as though he’d been turned into a statue. 

Mingi nodded, teary eyes looking straight at Hongjoong, “I thought… I thought I was going to die.” Mingi confessed, launching himself forward into the arms of Hongjoong, letting the older Omega comfort him. 

Mingi had longed for this comfort for years. He hadn’t been held like this ever since his mother had left. He’d been completely neglected and having Hongjoong wrap him up and scent him was more comforting than anything else Mingi could imagine. 

“Holy shit. We need to… we can’t have you go back there.” Wooyoung uttered, falling back into a chair. 

Mingi shook his head, “Father said that… that if someone finds out he’ll blame Yunho… say he did it during my heat.” Mingi turned to Hongjoong, “I can’t have Yunho get hurt because of me… I’d rather take the beatings…” 

Hongjoong shook his head, “You shouldn’t have to… there must be something we can do.”

Mingi frowned, “My father is a lawyer… nobody would believe me. Nobody would think he was lying.” It was like a dam broke and Mingi couldn’t stop spilling facts out. It was the first time he’d ever told anyone about his father, about the abuse, and it felt oddly relieving to know someone believed in him. 

“Okay… okay…” Wooyoung whispered, looking over at Mingi and Hongjoong, the older still with his arms wrapped around Mingi’s shaking frame. 

Wooyoung didn’t know what to do. He wanted to hold Mingi as well, comfort him in any way he could, but he wasn’t that close to the other and therefore didn’t know if Mingi would appreciate it. 

“How about we talk to San’s mom?” Wooyoung uttered looking straight at Hongjoong, “She is a cop and would definitely believe you since she has known Yunho since he was in diapers.” 

Mingi stiffened in Hongjoongs hold, pulling back from the older Omega. 

Mingi was too scared. He didn’t want to tell anyone. He didn’t want to involve more people. He didn’t want more people to get hurt. His father was powerful and used it to his advantage. He came off as the perfect father, the perfect outer image. Nobody would believe Mingi if he ever spoke out against him… he’d need proof. 

“Even if she believed me… she would need proof…” Mingi looked to the ground. 

“All these bruises… they’re proof.” Wooyoung moved forward to kneel before Mingi. He reached out, hand gentle as he took Mingi’s thin wrist and pointed to the dark blue bruise on the taller boy’s upper arm. 

“But not proof that it was his father.” Hongjoong sighed. 

Mingi felt like crying again. He was so exhausted. 

“Nobody would ever believe me… my fathers’ image is perfect. I would just come off as a spoilt child.” Mingi whimpered, “I’m sorry… I’m sorry you found out.” 

Hongjoong immediately shushed the other, “No… don’t cry Mingi… you’re alright and you don’t need to be sorry. We will figure this out. We will get a way to protect you.” 

“Why don’t you take a quick nap? You look like you need to sleep and we’ve already missed half of first period.” Wooyoung suggested. 

Mingi nodded, too tired to freak out about missing class. He’d studied ahead so he knew what they’d be going over that class. 

Wooyoung smiled and stood up to sit down next to Mingi, letting the lanky Omega rest his head on his shoulder. He held onto the others’ hand, thumb running over the back of Mingi’s hand in a soothing motion, hoping that the taller would be able to relax at least a little bit. 

They ended up skipping the first three periods, Wooyoung and Mingi both dozing off while Hongjoong stayed to keep a watchful eye on them. The older was worried. It terrified him to know that someone like Mingi had been walking their school hallways this whole time and he’d never even noticed. 

What would have happened to Mingi if he hadn’t met Yunho? 

Hongjoong hated himself for ignoring the younger… for never even having Mingi on his radar. He was so tall and yet he’d blended into the school background so effortlessly. He was just another face in the crowd… sure lanky and tall for an Omega, but that was the only standout thing about Mingi… 

How many more kids like this were at this school? Or any school for that matter? Kids blending into the background, afraid to speak up about their problems… how long did they have until they couldn’t take the abuse anymore?

Hongjoong held back tears, looking out the window at a class of first years in their gym class. Hongjoong wished that he’d been a better student, someone who helped those in need… but he’d clearly been too in his own cloud, oblivious to anyone and anything else around him. 

The older Omega wiped at his eyes and stood up when the bell rang for the end of the third period. He walked over to Mingi and Wooyoung, shaking the pair. 

Mingi flinched, reeling back from Wooyoung, eyes wide for a second before he realized where he was and who he was with. 

“Sorry…” He mumbled, but Hongjoong shook it off, smiling sadly at the other. 

“Don’t worry… let’s get you to class.” Hongjoong smiled. He handed Mingi the vest the taller usually wore over his uniform, Mingi shuffling into it. 

Wooyoung and Hongjoong walked out of the music room with Mingi behind them. Hongjoong had taken Mingi’s school bag, slung it over his own shoulder, leading the way to the second years homerooms. 

Mingi shuffled after them to his classroom, thanking the older Omega for helping him and then turning to Wooyoung to also thank him. They’d both been so nice, even after Mingi had hurt their friends feelings by constantly ignoring him and even putting him in danger… hell they were putting themselves in danger by talking to Mingi. 

Mingi collapsed onto his spot, putting his books out, getting ready for class. His back was aching, all the bruises pulling on his skin, but he felt lighter… as though talking and spilling everything had somehow been helpful. He didn’t know if it was the smart thing to do, but at least he had someone who listened… 

The rest of the day Mingi could barely concentrate… the conversation with Wooyoung and Hongjoong running through his mind over and over again. He needed proof… not just his word and these bruises, but solid proof… 

How could he get this proof? How could he show someone what was really happening behind the closed doors of his multi-million home? 

Mingi stayed in the classroom during lunch, working on some problems for his upcoming class, willing the day to end… he’d concocted a plan to get proof. It was probably, most likely, a bad plan, but at least it was something. 

After school the Omega rushed home, head down and on a mission. Talking to Wooyoung and Hongjoong had given him a sliver of hope once more. He just needed proof and he could be free… he wouldn’t know where he’d go if his father wasn’t around, but anything had to be better than the life he was forced to live… 

And to get that he just needed proof. 

His heart was racing, blood pumping through his whole body as he got off the bus at his usual stop, rushing up to the apartment building he lived in. 

All Mingi needed was proof… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!!
> 
> Once again I'm sorry it's turning out longer than initially intended =/


	6. SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thanks for all the lovely comments on last chapter :3 
> 
> I managed to get this one out pretty quickly! Let's hope the next one is also gonna be this fast! :) 
> 
> There is some mention of sexual harassment towards the end of the chapter for anyone who can't stomach that please be careful! :( 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated

Mingi sighed in relief when he noticed his father wasn’t home. He looked around, making sure the older really was out of the apartment before he rushed to his fathers’ study to get what he was looking for. 

Mingi ripped open the large door to the study, a cold shiver running down his spine at the sight of the large room. The study overlooked a beautiful evening scenery of Seoul, large windows letting in the orange light of the setting sun. 

A big desk sat in front of the window with his fathers computer and important paperwork on it. Everything was neatly stacked and had a precise spot on the desk. It looked eerily clean, not a single paper out of place, not a single pen just left on the desk. 

Mingi turned away from the desk, trying not to look at the large round carpet he’d knelt on only a few days prior. 

It had been a week since Mingi had gone into heat, the memory nothing but a faded reminder for Mingi… but the beating, that was lasting. Every shift of his body reminded Mingi of what his father had done to him, merely for going through his heat with someone, rather than on his own. 

Mingi looked to the side and saw the large closet where his father had pulled the cane from… Mingi hoped that it was still there… 

He rushed to the closet, opening it, only to come face-to-face with suit jackets and more folders. 

The young Omega knelt down, moving some of the boxes and folders, hoping that the cane was somewhere behind there. Mingi made sure to move the boxes back into their original position, he didn’t want to have his father find out what he’d been up to. 

Mingi shuddered at the mere thought of his father having found out about him looking through his study. Even when Mingi had been a little child his father had told him to never go into his study, that it was off limits to him… he’d never been allowed inside, only when he had been bad and had to be punished. 

Mingi shook his head, no… not when he was bad… when he didn’t stick to his fathers’ crazy rules. 

He had to learn to accept that what he’d gone through hadn’t been his fault. He hadn’t been in the wrong. He was merely doing what every other kid was doing, rebelling against their parents and something like that didn’t warrant a beating. 

Mingi was lost in thought, shaking himself to focus on the task at hand. He had to find that stupid cane… his father couldn’t have thrown it away… or could he? 

Mingi felt tears prick at the edges of his eyes. Frustration bubbled up within him as he pushed a couple of thick folders to the side, only to come up empty… the closet was empty… nothing incriminating was there… of course his father would hide it, throw it away… 

Mingi put everything back in its place before rushing out the room, closing the doors behind him and then hurrying to his own chambers. 

He knew his plan had been stupid… and even if he had the cane his father could just say it wasn’t his… Mingi was so stupid. He was so dumb. Of course it wouldn’t work. He’d never be free. He’d never be able to get rid of his father and his monstrous ways. 

Mingi sighed, wiping at his face and then moving to do his homework. 

He didn’t know how long he’d been slaving over his korean history worksheet when the door to his room burst open, his father stomping right towards him, face red with rage. 

“What do you think you were doing in my study?” He growled, reaching out and grabbing his son by his hair, pulling Mingi off his chair. 

Mingi thought his father was going to rip out all of his hair. He felt his scalp burn at the rough treatment, tears already streaming down his red cheeks from pain, surprise and fright. How had his father known? 

“You don’t think I can smell your stench all over?” His father growled, pulling Mingi close, his voice deep and menacing instead of the usual wild anger. This type of aggression was far scarier though since it was controlled… the same type of anger his father had experienced only a week prior when he’d decided to cane him. 

A slap to the face had Mingi falling back to the ground, staring at his shaking arms, holding him up. Mingi didn’t dare look to his father and see his anegred expression. 

Mingi was pulled up into a standing position, his father almost yanking his arm out of it’s socket with the force he was using. Mingi was nothing but a rag doll, unable to fight back, too tired and weak to even try and put up a fight. 

His father reached out, his right hand curling around Mingi’s neck, squeezing tightly. 

Black dots lined the Omega’s vision, Mingi’s father not letting up, only tightening his grip, watching as his son squirmed, trying to gasp for air. Oxygen was denied to the thin boy, Mingi writhing, trying to get the man off him and let him breathe. 

Eventually Mingi was dropped to the floor. His throat was raw and he spewed out coughs, trying to regain his breath and stop the world from spinning. His neck was aching, moving his head pure anguish. Each breath was like freedom to Mingi, air a beautiful thing. 

“Never go inside my study again. You hear me?” Mingi’s father hissed, leaning down and grabbing his collapsed son once more by his hair so the teary eyed Omega was looking straight at him. Dark, fierce eyes pierced into Mingi’s, “If you do… then I won’t be so lenient with you next time.” 

He dropped Mingi who couldn’t hold himself up, sprawling onto his ground. His father decided to add another two kicks to the boys abdomen, Mingi letting out cries of pain, his ribs sore from the previous beatings. 

“Stop crying… you useless piece of shit.” His father groaned, stepping around his son. He turned one last time to regard the crying mess on the floor. 

Mingi’s lungs were screaming at him, needing oxygen from the lack just a few moments prior, but Mingi could barely breathe due to the panic seizing him. He was sobbing, coughing and trying to breathe all at once which was just impossible. 

Mingi was left alone to cower on his floor. He hadn’t thought about his scent… god damnit Mingi… he felt so stupid for having overlooked something so simple, something so obvious. Of course his father would be able to scent him in there… it was the one place he never entered… his scent would stick out like a sore thumb. 

Mingi cried, sobbing into his hands at how stupid he’d been. He didn’t even deserve to make it out of this situation. He was so dumb to have not noticed his own stench. Especially since his sweet Omegan scent differed so greatly from that of his father. 

Mingi didn’t move the rest of the evening. He stayed curled up, body shaking. He stayed there for hours until Mingi eventually managed to get up off the floor and crawl into his bed, curling up atop the blankets, drifting into a fitful and uncomfortable sleep, constantly waking up in a cold sweat, thinking his father was there once more to cut off his airflow. 

Mingi would gasp for air, clawing at his neck, trying to get the phantom hands off… only to realize he was awake and his father was nowhere to be found. 

Morning came too quickly and Mingi went through his routine, getting ready for school and hiding as much of the bruises as he could. He’d once again forgotten to ice his face where his father had slapped him, but thankfully it hadn’t swollen too much, but Mingi still applied make-up to try and hide the discoloring. 

The right side of his ribs were becoming a dark purple colour, spreading further than before. It hurt just to turn his body even a millimeter. Breathing seemed to cause his whole body to go aflame, not to mention how raw his throat was from the choking incident. 

Overall Mingi felt like a truck ran over him. 

The Omega looked in the mirror, hating what he saw. He quickly pulled on the long sleeved turtleneck shirt to hide the bruises along his throat since it was far too obvious that someone had put their hands on him. 

He then pulled a blouse on along with the rest of the school uniform. 

Dark circles underlined his tired eyes, eyelids swollen. He looked thin, his cheeks having lost all of their chub. He looked pale and tired, only colour on his face would be the bruise he’d managed to hide under the mountain of makeup. 

Mingi shook his head, picking up the duffle bag only to curse and flinch back at the sudden pain along his ribs. He’d never felt something like this, and he wished he could skip school. He didn’t want to be a burden on anyone, but Mingi had a feeling that Hongjoong would take it upon himself to try and help Mingi any way he could. 

If only Hongjoong knew what a mess up Mingi really was and how he couldn’t even pull off the simplest of plans without screwing something up. Mingi didn’t deserve to have someone like Hongjoong worry about him. The third year was far too sweet to deal with Mingi’s stupidity. 

Mingi managed to stumble to his stop, head down, ignoring everyone and everything around him. 

Maybe he really did look sick, because not even some of the annoying Alpha’s who liked to mess with him from time to time seemed to look his way. Mingi probably looked more like a zombie than a human being and that fact alone seemed to scare off the bullies. 

Mingi stumbled off the bus, only to come face-to-face with a worried looking Hongjoong. The older Omega rushed forward when he noticed Mingi, pulling the taller close to him and inspecting him, frowning, clearly not liking what he was seeing. 

“What happened?” Hongjoong asked, voice low and dark, almost menacing. 

Mingi flinched away from the older, thinking the other was mad at him. It was an automatic reaction, his whole body screaming at him that Hongjoong was mad and therefore it was Mingi’s fault… which it was in a way… had Mingi not fucked up the night before then he wouldn’t have gotten hurt. 

“Nothing…” Mingi’s voice was quiet, a mere whisper amongst the loud kids all heading off onto the school ground. 

“Bullshit… come with me real quick.” Hongjoong took his hand and pulled Mingi along behind him, rushing by all the other students and into the omega change room. Hongjoong stopped walking and turned around staring at Mingi, hands on his hips, “You look worse than when you left yesterday… something must have happened.” 

“It’s fine… hyung… I’m okay. I made a mistake… it’s fine.” Mingi told the older, hoping Hongjoong would listen. 

“It’s not fine… Mingi-yah… getting hurt, if it’s emotionally, physically or any other way, just because you made a mistake is not fine.” The shorter looked up into Mingi’s watery eyes, “You’re not supposed to be hurt… especially by your own family.” He cupped Mingi’s cheeks, pulling him down to his level, “You don’t deserve any of this pain.” 

The taller winced when he bent to be at the same level as Hongjoong, not able to hide the excruciating pain coursing through his body. 

Hongjoong let go of the other, “Please let me help you Mingi…” 

“You are helping me…” Mingi smiled, “Just being able to have someone to talk to is enough. Don’t worry hyung… I’ve dealt with this for as long as I can remember.” 

The bell rang and Mingi left the room, looking back one last time and smiling at the older Omega before hurrying to his class. He couldn’t miss anymore school. He’d missed enough and Mingi didn’t want to get any bad grades. Nothing but a perfect score was acceptable, even if his ribs were on fire and it ached just to turn his head due to the bruising along his throat. 

They ended up getting some grades back, Mingi once again top of the class. He could feel some of the other students glaring his way, but he merely put his head down and ignored them, stuffing his exam into his bag to take home and give to his father. 

Mingi felt woozy all morning. Each breath sent shooting pain through his whole frame. Moving too quickly was agonizing and turning his head caused pain to erupt along his neck. His whole body felt like one giant bruise. 

And of course Mingi had to have gym on that day… 

Mingi hated gym class. He tried his best, but never did any good at any of the sports. He was too slow at running, his legs too long and uncoordinated. Worst of all? The Omega gym uniform with the terribly short shorts and the tight, form fitting shirt. Mingi hated how revealing these clothes were and yet the school deemed it necessary to have a different set of clothing for Alpha, Beta and Omega kids. 

Their gym classes were segregated between Omega, Alpha and Beta classes. Omega’s usually ended up doing things like athletics and dance, while the Alpha’s got to let out all their aggression in games like Basketball, soccer or lacrosse. 

Mingi changed once everyone else was out of the room, keeping the turtle neck on under the gym shirt, since the bruising along his neck had only gotten worse. It looked deep purple and it was obvious what it was… 

Mingi felt like crying at the sight of the dark bruises. The memory of his father holding him, choking off his air supply truly terrifying. 

Mingi got to the sports pitch where the rest of the Omega gym class was waiting. Out on the field Mingi could make out San and Yunho in the Alpha class. Even though they weren’t in the same class, gym mixed up all the classes due to the lack of Omegas in some of them and vice versa, meaning that Yunho and San, who were in the same class, ended up having gym with Mingi and Yeosang, even though these two weren’t in the same class as them. 

Mingi avoided looking over to the group of Alpha’s turning to their teacher who was explaining how to properly run over hurdles. 

Mingi felt like crying at the mere thought. His gangly long legs would just topple the hurdles over, even if he tried to use the right technique. He knew this wouldn’t end well for him and his whole right side was already aching. 

Some of the Omega’s tried it out, laughing and joking about how stupid they looked. A few even managed to jump over, looking rather in their element. 

Mingi stood back, watching and hoping his teacher would let him off the hook… Hongjoong had said that Mingi didn’t look too great, so maybe his teacher could tell as well. 

“Mingi… you know that the turtle neck isn’t part of the uniform.” The teacher walked over looking a bit perplexed by Mingi not dressing correctly. 

Mingi was the star pupil, the best greats and the hope of the school to make it into one of the best universities in the country, maybe even go abroad to an ivy league. So for him to not dress according to the regulations was rather odd. 

“I am rather chilly…” Mingi explained, “It won’t happen again.” 

“If you’re cold then go try and run the hurdles. You know I don’t grade you on the result, just the effort.” 

Mingi cursed himself. He was so stupid. The day before he couldn’t even find the cane. Then he had to mess up with his professor. Everything was going wrong for him. 

Mingi nodded, a tight lipped smile making its way onto his features as he walked to the starting blocks. Jihye, one of the best Omega athletes in their school was also waiting. She grinned when she noticed she’d be running against Mingi, a sure win. 

The lanky Omega hated how he came off as so easy… he was someone they could easily beat someone who wasn’t even competition. He knew it was true, but he hated how weak he was. His weakness had led to him being so broken and constantly in pain and afraid. 

The two began running at the sound of the whistle, Jihye hopping over the hurdles like it was second nature, while Mingi tried to remember what their teacher had said, only to trip over his own two feet and taking the hurdle with him. 

Mingi gasped, losing his balance and falling over onto the sandy ground of the school sports pitch. His knees and hands were bleeding, his side aflame. Mingi was in pure agony… 

He got up, dusted himself off and limped towards the next hurdle, hoping to make it over this time. He was tall enough he could just take a huge hopping step over these stupid things, which he did… he made it to the end without the help of his teacher or any of the other Omegas. 

Mingi knew he had done it all wrong, that technique was supposed to be used, but he still felt a tiny bit of pride swell in his chest because at least he’d finished. He’d tried, failed, but gotten back up and finished a losing race. 

None of the others cared though. Mingi noticed how nobody had asked him if he was okay… he’d scratched open his knees and hands, much like the day when he’d met Yunho, and none of the others had come over to him to ask if he was alright. 

Mingi was supposed to be used to this… he was always ignored. It was better this way. Less people could get hurt, but he still felt a stabbing pain in his chest when he looked around and saw all the others talking and laughing together in their small groups of friends. 

Thankfully their teacher called for a water break and Mingi hurried to the water fountain, not looking where he was going, only one place in mind, which was away… 

“You took quite the tumble there didn’t you.” Mingi’s heart dropped when he looked up and saw the usual idiot Alpha who enjoyed to torment him. 

“Please… leave me alone.” Mingi whispered, leaning over to drink from the fountain. 

Mingi was about to take a sip, but shot up with a loud yelp when he felt a hand grab his behind and squeeze tightly. Mingi pushed the Alpha away, eyes wide as he looked at the guy in pure horror. His body was shaking with surprise and anxiety at being touched like that. 

“What? Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy that… all Omega’s just want some Alpha to knot them and boss them around… I mean look at you always walking around in that short skirt and these shorts too!” The guy laughed, the sound disgusting and dirty in Mingi’s ears, “You’re probably the biggest whore of them all.” 

“Stop…” Mingi whispered feeling so uncomfortable with what the guy was saying. 

“I’m pretty sure Stop means yes for you… right?” He moved closer, caging Mingi in against the water fountain. 

The lanky Omega looked around, eyes wide as he desperately looked around, hoping someone would come and help him. Nobody was around though… everyone was in their own world, minding their own business while Mingi was being harassed for the nth time by the same Alpha. 

“No! Stop!” Mingi stated, louder and more firm than before. His heart was hammering, his ribs sending thumping pain through his whole body with each heartbeat. Mingi felt his whole frame shake with anguish and pain. He just wanted the Alpha to leave him alone. He didn’t want him any closer than he already was. 

The guy now stood right by Mingi, plastering himself against the lanky Omega, hands reaching out to touch him, but Mingi’s reflexes finally came into play and he pushed the Alpha off, “Stop!” Mingi exclaimed. 

The other just saw red, completely taken aback that he’d been rejected, by someone like Mingi nonetheless.

“Fuck you whore.” The Alpha growled, shoving Mingi with one hand and then punching him in the side with the other. 

It was like time stood still for a single moment. As the Alpha’s fist connected with Mingi’s side everything went black. Mingi’s whole body crumbled to the floor, head swimming. He let out a scream of agony as he felt the crunch of his ribs cracking under the pressure… if they hadn’t been broken then, they sure as hell were in that moment. 

Sobs shook his frame, hands reaching out to clutch at the area. 

“Holy shit Mingi!” A voice sounded from a few feet away, but Mingi was in far too much pain to see who it was that sounded so concerned. 

Mingi couldn’t move, only stayed sobbing on the floor, dirtying his uniform, snot and tears mixing into the sand. Mingi didn’t care though. He didn’t care what he looked like, because the pain that had been eating at him all day only seemed to get worse with every single breath. 

Air was hard to come by, as he tried to take in oxygen, only to exhale just as quickly since it hurt too much to expand his lungs. 

Warm, large hands ran over Mingi’s face, soft thumb running over the bruise on Mingi’s cheek. The person's hand was cool and soothing… Mingi couldn’t help but look up to see none other than Yunho kneeling on the ground, having pulled Mingi so his head was pillowed on Yunho’s thighs. 

Mingi could only cry more at the sight of this wonderful sweet Alpha taking care of him. Yunho was so perfect and nice and sweet even after Mingi had done nothing but ignore him. Mingi had treated him like shit, as though he’d used Yunho for his heat, and yet here he was still helping the Omega in distress. 

“Hey… keep breathing… even breaths…” Yunho whispered, “You’re gonna be fine Mingi… you’re gonna be fine.” 

Mingi hoped so… but he hoped even more that Yunho would be fine as well… 

The last thing Mingi saw before his vision blurred out into darkness was Yunho’s face, the Alpha mumbling sweet nothings to him, hoping to keep Mingi calm. 

_ Please… don’t let anything happen to him... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **COMMENTS AND KUDOS** keep me motivated ^_^


	7. SEPT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG this chapter is so bad... I'm sorry... 
> 
> I'll write a better one next time and I'll be better with updating. 
> 
> I'm sorry you get such trash after a long wait -_-

“Mingi… you’ll be moving in with your mother…” Detective Choi whispered. 

Mingi nodded, looking down at the table, reaching out under the table to grip tightly onto Yunho. 

The Alpha squeezed the slightly younger boys’ hand tightly, reassuring him that he was there for Mingi every single step of the way. His thumb, running over the back of Mingi’s hand, trying to soothe the others worries in any way he could. 

It had been weeks since Mingi had fainted during gym class. 

An ambulance had been called for the Omega, everyone seeing the bruises and broken bones. Mingi had broken ribs, some of the cuts on his back had become infected and filled with pus. The marks around his neck had been exposed to his whole class. 

Mingi hadn’t been back to school since then. He’d not been able to face anyone… plus he’d been at the hospital, worried sick every second of everyday that his father would march through those doors at any moment, grab him and force him to come back home. 

Truthfully, Mingi hadn’t minded the hospital. He got food on a regular basis, Yunho had come by every single day, without a fault, to keep him company and Mingi hadn’t had to interact with his father at all. 

When he’d woken up Mingi had met with Detective Choi, San’s mom, and she’d taken over his case. Normally she was a homicide detective, but she’d pulled some strings to get put on Mingi’s case… Mingi was ever grateful to the strong willed Alpha woman. 

She believed him from the get-go. She hadn’t questioned him and asked if he was just an annoying Omega brat wanting attention. She believed every single word Mingi spoke of. She checked cameras in the high rise compound Mingi lived in and found out who the doctor was that his father had paid off. She was working hard to find evidence against Mingi’s father. 

But Mingi couldn’t feel completely at ease, because he knew that his father was a powerful man. He knew so many people in the legal system, he knew who to talk to and how to get the right deal… Mingi woke up constantly, thinking his father was waiting in a corner ready to kill him for ruining his name… 

The case was moving quickly though and San’s mom continuously reassured Mingi that they’d lock his father up. That he would never be able to touch Mingi again. 

“Where does she live?” Mingi flinched at the sound of Yunho’s voice pulling him out of his day dreams. 

Yunho… Jeong Yunho was an angel. Mingi couldn’t help but stare at the slightly older boy. Yunho had recently dyed his hair blonde, the colour suiting him. He looked so handsome and Mingi was still in awe that someone like Yunho was putting so much energy into someone like Mingi. 

Detective Choi and Yunho continued to discuss Mingi’s living situation, while Mingi stayed silent. He knew he didn’t have a choice. He hadn’t seen his mother in years and now he was going to barge into her life… what would his brothers say? Would they even remember him? 

Mingi shuddered and moved close to Yunho, burying his face in the others shoulder, squeezing his hand tightly. 

Yunho frowned and wrapped his arm around Mingi’s shoulder, pulling the Omega closer. If he could have, he’d have pulled Mingi onto his lap, but Yunho didn’t think it was polite to do so in front of San’s mother, even if she was used to it from Wooyoung and San. 

Yunho wanted to be there for Mingi every single step of the way. When the slightly younger had fainted in his arms and Yunho had seen all the marks and bruises… he’d been terrified. He’d also felt white hot rage burn through him in an instant, wanting to kill whoever had dared lay their hand on Mingi. 

Yunho had gotten a week suspension after he’d beaten the Alpha that had touched Mingi to a bloody pulp… now all Yunho wanted was for Mingi’s father, the one who had caused not only physical, but also mental scars, to rot in a jail cell. Yunho wanted… no he  _ needed _ the man who called himself Mingi’s father to go through the same pain his son went through. 

During his week suspension Yunho had spent every waking moment at the hospital. He wanted to be there for Mingi. He felt a primal urge to protect the lanky boy at all costs. Deep down Yunho wished his suspension had been longer, because once he’d gone back to school he could only visit Mingi after classes ended and the other was usually sleeping and resting by the time Yunho dropped by. 

“Mingi…” San’s mom frowned, “We’ve informed your mother and she agreed to take you in. She is the only relative, other than your brothers, that you still have.” 

Mingi nodded, “Thank you…” His voice was soft. He tried for a smile, failing though and looking more like a grimace. 

“Don’t thank me. You shouldn’t have had to go through this…” The detective’s eyes watered, thinking of her own children and what she’d do if any of them were ever hurt like Mingi was… 

Mingi was being discharged in a few days, hence why he had to go over everything with detective Choi. She had told him that he’d go live with his mother, and his father wasn’t allowed close to him. The only time Mingi would still be forced to see him would be at the trial. 

“You’ll still be able to go to your high school since it isn’t too far…” Yunho whispered, “We’ll see one another every day… we’ve also talked to Seonghwa’s dad and you are going to be in the same class as me and San.” 

Mingi nodded, looking up at Yunho, getting lost in the others eyes for a moment. This was where Mingi felt safest, with Yunho wrapped around him, but Mingi didn’t want to be too needy and clingy. He didn’t want to annoy Yunho with his constant need for affection and reassurance, but Mingi felt completely and utterly useless unless he got some form of positive reinforcement. 

“Can… can you come to my mom’s home?” Mingi’s voice was low and quiet. He looked so small and broken, leaning against Yunho, his eyes filled with worry. 

“If you want me to.” Yunho smiled, running a hand over Mingi’s cheek. Yunho marveled at how soft Mingi’s skin was. Not a single blemish, no pimple in sight, just smooth skin. 

Mingi smiled at Yunho nodding, “Please do… I just… I haven’t seen her in so long.” Mingi looked down, frowning at the revolving thoughts running through his mind whenever he thought of his mother and his siblings. 

“I’ll also be coming by to give you updates on the case and just to check in and make sure everything is going well.” San’s mother smiled encouragingly, “I think San and Wooyoung will also want to drop by and wherever those two are, Yeosang and Jongho are close by.” 

“Not to mention Hongjoong-hyung and Seonghwa-hyung want to take care of you and make sure you’re alright.” Yunho added on, “You’ll have all of us come by!” 

Mingi only hoped his mother would let them come over. He wasn’t sure how she was with people coming and going from her home. Would she lock Mingi up as well? He hoped not… he was finally rid of his father and he wanted to taste some freedoms of a normal teenager, but he had to tread carefully in his new life, to eliminate any mistakes so he would come off in a positive light… He didn’t want to make mistakes and get forced to be locked up once more. 

San’s mom eventually left once she’d explained the upcoming schedule for Mingi, leaving the Omega behind with Yunho. The Alpha made sure to help Mingi off the chair and into his hospital bed and then stayed for dinner, going as far as to feed Mingi some of the rice. 

“You don’t need to feed me.” Mingi whined, heart hammering against his ribs blush along his cheeks. 

“But it’s fun. You get all bashful and you blush a whole lot. It’s so wholesome.” Yunho grinned, “I also want to be there for you whenever you need it… I know that a relationship isn’t really the first thing on your mind, but I’ve told you before; I’m here for you as a friend and eventually, when everything settles I’d love to go out with you… on a real date.” 

Mingi didn’t think he could blush even more, but he felt his whole face heat up as he opened his lips, Yunho shoveling a huge spoon of rice with some kimchi into his waiting mouth. The slightly younger felt embarrassment wash over him, but he didn’t know how to respond to Yunho. The other had been so earnest and sweet this entire time and Mingi did want to try dating him… and for Yunho to even wait for him was truly heartwarming. 

“You blush so easily!” Yunho almost squealed. 

Mingi slid down the bed, lying down, pulling the thick blanket over himself, “Stop.” He murmured into the fabric, only causing Yunho to laugh even more. 

Mingi felt light and happy around Yunho. The other just had this aura which seemed to make Mingi worry less and just be able to be himself… at least what he thought ‘himself’ was… the Omega couldn’t remember a time where he hadn’t been tense and afraid of his father… so he hoped that with locking the other man up, or at least getting him as far away from himself as possible, Mingi would be able to learn who he truly was. 

Sadly, Yunho had to leave at some point. His father had texted the other that he was at the hospital to pick the Alpha up. Yunho stood up, leaning over Mingi, to wrap his arms around the other carefully in a sweet hug, pulling back just a tad so he could brush some hair out of the others’ eyes and brush his lips against his forehead. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow! Don’t miss me too much!” Yunho smiled once he let go of Mingi, sauntering out of the room. 

All alone… Mingi frowned when quiet settled in his room. He liked it when someone was around. Just a few days ago, Jongho and Hongjoong had come to visit him, the two had spent hours playing mindless card games with Mingi, Yunho also joining at some point. It had been fun, easy and effortless. But whenever people went away, Mingi was left in quiet darkness and all he see were the shadows of his father hiding in the corners of the empty hospital room. 

Yunho left and Mingi felt the crippling anxiety crawl up his spine and grip at him, squeezing him tightly. Mingi looked around, saw the gruesome face of his father. His face was red with rage as he screamed and shouted at the Omega in the hospital bed, threatening him… it was all Mingi’s fault. Mingi ruined his life. Mingi had to pay. 

The Omega shuddered, tears welling in his eyes as he slid down even further in the bed, his blanket pulled up over half his face, staring into the corner where his father was. He knew it wasn’t real, he kept telling himself it wasn’t but it still ate at him and caused him to feel completely and utterly powerless. Just like his father always had. 

Sleep was hard to come by, but eventually Mingi managed to fall into a fitful few hours of sleep, only to wake up from a nightmare to land in another one, his imagination going wild with his father still lurking in the shadows of the moonlit room. 

Only when Mingi was around people did he manage to keep the anxiety at bay. He didn’t want to worry Yunho or anyone else and didn’t want to talk about his fear of being left alone. Mingi was already high maintenance and didn’t want to make it even worse for Yunho. He didn’t want the other to leave him because Mingi had too many problems and too much baggage. 

“Your ribs are healing well…” The doctor looked down at Mingi’s chart, eyeing the Omega in the bed before turning back to his paperwork, “The bruising on your neck is also almost completely gone… the only thing we haven’t discussed is your mental health…” 

Mingi frowned, “Why…?” 

“Some of the nurses say you’re having trouble sleeping and there are clear signs of anxiety there… not to mention you’ve gone through years of trauma. I suggest speaking to one of our therapists.” 

Mingi frowned, hands fumbling in the blanket bunched around him, “But… people will think I’m crazy…” Mingi whimpered, “I swear I’m not crazy… I’m sorry.” He shuddered, “I’ll be better.” 

The doctor shook his head, “It won’t mean your crazy.” He sat down on the chair next to Mingi, “You’ve gone through years of abuse and made it out alive. Of course there will be a few scars which will take longer to heal.” 

Watery eyes looked up at the doctor, Mingis’ lips wobbling as he tried to hold back tears. 

“Going to therapy is just like seeing a normal doctor, only they heal wounds which aren’t physical. It has nothing to do with being crazy. Sometimes you just need a little help which friends and family can’t give you.” 

Mingi nodded, “Okay…okay…” He didn’t know what else to say, thinking over what the doctor had said. Would therapy be able to help Mingi relax when he wasn’t around people? Would he be able to forget his father and the pain the man had caused Mingi. 

“Mingi, you’re over the age of fourteen, so you can make any and all medical decisions without the need of a parent or guardian.” The doctor told him, “So if you agree I can bring in our therapist so you can just get to know her and have a chat before you make any final decisions.” 

Mingi nodded, “Yes please.” 

The doctor smiled and nodded, getting up and walking out of the room, only to come back with a middle aged woman. She was small, dark hair cut short, bangs framing her face. The black pant-suit fit her well as she walked into the room, taking a seat by Mingi much like the doctor had done before. 

“I’m Doctor Kim. If you feel more comfortable, you can also just call me Hyewon.” She smiled softly, looking straight at Mingi, eyes tracing over his body language, how the Omega was curled in on himself, frame shaking as he regarded the Beta-woman before him. 

Both parties were assessing one another, Mingi trying to figure out if this woman was trustworthy or not. Would he be able to tell her some of his deepest fears? Would she laugh at him if he told her that he was being tortured and hurt each night by his father once more? That it was a never ending cycle of pain. 

“I’m Mingi…” Mingi whispered, turning to look down at the blanket once more. 

“I know we don’t know one another well and it’ll take time for you to be able to trust me.” Doctor Kim stated, getting right to the point, “But know I will listen to you, whatever you have to say. Anything you tell me stays between us. I’m only here to help you and that won’t ever change.” she added on. 

Mingi looked over to her, “I’m sorry…” he whispered, “I don’t know… I just… I want to be okay…” 

A sad smile crossed her sharp features, “I’ll try my best to help you in any way I can. If you just need to cry or talk or be silent. My office door will always be open for you Mingia-yah.” She told the Omega, “I know that this won’t heal you in a day or so… it’ll be a process but I’ll be there for you every step of the way if you let me.” 

Mingi curled up, pulling the blanket tightly around himself, “Alright… I want… I want to be good. I want to be normal.” 

Doctor Kim nodded, “You’re already normal… don’t think otherwise.” She stood up, “I’ll make a schedule for when we see one another during the week, but like I said my door is always open, so even if you need to talk or have someone there for you, you can always come by.” 

Mingi nodded, watching the Beta-woman leave. He wanted to get better… and if that woman could help him then he would take the help… he wanted to be better. Wanted to be good. He wanted to be worthy of someone like Yunho. 

A few days later, Yunho and San’s mom came to pick Mingi up in the hospital. Mingi’s ribs were healing well, just a few more weeks and he’d be fine once more. He would have to go see the doctor at the hospital once a week just to look over everything. Not to mention his therapy sessions after school three times a week. 

“You’re so busy.” Yunho chuckled, looking at the schedule Mingi’s doctor had handed the Omega before he’d been wheeled to the car which would bring him to meet with his mother and siblings. 

Worry built within Mingi’s stomach as he thought about what it would be like. Would his mother even still be single? Would she take Mingi into her arms? A small part of himself hoped she would… he knew he shouldn’t hope, but a part of him wanted her to cry and hold him, apologize for leaving Mingi behind all those years ago. 

“Nervous?” Yunho asked, sitting down next to Mingi, holding onto his hand. 

Mingi gulped and nodded, “Just a bit.” 

“I’m here for you. Don’t worry.” Yunho smiled, “And if you need, you can always come home with me. I think mom would love to have you around. She is constantly asking about you.” 

Yunho’s mom had also dropped by the hospital a few times. The first time she’d tagged along with her son she’d stormed into Mingi’s room, engulfing the panicked Omega in a tight hug, crying into his chest, apologizing for not having noticed that something was wrong with the younger earlier. She’d been so sweet, even bringing homemade food with her and feeding Mingi the entire time. 

“I’ll visit.” Mingi smiled, “If I can…” 

“Of course you can… you’re never going to be locked up like that again. I swear.” Yunho growled, anger evident in his voice, “I’ll make sure to protect you from now on.” 

Mingi smiled and nodded. San’s mother drove through town, curing at all the traffic, muttering about how she should have taken a company car and beamed all these slow drivers out of her way. 

Eventually they got to the correct high rise, San’s mom parking on the side of the road and getting out, while Mingi stared at the building, heart hammering in his chest. This was it… this would be his home… this would be where he would live until he moved out… 

“You’re going to do great.” Yunho smiled, “I’m here for you… and you can text and call me whenever you need.” The Alpha unbuckled himself and then moved over to be as close to Mingi as he could be, pulling the Omega into his chest, large hands running over Mingi’s neck and into his hair. 

Mingi let out a soft gasp, relaxing into Yunho’s hold, basking in his scent… He felt so warm and safe with Yunho. He fit perfectly with him as well. He wished he could just stay here forever with Yunho protecting him.

“You can do this.” Yunho pulled away staring straight at Mingi, “I believe in you.” 

Mingi nodded, reaching down to unbuckle himself as well, “Okay…” 

He didn’t know if he really was ready. He didn’t know if he could do this. He hadn’t seen this woman in years. She’d left him behind. The thought still stung. The constant question of ‘why’ running through his mind. Why had he been left behind? Mingi wanted to know… but he also felt like he didn’t really want to know… 

“I can do this.” He muttered, more to himself than anyone else, turning and stepping out of the car. 

Yunho followed him, reaching out and holding onto Mingi’s soft hand, his thumb running over the back of it, hoping to soothe the other in any way possible. 

The party of three made their way to the building, getting into the elevator for the seventh floor. 

San’s mother was taking charge, moving towards the apartment, ringing the bell, while Mingi was clinging onto Yunho for dear life, eyes wide, heart beating and anxiety peaking. 

Mingi’s breath left his body as the door opened, “...Mom…” 


	8. HUIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for all the lovely comments! I appreciate them so so so so much!! 
> 
> Sorry this took a while, I went through a major Depression after T1 lost to G2... League of Legends problems lmao... sorry. 
> 
> Hope you like this update. :) 
> 
> Comments and Kudos motivate me ^^

Mingi couldn’t help and stare at the woman sitting across from him. She was shorter than he remembered. He remembered that he’d always had to look up when he spoke to her, now he was a good head taller. 

His mother was thin, cheeks rosy and eyes big. The long dress she was wearing suited her and made her look extremely beautiful. 

Only once Mingi had laid eyes on the woman before him did he realize just how much he’d forgotten. He had forgotten her thin light hair, her wide eyes and sweet smile. She was so different… Mingi didn’t remember his mother ever smiling. 

Finally, Mingi managed to tear his eyes away from her to look at the man beside her. He was also a Beta, just like his mother. He was lanky, pale skin and hair slicked to the side. His suit looked cheap and Mingi could make out the small beads of sweat running down his neck. 

He’d introduced himself as Hong Yedam. 

Mingi couldn’t help but turn his head when he noticed the Beta staring at him with calculating eyes. 

“You okay?” Yunho reached out to hold onto Mingi’s hand, squeezing tightly. 

Mingi nodded, scooting closer to Yunho, his presence nothing but calming. He took in the others nice scent and sighed, shoulders relaxing a little. He looked up and smiled at Yunho, hoping the other knew just how thankful Mingi was.

“So I’ll be back tomorrow with Mingi’s things.” San’s mom stood up after having gone over some things with Mingi’s mom about the case and how everything would proceed from there on, “I don’t want Mingi to go back to that place again.” 

“That’s good.” Mingi’s mom smiled at the Alpha woman. 

Dread filled the Omega as he realized what was happening. He was being left behind. Yunho and officer Choi were leaving. He was going to have to face his mother alone from this moment on. Mingi didn’t know if he was strong enough to handle that. 

Panic seized him for a single moment, his breath cutting short as Mingi stared at Yunho, begging the other not to leave him. He couldn’t do this. He wasn’t good enough for this. He would mess it up once more. He would have his mother and her new husband hate him. He couldn’t ruin another family. 

“Mingi…” Yunho whispered, turning to the panicking boy before him. Yunho grasped Mingi’s shoulders, squeezing until the younger finally focused onto him, “You’ll be fine… and you can always message me. Don’t forget that.” 

Mingi bit his lip nodding. 

Yunho smiled, reaching out to cup the Omega’s cheek before leaning forward and pressing his lips to his forehead, “I’m always here for you.” Yunho stood and followed after San’s mom, waving goodbye to Mingi who sat on his chair, watching with dread as the other left. 

Gosh, what was Mingi going to do now… he didn’t know what to say to his mother. He had so many questions, wished he had the guts to ask her, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to have the words leave his lips. He was far too afraid of making a wrong move. 

“Mingi?” Mingi’s mother came back into the kitchen where they’d all sat before. She took her seat across from the boy once more, her hands on the table, wrangling them together, “Do you want to see your room?” She asked quietly.

Mingi nodded. He didn’t want to come off in a negative way, so agreeing with anything and everything she was saying would be easiest. 

The apartment was tiny in comparison to the one Mingi was used to. A small living room with toys and books strewn around. Clearly there were some younger kids who also lived here… Mingi didn’t know how he felt about that. He didn’t want to come off as weird, but he had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to pretend to be one hundred percent normal either. 

“You’ll be sharing a room with Minkyung.” 

Mingi followed his mother into a small room, looking around in awe. There were two single beds in either corner and a desk between them. There wasn’t much space for much else. A wardrobe hid behind the door. The room looked lived in, posters lining the walls,dirty clothes decorating the floor. 

“You remember Minkyung right?” Mingi flinched when his mother spoke up. 

The Omega turned to his mother and nodded. Minkyung had been his middle brother. The one who was always attached to their mothers’ hip. He was only a year older than Mingi. An Alpha… Mingi didn’t remember much more. He couldn’t remember if they’d been close, if they’d loved one another… he wished he could remember more. 

“He’s older… one year?” Mingi’s voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, but he couldn’t speak up. He was far too nervous to try and have a normal conversation. 

His mother smiled, “Yes…” She then turned, “Make yourself comfortable… he’s staying with Minchul today.” 

She left the room, closing the door behind her. 

Mingi stood forzen eyes moving between the two beds. The one on the left looked used and lived in, while the one on the right seemed to be freshly made. Mingi rushed forward into the bed, heart hammering against his chest. He felt tears run down his cheeks as everything seemed to become clear to him. The whole situation played out in front of him. 

He was here… in his mothers’ home. He would be seeing his brother the next day. His mother had a new husband, a new family, a new life and here Mingi was, barging in and probably causing a huge mess and straining his mother. There had to be a reason why she’d left him. Why Mingi hadn’t been taken and gotten to live this wonderful new life. 

Their home was lovely. Lived in and homey… the thing Mingi had always dreamed of, and now that he got it; got a life within a real family, he felt like nothing more than an intruder. Maybe he should have just stayed with his dad… then he wouldn’t be imposing on his mother… 

Mingi managed to exhaust himself into a restless slumber, only to be woken up by knocking a few hours later. He wiped at his mouth, a thin layer of drool having escaped him. He smacked his lips frowning at the gross taste, but walked out, only to come face to face with the anxious looking male-Beta… Yedam… that had been his name. 

“We’re having dinner… your mother thought you might want to join us? Yejin and Hyejin are back from their grandmothers place.” Yedam explained. 

Mingi nodded, “Okay.” 

He followed the older into the kitchen where Mingi came face-to-face with two little girls. They both looked to be around twelve. They were pretty, with long wavy black hair, large eyes and cute chubby cheeks. Mingi could see the resemblance to Yedam as well. 

“These are my daughters, Yejin and Hyejin.” Yedam explained, “They’re in their second year of middle school.” 

Mingi smiled at the girls, but they didn’t pay much attention to him. Yejin, the taller of the two, was putting rice into her bowl and adding some side dishes onto her food, while her sister merely nodded at what her father had said and then also filled her plate with food. 

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Mingi didn’t feel comfortable taking too much, basically eating plain rice, avoiding any and all side dishes, since he didn’t know how the others would feel if he ate all their food. Mingi wasn’t part of the family and he didn’t want to make a bad impression. 

“How can you just like plain rice?” Hyejin asked Mingi. 

She was sitting right by him, their elbows sometimes bumping into one another making Mingi almost drop his chopsticks. Hyejin had shorter hair than her sister, her eyes also a tad lighter. Mingi could tell she was wearing contact lenses. 

Mingi didn’t know what to say to her. It wasn’t that he liked plain rice… he just didn’t want to make any mistakes, but it seemed that he’d messed up already… he couldn’t do anything right. He couldn’t even eat properly. He was doing it all wrong. 

“It’s so there is more for us!” Yedam told his daughters, “He’s being considerate.” 

“Minkyung-Oppa is never considerate.” Yejin laughed, “He always eats the most!” 

“Minkyung is also a growing Alpha.” Yedam told the girls, “You guys are all Omega’s… you don’t stomach as much food to begin with.” 

Mingi’s mother stayed quiet the entire time, eating her food without looking up. She didn’t look at Mingi a single time. She merely ate and then brought her used dishes to the sink once she’d finished. She excused herself, saying she was tired, leaving Mingi with three complete strangers. 

The Omega frowned and also excused himself, hurrying to his room. He didn’t feel comfortable being around the unknown family all by himself and the girls seemed to still be rather apprehensive about Mingi’s presence in their home. He thought it would be best to just go and hide in his room. 

The evening was terrible. Mingi curled up on his bed, whole body shivering, eyes staring blankly ahead. He kept thinking over what he should do. If he should even bother asking why his mother had left… he wondered how his brothers were. What did they look like? How tall were they? Mingi was curious but he knew that he’d find out soon enough. 

He pulled out his phone from his pocket, shaking fingers opening the KakaoTalk app as he looked at the bright screen. Mingi hadn’t bothered to turn on the light, sitting in pure darkness, his phone illuminating his face. 

He squinted at the brightness, before opening the group chat which Yunho had invited him to. 

Jongho had sent a photo of himself with Yeosang at the gym. Yeosang’s face was red, hair matted to his forehead with sweat, while Jongho looked as though he hadn’t even had to struggle at all. 

The photo was followed by a barrage of laughing emoji’s from both San and Wooyoung, Hongjoong encouraging Yeosang to keep going to the gym with Jongho. Seonghwa had only read the messages, but not added anything to the conversation. 

Mingi’s fingers itched to write something as well, to send some emoticons, but he didn’t know how the others would react. Yunho had just added him and told Mingi that it was fine, but the lanky boy wanted to be sure that it really was alright with the others before he sent anything. 

Mingi woke up early the next day, having fallen asleep quite quickly after reading some more banter in the group chat between San, Wooyoung and Jongho. Mingi couldn’t help the small smile gracing his features at the memory. He really enjoyed how the others interacted with one another and hoped to have the same type of interactions with them one day. 

Mingi stayed in bed for another while, eyes trained on the white ceiling. His mind was drifting and he eventually got torn from his daydreams when he heard a loud knocking on the door. 

“Mingi-oppa!” It was one of the twins, “It’s time for breakfast!” 

Mingi groaned, getting up from the bed. He stretched his aching limbs, shirt riding up, exposing a sliver of his tin waist to the cold morning air. He shuddered, slipping his cold feet into a pair of slippers, shuffling out the door and into the kitchen where the rest of the family was already sitting. 

“Good morning.” Yedam spoke. 

Mingi shuddered, looking to the Alpha and then raking over the rest of the group. The twins were sitting side-by-side shoveling cereal into their mouths, while Mingi’s mother looked down at her lap, not bothering to look up. 

Mingi felt a pang in hist chest. His mother had barely glanced at him since he’d gotten there… Mingi had always wished his mother would hold him again, that she would put her arms around him, but none of that happened. She’d smiled and been polite, but that had been all… she hadn’t been… motherly. 

Mingi shrugged the cold sinking feeling off and sat down, bidding a good morning to Yedam and the rest of the people at the table. 

Mingi was sure his mother just had to get used to him being around… he was sure she would warm up to him. She just needed time to adjust, to know who Mingi really was. He was sure of it. 

“That police officer is coming around noon with your stuff.” Yedam spoke up, “Minkyungie will also be here then so you guys can decide together how to separate your room.” 

Mingi nodded, pouring himself a small portion of cereal, adding some milk He took his time with each bite, enjoying the sugary-sweet taste with every bite. 

Breakfast was over pretty soon. Mingi couldn’t wait for San’s mom to come. He wished it was already noon… he wanted his clothes. He wanted his stuff… 

“Tomorrow is Monday, do you think you’re able to go to school again?” Yedam asked Mingi before the Omega could hurry back to his room. 

Mingi nodded. At least he had Yunho and the others at school. He would be able to see them. Mingi wanted to go over to Yunho’s place this instant, but he knew he couldn’t… he had to meet his brother, had to arrange his stuff, but he could definitely go to school. 

While Mingi had been in the hospital, Yunho had come around often enough with homework and other things, helping Mingi keep up. Thankfully the Omega had spent hours working ahead and he already knew most of the stuff they’d been learning… because Yunho might have been beautiful and perfect, but he was an awful teacher. 

It had been Mingi who had constantly corrected the Alpha when he’d tried to teach him how limits and derivatives worked. 

Officer Choi showed up soon after, with San behind her, holding onto a small suitcase. 

Mingi grinned when he saw the Alpha with his mother. San had coloured his hair recently a bright blonde, growing it out and tying it up or even braiding it sometimes. The look suited him and he seemed to really enjoy all the different hairstyles he could try out with longer hair. 

“Another Alpha?” Yedam asked, looking between Mingi and San, raising a brow. 

Mingi didn’t know what to make of this comment, shrugging it off before waving for San to follow him with the suitcase. 

“I hope Mom got the right stuff from your room.” San sighed when he walked into the room Mingi would be sharing with his brother. 

“I don’t think there were too many things to be honest…” Mingi shrugged looking down at his feet. He might have been rich, but his father had only ever gotten Mingi the essentials. He’d gotten clothes for banquets and other fancy events, but nothing more. Mingi could only dream of useless toys as well. 

Mingi knelt on the floor, opening the suitcase and pulling out the school uniform. 

“Isn’t it dumb how you need to wear a skirt?” San huffed, “Not that it looks bad, I just think its unfair… like maybe I want to wear a skirt too and you’d rather wear pants right?” 

Mingi couldn’t help but giggle at the other. 

San had visited quite often as well when Mingi had been in the hospital and after Yunho Mingi had bonded the most with him. The two seemed to be on the same wavelength most of the time and just inherently understood one another. Not even Hongjoong, another Omega, seemed to get so close so quickly to Mingi. 

“We should swap uniforms one day!” San exclaimed, “I can already see Wooyoung before me, he won’t be able to keep his hands off my hips.” 

Mingi felt his whole face flush at the others words, swatting at San, “Your uniform is way too short for me.” 

San pouted, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall, “At least I would look good though.” 

“I have like four pairs of the uniform I can just let you borrow one…” 

San grinned, eyes sparkling, “You’d do that for me?” 

Mingi nodded and continued to take out the things San’s mom had picked up. The framed photo Mingi had hidden of his mother and brothers was there, along with a stuffed animal Mingi had forgotten about. More clothing, his laptop and a couple of books. It was sparse, but ti was all Mingi had… he was thankful to even have all this stuff. 

“I think we should go shopping someday.” San held up a plain grey shirt Mingi had worn hundreds of times at home, “I think Yeosang would really enjoy giving you a makeover.” 

A knock on the door interrupted the pair, San’s mom poking her head in, “Sorry but we have to go.”

Mingi sighed, getting up, following San and his mother to the door. He hugged the police officer and then gave San a short, quick hug as well, Yedam’s stare on his back unnerving the Omega the entire time. 

Just as San and his mother opened the door, two other faces were revealed behind. 

Mingi felt his whole frame tense at the sight of the other two. He couldn’t move. His breath hitched in his throat, eyes wide. Mingi was frozen on the spot, couldn’t even wave goodbye to San and his mother, his eyes trained on the pair of Alpha’s behind the door. 

  
Minkyungie! Minchulie!” Mingi’s mother exclaimed from the kitchen, happiness in her voice. 

Mingi felt a sick twisted feeling within himself. He didn’t want to think like this, didn’t want to be jealous, but he couldn’t help the quick though of ‘ _ I hadn’t been greeted like that _ ’ rushing through him. 

Of course Mingi hadn’t been greeted like that. He hadn’t grown up with this woman. He hadn’t lived his whole life with her. He hadn’t been part of her family. He’d just been deposited here after having nowhere else to go. He’d been dumped on her, creating a huge crater in her life. So of course Mingi wouldn’t have been greeted like that. 

Mingi could tell who was who right away. 

Minchul was older, he had broad shoulders, the same light brown hair as their mother. His skin was tan, eyes big and round. He had sharp cheekbones, similar to Mingi, long limbs lined with muscle. He clearly worked out a lot to gain such a chiseled physique. 

Minkyung had the same wide eyes and light brown hair as their mother and brother. He was also tall, taller than Minchul and Mingi, but where Minchul was all muscle, Minkyung was somewhat overweight. His cheeks were round, his stomach also pulling at his shirt. He wasn’t fat, just slightly pudgy where Minchul was all muscle. He looked… cute for an Alpha almost. 

“I’m going to go out with the girls. I think you guys might have to talk.” Yedam told Mingi’s mom, kissing her on the cheek and then calling the young Omega girls. 

Minchul and Minkyung stepped inside the apartment. The oldest looked Mingi up and down, stopping when he got to the Omega’s face. His eyes widened and he quickly looked away from him. 

The next thing Mingi knew he was sitting in the living room, across from Minkyung and his mother, while Minchul was sat on the same couch, just at the other end, far away from Mingi. 

The Omega felt cold, realizing that his mother wasn’t looking at him, that Minchul avoided his face as well and Minkyung seemed to be outright glaring… 

Mingi felt his heart hammer against his chest. What was happening? He was supposed to feel safe. He finally got away from hell. He finally managed to get rid of his father and he’d finally made it to his mother… Mingi had always wondered how she was, wondered if his brothers missed him, but they were all avoiding him. None of them seemed comfortable… 

Mingi felt his throat constrict as he held back tears at the realization that it hadn’t been a fluke… that his mother hadn’t made a mistake… no… she’d deliberately left him… she’d left him in that hellhole that was his father's grasp. 

“You look fine to me.” Minkyung finally sighed, “I don’t see anything wrong with you.” 

Mingi flinched at the Alpha’s harsh words. He wanted to say something, wanted to disagree, but he couldn’t get his mouth to work. His throat was dry, breaths coming in uneven spurts. 

“Don’t talk like that… you don’t know what happened.” Minchul glared at his brother, “It isn’t always visible and you know that just as well as anyone here.” 

For a moment Mingi felt ever grateful to the oldest. 

“Well you know mom was finally living a good life without nightmares! I was finally resting easy as well after years of therapy!” Minkyung’s voice grew louder, “And now he decides to come into our life and have that police lady ask questions all over!” 

Mingi wanted to apologize. He hadn’t wanted to make things more difficult. That hadn’t been his intention at all. He’d just wanted to get away. He wanted to not be afraid anymore. He wanted freedom. He wanted friends, relationships… he wanted love. Any type of love… he just wanted to be cared for. 

“Yes, we’re finally getting over everything, but that doesn’t give you the right to attack him… we don’t know what happened after we left.” Minchul sighed. 

Minkyung scoffed, “Like that bastard would do anything to him…” 

So they’d truly believed that Mingi wouldn’t be targeted…? They’d thought, as the youngest, that Mingi was safe? Was that the reason? 

“Why…?” Mingi let out a soft cough. He licked his dry lips, peeking up, hoping to catch his mothers’ eye, “Why did you leave me?” 

As though noticing Mingi’s stare she sighed and looked up. Tears were in her eyes. She made eye contact for a fleeting moment and then looked to the side, right behind Mingi, as though the wall was more interesting than he was. 

Mingi could see her shaking, could tell this was difficult for her as well, “I didn’t want to… but… I couldn’t look at you anymore.” She shook her head, tears running down her cheeks 

Minkyung pulled her into his side, running his fingers through her hair. 

“I knew that you’d have his face… you had the same eyes, already the sharp bone structure and lanky build… you were a carbon copy of  _ him _ … I couldn’t look at you.” 

It was like Mingi was doused in ice cold water. He sat stock still, back straight eyes wide, tears running down his sunken cheeks. It wasn’t because she’d figured he’d be fine… she hadn’t even thought of Mingi’s wellbeing… she’d only ever seen his father in him. She’d never even given Mingi a chance to become himself… 

He wanted to curl up and cry. 

All his life he’d hoped to meet his mom again. He’d hoped that she would wrap him up in her arms. That she would be the warmth he’d so longed for… but it was crystal clear to the Omega that this was impossible. He’d never have the love of his mother… because she didn’t see him as her son… when she looked at Mingi she saw no one but her abuser… 

Mingi didn’t know what to do. Didn’t know how to speak. He wanted to tell her that he wasn’t his father, that he wasn’t anything like him, but he was afraid that if he tried to say anything else he’d just burst into ugly sobs. 

It all made sense… why she had barely looked at him. Why Minchul hadn’t been able to hold his gaze and why Minkyung seemed so hostile. To them it wasn’t Mingi sitting on this couch… instead Mingi just brought back constant memories and reminders of his father… 

Mingi’s whole frame shook at the realization that no matter where he was… with whom he was… his family, whether it was his father or mother or brothers, they all hated him. He didn’t even need to do anything… he was just hated due to his face. 

Mingi didn’t know that it would hurt so much… he never thought the truth would hurt so much. He’d been left behind, had been made to suffer because of his face, because of who he resembled… and to think that if he’d inherited his mothers eyes, her chubby cheeks or her tan skin… then maybe he wouldn’t have had to go through any of what he’d had to endure. 

He felt helpless… his whole life had been inevitable… he was just meant to suffer. 


	9. NEUF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long wait!! 
> 
> I've been hella busy at my internship since it was my last week. 
> 
> Sooooooo next week it means going back to uni... and well working so it might take longer for updates from now on. 
> 
> Sorry about that :( Hopefully on weekends I'll find the time to write :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this update tho :) I TRIED TO WRITE FLUFF 
> 
> **COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE APPRECIATED**

Mingi could barely sleep that night. He felt exhausted. His brother was breathing evenly in the bed next to his, not a single care in the world. Like he’d never even considered Mingi and what he was going through… well judging by his reaction that evening it didn’t surprise MIngi. 

Minkyung had made it very clear that he wanted to avoid Mingi like the plague. He couldn’t help and glare and sneer at the younger whenever he even tried to say something. It was constant and Mingi felt belittled. He didn’t remember his brother to be so hostile. 

Eventually the younger had to get up. He let out a soft huff as he hauled himself off the bed, grabbing his school uniform and sneaking out into the washroom so he could wash up and change. 

Mingi wanted to avoid the mirror at all costs. He knew his eyes would be swollen and red from lack of sleep. He didn’t make eye contact with himself, knowing he would hate what he would see there. He was sick and tired of being vulnerable all the time and feeling so powerless. He wished he could gain strength in the span of a few weeks, but he knew it would take time… 

Mingi pulled the school blouse on, adding the vest over before pulling the short blazer on. He tucked the blouse into the waist of the skirt, the knee length socks framing his long legs. Mingi knew the uniform was rather revealing, he’d seen other schools with far more conservative looks, but he’d gotten used to the odd stare here and there from perverts on the bus. 

Mingi felt bad for the Omega’s who were really pretty. They probably had to deal with more abuse from strangers than Mingi ever did and he hoped that they could defend themselves from the hundreds and thousands of perverts which roamed their public transit system. 

He got out of the bathroom, coming face-to-face with Yedam. The Beta stared at Mingi, eyes wide. He looked the boy up and down, tongue peeking out, running over his bottom lip. Mingi could make out the beads of sweat already forming on the older male’s forehead. 

“You’re up early?” Yedam finally asked. 

Mingi nodded, taking a step to the side, to leave room for the other to go into the bathroom. 

“Yeah… my school is pretty far.” Mingi explained, “I need to leave a bit early.” 

Yedam nodded, eyes glued to Mingi’s legs before he shook himself and looked the Omega in the eyes, “You go to school like this?” 

Mingi didn’t understand the question. How else was he supposed to go? He tilted his head, not sure what Yedam meant by his statement. 

“I mean… looking like this?!” His voice rose for a moment, “It isn’t proper to show off so much skin.” 

Mingi frowned, “It’s the uniform…” Sure, everything looked a tad short on him since he was too lanky and tall, but he’d always had this uniform since starting high school the year before. He’d gotten used to the skirt. He could also wear the sports uniform, but that was even worse than the normal one with the tight shorts. 

Yedam only shook his head, “I’ll talk to your mother about this… it isn’t alright for an Omega to walk around like that.” 

Mingi shrugged, not sure what he wanted to achieve.

“I’ll be going then.” He muttered turning around to go to his room. He grabbed the bag with his school supplied, smiling at the cute new backpack. Yunho had gotten him a cute purple backpack as a ‘get well soon’ gift. The straps were soft and comfortable on Mingi’s shoulders. He also really liked the different shades of purple, not to mention the small charm hanging off the front pocket with Yunho’s and Mingi’s initial engraved in it. 

Mingi rushed out the door, realizing he was a few minutes late, hoping his bus wouldn’t be too punctual. Thankfully he made it just in time, getting on. He saw a few other students in different uniforms from his own. Mingi avoided all eye contact and just sat down looking out the window, listening to the different stops. He’d have to get off at the metro, take the subway and then another bus to get os school. 

It took a little over an hour, but Mingi managed to get to school with twenty minutes to spare. 

He got off the bus stumbling a little, feeling a bit woozy, the lack of sleep affecting his balance. He looked around, eyes zeroing in on the one person he was looking for. Mingi couldn’t help and smile in excitement, bouncing over, arms wrapping around the tall Alpha. 

Yunho let out a surprised gasp, completely taken aback by Mingi being so clingy. The Omega was usually shy and held himself back from any skinship, but the boy practically jumped at Yunho, thin arms wrapping around the others neck. 

But who was Yunho to deny Mingi anything? He quickly recovered, soaking up the others scent and how he just fit so perfectly. Mingi was perfect for him, almost like he was made for Yunho. 

Mingi pulled back a little, one of his hands moving to rest on Yunho’s chest, the other arm still lazily slung over his shoulder. He looked down, cheeks and neck red with embarrassment. He didn’t dare look up at Yunho, lip between his teeth. 

“Good morning!” Yunho grinned, his arms resting on Mingi’s tiny hips, “What brought this on?” 

Mingi looked anywhere but at Yunho. He tried to find the words but was unable to say anything, mortified by how his body had so naturally reacted to Yunho at the mere sight of him. How he’d walked up to him, as if on autopilot. 

“I just... “ Mingi was saved from saying anything embarrassing by Yeosang showing up with a sleepy looking Jongho in tow. 

“You’re back!” Jongho perked up right away rushing forward towards Mingi. 

Jongho was adorable. He was broad for a Beta, most confusing him for an Alpha. He was really sweet though and seemed to have really grown fond of Mingi. Whenever Jongho had come to the hospital he’d put an arm around the Omega and pulled him into his side. 

“In the flesh.” Mingi smiled, pulling away from Yunho to wrap himself around the shorter Beta. Jongho didn’t even complain when Mingi began to poke and prod at his adorable cheeks,the Omega giggling softly at the younger trying to stay calm and not shrug him off. 

“You stole Mingi from me!” Yunho was so dramatic, causing Yeosang to slap the other behind the ears. 

“You’re a whiny bitch.” The Beta muttered, “Now we should go inside. Class is starting soon and we don’t want Mingi to be late on his first day back.” 

Stares… everyone was staring. Mingi curled close to Jongho, hoping the others broad frame cold hide Mingi somehow as they walked down the hallway. Yunho was also beside Mingi, reaching out and holding onto the others hand, squeezing tightly, hoping he was being reassuring in some way. 

“I guess everyone knows?” Mingi uttered, looking over to Yeosang, knowing he wouldn’t sugar coat anything. He wasn’t one to lie or hold back the truth. 

The Beta nodded, “It was a pretty… hot topic for a while… a couple of people even came to apologize for how they’d treated you.” 

Mingi felt surprised at that. He hadn’t thought that anyone would even bother. He would think that most just ignored what had happened in the past and continued to ignore Mingi, much like they’d done all the years before. 

Jongho excused himself, having to go to the first years classroom. Mingi followed Yunho to his classroom, waving goodbye to Yeosang. 

“My child!” Someone exclaimed loudly when Mingi walked into the room. 

Before the Omega knew what was happening he ended up on the floor, all air leaving his lungs, a heavy body sitting atop him, snuggling into him, peppering kisses all over Mingi’s face as though that would somehow help make the boy feel better after having been basically attacked… attacked with love. 

“Oh my god! Wooyoung get off him you’re killing him with love!” Yunho pulled the Beta off Mingi, the commotion only having made everyone look their way. 

San rushed over, holding his boyfriend back, but grinning at Mingi, “Welcome to class 9… though Wooyoung isn’t part of our class.” 

“I could be… I mean I spend all my breaks here.” Wooyoung pouted. San grinned, leaning over to press his lips against Wooyoungs in a short peck. 

“I know babe… but you still have to go to your own classroom now before you’re late again.” 

Wooyoung pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, “I hate that they separated us.” He then turned to Mingi, “I wish you’d have been placed in my class… not fair…” 

Mingi smiled and shrugged, “Next year.” He got off the ground with the help of Yunho. 

Wooyoung grinned, “Yes next year! Then San and Yunho will pout all the time when they see us together… oh Mingi you’re a genius!” Wooyoung leaned forward, onto the tips of his toes and smacked a loud kiss onto the Omega’s cheek, rushing off cackling the entire time. 

“That boy… is a tornado…” Yunho sighed, “I feel exhausted after only four minutes of being around him.” 

Mingi giggled, rubbing at his cheek, the feeling of wet saliva causing him to shudder uncomfortably. He looked around, seeing all other students staring in their direction. Some of them were wide eyed and looked awkward, most just seemed curious. 

“Mingi… can I have a word?” The homeroom teacher of year 2-9 walked into the room, looking straight at the lanky Omega. 

Mingi nodded, rushing over to the teacher who walked back out into the hall, closing the door behind him. Professor Hwang Jisung was known to be a rather friendly and laid back teacher. He liked it when students called him by his first name and didn’t make a big deal out of some students getting bad grades. He was a well rounded and friendly teacher, someone who really cared about his profession and the kids he was teaching. 

“I know this is hard… everyone knowing what happened.” The young teacher explained, “But just know that if you need to talk or need some time away from school, just let me know. I want to be there for you… if you ever need anything…” 

Mingi nodded swallowing the lump in his throat. 

“To know that something like that was happening… and nobody noticed… it still eats at me.” The teacher shook his head, “I saw the signs… I’m sorry Mingi I have failed.” 

The teacher bowed his head to the Omega, panic seizing Mingi at the sight. What was he supposed to do or say? It wasn’t his school’s fault… Mingi had been bad… he’d made mistakes and gotten punished… his school didn’t need to feel burdened by this. Mingi never meant for his own teacher to feel like he’d failed him… 

“It’s okay… sir… please… please don’t… don’t bow.” Mingi uttered eyes wide. He stuttered over his own words, hands reaching out in front of him, wanting to make the teacher look up at him again. He didn’t think that even teachers would react in such a way… he didn’t mean to become such a burden on everyone. 

“No… I know we could have done more. We will do better in the future to help our students. It’s just a terrible thing that this had to happen for us to wake up and finally do something about our students who need help.” 

Mingi nodded, “Okay…” 

He just wanted to go back into the class. He wanted to listen to the teacher and have a normal day of class. He didn’t want people to stare at him. He didn’t want teachers bowing to him. He just wanted to learn, go to class and spend time with his friends… 

His friends… Mingi couldn’t help and smile at the thought of having friends. He’d always dreamed of having a group of people who cared for him and whom he cared for. People who he could go to the movies with and make jokes with… He knew he had friends, tentative friends, but it was friends nonetheless. 

They got back to class, Mingi taking the only empty seat left right behind San. 

Mingi could see Yunho pouting from across the room, the Alpha sitting in the back by the door, while San and Mingi were beside the window in the middle rows. 

Mingi felt a sense of relief being back at school. He liked the monotonous repetition it gave him. He didn’t need to worry about much, merely listening to the teachers, taking notes and figuring out how he would ace his next exam. 

Mingi shuddered, remembering his father and the constant words of ‘perfection’ ‘nothing worse than 100%’ echoing in his mind while he took clean and crisp notes. Nothing like the chicken scratch Yunho had tried to teach Mingi with while the boy had been in the hospital. 

Mingi felt anxiety rise at the mere thought of the notes the other had taken… how did Yunho manage to even pass with scribbles like that on various papers, all stuffed into his school bag? 

Mingi shuddered, shaking his head, focusing on their teacher going over different climates and how they affected the foliage. Mingi drew a quick world map and coloured in the different zones adding notes to each about all the plant life. 

“Holy shit… those notes are crisp!” San exclaimed during the short ten minute break between classes when he turned around to ask Mingi for a highlighter. 

“If you want I can give you a copy?” Mingi shrugged. 

This got the attention of the girl sitting beside Mingi, a short Alpha by the name of Yujin. She also peeked at the perfect notes and how organized they were. 

“Can I get a copy too?” She asked, “Those look better than whatever the fuck is written in the text book!” She looked up at Mingi, eyes wide, almost begging him for his notes. 

Mingi shrugged, “Sure… I can go make photocopies during lunch.” 

This caused a domino effect of four other students also rushing over to ask for his notes, eyes wide and pleading, “Our class has the lowest average amongst all second years and most teachers are always on our ass, but with you in our midst we might be able to move up a spot!” The class president, an ambitious Beta by the name of Haneul exclaimed, “You’ll save us from complete embarrassment this year.” 

Mingi felt slightly overwhelmed with all the attention he was getting. It felt like his face was permanently flushed and he felt really warm. He couldn’t help but stare at San who only grinned encouragingly at Mingi, almost like a proud dad would. 

This was what Mingi had always dreamed of. Having people acknowledge him and treat him like just another student was truly satisfying. Mingi felt his heart flutter a little at the sight of all the people who seemed to think that Mingi wasn’t some god awful stuck up prick. 

“Oh by the way… I’m sorry… if I’ve ever mistreated you…” Yujin flushed, “I just… I shouldn’t have listened to those stupid rumors.” 

Mingi nodded. He wasn’t sure what to say. He knew the rumors about him were pretty bad. Eve during middle school… that was where most of them even came from, since he couldn’t shake his infamous ‘aloof’ and ‘better than you’ attitude from then… the rumors carrying over through word of mouth from the students who had known him from middle school. 

“It’s okay… I didn’t… I wasn’t the most open.” Mingi whispered, looking down at his desk. 

“Gosh all of you are hogging him.” Yunho frowned, coming up behind Mingi and wrapping his arms around the Omega. 

A bunch of people laughed, some making loud ‘Ohhhh’ sounds and walking off. 

“Yunho is protective.” One girl laughed, “But it makes sense with such a cute Omega.” 

Mingi felt like he would explode at any moment. This was too much. So much attention. It was like he went from 0 to 1000 within the span of a few weeks… his absence has somehow made everyone aware of him and who he was… when he’d been ignored, he was now spoken to and even called ‘cute’... this was too much. 

“I think… I need a moment…” Mingi murmured, standing up, not looking back as he rushed out the room and to the nearest bathroom. His breath was coming in short spurts as he tried to calm down. He didn’t even know why he was freaking out… people were finally being nice to him and Mingi just had to ruin it by rushing off like a maniac! 

Mingi hurried into one of the stalls, closing the door and sliding down, pulling his legs close to his chest, head between his knees, hoping to even out his breathing. His heart felt like it would explode out of his chest at any moment. 

On the one hand Mingi was so happy, he felt so relieved to know that the people didn’t hate him… that they’d just been stupid teenagers who listened to rumors rather than try to figure out the truth, but on the other Mingi was afraid… it could just be a facade people were putting on… a mask… 

He didn’t know how he would react to knowing people didn’t actually want to be his friend, but just felt a need to be close to him, due to the juicy gossip around his life and story… he didn’t think he could survive betrayal like that… 

He felt like he could trust San, Yunho and the others, they’d come to visit him so often… someone just playing a prank wouldn’t put so much effort into it… but Mingi didn’t know about the others. 

Tears welled in his eyes as it got harder to breathe for a moment… there were too many people… it was scary to be around so many people… even if they were nice and sweet. Mingi still felt afraid. He still felt like everything could blow up in his face.

His thoughts wandered into a darker corner the boy wished he didn’t ever think of… his mind wandering to his father… how he was still out there… he wasn’t in jail… San’s mother was convinced that he would go to jail, that Mingi would never have to see him again, at least after the trial, but there was a part of Mingi which still worried that his father would somehow slip by and stay out of jail… 

His father was so powerful. He knew so many important people… Mingi was so scared that one day he would just show up at Mingi’s door, at his school, anywhere and pull him back into the hell that had been his life. 

Sobs shook his body, arms wrapped around his legs, squeezing tightly. His nails dug into his exposed forearms. He knew it wasn't good, that he shouldn’t be hurting himself, but he felt so overwhelmed, he needed to slight sting to stay within reality. 

“Mingi…?” Someone knocked at the door of the stall the boy was sitting against. He could tell right away that it was Wooyoung. The other had probably seen him rush out of his classroom. 

Mingi shuffled a little, letting Wooyoung squeeze into the stall as well, closing and locking it once he was inside. Wooyoung sat down on the ground as well, right across from Mingi. 

Both ignored the lingering scent of dirty bathroom, Wooyoung reaching out to Mingi, his hand grabbing onto that of Mingi, fingers smoothing over the Omega’s, “You’re alright…” 

Mingi nodded, gasping for air, a few more sobs shaking his frame. He knew he was alright… he knew everything was okay, but he was still afraid. He felt a constant need to look over his shoulder to make sure people weren’t talking about him behind his back, that Yunho was still smiling and that the others didn’t think of him as too much of a burden… not to mention the constant fear of his father returning and the newly added stress of being hated by his mother. That she never wanted to see Mingi again and now he’d forced himself into her life. 

The last thought made Mingi burst into a fresh set of tears. He felt so overwhelmed. 

Wooyoung frowned and reached over, sitting up on his knees, wrapping his arms around Mingi, pulling the taller into his chest, patting the top of his head, “It’s a lot… but you’ve got us… San, Yunho, Hongjoongie-hyung and everyone else...we’re here for you.” 

Mingi nodded, sobbing into the others chest. 

They stayed like that for a while, Mingi crying his eyes out until he felt exhausted, curling into Wooyoung. 

“Why don’t we go to the nurse? I don’t think you’ll be able to register anything in class anyways and you can have a quick lie down?” Wooyoung suggested. 

Mingi nodded, getting off the gross bathroom floor with the help of the Beta. This was the second time that Wooyoung had found Mingi freaking out… the second time he’d comforted him.

Wooyoung really had this duality to him, where he was loud and boisterous one moment, but he was also calm and sweet when he needed to be. He knew what the situation needed, which type of person he had to be in which situation. Mingi hoped he could have such intuition one day as well. 

They made it to the nurse office, Mingi laying down on one bed, Wooyoung lying down on the other, “This is nice.” The Beta muttered, yawning, “I think we both need a good nap.” 

Mingi chuckled, wiping at his tired eyes, knowing they must have been red from crying. He knew his cheeks were flushed and felt warm. 

He fell asleep quite quickly, pure blackness taking over. He must have been really tired if he didn’t even have to fight off any nightmares of his father coming back to haunt his life. 

Eventually Mingi got woken up when someone shook him, long fingers running through his hair. Yunho was also whispering his name, sounding so sweet and fond. 

Mingi stretched the blouse riding up, having slipped out of the hem of the skirt, exposing some of his flat stomach. 

Yunho couldn’t help but stare at the others exposed skin. Mingi was just so beautiful. Yunho had never felt so attracted to someone… 

Mingi sat up, eyes blinking open as he looked around, the blanket bunching up on his lap. Mingi blinked and looked up at Yunho, leaning forward to rest his forehead on the others chest, wrapping an arm around his waist, fingers tickling at Yunho’s back. 

Barely awake Mingi was even more adorable than normal Mingi… Yunho thought he was going to lose his marbles… the other was so sweet, almost like a cute kitten like this! Yunho just wanted to lie back down and have Mingi curl up on his arms. 

“You feeling better?” Yunho asked the other. 

Mingi nodded, “Yeah… I think… it was just a lot.” Mingi’s voice was muffled against the others shirt. 

“Knock, knock!” The voice of the school nurse echoed in the room, “You better be decent.” He chuckled, walking behind the curtain where Mingi and Yunho were curled up together. 

Mingi buried his face deeper into Yunho’s chest feeling even more bashful after the nurses statement. 

“So Mingi…” The nurse sat down on a chair by the bed, “I heard about what happened and I just want to say that if you ever need some time away and just decompress, I’ve spoken to the headmaster and your teachers and they say it’s totally fine for you to come here and just get away for a bit.” 

Mingi gasped, eyes wide, “Is it… okay?” 

The Beta smirked, “Totally fine. I’ve settled it all… I’ll probably give this option to some of the other kids who are dealing with anxiety. I know how it feels to have your chest squeezing tightly, the lack of air and just… being helpless to your own body.” 

Mingi nodded, thankful to the other. He felt relieved to know he could come to the nurse office and hide away for a bit… it was better than the bathroom… 

“But now you two need to go to lunch and get something to eat… oh and please wake Mister Jung up… he’s been drooling over his pillow for the past fifteen minutes and I can’t take it anymore.” 

Yunho chuckled, getting up, “I’ll wake up Wooyoung.” 

Mingi stood up, fixing the skirt which had ridden up way too high, tucking his blouse back into place before coming out from behind the curtain which had been pulled around him. He smirked when he saw a half awake Wooyoung rubbing at his eyes, leaning heavily onto Yunho. 

“Let’s go!” Wooyoung yawned and the three walked to the cafeteria. Yunho got some food for himself and Mingi, telling the Omega to just go and sit with the others. 

Right away, Hongjoong was by Mingi’s side, fussing over the taller Omega. He fixed some wild strands of hair, patting them down to at least somewhat tame his bedhead. 

“You’re so nice sharing your notes with everyone in class.” Seonghwa chuckled, “I think the top of my year would never even dream of that… he’s got a stick up his ass, too proud that he’s so smart.” 

“Mingi is the sweetest.” Hongjoong cooed, continuing to pet Mingi’s hair, the younger resting his head on the other Omega’s shoulder. 

Yunho came back with his food, Wooyoung pouting and sitting down on San’s lap, demanding his boyfriend to feed him. 

“Feed me.” Mingi whispered, turning to Yunho and opening his mouth for the Alpha to shovel some pasta in. Mingi was feeling tired and clingy and didn’t want to move from his comfortable position by Hongjoong. The other Omega just radiated warmth and comfort, his scent making Mingi feel like a small child. 

Yunho chuckled and did as he was told, feeding Mingi and taking bites of his own food. He didn’t complain, only cooing at the other boy, wiping at the edge of his mouth every once in a while when he failed to aim properly. 

“You’re such a sweet Omega…” Yunho whispered. 

Mingi basked in the compliment, but didn’t comment on it, merely continuing to lean into Hongjoong and letting Yunho feed him. 

Mingi managed to photocopy most of his notes after lunch, handing them out to those who had asked. 

“You’re a life saver!” Yujin grinned, “My mom is going to be so happy.” 

Mingi blushed and nodded before class started, going back to taking thorough notes. He’d missed so many classes the last few weeks and he didn’t want to fall too far behind. He was still at a level where he could easily catch up, due to the amount of studying he’d done before. 

Nothing more than perfect would suffice. 

The day came to an end, Yunho having to rush off due to a family event. He quickly hugged Mingi goodbye before running out the door, jacket half on as he almost stumbled over his own two feet. 

San had to rush to swim practice, whining about how he didn’t feel like going, but Wooyoung, ever the wonderful boyfriend that he was, managed to drag San off to the change rooms, waving goodbye to Mingi who only grinned at the pair. 

Jongho had to go to his boxing lessons and Yeosang had to hurry to his tutoring. That left Mingi alone with Hongjoong and Seonghwa. 

The shorter Omega smiled at Mingi, wrapping his arms around him, “I’m glad you’re back… even if it isn’t easy… I know you’ll make it through this…” 

Mingi smiled and thanked the other, “I hope so too..” 

“Don’t you have to get your brother from daycare today?” Seonghwa asked Hongjoong. 

The Omega gasped and nodded, looking at his phone. He cursed when he noticed the time, “Oh my god… Subin is going to throw a fit because I’m late!” Hongjoong exclaimed, waving goodbye to his friends, rushing out of the school gates. 

“Hyung…” Mingi turned to Seonghwa, “Thank you… I know you spoke to your father… to have me transferred into Yunho and San’s class.

Seonghwa smiled and shrugged, “It’s fine… I just want you to know that I’m here for you…” He paused for a moment, “I’m not as expressive as Hongjoong or San and I don’t throw myself at you like Wooyoung or Yunho… but I care. I hope you know that.” 

Mingi smiled and nodded, “Yes… thank you.” 

Seonghwa reached out, taking Mingi’s hands into his own and squeezing tightly, “Good… now if you ever need to talk… about anything just message me… and please talk more in the group chat. I’m sick of San and Wooyoung spamming emotes.” 

Mingi blushed and nodded, “I will.” 

Seonghwa looked really nice when he smiled. He was gentle and calm. So different from the others. He exuded strength and tranquility… MIngi felt like Seonghwa was a rock, someone he could rely on. 

“Mingi!” The Omega flinched and turned to see Yedam rush over, “I came to pick you up.” The Beta told him. 

“Ah…” Mingi nodded. He turned to Seonghwa who was judging the other, looking Yedam up and down, eyes lingering on the others receding hairline and awkward posture. 

“It’s my mothers’ new mate.” Mingi told him, squeezing Seonghwa’s hand before letting go, “I’ll see you tomorrow hyung!” 

Seonghwa turned back to Mingi, smiling. The same fondness in his eyes that he usually held for his close friend group. 

“See you tomorrow Mingi!” He let go and waved at Mingi, watching as the Omega rushed to the car with the Beta. 

Mingi got into the car, confused as to why he was being picked up by the Beta… he hadn’t asked for this. He didn’t want to burden him at all… Mingi just wanted to take the train and bus back home, but it seemed like Yedam had other plans. 

“Another Alpha…? How many does that make?” Yedam shook his head, muttering under his breath. 

Mingi didn’t understand what the Beta was talking about, but just ignored the comment. He felt tense and awkward, knowing he was going back home. A part of Mingi hoped that Minkyung wouldn’t be there. He didn’t want to aggravate the other further… The worst part was that Mingi had nowhere to go, the room was shared with Minkyung and his mother would surely hang out in the living room… Mingi couldn’t avoid them at all. 

Mingi just wished he could find his true home… he wanted to find the one place he belonged and where he didn’t have to feel constant anxiety. 


	10. DIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo Halllo   
:) I am back at uni now... riiip.... but my pro whom I've got all classes with on Wednesdays was sick so that was good :D 
> 
> So I wrote a short little update... more filler than anything but I swear the plot will advance forward! 
> 
> Also I realized I've neglected Jongho and Yeosang a lot... I'll try to get them more involved in future chapters! 
> 
> THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO COMMENTS I LOVE ALL YOUR COMMENTS AND ITS SO LOVELY AND JUST THANK YOU!!! 
> 
> **COMMENT AND KUDOS PLS**   
<s>I trhive on attention I swear</s>

Mingi was shaking. He sat across from Doctor Kim in her office, hands clasped tightly together in his lap, fingernails digging into the skin of the back of his hands, small crescent indents showing from the force he was using. 

“You don’t like it at home with your mother?” Doctor Kim asked curiously. She made a quick note on her pad, leaning back in her chair, “Is it because it's a new environment?” 

Mingi shook his head. He didn’t mind that it was all new. He liked how cozy it was. There was a warmth to the home, a warmth which had never existed in his fathers’ home. No, it was something else, something he didn’t know how to articulate… didn’t know if he should tell. 

“This is our first session, so I understand if you don’t want to share yet.” Doctor Kim smiled at Mingi, “You can talk whenever you’re ready.” 

Mingi liked doctor Kim. She was nice and patient. From the moment Mingi had set foot into her office earlier on, she’d been nothing but welcoming and kind. She’d offered him tea and some cookies to calm his nerves. She hadn’t stepped over the boundaries Mingi had mentally set and let the young Omega talk at his own pace, asking a few questions here and there, but mostly listening. 

He’d told her about school and how Jongho had won fifty dollars off a basketball third year by doing more chin ups during lunch. Mingi had stood with Yunho and Yeosang, watching and cheering for the younger boy, while the whole basketball team had talked smack. 

Yujin, the Alpha girl Mingi sat next to, had asked him to tutor her during their free period on thursdays. Their class president Haneul had also decided to join in, which led to San and Yunho also asking to be tutored by Mingi. He’d smiled when he told Doctor Kim about his day, but once he had to get to the point of ‘going home’ he’d stuttered, remembering how he wasn’t welcome there. 

“I… I don’t think I’m ready…” Mingi whispered, looking up. He couldn’t even talk properly. He was a total and complete mess. He couldn’t do something as simple as talk to a god damn therapist. Something so simple and yet Mingi couldn’t do it. He was so stupid, so useless. He was a useless retarded Omega! 

“Mingi… don’t worry. I’m not disappointed. Nobody is. I don’t expect you to be able to open up right away.” Doctor Kim explained, her voice even and soothing, “You’re doing wonderful and no matter how long it’ll take I’ll always be here for you.” 

The hour was up, doctor Kim smiling as Mingi left her office where Yedam was waiting for Mingi. The Beta had decided to pick Mingi up from school and take him to his therapy sessions since it would take too long with public transit. 

Mingi didn’t say anything to the Beta, merely followed him to the car. Both were silent. Mingi had nothing to tell the other. He didn’t know Yedam, didn’t know if he could tell him things. So far, he hadn’t seemed like a very trustworthy person, constantly scowling at Mingi’s school uniform and berating how he was only friends with Alpha’s… even though he’d seen Hongjoong earlier on in the day and Hongjoong was clearly not an Alpha. 

Once they got home, Mingi hurried to his room. He hoped Minkyung wouldn’t be there, but the older was sitting at his desk, slaving over some homework, cursing silently as he tried to finish some essay. 

The Alpha didn’t even look up when he heard the door open and close, ignoring Mingi as though he was nothing more than a gust of wind. 

Mingi liked it better when Minkyung treated him like he was invisible. At least that way he didn’t need to deal with his brothers’ glares. He didn’t need to deal with the snide comments the other made about Mingi either. Being air was better than being noticed. 

Mingi curled up on his bed, pulling the blanket up to his neck, taking the large stuffed crocodile into his arms. He leaned down, sniffing it and smiling at the soothing scent of San and Wooyoung. They’d scented it and given it to Mingi when he’d been in the hospital. He really liked how soft it was and the scent of his friends was rather soothing. 

Mingi drifted off, only to be shaken awake by Minkyung who grumbled about dinner being ready. 

Dinner was Mingi’s least favourite time of the day. He hated how awkward it was. Hated how Yedam seemed to watch his every move. He hated how his mother seemed to dote on the twins like they were her own flesh and blood and completely ignore Mingi, her eyes not even bothering to look up to him. 

Mingi didn’t even know why they called him to come to dinner. Why he had to endure this blatant visual that he didn’t belong in. It was like he’d been added into a painting he had no business being a part of. This family before him didn’t need to be tarnished by his presence. 

That evening Minchul had also come by. The oldest was sitting by their mother talking with the twins and laughing along to whatever Minkyung was saying. The oldest would glance at Mingi every once in a while, almost like he was curious, but the moment he caught the youngers eye he would flinch and look away, chewing loudly. 

Mingi ate quickly, merely putting some rice in his bowl and adding a bit of kimchi. He didn’t dare take any of the meat, wanting to make sure Minkyung and Minchul got as much as they wanted and needed. He didn’t feel confident in taking any of the beans or any of the radish either. No, Mingi liked plain rice. He really did. 

“Oh Investigator Choi called. She told me that they’ve got a trial date set for next week.” Yedam stated nonchalantly, as though this wouldn’t affect Mingi’s whole life. 

The Omega froze for a moment, eyes wide. Next week… that was too soon. It had only been a couple of weeks… only a month or so? A little over a month since Mingi had been hospitalized. How could they have evidence? This was too quick, no Mingi’s father would be free… the Omega just knew it. 

Mingi lost all his appetite. He stood, thanking his mother for the food and then rushed to his room. He grabbed his cellphone, dialing San’s number, begging the other to answer. Mingi wasn’t ready. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t face his father in court. He wasn’t prepared for anything… 

On the fourth ring San answered, only to have Mingi breathe heavily on the other end of the phone, almost as though he was trying to calm himself down. 

“San?” Mingi whimpered, “Please… can I talk to your mom?” 

San rushed and gave the phone to his mother, the police officer answering quickly. She sounded concerned, probably since San had also seemed rather perplexed by Mingi’s phone call. 

“Mrs. Choi…” Mingi rasped out, his voice off, “Next week?” 

She cursed silently on the other end of the line, “Yes… we wanted to push it back a bit, just to give you a better warning, so you could prepare yourself, but apparently no other dates worked.” 

Mingi felt tears well in his eyes, “Please no… I can’t… I can’t… I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m bad. I’m sorry I can’t do this.” Mingi was had pulled his knees to his chest, body rocking back and forth, trying to comfort himself in his panicked state. 

“Mingi… you’re fine. I’ll be there and so will your friends. We’re all here for you to protect you from that man. He won’t ever hurt you again.” San’s mother stated, trying to be comforting, but Mingi knew she was lying. 

His father was still hurting him. In the darkness and in the shadows. Mingi was sure of it. He saw him. He saw his father. He was hiding, waiting for Mingi to put down his guard and then he’d strike. He’d done that plenty of times before. He’d been nice to Mingi for days on end, only for Mingi to think his father wasn’t the monster he was and then he’d strike, hitting Mingi until he almost passed out. 

Mingi knew his father, he knew his games and this was one of them.

The Omega glanced up, eyes wide as he saw the man he was so afraid of. He was there, he was in the room. He saw the malicious grin… His father was hurting him. He was managing to hurt him. Officer Choi was lying. She couldn’t protect him. Nobody could. 

Mingi dropped the phone, ignoring the panicked shouts from the police officer on the other line, curling his hands over his ears and burying his face in his knees hoping that if he didn’t see or hear his father he wouldn’t actually be there. If Mingi couldn’t see him, then his father couldn’t see Mingi either. 

A touch. A scream. 

Mingi shot off the bed, falling over, sobs shaking his frame. He stumbled over his own two feet, only to land flat on the ground. He heard the manic laughter of his father in the shadows of the room, almost as though he was in all spaces at once and in no space at all. 

The Omega was terrified, eyes wide, vision blurred with a flow of constant tears. 

“Mingi!” 

Mingi looked up into large brown eyes filled with concern. A broad chest moved before Mingi, cutting off his vision to the corner where the shadow of his father was waiting for him. Waiting for Mingi to make a mistake so he could hurt him, maybe even finish the job and kill him. 

Mingi whimpered, eyes trailing off once more, but a large bony hand reached out, cupping Mingi’s face and making the boy look up at him. 

The Omega blinked a few times, tears still streaming down his red, hot cheeks. His whole frame was shaking, air hard to come by as he tried to take breaths. His head was swimming, and Mingi felt completely exhausted. 

“Mingi… breathe with me.” Minchul… it was Minchul… that voice didn’t belong to his father. No, this was someone else’s voice. 

For the first time since Mingi had made it to his mother's house, someone other than Yedam, looked him straight in the eyes. Minchul was staring right at Mingi, his large brown eyes wide in shock as he searched the youngers face for something. 

Mingi gasped for air, evening his breaths. He reached out a trembling hand to the older boys’ broad chest, hand curling into his shirt, gripping tightly onto the other, anchoring himself to reality through the simplest of touches. 

Eventually Mingi got his breathing back under control. He looked at Minchul who seemed shocked and scared. He was kneeling on the floor right before Mingi, one hand cupping his younger brothers’ cheek, the other on the floor, leaning forward, while Mingi was clutching onto his shirt with one hand, the other digging into his thigh, almost drawing blood. 

This was the second panic attack Mingi had within days and this one was far worse than the one he’d experienced in school. 

Mingi was so weak. He was such an idiot. He couldn’t go a day without fucking up and going into completely and utter meltdown mode. He was nothing but a disappointment. No wonder his mother left him. She left him because she knew what a fuck up Mingi would be one day. He couldn’t do anything. 

“Hey… Mingi… calm down. Keep breathing with me.” Minchul whispered, “I’m here.” 

Yes… he was here, but where had he been all those other years? Where was he when Mingi was being beaten for merely talking to another kid on the playground? Where was he when Mingi was being hit for coming home ten minutes late? Where was anyone? 

Mingi bit his lip, wanting to lash out. Wanting to say something, but he didn’t want to make a scene. He’d made enough of one panicking in his room. He didn’t want to cause even more harm to this family… this family he didn’t belong to.

Minchul stretched, reaching over for the phone. Mingi could hear San’s mom on the other line, talking to Minchul, saying something and then hanging up. 

“Officer Choi said she is coming over… she’s worried.” Minchul explained, turning back to Mingi. 

Mingi didn’t look the other in the eyes. He knew he reminded the older of their father. Minchul had dealt with a lot of abuse growing up. He’d been the oldest and therefore had the most on his shoulders. Mingi didn’t blame him for avoiding him… if Mingi reminded the older of their father. 

Mingi expected Minchul to leave once the younger had his breathing back under control, but Minchul didn’t leave. He sat back down on the floor, reaching out to take Mingi’s hand in his own much larger one, squeezing tightly. 

Mingi didn’t understand. Just a few days ago the other hadn’t even been able to look at him. Now Minchul was torturing himself by being so close to Mingi, holding onto him. It didn’t make sense. 

The doorbell rang and Mingi could smell San’s mother, along with San, Wooyoung and another scent. 

He perked up, realizing that they’d gotten Yunho. Yunho was here. Yunho was safe. Yunho made everything better. 

Minchul also sat up a little when the door burst open and Yunho practically flung himself onto the floor, wrapping his limbs around the lanky Omega and peppering his face with kisses. The intruding Alpha hadn’t even noticed the university student sitting on the floor, far too concerned with Mingi and his health. 

San and Wooyoung also rushed over, the two wrapping themselves around Mingi and Yunho. 

Minchul watched silently, stood up and walked out of the room. Mingi didn’t need him anymore. Mingi had his support group around him. Mingi would be fine with those chaotic boys’ hanging off him. 

Mingi wrapped his arms around Yunho, hiding his face in the Alpha’s neck, curling close to Yunho. Yunho smelled so good. His scent was soothing, calming. Everything Mingi ever wanted… he wished he could give Yunho more, that he could fully reciprocate the feelings… he wished he had the confidence to love Yunho as openly as he wanted, but Mingi was still too shy and too scared. 

“You don’t need to be scared anymore… we’re here.” Wooyoung ran his fingers through Mingi’s hair while San was rubbing his back. 

Mingi shuddered at the touch. He was so thankful for his friends. He was so glad that San and Wooyoung were completely and utterly wonderful and patient. He didn't deserve such wonderful people in his life. 

“Want to ask if you can sleep over at my place?” Yunho pulled Mingi’s face away from his neck, “I think mom would love it if you spent the night.” 

Mingi bit his lip. He really wanted to. He wanted to stay with Yunho. He wanted to be with him. Whenever Mingi was around the Alpha he didn’t have nightmares. He felt safe around him, as though Yunho could keep even his father, or the vision of his father, at bay. 

“Come on, let's go ask.” San got up, pulling Wooyoung with him, while Mingi stood up on shaky legs. 

Yunho wrapped an arm around his waist, letting the Omega curl close to him. Even though they were practically the same height, Mingi felt small and safe in the others arms. The way Yunho just held him, made him feel so secure, but never belittled… 

They got to the living room. San’s mother was sitting on the couch across from Yedam and Mingi’s mother. Minkyung and Minchul were next to their mother, Minkyung fussing over the woman, while Minchul was focusing on Yunho and how he was holding onto Mingi. 

“Can I… can I spend the night with Yunho?” Mingi asked quietly. 

“Is that really such a good idea?” Yedam asked, “I mean… you’re an Omega. You shouldn’t be staying with an Alpha.” 

“Yedam, I don’t think that’s the point.” Minchul spoke up before anyone else could, “I think we should just let Mingi do what he thinks is best for himself right now.” 

“He’s just throwing a fit so he can stay with his boyfriend.” Minkyung argued. 

Mingi felt Yunho tense next to him, as though the Alpha was about to interject. Mingi couldn’t help but blush at the mention of Yunho being his boyfriend. It really wasn’t the time, but the mere words bubbled up some excited feelings within his chest. He would like it… he would like it if Mingi was his boyfriend. 

“You’re so thick headed you fucking idiot. Nobody has a goddamn panic attack just because they want to go to their boyfriends place.” Minchul sounded exasperated, “So just shut the fuck up Minkyung.” 

The two Alpha’s were about to get into a heated shouting match, but their mother stopped them when she stood up, “Yes Mingi. Go stay with Yunho.” She stated, sounding sweet, almost like a mother… almost like Mingi had always imagined his mother would sound.

“I’ll pick you up from school tomorrow!” Yedam exclaimed. 

Mingi nodded, thanking his mother before Yunho rushed him out of the living room and into his room so they could grab some clothes for him and the stuffed toy shark. Mingi really liked cuddling with it when he slept. 

“Why bring that?” Yunho frowned, “You’ll have me to cuddle with.” 

San scoffed “Obviously he likes it when he cuddles it and it smells like Wooyoung and me.” 

Yunho rolled his eyes, grabbing the stuffed shark from Wooyoung, but the younger was holding onto the toy tightly. They were tugging it back and forth so hard Mingi was afraid the poor toy would rip. 

“Hey Mingi can I borrow what we talked about last time?” San asked curiously. 

Mingi smiled, “I’ll pack it and give it to you tomorrow.” 

San nodded, helping Mingi stuff everything into a duffel before they were ready to head out. 

Mingi felt good with his friends around. He felt like nothing and nobody could touch him, but he also knew that the moment he was left alone he wasn’t fine. He wouldn’t be this strong… he wasn’t able to make it through all this without them. He was useless alone. 

San’s mom dropped him and Yunho off at the others home before going back to her own place. Yunho reached out and took Mingi’s hand, squeezing it tightly, “If you’re uncomfortable with sharing a bed we’ve got a guest room.” 

Mingi shook his head, “I feel safe with you.” 

Yunho grinned, punching in the code for the door to the apartment complex and heading for the elevator. Mingi could make out the flaming red atop the others ears. 

“Yunho! Why’d you just run off?” someone shouted as the two walked into the home. The pair took off their shoes before going into the kitchen where Mingi came face-to-face with Mingi’s mother and father, as well as two older girls. 

“These are my sisters, Yunmi and Yunja.” Yunho pointed at the two girls who stared at Mingi. 

They were both very pretty. Mingi could see the resemblance to Yunho, similar face shape and nose, as well as the hair colour, but they were thinner than their brother, less broad and looked to be far lighter on their feet. 

“Holy shit he is adorable!” One of them, Mingi really wasn’t sure since Yunho hadn’t really pointed out which sister was which, “You were right mom!” 

“Your brother sure has better taste than the two of you.” Their father hummed, standing up and walking over to Mingi, “I’m glad you're alright.” 

Mingi nodded, gulping as he looked up at the man. 

“You’re still just skin and bones!” Came the horrified shout from Yunho’s mother as she stood up and hurried to the kitchen, “Yunho sit him down by the table. It’s time I get this boy to gain some much needed weight.” 

Five seconds of walking into the Jeong home and everything seemed to erupt into natural chaos, as though having random kids over wasn’t even a problem or a second thought. Yunho’s parents just accepted it and invited Mingi in with open, warm arms. 

“Are you sure you want to date my loser younger brother?” One of the older girls scooted over. She had a few blonde strands in her hair, as well as her septum pierced. Mingi could make out a tattoo on her neck, as well as some lining her arms. Beautiful, colours erupting all over her skin, telling a story. 

“Yunja shut up. You’re an old hag. Mingi wouldn’t want to date someone like you.” Yunho exclaimed, coming out of his room. Mingi hadn’t even noticed that the other had gone to put his bag away. 

“Old hag!?” Yunja turned around in her chair, ready to pounce on the younger. 

Yunho realized his mistake too late and was tackled to the ground by the older, while Yunmi seemed to watch from her spot as though this was a usual occurrence. 

“You guys are acting like babies in front of our guest.” Yunho’s mother came back to the kitchen, rolling her eyes at her children, “I’m sorry Mingi… we tried to raise them right, but it seems we went wrong somewhere and we’ve ended up with cavemen.” 

Mingi smiled at the woman. He felt warmth spread throughout him. This was home. This was a family… 

Later that evening Mingi was curled up on Yunho’s bed. He’d managed to convince Yunho not to lock the toy shark out of the room and the stuffed animal was lying on the bed behind Mingi, while the Omega had his arms wrapped around Yunho’s waist, head on his chest. 

“Thank you…” Mingi whispered. 

Yunho didn’t speak, merely moved his hand to run through the others hair, scratching at his scalp, lulling the Omega to a deep dreamless sleep. 


	11. ONZE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mega short. I'm sorry!!   
Also, I know nothing about the law system and how trials work... I literally just know Law and Order lmao....   
So if this is going too quickly or something I'm sorry... I tried not to have to go too quickly...   
Like I read online that a trial could be a few weeks or even years...? So I dunno... =/ 
> 
> ALSO Thank you for all the amazing comments! You're amazing I love all of you!!!! 
> 
> **COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE APPRECIATED** :D

Mingi sighed as he sat in the Alpha boys’ change room. He felt uncomfortable being in this section of the change rooms. He was normally always in the Omega section of the change room and he could confirm, the scent here was terrible in comparison. Alpha’s just naturally seemed to stink more after gym class for some reason. 

He shuddered while San was shimmying into the skirt Mingi had brought with him. The Alpha managed to fit into the skirt with some effort and Mingi helping him zip it up. 

“Why does it look so long on me? This isn’t sexy at all.” San pouted. 

Mingi chuckled, getting off his seat and shuffling over to the Alpha. 

“For full slut effect you’ll have to roll it up at the top.” Mingi explained, “I’ve got longer legs so I don’t need to use this method.” He added on smirking when San swatted at the taller, but rolled up the top of the skirt, hiking it up a little to look more seductive. 

“Beautiful.” San twirled looking into the dirty school mirror. He smirked at himself, winking and nodding, completely satisfied. 

“Wooyoung is going to have an aneurism.” San chuckled. 

“Well we should get to lunch… Yunho has already messaged me four times asking what was taking so long.” Mingi told the other. 

“Let him wait. He can’t hog you all the time. He needs to calm down. You just slept over last night. He should be fine for a couple more minutes.” San rolled his eyes, grabbing Mingi by the wrist and dragging the lanky Omega behind him. 

Gasps followed the pair as they made their way down the hallway to the cafeteria. Mingi could swear that he even heard one of the teachers shout after them, but San was a man on a mission, and that mission was to seduce his boyfriend in plain daylight. 

To be honest, Mingi was a bit intrigued to see how Wooyoung would react to the Alpha in a skirt. With the top rolled up, San managed to look really good. Mingi had messages San the night before saying he should shave to have smooth legs, since that tended to look better than hairy ones, and the Alpha had come through, skin smooth and hairless. 

Omega’s naturally didn’t have much body hair and therefore, even male Omega’s didn’t have to shave or deal with that. It was one of the few perks of being an Omega. Less sweat, less bad smell, less hair… those were some of the few positives. 

“Holy shit…” Yeosang was the first to spot the duo marching into the cafeteria, San strutting with his head held high, hand still holding onto Mingi tightly. 

Mingi looked over to Wooyoung, curious about the other. 

Wooyoung had just taken the largest bite he could out of his burger, chewing obnoxiously, but turned when he heard Yeosang. The Beta completely forgot he’d had something in his mouth, half chewed beef toppling from his open mouth. The rest of the burger slipped through his hands and onto his lap, ketchup and mayo all over his lap, but none of that mattered. Because there, walking right for them was his boyfriend in a skirt… showing off his thick legs for the world to see. 

San had an amazing body. Square shoulders and a thin waist. His legs were pure muscle from years of swimming, his arms also in amazing shape. There was a reason why San was on the swim team even if he complained about it. He had skill and strength. 

San smirked and plopped into the seat right beside Wooyoung, wiping at his boyfriends’ cheek with his thumb, smirking when the other didn’t even react, merely staring open mouthed at the Alpha. 

“You broke him.” Hongjoong laughed, clutching at his stomach. 

“I think we need to reboot Wooyoung.” Jongho added as well between laughter. 

“Where did you get that skirt from?” Wooyoung finally came back to life, face fire red, his ears burning. His voice was loud and an octave higher than normal. 

San smirked, “I’m not telling.” He sing-songed and then turned to the rest of the table, “What’s for lunch?” 

Their physics teacher had tried to make San change into the Alpha uniform before class and failed. So did their english teacher and even the vice principal came to their classroom to try and persuade the Alpha from changing. Not even threatening with sending San home stopped the Alpha from shrugging his shoulders and not changing. 

Mingi admired the other who stood his ground so easily. San was loud, outspoken and didn’t want to adhere to their schools norms. If he wanted to wear a skirt he would wear a skirt. 

In the end, San was forced to go home and told not to come in a skirt the next day. San was escorted out of their classroom amidst loud cheers and chants of his name. In the span of half a day, Choi San had become a hero. 

“You know… I wouldn’t ask for that skirt back.” Yeosang shuddered at the end of the day. 

Yunho had to go shopping with his sisters for their mothers’ birthday gift so he’d left right after class, but Yeosang didn’t have much to do and decided to stay with Mingi until Yedam showed up to drive Mingi to the police station. 

Yedam had messaged Mingi earlier about Detective Choi and their lawyer, Mrs. Jung Yihwa, wanting to go over the trial. They would be going through a mock trial in the coming days, just to help Mingi get adjusted to all the questions which could potentially be thrown his way. 

“Why?” Mingi asked the other sucking on the straw of the capri sun the other had bought for him earlier. 

“San and Wooyoung are totally going to have sex with San wearing that thing.” Yeosang explained, “Even if they wash it, it’ll never be pure again.” The Beta clasped his hands together, looking up at the sky as though he was praying. 

Mingi let out a barking laugh, “I better message San to just keep it then.” 

Before Yeosang said anything else, Yedam’s car arrived in the parking lot. Mingi smiled and waved to the other, rushing off towards the old beat up car. He got into the front seat, clutching his backpack onto his lap and close to his chest. 

“Minchul said he would pick you up from the police station.” Yedam told Mingi, his voice even. The Beta eyed the Omega for a moment, almost as though he was scanning him… for what Mingi didn’t know but he shuddered and leaned back into the backrest of the carseat. 

The drive was awkward and quiet, “I could have taken the bus…” Mingi eventually mumbled. The moment the words left his mouth he felt like an ungrateful brat. Yedam didn’t have to do this, he didn’t have to drive Mingi and yet he did and always offered… sure the man was a bit off, Mingi really couldn’t read him, but that didn’t mean Mingi had to say such mean things. 

Mingi flinched when he heard Yedam sigh, “I know… but I want to.” he told him, peeking at the other from the corner of his eye before turning his full attention back to the street. 

It had started to rain, water droplets dropping down in buckets. The only sound was the old wipers squeaking every few seconds when they were wiping the liquid off the windshield. 

They got to the police station, Yedam stopping the car on the side of the road. Mingi thanked the Beta and was about to open the door so he could sprint into the building, but Yedam reached out to him, grabbing Mingi by the wrist. 

Mingi gasped, not used to Yedam touching him. He flinched, eyes closing, breath ragged for a second. Yedam seemed to have noticed his mistake, quickly letting go of the frightened Omega, “Take the umbrella.” he mumbled, reaching into the back and handing a colourful umbrella to Mingi. 

The Omega nodded, opening the door and then rushing into the building, holding the umbrella over his head so the heavy rain wouldn’t cause too much trouble for him. 

Detective Choi and Mrs. Jung were already waiting for Mingi, the police officer handing the boy a warm blanket to wrap around his exposed legs while he was sitting in her office. 

San’s mom had a big office with large open windows overlooking the wide road. Mingi could make out a photo of San and his siblings on her desk, awards lining the wall. The right wall was filled with books and files. She had a large couch in one corner, where Mrs. Jung was sitting. 

Mrs. Jung was a middle aged Omega woman. She was tiny. That was the first thing Mingi had noticed about her. She looked dainty and fragile, but her eyes spoke volumes. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Her makeup made her look fierce and strong. Mingi couldn’t help and gape at this woman who looked so tiny, but oozed confidence and strength. 

“You’ve never met Mrs. Jung before right?” Detective Choi asked casually. 

Mingi gulped shaking his head. He took a tentative step towards the Omega lawyer. He reached out, shaking her hand. She squeezed his hand tightly, making Mingi wince and pull back from her. 

“We’re going to get this bastard.” She stated. 

She barely reached Mingi’s chest in height, but the younger Omega felt dwarfed by this woman. She was so confident and knew just what she wanted, he didn’t know where she got this confidence from. He wished he could have a tenth of her strength… 

“Tomorrow we’re going to have Doctor Kim come as well. Normally you’d have a session with her and I hate to pull you out of your routine, but this trial has come way sooner than we wanted…” Detective Choi sighed, “I thought we’d have more time for you to heal.” 

“Why is doctor Kim coming?” Mingi asked curiously. 

He’d taken a seat on one of the comfortable chairs across from detective Choi’s desk. He’d wrapped the blanket around his lap, the warmth nice on his cold skin. He looked between the detective and lawyer. 

“We’re going to be asking you some questions… and they won’t be pretty…” Mrs. Jung explained, “We want her here to help you out if things get too rough.” 

Detective Choi nodded, “We need to be prepared for anything your fathers lawyers will throw at us… and I believe they’ll think you’re the weakest link.” 

Mingi frowned. He was weak… he might be the reason why his father got out of jail. If that happened… Mingi didn’t even want to think of it. He’d thought over the scenario too many times already and had dreamed far too often of his father coming back to kill him. No… Mingi had to be strong, even if it meant reliving everything. He had to find strength within himself to somehow get over this. 

Someone knocked at the door, interrupting their discussion. 

Detective Choi cursed under her breath and opened the door, only to come face-to-face with Minchul. The Alpha gasped, taking a step back, almost stumbling over his own two feet. 

“Is Mingi here?” The Alpha stuttered, eyes wide. 

“You’re here to pick him up?” The police officer asked. 

Minchul nodded, “Yeah… I think Yedam told him I’d be here.” He looked around detective Choi and waved at Mingi, “But… I also had a question for you ma’am.”

Minchul was let into the room, the Alpha taking the empty seat next to Mingi. He smiled at his younger brother awkwardly before turning to the police officer. He looked awkward, back ramrod straight, hands on his lap, as though he was at the principal’s office and getting in trouble. 

“Can you lock him up?” Minchul asked, “Is it enough to get that bastard behind bars?” His voice was low, almost a deep growl. 

Mingi’s full frame shook at the sound. He gasped and looked over to his brother, who only a second ago had been nothing but an awkward and nervous mess. For a second Mingi could sense his father… it was as though his father was sitting there, seething and angry. Minchul had the same aura. 

“That’s what we’re hoping. We have photos, we have testimony from a doctor and we have Mingi…” Detective Choi explained. 

“I’ve been thinking…” Minchul took a few deep breaths, noticing how uncomfortable Mingi was next to him, the Omega curling up in his seat and away from Minchul. The Alpha glanced over at his brother, regret filling him up, “If I can also testify.” 

Time stopped. Nobody spoke as everyone in the room stared at the Alpha. 

“My mother, she can’t and won’t do it. She is still getting over all the terrible shit that happened to her.” Minchul spoke, puffing out his broad chest, “Minkyung won’t do it either… he is very attached to our mother… unhealthily attached if you ask me.” Minchul shook his head, “But me… I want to do anything and everything to get rid of the asshole who ruined my life… my family.” 

“Do you think you’d have anything to add to the trial?” Mrs. Jung spoke up from her spot on the couch. 

“I was sixteen when I got out of there… I remember everything that bastard did. I’ve got photos I took growing up... “ Minchul paused, eyes darting between them all, “And… I’ve got videos.” He shuddered and Mingi could see tears welling in his eyes, “I fucking took videos of that bastard and… I’ve been too afraid… too scared.” 

Mingi felt a pang in his chest. He knew how his brother felt. He could relate. He could have gone and told anyone about he bruises. He could have come forward years ago, but he’d been too afraid. His own body had been nothing but evidence… and he’d been too afraid. 

His brother, he’d gone through the same, had been abused, hit and talked down to. He’d been tortured, just like Mingi… and he’d at least been smart enough to film it. 

Minchul reached into his pocket, pulling out a USB. Shaky hands dropped the black key onto the desk, as though holding onto it burned the Alpha’s hand. 

Without thinking Mingi reached out to his brother, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly. He knew he couldn’t protect the other. Mingi was weak but he could be there for him and hold onto his hand. He could at least do that for him. 

The two brothers looked at one another, understanding in both their eyes. They could grasp the situation both were in. 

“I’m sorry…” Minchul gasped, shooting out of his chair and kneeling in front of Mingi, pulling the Omega into his arms, sobbing into Mingi’s neck, “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry.” He muttered over and over between sobs. 

Mingi wrapped his arms around his brothers shoulders, one hand running through his hair and also crying. He could feel the desperation and the tension in the other. He knew that Minchul hadn’t realized what would happen with Mingi… he hadn’t thought about it. He’d been blinded by fear… and Mingi understood that feeling all too well. 

Mingi knew he shouldn’t be so easy to forgive. This had been his older brother, someone little ten-year-old Mingi had looked up to and he’d abandoned him, but Mingi could sympathize with the other. 

Minchul had put himself between Mingi and their father on multiple occasions. Mingi could remember the one time he’d accidentally spilled juice on an expensive rug. Their father had gone wild. He’d shouted and lashed out, stomping towards the tiny Omega, but the hit never came… it had been Minchul who had stepped up. 

His brother had been there for him, he’d protected him, but the pain and fear had been too much and he’d ran… Mingi could understand. He hated that he understood though. 

Nobody should understand why their brother left them with an abuser. Nobody should have ever suffered the way Mingi and his family had all those years… 


	12. DOUZE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm sorry it took forever... I've been so busy and I think I'm getting sick.   
I had to go away last weekend for a work event (which wen't super well woohoo) 
> 
> Also thank you to anyone and everyone who has commented and pressed Kudos!! I love all of you so so so so so so much :3 
> 
> And I kind of knew what I wanted for this chapter, but didn't know how to write it...   
So I'm sorry this isn't that good. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it anyways ^^ 
> 
> **COMMENTS AND KUDOS MOTIVATE ME**

Mingi was humming to himself, sitting on the carpeted floor of the living room. Before him he pushed a train from side to side, humming as he imagined the trip all the way from Busan to Seoul. 

His brother had told him it took hours going by train, while a plane was super quick. Mingi had never been on a train or a plane. He barely ever left his home. He didn’t go to school like the other kids in their highrise building. 

Junhoe from the apartment on the fourth floor told Mingi that it was weird how he had a teacher come to his home rather than go to school like all the other kids, but Mingi prefered it. He liked Gyeongbok-teacher. The old man was sweet and always encouraged Mingi. 

His brothers always complained about their teachers at normal school. 

Mingi didn’t understand why he didn’t get to go to school. He was only a year younger than Minkyung and he’d always been allowed to go to normal school. The one time Mingi had dared ask his father, the man had grabbed Mingi by the shoulders, grip bruising him as he stared into his sons eyes and told him not to question him. 

Mingi never asked again. 

He hadn’t been paying attention to his train, the plastic slipping through his hand and racing forward. Mingi gasped, getting off the floor and rushing forward. In his haste he hadn’t noticed the small table on the edge of the wall. 

He bumped into it, the expensive glass vase with beautiful flowers toppling over right beside the shocked boy who couldn’t help but let out a shocked squeal, glass splintering all around him. 

Mingi’s heart began to race, eyes filled with tears almost instantly as he looked around, realizing that he was going to be in so much trouble. His father was home. His father must have heard the vase falling. His father didn’t like it when Mingi made a mess. His father was going to be so angry. 

Heavy footsteps made their way to the living room, panic seizing the little boy. He ignored the glass all around himself and rushed to hide behind the couch. He didn’t want his father to find him and get angry with him. He had seen his father get mad at Minchul and Minkyung plenty and Mingi was afraid of what his father would do to him. 

“What is this mess?” Mingi whimpered at the sound of the deep voice reverberating through the room. 

His father was mad. He knew it. He’d made a mess and now he’d run off. 

“Sorry. I was just getting a towel to clean up.” 

Mingi couldn’t help but stare wide eyed at the older boy who had just walked into the room with a towel and a small shovel and broom in hand. 

“You shouldn’t even be playing in here you brat.” 

Minchul frowned, “I bumped into the table and the vase fell. Maybe you shouldn’t have placed it so close to the edge! What if it had been Mingi and it fell on him?” The thirteen-year-old Alpha growled, puffing out his chest, clearly challenging his father. 

Mingi peeked out from behind the couch, eyes wide as he watched his father step forward, reaching out and grabbing Minchul by his hair, tugging him closer. Mingi didn’t even have time to blink and his father had already reached out, backhanding his own son across the face. 

Minchul dropped to the floor, cheek red and swollen already. Blood dripped from two small cuts where their fathers’ rings had cut the skin of the young Alpha boy. 

“You’re pathetic. A pathetic Alpha son is what I’ve got.” Their father spat, “Now clean this up before I get even more mad.” He growled, turning around and rushing out of the open space living room, slamming the door to his study. 

Mingi whimpered, rushing out from his hiding spot and over to his brother who was crumbled on the floor. Tears were streaming down the small boys face. 

Mingi looked nothing like his Alpha brother. Mingi was thin and lanky, even as a seven-year-old. His hair was darker than that of Minchul and his eyes were small, much like those of their father. It was obvious that Mingi had gotten their fathers’ genes, while Minchul took after their mother. 

“Are you okay?” Mingi sobbed, wiping at his tears. 

Minchul groaned, nodding, “Yeah… but we should clean up.” 

Mingi followed his brother, helping him scoop up the glass before hurrying into the kitchen to throw it all away. 

“Hey you’ve got some glass in your foot… you didn’t even notice?” Minchul chuckled shaking his head, baffled by his brothers actions. He’d been walking around with a piece of glass stuck in the side of his foot. 

Without a second thought Minchul leaned down, picking Mingi up and sitting him down on the kitchen counter. 

Minchul was tall for a thirteen-year-old and Mingi was still small and lithe, the usual build of an Omega. Minchul always enjoyed carrying the youngest around and pampering him. He knew that Mingi didn’t have it easy with their father hiding the youngest away, almost as though he didn’t want anyone to know Mingi even existed. 

The Alpha took the younger boys’ foot in one hand and then pulled out the small shard. Mingi gasped, flinching, but the pain was gone just as quick. He looked down and saw his brother put the bloody piece of glass in the towel before moving to throw it out as well. 

“Thank you…” MIngi whispered. 

Minchul smiled, “Anything for my baby brother.” he ruffled Mingi’s unruly hair, helping him off the ground, “But now go back to your room before anything else happens.” 

*** 

Mingi was petrified. He could hear his mother screaming from the living room. He heard her beg over and over, her pleads blatantly ignored as her husband continued to rain down hits and torture. 

Mingi knew his mother was upset. He’d never heard her sound like this. She sounded broken. 

Mingi wanted to run out to the living room, wanted to go and comfort his mother. He wanted to hold her and help her. He didn’t want to hear her scream anymore. He didn’t know if he could really help her though.

The one time he’d tried to help he’d also been hit and it had hurt. It had hurt so badly. Mingi had bruises after that incident for weeks. 

Mingi gasped when the door to his room burst open revealing Minchul with a sobbing Minkyung in his arms. 

Minkyung, though only a year older than Mingi, was far larger. He was chubby, with cute red cheeks and soft brown hair. He was also rather tall, a good head taller than Mingi, so to have the older Alpha cling to the eldest and sobbing was just as terrifying as the screams coming from the living room. 

“Minkyung-ah… please stay here with Mingi.” Minchul sighed, “Please don’t go to the living room.”

Mingi moved closer to Minkyung, noticing the bruise along his neck, almost as though someone had wrapped their hands around him. Mingi gasped and moved next to Minkyung, wrapping his small hands around the other boys arm, pushing himself as close as he could, hoping his brother would feel some form of comfort. 

Minkyung and their mommy were super close. They did everything together. Mingi sometimes got jealous of his older brother when their mother took him out for outings and left Mingi behind. Mingi also wanted to go on outings with their mom, but he’d learned to accept that Minkyung and mommy had a special bond. Even at the meagre age of eight, Mingi knew he would never compare to Minkyung in his mommy’s eyes. 

“I’m going to go help mom.” Minchul explained, grabbing Minkyung by the cheeks, forcing the younger to look him in the eyes, “So stay here with Mingi. Protect him if father comes here.” 

Minkyung was sobbing, but nodded anyways, Minchul rushing out of the room to confront their father and hoping to protect their mother in any way he could. 

More screams, more pleads for forgiveness and then the voice of fourteen-year-old Minchul… they were all arguing and shouting. Mingi could make out someone being hit, their mother letting out a loud screech. 

Mingi felt himself shake, eyes wide as his imagination ran rampant. He could see his brother bleeding on the ground, he could also make out his mother and her wide, frightened eyes. The way she would be on the floor, tears marring her pretty face. 

“Piece of shit.” Their father exclaimed, “And you stop making such a ruckus you useless bitch.” 

More screams. 

Mingi was pulled into Minkyungs’ side, the broader boy clinging onto Mingi, if to comfort the frightened Omega or himself neither really knew. 

Eventually the screaming stopped. 

Mingi wasn’t sure what was worse, the constant begging of his mother and the exclamations from his brother or the eerie silence which had settled over their apartment building. It was pure silence, no footsteps, not even breathing seemed to make it to Mingi’s room. 

The two youngest boys sat by Mingi’s bed, curled close together, holding onto one another holding their breath, waiting for something, anything, to happen so they would know if it was safe to come back or not. 

Mingi flinched when the door to his room burst open revealing a bleeding and battered woman. 

Her once soft features were screwed up with bruises and scars. Blood was flowing from a laceration just above her right eye. Her left eye was completely swollen shut, dark purple bruising all around. 

Minkyung pushed Mingi off and rushed forward into the waiting arms of his mother. 

Mingi was too shocked. He felt himself shake at the sight of his mother. She was always so beautiful… she was always smiling and sweet… how come she looked like this? Why did their father do this? 

It didn’t make sense to Mingi. He knew their father was angry a lot and he liked to hit them from time to time, but never had Mingi seen something like this. It shook him to the core. He couldn’t move. His eyes were trained on his mother, unable to look away. 

“Minchul-hyung..?” Mingi finally whispered, his lips moving before he even realized it. 

Where had Minchul gone? He said he’d go to help their mother, but he wasn’t back yet. Where was he? 

A few moments later Mingi was scooped up into his oldest brothers arms, the older also bruised and bloody from having come between their father and mother. He’d tried to help her, tried to save her, but he’d only ended up just as hurt and bruised as she was. 

And Mingi hadn’t been able to help. 

*** 

Minchul bit his lip as he put his phone onto the bedroom drawer. He had to hurry… 

Sweat ran down his back, causing him to shudder as he looked at the clock. His father would be home soon and he still had to make sure his own scent wasn’t to be anywhere near his parents bedroom. 

He hated to do this, but he knew that he had to get as much evidence as he could. He needed it to prove that the head of the house was a monster. He wasn’t a normal person. He wasn’t that wonderful lawyer… no he was a demon from hell come to torture his own family. 

“Yah… Mingi!” Minchul exclaimed to the ten-year-old. 

The small boy turned, tilting his head to the side in confusion. He rushed to the living room, looking quite uneasy being so close to his parents’ sleeping quarters. Their father didn’t like it when the kids were anywhere near this place… the same with his study. 

“Yah… it’ll be fine.” Minchul sighed, “Can you just go and get something from the closet?” Minchul asked the small boy. 

Mingi was an Omega and even though he was still lightyears away from being fertile, he already had a potent scent...a scent which could overpower even that of Minchul, a fully developed Alpha. 

“We shouldn’t be here.” Mingi whispered, but followed his brothers instructions, getting a t-shirt from their mothers closet. 

Minchul grinned, thanking the younger and then rushed out the door with the small boy right on his heels. 

Mingi was cute… at least how he acted was cute. His outer features were rather… frightening. 

Minchul frowned, looking down at Mingi. The ten-year-old was growing, becoming just as tall as his older brothers. His skin was pale and soft, just like their fathers. He had the same dark hair and the same thin eyes. His nose and mouth were sharp, lips red and thick. 

Minchul had seen photos of their father as a boy next to photos of Mingi and Minchul had trouble telling the two apart. Sure Mingi didn’t have the same murderous glint to his eyes, but that was something only those who really  _ knew _ their father would notice. 

“Go play in your room.” Minchul told the youngest, “Or go ask Minkyung to play with you.” 

Minchul had things to do. He had to prepare to leave. He had to prepare. He was going to leave. He had to. He couldn’t live here anymore, even if it meant leaving everything behind. Minchul couldn’t take the constant beatings, the constant panic anymore. He had to get away. He wasn't strong enough to protect his brothers and mother. 

Minchul logged onto his computer, copying files upon files onto an external harddrive, then doing it once more with a USB key. He made sure to make multiple copies of the evidence he’d gathered for the past three years. 

Fear welled in the pit of his stomach. What if it wasn’t enough? What if he failed and just ended up being sent back to this hell? He surely wouldn’t survive. His father would make sure of it. He’d kill him, then say Minchul had run off… 

The Alpha shuddered at the thought. He packed his bag, stuffing as much as he could into the duffel. 

A knock at his door caused Minchul to pause for a moment. He rushed to his computer, hiding what he was doing, opening a random video game to make it seem like he’d been playing games. He also threw the duffel bag in a corner. 

“Come in!” He shouted. 

The door opened to reveal Mingi, sniffling and rubbing at his cheek with the back of his hand. 

“Minkyung didn’t want to play with me.” Mingi stuttered, gasping between words. 

Of course Minkyung wouldn’t have wanted to play with Mingi. Minkyung was completely and utterly petrified of their father. Ever since he’d had to watch their mother get beaten half to death, Minkyung has been terribly afraid of the man. He couldn’t look him in the eyes… 

“Come here.” Minchul sighed, sitting down on his bed. 

He didn’t have time for this… he was leaving that same night… once he got the last video, he would leave. Guilt welled in his chest, realizing he was leaving his mother and brothers behind, but he would get help. He would run away from their father, but not from them. 

Mingi climbed onto his brothers lap. Minchul groaned when the younger stuck his bony knee into one of his newer bruises, but he didn’t complain, only pulling the small boy close. Mingi leaned into Minchul, scenting at his neck. 

Minchul ran a hand through the boys’ dark locks. 

“Hyung…” Mingi whispered, not looking up, “I wish you were my Appa.” 

Minchul held back tears, gripping the small boy a little tighter. If only Mingi hadn’t been brought up in such a messed up home. He wasn’t allowed to leave, their father completely paranoid that anyone would see Mingi. Minchul had never figured out why the man was so obsessed with keeping Mingi hidden… why he didn’t let the boy have any normal interactions. 

“I wish I could have given you a better one.” Minchul sighed. 

That night, screams could be heard from the bedroom. Their mother was begging for the Alpha to stop. She kept telling him how she didn’t want it… 

Minchul felt sick to his stomach. 

Eventually quiet came over the apartment complex when their father left. He shouted something at their mother, a slap and then he rushed out of the building. 

This was his chance. 

Before Minchul could do anything though his door burst open to reveal their mother with little Minkyung behind her. Her hair was a mess, her clothes completely and utterly ruined. Minchul cold make out bruises along her face. Tears stained her face, but she looked determined. Far more determined than ever before. 

She threw Minchul’s phone at him lips set in a tight line, “We need to hurry. We have to leave.” She told the oldest, “I’ve contacted a help group and they’re waiting a few blocks from here.” 

Minchul gasped, eyes wide. His mother had her own plan? She’d also been wanting to get away? Perfect, then they could all make it out of there. 

“Okay! Let me get Mingi.” Minchul was about to rush by her, but she reached out, gripping his wrist tightly, “Not him.” 

Minchul stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide. His heart leapt into his throat as he looked at her. Why not Mingi? Why not the youngest? “What…?” Minchul managed to rasp out. 

She shook her head, “He’s too valuable to your father… he’s also… more his than either of you.” 

“What?” Minchul rasped out once more, completely taken aback. 

“Have you ever looked in the mirror? You’re one-hundred percent my kids, while Mingi took after your father.” She paused, “I can’t look at either.” 

“Mingi is an Omega, father won’t hurt him.” Minkyung exclaimed, “He just keeps him hidden all the time. It’ll be fine. Hyung, we need to go.” 

It felt wrong. This whole situation didn’t feel right… it didn’t make sense. Minchul wanted to protest. He wanted to insist that they had to bring Mingi. That Mingi was also part of their family. He was part of their lives. He was an innocent little kid… 

Minchul felt his blood run cold at the sound of the floorboards in the hallway. He turned, afraid of seeing his father. His heart pounding against his ribs. Sweat formed on his forehead, but when he looked, he just saw little Mingi, standing there with a stuffed rabbit in his hand. 

Minchul cursed under his breath, kneeling before the small boy. His whole frame was shaking, adrenaline fueling the young Alpha, “Mingi-yah… go back to sleep…” Minchul whispered, “Remember that hyung loves you very much… and I’ll always be there for you.” 

Oh how wrong those words were… but he had to make this quick. Who knew how long their father would still be out for and they had to leave quickly. They had to make it out. Minchul would be back. He’d come back for his brother. He would come back and save Mingi… 

If only MInchul had known what abuse could do to someone. How crippling his life would be from then on out, constantly afraid of loud noises, of tall Alpha men… If only Minchul had known in that very moment… he wouldn’t have ever left Mingi behind. 

In hindsight everything is much clearer…

*** 

Mingi was shaking. His eyes were wide as he watched the nine-year-old version of himself hide behind his brother who was taking a beating for him. 

Mingi didn’t know if he could watch anymore. These were all moments and memories he’d repressed. He didn’t want to see this. He didn’t want to know in such detail. Seeing the younger version of Minchul crumble to the floor caused the Omega to let out a hurt whine, pulling his knees to his chest. 

Detective Choi looked sick to her stomach, as did Mrs. Jung. 

Minchul was sitting ramrod straight, hands clenched into tight fists. His arms building against the tight workout shirt he was wearing having come to the police station after his shift at the gym where he worked. 

“I can’t… anymore please…” Mingi whimpered into his knees shaking his head, “Please make it end. I’m sorry… I’m sorry. I’m sorry it’s all my fault.” 

San’s mother shook her head and rushed over to the distressed teenager sitting on the couch in her office. She wrapped him up in her arms, “I’m sorry… you had to watch this, but it will probably be shown in court for the judge and then again, once we get in front of a jury… I know it hurt and is painful. I’m sorry.” 

Mingi shook his head, “Please no more.” He begged. 

San’s mom sighed, knowing she couldn’t get anything from Mingi in this state. Time was running out for them to prepare, but Mingi was in no state to try and practice being questioned. They’d made it through an hour worth of videos, but this seemed to be Mingi’s breaking point. 

“I’ll call you a taxi to drive you home.” Mrs. Jung stood up. 

Mingi shook his head, “Yunho… I want to go there.” 

The attorney nodded, leaving to tell the front desk of the police station to call for a taxi. 

“I’ll tell mom where you are.” Minchul whispered, staring blankly at the wall, body still tense, “I’ll stay and help any other way I can.” He turned to detective Choi who nodded. 

Yunho was waiting outside his apartment block for Mingi, pulling the tall boy into his embrace once the taxi stopped. He handed the driver a random sum of money and then pulled Mingi with him up to their apartment. 

“I’m sorry.” Mingi whimpered once the pair were in Yunho’s room. 

Yunho shook his head, “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for… you’re amazing and I admire you so much. You’re so brave, facing all this head on. You’re so strong for making it through all this abuse. You’re perfect Mingi and don’t ever think otherwise.” 

Mingi couldn’t believe it. He was far from perfect. He was weak. He was constantly anxious, even in situations where he had no business feeling anxious. He made everyone worry. He constantly had panic attacks. 

Yunho managed to maneuver himself and Mingi through the mess that was his room, pushing the Omega onto the mattress before rushing to his overflowing closet and pulling out some sweat pants and an oversized hoodie. It was his favourite sweater, far too big even for Yunho, so it would drown Mingi, but it would smell like Yunho, and the Alpha knew that Mingi needed a comforting scent. 

Mingi reeked of anxiety and fright. Yunho wanted to do anything in his power to calm the other down, even if it meant giving up his favourite sweater. 

He helped Mingi undress and redress. In any other situation Yunho would have felt somewhat awkward and bashful, but all he could think about was comforting Mingi and having him calm down even a little. 

Once Mingi was in the sweater and the soft pants, Yunho laid down on the bed, pulling Mingi close in his arms, emitting some comforting Alpha scent, hoping that Mingi would like it if the other was so close to him, running his long fingers through his hair and tickling at the small baby hairs on the boys’ neck. 

“You know I used to live here…” Yunho muttered, “A few years ago… but then my dad got transferred to Daejeon two years ago.” 

Mingi hummed, closing his eyes and just taking in the comfort of the other. The sweater was soft and smelled like Yunho. The others hands were large and Mingi felt protected in the hold the Alpha had on him. 

“I was so upset when I had to leave… in my last year of middle school.” Yunho chuckled, “I didn’t make many friends… you could say.” 

Mingi blinked his eyes open, realizing that this was the first time Yunho had ever talked about himself. Mingi had been so absorbed in his own life that he’d never even bothered to ask Yunho about himself. Guilt welled in his stomach as he relaxed into the others hold once more, intent on listening to Yunho talk about  _ himself _ for once and not deal with the mess that was Song Mingi. 

“I got into a lot of fights because I thought I was some cool Alpha from Seoul… that obviously didn’t cause me to have a lot of friends. I also always worse a bandaid on my cheek. You know like those high school gangsters in shows.” 

Mingi couldn’t help but chuckle at the other, looking up and making eye contact with the Alpha who was still running his hand through Mingi’s hair. 

“I thought I was really cool… and then when I started high school I even had a few followers in my own gang.” Yunho rolled his eyes, “It’s only been a year but I feel so stupid now.” 

“I bet you made a great gangster.” Mingi chuckled. 

“Hongjoong-hyung had half a heart attack when he came to visit me during reading week.” Yunho grinned, “He thought I was possessed by a demon and forced me to go to some monks in the mountains…” 

Mingi smiled imagining the older boy dragging Yunho into the mountains, spraying holy water over him and burning incence. 

“So then before this year started my dad got offered a job back here and took it… my oldest sister, Yunja, she wanted to open up her own tattoo parlour anyways and Daejeon might be a big city, but it isn’t the place for someone of her calibre.” 

“So you came back and left the gangster life behind.” Mingi giggled. 

“I’m a changed man.” Yunho smirked, leaning down so that his breath mixed with Mingi. They were eye-to-eye staring at one another, “I’m a whole new person… I want to protect rather than blindly fight…” Yunho’s eyes moved to Mingi’s lips, staring at them before looking back at the Omega, silently asking for permission. 

Mingi’s breath hitched, knowing what Yunho was asking. His heart was hammering in his chest, blood rushing through him. Mingi thought for a second, but then he smiled and nodded, leaning forward a little, meeting Yunho halfway. 

Their lips brushed tentatively, both just testing the waters. They’d never kissed or been this close, only during heat, which was a completely different experience than this. No, this was far better than whatever heated makeout had happened when they hadn’t been in the right mindset. 

One of Yunho’s hands moved to Mingi’s hip, loosely staying there, thumb rubbing over the thick sweater, while Mingi had his two hands resting on Yunho’s chest. 

It was a sweet kiss, far too innocent for people their age, but it was perfect. They didn’t need more, because in that meeting of their lips, that brush of noses bumping against one another… it was filled with love and filled with emotion neither could fully comprehend yet. 

Mingi couldn’t help the awkward giggle as he shoved his red face in the junction of Yunho’s neck, clinging onto his plain white shirt tightly. 

Yunho laughed, pulling Mingi even closer, turning so he was on his back and Mingi was practically straddling him. 

“So does this make you my boyfriend?” Yunho asked, voice a little breathless, but the smile evident. 

Mingi huffed, pulling away from the other. The hood of the sweater having fallen over his head, down into his eyes. He pushed it back before looking down at Yunho, “Only if you’re mine.” 


	13. TREIZE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god... It's been so long.   
I've honestly run into a block for this... because I know the trial is coming up and I just feel so bad because I know next to nothing about the legal system so I tried to google some stuff and just... I feel bad if it's too incorrect... I hope you'll all forgive me. 
> 
> Also, being back at uni is kicking my butt... gotta catch up on everything I missed the first month and a half while I was on internship... =/ 
> 
> sorry I'm ranting I will make sure to get the next update out sooner!! 
> 
> **COMMENTS and KUDOS are always loved and appreciated**
> 
> Here is my[Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/) if you ever want to talk or have story ideas/requests :3

“You sure you want to go home?” Yunho asked Mingi, hand hovering over the others back as though he wasn’t sure if the other would be comfortable with the contact. 

The court proceedings were awfully slow.The first day they’d just chosen a jury and had some beginning remarks. Detective Choi had said that it would still be a session or two until Mingi would be forced to testify. 

Mingi was plagued with nightmares each night, he was afraid of closing his eyes. He knew that Minchul wasn’t faring much better the older boy also rather scared of what was going to happen once he was in that courtroom. 

Mingi would be called to testify, so would Minchul. Detective Choi and her partner, as well as Doctor Kim. The defense was going to call some other doctor to the stand and some of the neighbours. Mingi wasn’t sure what they would add to the story but he had a bad feeling about it all. 

“I think… I think I should…” Mingi whispered. 

He wanted to go back to Yunho’s place. He wanted to curl up and watch a terrible movie with the Alpha. He wanted to bask in all the attention his sisters and mother gave him and he wanted to listen to Yunho’s dad go on and on about airplanes and his love for them. 

But Mingi’s gut was telling him he had to go home. That he should be with his mother. He should be there, even if she’d left him and never wanted him. There was a part of Mingi which just screamed at him to go home and see her… like he still had some semblance of hope that she’d love him. 

Yunho nodded, finally moving his hand to touch Mingi, pulling the Omega into his hold. He wrapped his arms around the thin boy tightly, breathing in Mingi’s scent, nosing along his neck, lips smoothing over the skin, ghosting over in an almost kiss. 

“I’ll come get you tomorrow.” Yunho whispered. 

Mingi would testify. It had been two weeks since he’d found out just how soon the trial was and the first week had just been spent with preparation and the next had been filled with tense discussions about jury, strategies and how Mingi and Minchul would best come off. 

Mingi was tired. He’d watched thousands of crime dramas before, but they never made this look so… exhausting. There the police officers found all the evidence quickly and they used it all in court and managed to fit everything into a span of 45 minutes. What a lie… 

There was so much which went into this, so much mental preparation and training. So much exhaustion and so many tears. Mingi didn’t even want to think of the amount of panic attacks he’d suffered at the mere memory of what his father had done to him. 

Mingi just wanted it all to end, but he knew it wouldn’t end with just one or two court dates. No, this would be dragged on, his father would make sure of it. 

Mingi felt himself shake in Yunho’s hold, clutching onto the other, breathing in his calming scent. Yunho was safe. Yunho was there for him. Yunho would make sure Mingi was fine. Yunho was the person who was keeping Mingi from throwing in the towel and hiding. Yunho was Mingis’ strength. 

“Thank you.” Mingi whispered into the other boys’ hold, relishing in the warmth before letting go and walking towards the bus so he could make it home. 

Mingi relished in the long ride home, headphones blasting music, managing to keep his whole mind blank. He looked out the window at all the passing cars and homes. The people walking on the sidewalks, heads buried in their phones, unaware of all the torture and sadness in their world. Everyone in their own bubble. 

The bus stopped and Mingi got off going to the metro station. He bumped into another kid, apologized and then rushed to his train, knowing it would arrive in a couple of minutes. 

It was rush hour and the trains were especially full with other people. Mingi could make out a sea of different school uniforms, some bright yellow, some more pristine with a dark blue blazer and bright red ties. He could also make out the grey uniform which the twin girls, Hyejin and Yejin wore to their middle school. Though the Omega’s wearing those were a bit older. 

Mingi looked away quickly, catching the gaze of one of the Omega girls. He blushed, embarrassed to have been caught staring. He looked down at the ground, counting the pieces of gum stuck to the ground. 

“You enjoy the view?” The one girl who saw him staring asked. She pulled a hand to her hip glaring at Mingi. 

Mingi shuddered shaking his head, “I’m sorry… I was just curious about your school.” Mingi told truthfully, glancing up at her, only to look away right away, “My…” Mingi trailed off… who was Yedam to him? His step-father? Should he say that? “My uncles girls… they wear the same uniform but they’re still in middle school.” Mingi explained. 

“We go to Hana Academy, an all-Omega school.” Another girl spoke up, “The best in the country.” She added on. 

Mingi looked up at the pair, their eyes judging him, running over his exposed legs and the short skirt. They huffed and then turned away, “It’s rude to stare.” The first one muttered and then walked to another entrance where the train would arrive. 

Mingi frowned, not liking how those girls seemed so… high strung. As though they thought they were better than him, just because they went to some fancy private school only for Omega’s. Their uniform was a light grey, the blazer long and form fitting, the skirts tight, long reaching just above the knee. They were long stockings to hide the rest of their exposed skin. Mingi could make out buttoned up blouses under the blazer along with black bows. They were cute uniforms, far different from the one Mingi had to wear. 

He didn’t even know why it seemed to bother him so much, but ever since Yedam made remarks about the way he looked, it seemed to eat at Mingi. He didn’t know if it was wrong how he walked around, didn’t know if people thought badly of him because of him. 

He made it home without any incident, rushing to his room to change into something more comfortable before dinner. He didn’t want to deal with any comments from Yedam and Minkyung who also seemed to have something to say about the way Mingi dressed these days. 

The Omega felt a sense of relief wash over him when he heard Minchul in the living room talking to their mother. Whenever Minchul was there, Mingi felt a little bit less alone. The oldest seemed to at least try to rebuild their relationship, even if it was difficult. 

Mingi had grown closer to Minchul over the past two weeks. The older tried everything to be there for Mingi, gripping his hand whenever he had a panic attack, soothing him when he was too worked up about the future of the trial. He was keeping it together, while Mingi felt like he was falling apart. 

Dinner was called and Mingi walked out of his room, avoiding all eye contact with Minkyung who was sitting across from him, beside Minchul. Hyejin and Yejin were beside Mingi, the two girls going on and on about their day at school. 

“Saerin-noona even said she would show us how to edit our own videos.” Hyejin told her father, “She is so amazing!” Yejin took a big bite of meat, nodding beside her twin sister. 

“She is the first year in highschool right? The one on the school council?” Yedam asked. 

It baffled Mingi how Yedam seemed to remember all these people the twins talked about… he seemed attentive to the girls, listening and taking in the information. He didn’t ask twice about anyone the girls mentioned, because he remembered them right away. 

Mingi looked down at his food, scooping some rice onto his spoon and then adding kimchi on top. He ate in silence, taking his time, knowing that Minchul and Minkyung would eat more. The two had black holes for stomachs… at least Mingi thought so. 

“How is Yunho?” Mingi flinched, rice and kimchi falling off his spoon. He looked up at Minchul who smiled kindly at his youngest brother. 

“He’s good…” Mingi muttered. He wished he had the confidence to tell Minchul about some of the funnier things which had transpired during the day, but he felt too shy and he didn’t know if the others wanted to hear about his life. 

Mingi dared glance at his mother, she was looking down at her food, shoulders tense. Her mouth was set in a straight line, lips squeezing tightly. She looked uncomfortable, barely looking up, and when she did, she avoided Mingi at all costs. 

“He’s coming tomorrow right?” Minchul asked. 

Mingi nodded, “He said he’d pick me up.” 

“I was going to drive you.” Yedam stated, “You don’t need to have him come here. I’ll drive you.” The Beta sounded slightly desperate, “Call him after dinner.” 

Mingi shuddered, frowning. He glanced at Yedam, the other staring straight at him with a determined expression, as though he was trying to be strong and confident. 

“Yedam, I think if Mingi wants to go with Yunho then he can do that.” Minchul sighed. 

“He spends enough time with that Alpha already.” Yedam shook his head, “Too much time really... “ 

“What..?” Mingi forgot about his food, looking over to the older man, “What do you mean?” 

The whole table got deathly silent as everyone glanced between Mingi and Yedam. Mingi saw as Hyejin and Yejin curled closer together, glancing up at Mingi, pursed lips and furrowed brows, while Minchul just stared wide eyed at Yedam. 

“I really don’t think you should spend so much time with strange Alpha’s. It’s not decent.” Yedam explained, “I’ve spoken to pastor Junmmyeon about all of this and he also said it isn’t healthy for an Omega to have only Alpha friends.” 

Mingi felt like someone had punched all air out of his lungs. What was Yedam even talking about? Mingi had other friends and acquaintances than just Alpha’s… 

Dread bubbled up within Mingi as tears welled in his eyes. He felt so betrayed. He felt sick to his stomach. How could Yedam say such a thing? Where did this notion of Mingi only being friends with Alpha’s come from? He’d seen Wooyoung, Yeosang and Jongho plenty of times. He knew they were Beta’s… 

“Pastor Junmyeon said that he can open a spot at Hana Academy.” Yedam spoke up, “I’ve discussed it with your mother and we believe that it is best for you to go to a school closer to here and with far better influences.” 

Mingi jumped. Minchul had slammed his fist down on the table, glaring at Yedam and then turning to look at his mother, “Mom… you can’t be serious. Mingi has friends at his school! He has people who care for him.” 

“Well I agree with them…” Minkyung reached out, putting a piece of meat in his mouth and chewing loudly, shrugging, not looking at his brother or his mother, merely focusing on the food before him. He knew he shouldn’t add his two cents, but he felt the need to rile up his brother some more. 

“Yedam and I think it’s best. Hana Academy is one of the best schools in the district and pastor Junmyeon would even finance the fees.” She told her oldest son. 

Mingi’s whole world was collapsing. In one days’ time he’d be on trial. He’d be questioned and asked to relive all his trauma. He’d be analyzed and forced to be dissected by lawyers, judges and the jury… and now he was told he wouldn’t be returning to his school, to his friends…? This was a sick joke. Nothing more. In a second Yedam and his mother would laugh… that’s it… this was a joke. Nothing more. 

“Yedam, I know you’re wary of Alpha’s. I know you don’t trust them and you’re scared, but you shouldn’t project your own fears onto others.” Minchul growled, glaring at the older male. 

“It isn’t proper. The way Mingi runs around is not appropriate for an Omega. I don’t want Mingi to come off as a minx out there. No it isn’t right.” Yedam tried to defend himself. 

Mingi couldn’t take it anymore, He stood up, chair almost toppling over, “I need to be excused.” He looked down at his hands, didn’t dare look at anyone. He felt sick to his stomach, his whole frame shaking as though he’d been drenched in ice water. He couldn’t stop his body from shivering. 

As if on autopilot, Mingi moved to the room he shared with Minkyung, going onto his bed and curling up in a ball. He grabbed the stuffed toy shark, clutching it to his chest while the whole world seemed to crash down upon him, crushing him. 

Mingi was devastated. He could barely think. He felt hollow, destroyed; like nothing else could be worse. Nothing could make this whole situation even worse. He thought that once the trial was over, once his father was in jail, life could look up. He could have a positive outlook… but instead one terrible thing after another just had to happen. 

Mingi wanted to cry, but his tears didn’t come. His eyes stayed dry, his whole body rigid with tension. He felt the small tremors run through him, but other than that he had no reaction. He had no more will to hope for a better future. 

Mingi just wanted to be happy… but that was even too much to ask. 

What did it even matter if he got his father thrown into jail? Would he really feel safe? Would he finally be free? It didn’t seem so. It felt like everything he was doing would just end up with him once again miserable, only in a completely different place. 

He stayed barricaded in his room, catatonic on his bed for the rest of the night. His eyes were dry, his throat scratchy and his whole body was aching. He was exhausted. 

In the dark corner of his room, Mingi saw his father grinning down at him, not a single word from him, merely watching, staring as Mingi collapsed into a black hole of misery and self pity. Mingi had no chance to be happy. Mingi wasn’t entitled to happiness and to be free. The dark eyes of his father screamed it at him. His fathers’ silence was louder than any words that could have come from the illusion. 

Eventually, the door did open and in walked Minchul. The Alpha frowned, sitting down on the edge of the bed a hand reaching out, fingers running through Mingi’s hair. 

The Omega didn’t react. Mingi didn’t even so much as blink when he noticed the blurry shape of his oldest brother. He couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything, since it was all pointless anyways. He wouldn’t ever be happy. He wouldn’t get to be himself. 

“I think…” Minchul sighed, “I… I talked to mom. Alone.” Minchul stuttered over his words, glancing at Mingi and then at the door, “And well… I told her what I thought of Yedam’s idea… and like… the thing is he has some problems…” Minchul stopped talking letting out a frustrated sigh. 

He stopped running his fingers through Mingi’s soft hair, instead moved them to his own, pulling at the strands in annoyance, “Wait. I’m doing this all wrong…” He trailed off, “So I’ll just quickly explain everything to you.” 

Mingi finally blinked, turning his head a centimeter to look up at his brother, questions swimming in his eyes. 

“Mom met Yedam at some group therapy sessions she went to.” Minchul sighed, “Both have been hurt by Alpha’s… his whole life Yedam had been ridiculed by Alpha’s belittled. It got to the point where he couldn’t go to work without comments and even some physical altercations. His partner, Hyejin and Yejin’s mother, was an Omega and she… she was hurt one evening by some Alpha’s… to the point where she couldn’t live with herself anymore and ended up killing herself.” 

Mingi stared straight ahead, listening to what Minchul was saying. The words registered, but Mingi didn’t have the empathy or the energy to react. He knew he should feel bad, should feel sadness for Yedam and how he’d been treated, but Mingi was just too tired. 

“So he’s just… wary or Alpha’s… he was so scared of me and Minkyung at first, but then he met pastor Junmyeon… he’s some extremely religious pastor who preaches about the differences in the ABO society… I never went to his sermons but Yedam is obsessed with him, believes him everything. Yedam sees pastor Junmyeon as his saviour.” 

Minchul shook his head, leaning back a little. 

Mingi shuddered, eyes staring at the dark shadows, his father nodding along to everything Minchul was saying. The words ‘insane’ echoing throughout, almost like a mantra. 

“And well he’s got mom and Minkyung going on weekends to see this guy and the girls too. Hana Academy also has close ties to the guy… it’s just… I don’t like it.” Minchul moved his hands back to Mingi’s hair, “So I talked to mom and your school is somewhat close to my university.” 

This got Mingi to react, his eyes flickering up towards his brother. 

“And I think it’s best if you move in with me after the trial.” Minchul sighed, “The apartment I live in is kind of halfway between here and your school so it’s a lot closer. But it’s super small and your room would basically be a shoe box… but my current roommate wants to move in with his girlfriend so it would all work out!” He added on quickly towards the end grinning awkwardly. 

Mingi… moving in with Minchul… living closer to his school and not being forced to go to Hana Academy… it would be perfect. At least in theory. Mingi would love to stay at his school. He would love to be closer to his friends. 

“That’s possible?” Mingi rasped out, voice scratchy. 

Minchul nodded, “Mom said that she would approve it. She would also help pay part of the rent for you.” 

Mingi felt like there was something missing. Why would his mother agree to this? Hadn’t she agreed with Yedam about Mingi switching schools? She was giving him whiplash and confused the Omega more than anything. 

“Why?” He asked quietly, pulling the toy shark even closer, burying his face in it. 

“I don’t think it’s a very noble reason… she is still traumatized. She is still afraid and she won’t get over the abuse for a long time.” Minchul whispered, tears welling in the Alpha’s eyes, knowing he’d felt that way too, realizing how he’d alienated Mingi in the beginning, unable to look at the Omega without seeing their father, but he’d realized that Mingi was far from that man. He was a victim, just like them and he needed to be protected. 

Mingi frowned. So his mother agreed because she didn’t want to be close to him? She didn’t want him near her… it stung. He knew this already, knew the truth and yet it still stung all over again. 

“Are you okay though?” Mingi asked his older brother. 

Minchul nodded smiling down at the younger, “I am… I was an idiot in the beginning and I’m sorry, but I want you to feel safe and I think, that you don’t feel like that here. I just… I need to finally be the brother I should have been all those years ago.” 

Mingi moved his hand and reached out to Minchul’s fingers curling over his longer fingers and squeezing tightly in thanks,“Thank you.” 

Minchul shook his head, sad smile curling at his lips, “No need to thank me. I should have been there for you and I wasn’t…” He sighed, “But I will be from now on. And if you want to stay at your school and stay with Yunho and San… then I’ll do everything to make it happen.” He squeezed Mingi’s hand back before leaning over, lips brushing over his brothers head, “Now get some sleep… we need all the strength we can get tomorrow.” 

Tomorrow… the next day… court… 

The thoughts washed over Mingi, the boy letting out a distressed whine, scent spiking. 

“Don’t worry… you’re friends will all be there for you. I’ll be there… we’re all going to protect you.” Mincul stated, “That man won’t ever hurt us again.” 


	14. QUATORZE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG okay guys like I could cry right now. Your comments were so nice last chapter and just I love all of you.   
I try to reply to most of them because I am just honestly so thankful. I love all of you so much for your sweet words and just thank you so much!! I don't think any of you know just how much it means to writers to get comments and Kudos. It's such a wonderful and nice thing to have! THANK YOU! DANKE! MERCI! 
> 
> Now i hope this chapter is good enough for all those lovely comments I received last time. (and count it as a slightly early christmas present?) :3 
> 
> But yes, sorry about the emotional rant... I was really just blown away by the response this has gotten and just how invested you guys are it's so wonderful to see and I am just thankful and yeah... :D 
> 
> You can also always talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/) if you have any comments or ideas or whatever :)
> 
> **COMMENTS AND KUDOS** are appreciated :)

His whole body was vibrating. He couldn’t stop from shaking. His leg bouncing, fingers digging into his sides, arms wrapped around himself, hoping to keep himself warm and comfortable, but the constant fear, the anxiety was eating him alive. 

Mingi hadn’t been present during the pre-trial. He hadn’t been there when the jury had been chosen. He didn’t have to be there and already face his father. Face the monster he had to live with for so long. 

“You’ll be fine.” A soft hand ghosted over his knee, squeezing it before resting it softly on the jiggling body part. 

Mingi looked up, eyes wet with unshed tears as he looked over to Yunho, who tried to smile, tried to seem encouraging, but Mingi could tell the Alpha was having a difficult time trying to keep him calm. Mingi was exuding distress and it was hard to stay calm when an Omega was in such a headspace. 

The two were sitting in the back of Attorney Jungs’ car. Minchul was being picked up by San’s mom. They had been informed of security meeting them in front of the building and escorting them inside. 

The media had picked up on the story. Someone of Mingi’s fathers’ standing accused of something so terrible and horrendous would surely make for a grand headline. Mingi didn’t even want to think of the cameras which he would meet with. 

He shuddered, turning towards Yunho, wanting to be held by the broader boy, but the seatbelt of the car was restricting his movement. He let out a soft whine, Yunho also sighing, reaching out as best as he could to hold onto Mingi. 

Yunho’s scent was sweet and calmed Mingi down for a single moment. He closed his eyes, hoped to forget where he was headed, but then the image of his father flashed behind his eyes and Mingi couldn’t stop the single tear from escaping.

“Shh… please don’t cry.” Yunho cupped Mingi’s face in his warm hands, thumb wiping at the tear, “You’re so brave… I’m so proud of you. I’m always here for you. I’ll protect you.” Yunho whispered. 

They got to the courthouse, MIngi freezing up at the sight of the horde of reporters. Cameras flashed, microphones tucked out for any soundbite, ready to pounce. 

Three large Alpha’s pushed the crowd away from the car door as best as they could, one of them opening the door, letting Yunho slip out, the young Alpha turning around and helping Mingi out of the car. 

Mrs. Jung had also gotten out and rushed to Mingi’s side. 

Mingi froze. His eyes were wide, red rimmed from holding back tears. His mouth agape as he stared at the amount of people who came to get this schoop. Because that was all this was to them. This wasn’t about Mingi fighting for his freedom. This wasn’t about Mingi getting away from a monster. No, to them it was nothing but big headlines and money. 

Mrs. Jung wrapped an arm around Mingi and pulled the shocked Omega along, the security guards building a small path. 

Cameras flashed, even though it was broad daylight, questions echoed between the reporters, bouncing off Mingi. He couldn’t understand anything they were asking. He couldn’t understand why they had to do this. 

He got to the courthouse, Officer Choi and Minchul waiting for them. 

“Alright, you guys will have to go wait in the witness rooms… someone is going to come get you.” Mrs. Jung explained. 

Mingi stopped moving, breath hitching. This wasn’t true. He knew this would happen. He’d gone over it multiple times and he knew that he would have to wait alone and away from other witnesses, but his mind had gone blank and the whole thing seemed terribly daunting. 

“Mingi… I’ll be out there. I’ll sit in court and I’m here for you.” Yunho told the slightly younger boy, pulling him into a close hug. Mingi relished in the warmth of his Alpha, letting Yunho’s scent wash over him before he pushed the other away to at least have some semblance of strength. 

“Thank you.” Mingi whispered, “I’m sorry… that I’m such a mess…” 

Yunho shook his head, “You’re not a mess. Don’t ever think that. You’re amazing and so strong. We’re going to get through this and mom and dad said they want you to come for dinner tonight or tomorrow. We’re all here for you.” 

Mingi smiled and nodded, taking deep calming breaths, something Doctor Kim had told him to do when he felt overwhelmed. Before Mingi was ushered off to the waiting room for the witnesses, Yunho quickly handed him a handkerchief. 

The tip of the Alpha’s ears were red as he handed the soft cloth to the Omega, “It had my scent on it…” He told Mingi before turning to follow Mrs. Jung to the correct courtroom. 

One of the courthouse staff led Mingi to the waiting area, a small but comfortable room filled with greenery. It was calming, but also nerve wracking. There was nothing to do except for Mingi to think about everything that had happened over the last few months. 

It had all gone way too quick… he’d met Yunho a few months ago and now they were dating. All of this happened because Mingi had fallen off the bus… if he had never fallen he would have never met Yunho and the others… Mingi would still be at his fathers’ place and he’d still be beaten on the daily. 

Mingi wasn’t sure how things were going. He also didn’t know how long he’d been in that room until the staff had come to get him… he would be the second to last witness for that day. Minchul would come after Mingi. 

The Omega thanked the kind Beta worker and was led to the witness stand. 

They entered the courtroom, all eyes on him. 

He’d made sure to dress in his best suit that morning. He’d cleaned and ironed it the night before. His hair was combed to the side, giving everyone a good view of his face. Mingi looked expensive, but he also seemed to drown in the suit, still being underfed and far too skinny. 

Mingi had to swear that he’d tell the truth before sitting down at the witness stand. 

His eyes roamed the room, looking for Yunho. He spotted the Alpha and let out a soft sigh. Mingi was kneading the handkerchief in his hands, hoping to calm himself down… This handkerchief belonged to Yunho and holding onto it made him feel just a bit closer to the other. 

Mingi continued to look around, eyes landing on the defense and his heart stopped. 

It was like looking at an older version of himself. There was his father. Tall broad shoulders. His suit fit him perfectly. His hair done without a single blemish. His back straight, arms folded on his lap as he stared straight ahead at his son. 

Mingi knew that look. It was the same look his father would use at banquets when Mingi had done something wrong… it was a look of foreboding. This meant that once this was all over, Mingi would be dead. It was a look only Mingi could decypher, because to anyone else it just looked like a passive stare. 

Mrs. Jung would ask questions first. She started off light, easing Mingi into the whole atmosphere of the courtroom. Mingi answered truthfully and confident just as he had practiced with her for the last few weeks, but Mingi kept glancing over to his father, his confidence plummeting each time. 

His heart was hammering in his chest, sweat building on his temple. He felt beyond terrified. Mingi couldn’t describe it. He was sick to his stomach, head swimming. He was going through the motions, giving all the answers he knew he had to give. 

One more glance; one more glare. Mingi choked on his words, wiping at his eyes. Mrs. Jung had asked about the last beating. Asked about what Mingi had done. 

Mingi was back in his room. He was thrown against the wall, his air being restricted by his fathers’ large hands. Mingi wasn’t going to survive. His father was too mad. His father was so angry at him. Mingi had fucked up. Mingi was bad… Mingi deserved all of this punishment… 

Mingi gasped, stopping mid sentence. He had started crying. He hadn’t even noticed how hysterical he’d gotten. This wasn’t good… he was coming off as nothing more than an attention seeking hysterical Omega. He wasn’t supposed to freak out. He’d practiced this so many times. He couldn’t even do this right.  _ Stupid! So god damn stupid! _

“Mingi… Please calm down.” Mrs. Jung stated voice firm but kind at the same time. 

Mingi gasped for air, squeezing the cloth between his fingers, looking down at it for a moment. It was old and beige, Yunho’s name stitched onto it. Mingi let his fingers run over the thread. He gulped and then continued to tell his story. 

When it got too much he’d look at the piece of cloth and he’d remember that Yunho was there. Yunho would protect him. Mingi wasn’t alone anymore. He had an older brother who cared for him, he had a wonderful group of friends. Hell even Yedam seemed to care for him in his own twisted way and Mingi had a feeling that someday his mother would also look at him again and smile. 

Of course his confidence was short lived as Attorney Jung finished her questions, opening up the court to his fathers’ lawyer. 

Mingi knew him. The man had come over countless of times, he was someone his father trusted enough to have him watch Mingi get beaten. His father didn’t hide his abuse from this man. That already said enough about him. 

He was a tall and pudgy Alpha, Hair greying at the edges but he’d coloured over it. The man took off his glasses exposing his thin eyes. He stared at Mingi letting out a sigh and then walking closer. 

“You and your father were abandoned by your mother six years ago correct?” His voice was smooth and confident, as though everything was playing out just as he needed. 

Mingi felt nervous, his hands sweating. He nodded, “Yes.” 

“How did that make you feel?” Came the quick follow up question. Mingi barely had time to breathe. 

“I… I was sad… upset.” 

“And why did she leave? Was it because her youngest was an ungrateful child? A child with a need to constantly lie? Because why else would she leave a young precious Omega behind?” 

Mingi gulped. He didn’t like to think of it. Hated to think of the time he’d seen his brother so frantic, hugging him goodbye. Mingi hadn’t known that the other would be gone for forever. That Mingi would never see him again. 

“I… I was left because they thought nothing would happen to me.” Mingi paused, turning to look at the jury, “Because I’m an Omega… and I look like him.” 

Mingi couldn’t say his name. Couldn’t call him ‘father’ out loud. He didn’t want to. He felt so sick and light headed. He didn’t know what to do. 

“We’ve got records from your doctor of the last few years stating that you’re a pathological liar, always making up new sicknesses. You’ve tried to kill yourself already seven times and it was always your father who saved you and called his doctor to help. Does that sound like a man who would willingly hurt his own child?” 

Mingi shook his head. It hadn’t been like that. Mingi had never tried to kill himself. He hadn’t ever tried! Those times… those times had been all because of his father. 

Memories flashed through Mingi’s mind. His father grabbing him and basically throwing him against a mirror, the shards shattering all around him and one lodging into his wrist when he’d tried to catch himself from falling. 

Mingi had ruined dinner one time and his father had punished him by tying a rope around his neck and cutting off his air supply. He’d lost consciousness and woken up in bed with their usual doctor by his side. Mingi had been twelve at the time. 

No, none of those times had been his own fault. He hadn’t wanted any of that. 

Mingi glanced at Yunho, the other staring at him, face red. Mingi could tell the other was annoyed; that Yunho was getting angry. If at him or his father Mingi wasn’t sure. 

“I never tried to kill myself… those were all instances of my fathers’ abuse.” Mingi explained. 

“So you didn’t have a shard of mirror slit your wrist?” The lawyer snarled turning to glare at Mingi. 

The younger flinched, body shaking, “No… He pushed me into the mirror. I got cut on accident.” 

“So you didn’t try to hang yourself in the kitchen?” 

Mingi shook his head, “I hadn’t made the right food so he decided I needed to be punished.” Mingi was shaking. His whole body was cold. Air was eluding him, but he knew he had to stay calm. He couldn’t let his memories and pain overwhelm him. Not until he was fine out of this room and away from prying eyes. 

It felt like forever. Mingi was hammered with question after question, constantly asked to rephrase and clarify on things and with each question Mingi started to doubt himself. He felt weak and useless, as though he was beginning to doubt his own truth. He’d lived through this trauma and yet he felt so tired and chewed out and confused. How must the jury have been feeling? They had to hear all this for the first time. 

“You went through your heat with an Alpha for the first time correct?” The lawyer asked, glancing back over to Yunho, eyes flashing for a moment with pure contempt. 

Mingi nodded, “Yes… I got my heat unexpectedly early and spent it with a boy from school at his place.” 

“You say you were beaten and choked by your father, but from previous evidence it seemed that you quite enjoyed  _ breathplay _ .” 

Mingi wanted to vomit. He didn’t enjoy that… the mere idea of not getting air terrified the boy. Who would enjoy that? How could that even be thought of as sensual. Mingi couldn’t fathom the idea. 

“You spent your heat with an unknown Alpha and let him fuck you and use you. Is that not correct?” 

Mingi didn’t like where this was going. He didn’t want Yunho involved in this. Yunho didn’t need to go through this hell as well. Yunho was too good for this. 

“I spent it with him yes, but we never did anything extreme like that! He made sure I was comfortable throughout the whole heat! He didn’t touch me like that at all.” 

“And yet the marks and bruises appeared after your heat. The bloody marks of a cane, clearly made for sexual acts. Those appeared after you spent your heat with this boy no?” 

Mingi shook his head, “No… Yunho didn’t do anything… it was once I was home. Father he was mad I stayed out for so long. Yunho didn’t touch me like that. Yunho… made my heat good.” 

He was desperate. He wanted and needed the jury to believe him. He had to make sure that they understood that Yunho would never hurt him. Had never hurt him. Yunho had nothing to do with any of this. 

A few more questions and Mingi was let go. Mingi was helped off the stand and escorted out of the room. The same Beta worker led Mingi back to the quiet small room filled with plants and foliage, but Mingi couldn’t enjoy the bright sunlight from the sunroof. Instead he collapsed onto the cold marble floor, tears and sobs wracking his whole frame, finally able to let go. 

A few seconds later, Mingi was pulled up into strong arms, Yunho. 

Yunho was here. He was holding him. Without another word, Mingi wrapped his arms around the other, climbing onto his lap and just letting out all the tears and the pain. He’d been so terrified. He’d been high strung the entire time. 

Memories of his childhood, of all the times he’d done anything wrong and how he’d ended up with bruises and cuts all over. He’d been holed up and hidden away all his life. He’d been threatened all the time. Mingi didn’t know what ‘safe’ and ‘home’ meant. 

Not until he met Yunho. 

The broader Alpha rocked them back and forth, hands curling in the others hair, scratching at Mingi’s scalp, kissing his temple over and over. 

Mingi hadn’t even noticed that Yunho was also crying, that the Alpha had tears run down his face as well as he tried to keep it together for Mingi. 

The two sat on the cold floor, crying, sobbing, trying to calm down. Mingi wished he could stop the tears, but nothing worked. He couldn’t stop shaking either, his whole frame vibrating with fear, anxiety and hundreds other emotions he couldn’t pinpoint. 

Time seemed to stop for the two as they basked in one anothers scent, working to calm down, but it was harder said than done. 

“I’m so sorry…” Mingi whimpered, “They… I’m sorry they brought you into this.” Mingi felt terrible. He was so worried for Yunho. Worried about what this would mean for him. He was being accused of harming Mingi, of whipping him and choking him. Things the Alpha would never even dream of and yet his father somehow managed to turn everything around, almost as though Yunho was the guilty party. 

“Don’t worry about me… please don’t worry about me.” Yunho whispered shaking his head, burying his face in the crook of Mingi’s neck, “I’ll live… we can prove that you were fine when you came back.” 

“I just… I’m so sorry… you’re in this whole mess because of me. You should have never met me… if I hadn’t fallen off that bus you’d be fine. You’d be living happy and not crying in a courtroom right now and you wouldn’t have to deal wi-” Mingi’s rambling was cut off by lips pressing against his own, Yunho pulling the lanky Omega closer. 

“Mingi… please… I don’t regret meeting you.” Yunho whispered, “You’re amazing. You just don’t see it.” He whispered, “You’re so strong fighting against that monster. I wish I was half as brave as you.” 

Mingi couldn’t help but cry once more, only this time it was due to the bubbling feeling of relief and happiness which Yunho always brought with him. Thanks to Yunho Mingi felt like he could breathe. 

“Yunho… I love you.” Mingi whispered staring into the deep brown eyes of his boyfriend. 

Yunho smiled, “I love you too.” And pulled the other into another kiss.


	15. QUINZE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sorry for the wait. Christmas was a total mess so I didn't have time to write. Hope this makes up for it!! 
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who comments and leaves Kudos. It's so inspiring and helpful. 
> 
> I hope this update is alright I'm sleep deprived on a 6 hour train ride home from Christmas with the weirdest old lady next to me who keeps talking to herself...... 
> 
> Anyways if you want you can also talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **COMMENTS** and KUDOS are also v motivational :D

Mingi was curled up on the bed with Hongjoong running his fingers through the younger boys’ hair, curling strands around, playing with the soft fluffy streaks. The two Omegas were alone in Yunho’s room, Hongjoong scenting the other, calming Mingi down. 

When he’d come back from court, Mingi had locked himself in Yunho’s room and hadn’t let anyone in until Hongjoong and Seonghwa had shown up. Only the older Omega had been allowed to enter and curl himself around Mingi, calming the other down.

It had been difficult and chaotic. Mingi had felt like his whole life was spiraling out of control, because once they’d finished their business at the courthouse, Mrs. Jung had gotten a call from Mingi’s fathers’ lawyer, something about changing some of their witnesses around. 

Mingi felt tears well up, guilt bubbling in his chest. 

Yunho would have to testify. 

Mingi didn’t want Yunho to be dragged into any of this. Yunho was innocent. He was beyond innocent. He had barely known Mingi when all this had happened… and that was why he was such an easy target. 

“I’m sorry…” Mingi whimpered, tears welling in his eyes once more as he thought back to those moments, Mrs Jang rushing off, grabbing Yunho and telling him to come along so they could go over what might be asked of him. She also called one of her associates to find anything which could be used to keep Yunho out of this whole mess. 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for. You are protecting yourself and you deserve to be safe. I know Yunho and I know he is happy to do anything for you and to help you get out of this mess and never have to think of it again.” 

“I just… I didn’t think they’d ask him to go up in court. I didn’t want all this attention on him.” Mingi whimpered. 

“Don’t worry about him.” Hongjoong chuckled, “Yunho is a big bad Alpha who can handle himself.” 

The two chuckled, knowing that Yunho was the least intimidating Alpha they knew. Hell, even Jongho who was a Beta seemed more terrifying than Yunho. 

Mingi was scared though. Nobody knew their father like him. Nobody knew what this man would do to get his way. He was ruthless and didn’t take no for an answer. Mingi’s father didn’t lose. Ever. 

Mingi didn’t sleep the whole night. Yunho wasn’t back until late, Hongjoong therefore staying with Mingi, cuddling him and curling around him protectively. Seonghwa knocked at one point to bring them food, but Mingi hadn’t been hungry. 

It was the early morning when Yunho returned, scurrying into the room as quietly as possible. He found Mingi and Hongjoong wrapped up into a tight ball together, Hongjoong resting his head on Mingi’s chest, breathing evenly. 

Mingi wasn’t sleeping though, eyes wide and red, staring at the door, almost as though he’d been waiting for Yunho to come back. Yunho stilled when he noticed Mingi’s wide eyes staring right at him. 

The Alpha sighed, shoulders hunching forward, relaxing at the sight of Mingi. 

Mingi softly untangled himself from Hongjoong, moving closer to Yunho and wrapping his arms around his waist, letting Yunho sag against him. Mingi ran his hand through the others light brown hair, hoping to comfort him in any way shape or form. 

It was silent, neither of them talking, merely taking in the others scent, living in the moment. 

They moved silently to the living room, Seonghwa curled up on the couch with a blanket thrown over. He’d been there this entire time, knowing that he’d stayed to look after Hongjoong and Mingi warmed the Omega’s heart. 

Yunho reached over and shook the other awake, whispering for Seonghwa to go to his room and sleep with Hongjoong. 

Tired blinking eyes looked between Yunho and Mingi. Seonghwa nodded and then stood up, basically sleep walking into his friends room, leaving Mingi alone with Yunho in the living room. 

“What happened?” Mingi asked Yunho. 

“They’ll try to spin it that I hurt you… and that you’re lying about it all…” Yunho sighed, “Mrs Jung says one of her associates found something which will help. She is going over the video right now.” Yunho smiled, sitting down on the couch. 

Mingi followed suit, making himself comfortable on the Alpha’s lap, straddling the other. Yunho’s hands moved to Mingi’s slim hips right away, steadying him, thumb rubbing circles against the others’ back. 

They looked at one another, pure and utter attraction evident in both their eyes. Only a few hours ago Mingi had felt nothing but panic, and yet here he was, comfortable and warm sitting atop Yunho’s warm lap, curling into the slightly older boys’ broad chest. 

“We’ll get through this.” Yunho sighed. 

Mingi hoped so. 

Yunho slid to the side, curling a hand around Mingi and having him move along with him so they were lying down on the small couch, the Omega practically on top of Yunho. It should have been uncomfortable, but Mingi felt like nothing could harm or hurt him with Yunho’s arms around his waist, holding him close. 

The next day came too early, Mingi pullling on a suit once more, Yunho following as well. There were cameras once more all around, taking photos, the case making the news, causing even more people to be interested. Mingi thought he was going to drown. 

They made it inside once more, Yunho being led away to go to the waiting area for witnesses, while Mingi was led to the courtroom so he could watch everything from the sidelines. It felt odd, having the roles be reversed this time around, with Mingi coming to watch, while Yunho had to sit and wait for his moment to tell his own truth of everything. 

Mingi followed Officer Choi to the courtroom, gasping when he saw his friends standing there, all dressed in nice suits. They hadn’t been there the day before, since it was a school day, but they were all there for him. All of them had come to support him and Yunho. 

Yeosang was the first to pull the taller into a tight embrace, followed shortly by Wooyoung, who wouldn’t let go of Mingi’s hand afterwards. 

“You can squeeze it as tight as you need throughout the whole day.” He smiled, encouraging Mingi and letting the other feel slightly better about the whole situation. 

They all moved to sit down in the first row behind the prosecution, Mrs. Jang setting up some papers, one of her associates by her side, handing her some important documents as well and a CD. 

Mingi hadn’t noticed any of this the day before, his whole vision having tunneled at the prospect of having his truth out there. He shuddered, cold washing over him as he looked over to see the defense lawyer and his father sitting side-by-side and conversing as though they were sure to have everything in the bag. As though they weren’t worried at all. 

Mingi looked away, hand squeezing that of Wooyoung tightly, Jongho, who was on his other side, reaching out and wrapping an arm around Mingi. Mingi glanced at the younger and smiled, knowing that he wasn’t one for touching and showing affection, so to have him reach out to Mingi and comfort him meant a lot to the older. 

“Fuck that guy.” San grit out, glaring at Mingi’s father. 

The door to the courtroom opened, Mingi turning around to see none other than Minchul walk in, his face pale and eyes wide, followed by none other than Minkyung and Yedam. 

Mingi frowned, furrowing his brows at the sight of his middle brother. Minkyung had sworn this whole court case off and cursed Mingi to hell and back for bringing back all those horrid memories… so why was he here? Why was Yedam here? 

Mingi could see the Beta sweating profusely, drops running down the side of his face and to his neck. If he hadn’t been wearing a blazer, Mingi was sure that he could make out stains under his armpits. His eyes were wide, as he looked around, almost as though he was terrified of the whole area. 

Mingi was confused and this whole image made him feel completely on edge. As though something was going to happen. 

Mrs. Jung looked back and frowned, eyes roaming to Mingi. She bit her lip and then turned back to her work, organizing her files and preparing for the battle to come. 

Minchul avoided all eye contact with Mingi, sitting down a few rows in the back with their brother and step father. 

The judge entered, a few things were said and the case started once more. Mingi glanced over at the jury, the ten different people watching with interest as their neighbor was called, questions were asked and answers fell from their lips. 

Mingi shuddered. 

“He always looked rather thin and pale… we were worried he was taking drugs.” The Omega woman, Mrs Choi, explained, “His father was so busy with work so we thought he might have turned to drugs to get his attention.” 

Mingi squeezed Wooyoungs hand tightly, rage filling the pit of his stomach at those words. Mrs. Choi lived a few floors below them. She’d often seen Mingi with bruises and cuts and she’d never said a thing, always avoided him. She had known what had happened all those years and yet she’d turned a blind eye and now she was saying she thought Mingi was on drugs..? 

Mingi hated this. Hated how his father seemed to find some bullshit explanation for anything and everything he’d done to his son. His son was crazy. His son had tried to kill himself. His son was on drugs. 

Lies… all of it was lies, and yet looking at everything from the outside it could be the truth… Mingi could have been a spoiled brat who wanted his fathers’ attention after the mother ran away. Mingi could have tried to kill himself and taken drugs to get his fathers’ attention and to cope with the loss of his mother. All of it could have made sense… but it was all lies. 

Mingi whimpered as their neighbor recounted a few more stories of how she’d worried for Mingi and his growing drug problem… a problem Mingi never had. 

The doctor was called forth as well, he recounted tales of stitching Mingi back to health after ‘suicide’ attempts and other moments. How he’d helped Mingi feel better after some bullies had gotten to him at school. 

Mingi could have cried. He hated how believable all these lies seemed to be. 

Yunho was called up next onto the stand. Mingi straightened his back, watching as Yunho walked forward. He looked relaxed, smiled when he saw Mingi. 

Mingi felt himself tense, wishing he could stop all this from happening. He didn’t want Yunho to have to be questioned. Yunho was in no way involved and yet here he was, going through this rigorous and rough process just for Mingi. 

Mingi stared at Yunho, eyes focusing only on him. His heart was hammering in his chest. He was sure he was hurting Wooyoung with how tight he was holding onto the slightly younger Beta, but Mingi was far too tense and too far gone in his own head to pay attention to anything other than Yunho. 

The defense lawyer drilled Yunho with questions, much like he’d done with Mingi the day before. Rapid fire, one after the other, it barely gave Yunho a moment to think and the second the young Alpha seemed to hesitate, a probing question was snarled at him. 

Mingi hadn’t even realized just how daunting the questioning had been, how rough the other lawyer had been. Mingi had acted on autopilot, had tried to hide his fear and anxiety that he hadn’t been able to fully comprehend what had truly transpired. 

Yunho was doing so well though. He wasn’t letting himself get intimidated. He was answering the questions, letting them wash over him. He had truly learned a lot the previous night with Mrs. Jung. 

Mingi hadn’t even been paying attention to the questions, merely watching Yunho and how well he seemed to fight off any negative comments and accusations with ease and then it was the prosecution’s turn and Mrs. Jung had her questions also prepared. 

She questioned Yunho about the heat and how it had all transpired. It was the first time Yunho blushed, recounting how Mingi had gone into heat early and that he’d not been able to resist the other and gone into rut… he told her, and by default the whole court, how they’d coupled and spent a few days together at his apartment. 

When Mingi had been dropped off at his place he’d been fine. 

It was at that statement that Mrs. Jung had a television wheeled into the courtroom and a dashcam video was shown of Yunho and Mingi hugging. Mingi as unhurt. No bruises, no scratches anywhere. 

Another video was shown, this one from a security camera from the apartment complex Mingi lived in. Again, the Omega looked fine, hugging Yunho and waving goodbye to his father who had driven him there. A timestamp to the date his heat had ended on the bottom right. 

This was good… this was solid evidence. This was video footage. 

The questions were over, Yunho being let go so he could decompress in the witness room. He walked by Mingi and smiled, shooting a thumbs up and smile his way before leaving the room. Mingi felt relief flood his system, so happy that the other had managed to find solid evidence which spoke for his innocence. Mingi could have cried he felt so relieved to know that everyone would believe Yunho and that he was completely innocent. 

Of course Mingi hadn’t paid attention to his surroundings, far too in his own head to notice who had walked in next. 

Mingi gasped when he looked over and saw none other than his own mother sit down at the witness stand. 

She looked terrified. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears, her whole body vibrating. She didn’t dare look at Mingi’s father. Her hair was a mess atop her head, as though she’d tried to pull it into a nice bun but failed, strands falling and others standing up wildly. Her eyes were red rimmed, her skin pale, bruises of lack of sleep extenuating her exhausted look. 

Why was she here? What even brought this on? 

Mingi turned and saw Minkyung glaring straight ahead, Yedam looking down at his lap, almost as though he was crying himself and Minchul also looked sick to his own stomach, face a tad green as though he would have to run to the bathroom at any moment. 

Mingi was shaking at the sight of their mother, sitting there, looking small, frail and scared. 

Mingi understood now why Mrs. Jung had looked so worried. She had known that Mingi’s mother would testify, but nobody knew why… how her testimony would help Mingi’s father in any way. She had run off. She’d been the one to abandon him… 

“Why did you leave your husband and Omega son all those years ago?” The defense lawyer asked, sounding sleazy and full of himself. 

Mingi shuddered, looking on. He was completely thrown off kilter. He didn’t know what he was feeling. He wished his mother would somehow tell the truth, but knowing that it had been the  _ defense _ that had called her to the stand Mingi doubted it. 

“I… I was depressed and unstable at the time, I thought it was best to leave Mingi in the care of his father since he was still so young.” She explained, “I didn’t want him to see me like that.” She added on. 

“Why take your Alpha kids?” 

“Minkyung has a very strong bond with me. He didn’t want to leave me behind and Minchul, as the oldest, wanted to protect me as well. So we decided to leave together…” She paused, “For the sake of the family.” 

“Why do you think Minkyung is now saying your ex-husband abused you and the kids?” 

Mingi’s mother squirmed on the seat, arms wrapping around herself, “Mingi… he’s always been very… manipulative… he knows how to work Alpha’s around him and he’s got Minchul convinced of all this. Minchul is just weak to his baby brother.” 

Mingi felt sick. He felt like he was about to pass out. His whole world was spinning out of control. His mother looked so scared, so afraid, saying these lies… this wasn’t right. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go at all. 

Mingi could feel some of the jurors staring at him and then look back to his mother, analyzing the situation. He felt someone glare his way, making him shrink in on himself, want to curl up and away, but he knew he couldn’t. He had to stay. He had to stand his ground, even if it meant getting punched over and over by these lies. 

“So your husband didn’t forcefully have sex with you. Your husband didn’t  _ rape _ you.” 

Once again a pause, “No… he never raped me… I… I… liked it rough… Minchul must have mistaken pleasure for pain. He was a young teenager at the time. He didn’t understand.” She looked at the lawyer, “And I guess Mingi has gotten into the same things as me…” 

Tears welled in Mingi’s eyes as he realized what they were playing at. They were making him look like an ungrateful brat… and he knew it was working. 

Mingi wanted to scream. He wanted to stand up and shout at the top of his lungs that none of this was true. Mingi wanted to his freedom. He didn’t want to be hurt anymore. Was that too much to ask for? It seemed so. 

Finally Mrs. Jung also got to ask some questions, steering the story in a different direction, but the damage had been done. Mingi had lost. 

The young Omega peered over and saw his father smirk, looking right at him over his shoulder. Mingi could see the victory in his eyes. He could see how confident the man was. He’d somehow saved himself, even from this. Even though the evidence was right there. Photos of Mingi’s scars and bruises, of the scratches on his back. How thin he was… it had all been presented. Videos Minchul had shown and yet this was the testimony which broke the camel's back… this was the testimony which would bury Mingi and have his father sit atop the winners’ throne. 

Once Mingi’s mom was done she stumbled out of the courtroom and the process was over for the day. 

Mingi met a concerned looking Yunho outside, collapsing into his arms, shaking his head, “We lost… we lost…” Mingi whimpered. Warm hands moved up and down his back, San trying to comfort the other in any way that he could. 

Mingi felt the presence of his friends, but he didn’t feel warm like normally. He felt numb. He knew he wouldn’t win, but he’d gotten hopeful. He’d hoped for the best and instead he’d been crushed all over again. 

It was like Mingi was walking on autopilot. He followed Yunho out of the building, ignoring the camera flashes and getting into the waiting car. He didn’t even notice where they were going or who else was in the vehicle. It was just too much effort. 

They drove to the police station where San’s mom and Mrs. Jung were waiting for them. Minchul was also there, along with Minkyung. 

Mingi shuddered at the sight of his brothers. Minchul took a step forward, desperately reaching for his youngest brother. Mingi let go of Yunho, whom he’d been clinging onto, and collapsed into his brothers’ arms. 

“I’m sorry…” Mingi shuddered, snot running and mixing with his tears, “I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.” 

Minchul shushed the other shaking his head, “No… this is that monsters’ fault for doing this to us.” 

They got to the small office, everyone sitting down, Mingi sobbing into his brothers chest while curling up on the small couch. Officer Choi was behind her desk, another chair for Mrs. Jung pulled up. 

“I’ll get some tea.” Yunho whispered, noticing how Mrs. Jung and officer Choi looked rather solemn as well. 

“Minkyung… tell them what you told me.” Minchul whispered, his voice thin. 

The middle child bit his lip, hands clasped together in front. He shook his head, hunching over before reaching into his pocket to show something to officer Choi. 

Mingi couldn’t hear or make out what he had shown her, but her eyes widened as she looked to the middle son. Mrs. Jung also looked perplexed, replaying the video or whatever it was a couple more times. 

“Minkyung… we need you to testify tomorrow…” 


	16. SEIZE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once more for all the wonderful comments I've been getting. I love them all :D 
> 
> This chapter is a bit meh... but I felt like I had to write something like this... hope you guys still enjoy it and the next one will be juicy I promise you... I've got some amazing stuff planned for the next update hehehe 
> 
> Anyways thank you once more for all the feedback I love it and love to read how you guys feel about characters and people... hehehehe 
> 
> Talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/) if you have questions/comments or just wanna talk :) 
> 
> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** keep me inspired :)

“Yes I was there when three men barged into our apartment.” A pause, “I was in my room, working on an assignment. And overheard a loud commotion.” Another pause, eyes trailing around the room, “I opened my door and saw one huge man grab my stepfather by the throat, another punched him in the stomach. I was too afraid to say anything and come out… I did pull out my phone though and filmed the incident.” 

Mingi shuddered as Mrs. Jung said something and then played the video. The image was shaky and Mingi could hear the loud, uneven breaths of his brother, but it was clear who was in the video. It was clear who had barged into the home. 

Mingi’s father stood there, smirking as he towered over the terrified body of his ex-wife. Tears were streaming down her face, whole frame shaking, uneven sobs echoing in the room. 

_ “If you do not do as I say then your husband is going to get a lot worse than this.” _

Mingi shuddered at the deep voice of his father. Memories of being talked down like this washed over him. He could clearly see himself in the same position as his mother, cowering, hoping to make himself as small as possible. Begging for his life, begging to be let go and spared this once. 

A hand rubbed his back, making Mingi glance to the side, Yunho sitting close by, staring ahead, but obviously having noticed just how tense and panicked Mingi was getting. How he could barely breathe and concentrate. 

The video finished with Yedam being punched one last time in the ribs, the Beta letting out a loud gasp and cough before being thrown to the ground like a useless sack of potatoes. 

“Your father and his lawyer came to intimidate your mother by threatening her boyfriend?” 

Minkyung nodded, “Yes. Thankfully my younger step-sisters weren’t home to see this.” 

“What is your relationship like with your younger brother?” Mrs. Jung asked, taking a few steps, hands clasped together. 

Minkyung sighed, clenching his jaw, “I… I don’t really know… I know I should love him. But I just can’t get myself to love him… not like Minchul did.” 

“So why come forth?” 

“I might not particularly love him, but I wanted to do what was right… I couldn’t stay quiet when I knew that the man who once called himself my father walked free because of false information… after intimidating and hurting my mother.” 

Mingi glanced over to his father and his lawyer, the two looking pale for the first time. They were finally caught. 

The rest of the afternoon went rather quick. A few more statements from the lawyers before the jury decided to pull back to discuss their verdict… which would be given the next day. One more day… one more day and Mingi could be free forever. 

“Want to hang out?” Yunho asked Mingi once they were outside the courthouse and away from the hundreds of reporters, waiting like vultures. 

“Can we?” Mingi asked, “I want… I… to do something normal… something people our age do.” 

Yunho couldn’t help the soft smile overtaking his features, “Then let’s call the guys and go to the arcade!” 

An arcade… Mingi had never gone to the arcade. He’d never gotten to leave his house. He’d never had friends to do anything like going to the arcade with. His heart jumped a little in excitement at the prospect of hanging out with people. 

They got to Yunho’s house where the others would meet up with them. 

“Just put on my sweater and I’ve got some pants which could fit… if you’ll wear a belt.” Yunho chuckled. 

Mingi ignored the offhand comment about his skinny waist and did as Yunho suggested, swimming through mountains of sweaters, looking for the most comfortable one. He ended up choosing an old worn Hoodie with some american university name printed on the front as well as some jeans which seemed a tad smaller than the rest. 

“Who knew you’d look so good in my clothes.” Yunho smirked when he saw his boyfriend in the oversized sweater and slightly baggy pants. 

“You’re being dramatic.” Mingi felt the blush and looked at the floor, intimidated by the others intense stare. 

He glanced up at the worst moment, Yunho running his tongue over his lips, eyes digging right into Mingi. It sent a shudder down the Omega’s spine, a squeal escaping his lips when Yunho took a step forward. 

“Get away from me you perv.” Mingi chuckled. 

Yunho gasped, hands clasping over his chest dramatically, “How dare you call me a perv!” 

“He’s totally right though.” Neither had noticed the door open, Yeosang and Jongho walking in with plastic bags in hand. 

“You guys are early!” Yunho pouted. 

“Yes because we have a surprise for Mingi.” Jongho grinned, shaking the plastic bag, “We thought that with this new start he’d need a new… look.” 

Yeosang grinned, rushing forward and grabbing a shocked Mingi before the taller could run away, “We’ve decided to give your hair a cool makeover. You’ll look amazing trust me.” He smiled up at Mingi, eyes wide, begging the Omega to let him do as he wished. Mingi was weak to those eyes and agreed. 

“Perfect! Yunho, you and the others should go ahead. Mingi’s hot new look is going to be a surprise for you as well.” Jongho practically pushed the older boy out of the house, throwing his jacket after him before slamming the door closed. 

Mingi stood in the middle of the living room in complete and utter shock. 

“Do you trust us hyung?” Jongho asked the older boy. 

Mingi gulped and nodded, “Yes… I do… but this is all very much all at once.” 

“Hyung, don’t worry. Yeosang-hyung is amazing at anything hair related.” Jongho told Mingi, smiling and hoping to look reassuring. 

“I want to get into a beauty school after highschool instead of university, so I’ve been practicing on the others since middle school. They’re all used to me dyeing their hair or cutting it. Sometimes San will even let me do his makeup for him when we go out.” Yeosang explained. 

Mingi looked between the two. He knew they wouldn’t force anything on him that he didn’t want. Yeosang looked so excited, as though he’d been waiting for this moment for forever. Mingi felt happiness wash over him, knowing that this was something which would bring pure joy to Yeosang… 

“Then let’s get started!” He stated. 

The process took longer than expected. Yeosang knew what he was doing, first bleaching Mingi’s hair. It stung at the Omega’s scalp, but Jongho had explained that it usually stung a bit and then got better. 

Then Jongho placed something over Mingi’s eyes to surprise the boy about the following colour. 

Mingi shuddered when his vision got impaired, a moment of panic seizing him, but the younger boy quickly assured him that Yeosang and he were still there. Jongho was holding onto the older boys hand the entire time, talking about his taekwondo class and how he was going to be able to move up a belt in the coming months since he’d been training so hard. 

“I’ll protect you!” Jongho grinned, “If anyone ever so much as looks at you weird or tries to hurt you. I’ll be there for you.” 

Mingi felt warm. He couldn’t believe how sweet Jongho was being. Out of all of them he was the hardest to read, since he didn’t like to have so much skin contact with the others, preferring to stay in his own bubble, but whenever the youngest was around Mingi he seemed to hover around the taller at any chance, hands moving, as though to grab onto Mingi and anchor himself to the Omega. 

It was sweet and the others’ had also noticed just how fond the youngest in their friend group had gotten to Mingi. 

Colour was lathered all over Mingi’s hair, Yeosang massaging his scalp even, Mingi letting out a soft moan at the sensation. Yeosang chuckled and continued his work. 

Eventually the colour was washed out of his hair and Mingi finally got to look at himself in the mirror. 

He let out a gasp at the sight of his own reflection. There wasn’t the normal dark hair there, instead a fiery red sat there. It.. it looked amazing. Mingi loved it. Loved how it stood out and how unique it was, almost as though this shade of red was his, and his alone. For the first time in his life Mingi didn’t think he looked like his father. Mingi finally had his own look. 

Tears welled in his eyes as a weight lifted off him that he didn’t even know he’d been carrying around all this time. He finally felt like he wasn’t the mirror image of his father. No, he was his own person. 

Mingi hadn’t realized how he’d always been afraid of turning out like his father, that somehow just because he looked like him he’d somehow end up being a terrible parent as well… but looking at himself now and having his own unique colour… it freed him from those pointless worries. 

“Thank you…” Mingi whispered, turning to Yeosang and wrapping the thin Beta into a bone crushing hug, “I love it.” 

Mingi then turned to Jongho, engulfing him in an embrace as well, thanking the younger for holding his hand and keeping him calm. 

It was a miracle that no dye got onto the sweater and the three boys’ could leave soon after, Yeosang styling Mingi’s hair to make him look ‘extra edible’ as the Beta had stated. Mingi’s skin tone almost matching his new hair colour. 

They got to the arcade about an hour and a half after the others, the whole process of bleaching and dyeing the hair taking almost three hours. 

“Holy shit…” San’s jaw dropped the moment he saw Mingi walk in, tapping his boyfriend on the back over and over until Wooyoung also turned around and saw Mingi walk in, flanked by Yeosang and Jongho. 

“Yeosang’s hair magic strikes once more.” Wooyoung gasped, eyes bugging out at the sight of Mingi. 

“Yunho is going to pop an insta-boner.” San whispered, “Yeosang sure knows what he is doing.” 

Hongjoong and Seonghwa were a lot more tame about the whole new look, complimenting Mingi on the new hair and style. 

Mingi thanked the pair, unsure what else to say. He knew he had to get used to compliments, but it was such a foreign concept. Being in such a new environment was also quite daunting. Mingi’s fingers twitched, wishing he could hold onto Yunho somehow… but the other had gone to the washroom only a moment before Mingi had walked in. 

“Holy shit…” Mingi turned around at the sound of his boyfriends voice, smiling from ear to ear, tilting his head to the side and looking up at Yunho. 

“You like it?” Mingi asked innocently, tilting his head the other side, blinking his eyes. 

Yunho was at a loss for words. Mingi in his clothes with bright red hair… he was nothing but pure sin. How could he even form a coherent sentence when Mingi was acting all shy and sweet but looked like sexiest person the Alpha had ever laid his eyes on. 

How was he expected to keep his hands to himself? How was he supposed to stop himself from worshipping his Omega? 

A few more steps and Yunho wrapped the other into a tight hug, nosing at the Omega’s neck, taking in his scent and leaving his own behind, making sure everyone in this arcade knew who was Mingi’s Alpha. 

“Yeosang what have you done!?” Hongjoong laughed, voice high pitched. 

“It’s my skill.” Yeosang cackled. 

Mingi felt his whole body flame up, probably blushing as well. He shuddered and pulled away. He quickly leaned forward his lips pecking those of Yunho, “Calm down.” Mingi whispered, “I wanted to spend the day like a normal teenager.” 

Yunho leaned forward once more his lips ghosting over the shell of Mingi’s ear, “And… normal teenagers are horny.” 

Mingi squeaked and pushed the Alpha off and jumped over to Wooyoung who was patting the empty seat next to himself at some car racing simulator, “Let’s ignore those annoying Alpha’s…” 

Mingi ended up losing to Wooyoung who seemed to come to the arcade at least three times a week. He was helping Mingi though, teaching him when to press on the gas and when to let off so he didn’t crash into the side railing all the time. 

“I’m sorry!” Yunho whined from beside Mingi, but the Omega ignored the slightly older Alpha, Wooyoung egging him on, telling him how Yunho deserved a little bit of punishment for being too horny in public. 

“You’re teaching him bad things…” Seonghwa sighed. 

“And you shouldn’t talk about Mingi like he is some puppy to be trained.” Hongjoong told his boyfriend, smacking him between the ears, “Go wallow in self pity with San and Yunho. We’re going to play whack-a-mole.” 

Mingi chuckled at the other Omega, feeling oddly at peace. He figured he’d be uncomfortable. The arcade was cramped and loud. There were many people all over the place, some loud and boisterous while others seemed even a little bit addicted to the games. 

But instead of thinking it was scary, Mingi found it fascinating. It was so interesting to watch all these different types of people in such a vivid environment. The machines were loud, music blaring through speakers and so many interesting games. It was so cool. 

Mingi ended up winning at whack-a-mole, while Wooyoung beat both him and Hongjoong at the soccer machine, to see who could kick the hardest. There was a group of Alpha boys’ who had just used the machine as well and set a new record who frowned when a  _ Beta _ ended up having a better score than all of them. 

“I’m sorry.” Yunho came crawling back to Mingi, wrapping his long arms around the other boys’ waist, “I won’t be a horny boyfriend in public anymore.” He put a lot of emphasis on the ‘in public’ making Mingi chuckle. 

The Omega turned around in Yunhos’ hold, resting his head on the others’ shoulder, “I forgive you.” His voice was muffled, blinking his eyes and looking up at a grinning Yunho who placed a smacking kiss on Mingi’s forehead. 

“You’re so adorable.” Yunho grinned, “I can’t wait until we’re home and alone. I want to spend some quality time with my beautiful boyfriend.” Yunho grinned. 

Mingi rolled his eyes, “You’re so full of yourself tonight.” 

“I can’t help it. When I’ve scored the most beautiful Omega in the whole of South Korea. I get to act a little possessive. Especially when said Omega spent all his time with other people.” 

Mingi was about to reply but was interrupted by Jongho calling them over. The others had finally agreed that they would have dinner at some pizza parlour around the corner. 

The group of eight quickly left the loud and smelly arcade to go to the pizza place. It was a hole in a wall from the outside, but warm and cozy from the inside. Mingi sat down in the booth, across from Yeosang, Yunho practically glued to his side, the others’ arm never leaving his side. 

Mingi looked at the menu, eyes roaming over all the options and it hit him that this was the first time he ever ate out with friends. He’d never gone out and just let go like this. He’d never had friends who would want to go have greasy, cheap pizza with him… 

Tears welled in his eyes and he quickly turned to Yunho, hoping the other boy could calm his beating heart down. He didn’t want to be like this. So dramatic over a god damn pizza outing, but he just felt so… happy… 

He’d never even dreamed of having something like this. He’d always been afraid. Anytime he came home ten minutes late Mingi had to worry. He never got to be himself. 

“Whats wrong?” Yunho asked. His right arm was still placed around Mingi’s hip, squeezing softly, while the other moved to push Mingi a few inches away. His large hand cupped Mingi’s cheek, thumb wiping away the tears. 

“I’m just…” Mingi didn’t know what to say. He thought his chest would burst due to happiness. He’d never let himself feel like this and it was overwhelming how wonderful a true friendship really was, “I’m so happy… thank you.” 

Yunho cooed and pulled Mingi into his side once more, resting his head atop that of Mingi, kissing the crown of his hair a few times, “Nothing to be thankful for… I should thank you for letting me be your boyfriend and letting me take care of you.” 

Normally the others would make comments and sneer at them for being lovesick, but none of them said anything, merely looking for what pizza to get. They all understood that this was a lot for Mingi. 

Hongjoong sighed, looking over to Mingi every few moments. The older Omega thought back to when they’d met Mingi how he’d hunched in on himself all the time, trying to look small… how he’d cried and begged him not to say anything about his injuries. He’d been so broken, and even though he clearly was still hurt, Hongjoong felt oddly proud, almost like he got to watch Mingi grow up and bloom all before his own eyes. 

Seonghwa wrapped an arm around his boyfriend pulling the Omega into his side. Seonghwa had been there whenever Hongjoong had paced around, worried for Mingi. He’d watched the slightly younger make himself sick with worry and to be able to see such happiness and pride reflected in his eyes warmed his heart. 

“I’m sorry…” Mingi pulled away from Yunho, hands rubbing at his cheek and eyes. 

“Don’t ever be… this is a lot and it’ll take time for you to get used to.” Yunho smiled, “But know that we’re all here for you.” 

Mingi smiled and nodded, finally grabbing the menu again to look over the food choices, “Want to share?” He asked the Alpha. 

Yunho grinned, nodding, “I’ll have whatever you want.” 

Mingi looked over, smirking when his eyes landed on something appalling but something he’d always wanted to try, “Even Hawaiian?” 

Mingi swore the Alpha’s face went a little green at the mere thought, everyone else at the table bursting into laughter. 


	17. DIX-SEPT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing. You left so many wonderful and sweet comments on the last chapter! I could have cried... honestly when I started writing this I was in a really bad place and hated everything I wrote but you guys make me want to come back and add chapters because you're just all so amazing and sweet. **Thank you all I love you!!**
> 
> Also, I had a really random question... I've been tinkering with a Fantasy-AU fic and just wanted to know if anyone would be interested in reading a Ateez Fantasy story? It'll have dragons in it lmao (v important for fantasy stories to have dragons imo)
> 
> Because if no, then I'll just stop with it right now... xD 
> 
> Sorry this authors note is so long!! 
> 
> So yeah this whole chapter just took a life of it's own... I'm sorry in advance lmao. This is terrible... I'm so so so sorry. 
> 
> If you have any questions you can always message me on [**TUMBLR**](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And as always I love **Comments** and Kudos :D

Yunho thanked the heavens that his parents were on an extended trip for work. HIs father had gone on a business trip to Thailand and brought his mother along, extending the trip for a few days so the couple could go to the beach. 

Yunja and Yunmi had also left on a trip to the mountains with some friends, leaving Yunho all alone for a few days. 

And the Alpha was thankful for that, because nobody would disturb him while he was gawking at his boyfriend and all his beauty. Nobody commented on his lost puppy stare and how he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the Omega who just looked purely edible. 

“Stop staring!” Mingi whined, hiding his face in his knees which he’d pulled up to his chest. 

Mingi looked purely angelic with the bright red locks. Yunho was still unsure how he’d managed to have the most beautiful Omega as his boyfriend. The red hair made him stand out and Mingi’s eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of his own reflection for the first time. 

Yunho could tell the other had gained some confidence through this new look. The Alpha would have to thank Yeosang once he saw him again, because he’d never seen Mingi so proud and happy about himself. 

The couple were sitting in the living room, Gamecube controllers in hand as they battled it out against San and Wooyoung in online Super Smash. They’d declined to voice call over Discord, not wanting to hear the excessive cursing from the other pair since Yunho was the king of Super Smash. 

Mingi was god awful. But Yunho couldn’t help and adore the pretty pout on the younger boys’ face whenever his character fell to their death, most of the time due to self-inflicted hardships like jumping too high. 

“I can’t look away… because you’re just too beautiful.” Yunho whispered moving closer and wrapping an arm around Mingi’s waist, pulling the thin boy closer. Yunho looked closely inspecting the deep flush, Mingi once again hiding in his knees. 

Yunho completely infiltrated his personal space bubble, pressing a kiss to the back of Mingi’s neck, running his tongue over the spot before leaning back and starting another game against Wooyoung and San. 

Mingi shuddered, looking up, eyes unfocused as he chose a random cute looking character. He changed the characters outfit to the colour pink smiling to himself at how adorable he looked. A pang of disdain shot through his chest as Mingi realized that he had no clue who this character was and which game he came from. 

Yunho had explained that Super Smash had all different Nintendo characters and Mingi was happy when he’d recognized Mario and Bowser, but there were so many other names and faces he had never seen or heard of before. He felt ashamed… this was normal popular culture, something anyone knew and yet Mingi had no clue who belonged into which game franchise. 

Mingi felt himself blush as he remembered thinking that Zelda had always been the green little elf and not the princess. He had gasped when the character called Samus had actually been a girl… Mingi felt like he was an alien who was only learning about normal human interactions for the first time. 

“You’re playing ‘Pit’. He’s from a game from the 80’s called  _ Kid Icarus _ .” Yunho told Mingi, “We’ll work together to push Wooyoung off the platform first.” 

Wooyoung had chosen some character called  _ Falco _ while San was playing  _ Pichu _ . 

They ended up playing a few more rounds, Yunho winning each and every one of them without the help of Mingi. 

“It was your first time so don’t be sad.” Yunho moved closer, grabbing the controller and putting it on the floor before crawling over to Mingi and sitting himself in the Omega’s lap, putting his arms around the others neck, fingers curling in the bright red hair. 

It was soft to the touch and his fingers moved through the strands effortlessly. The way Yeosang had styled it made Mingi look even more sexy than normally, hair swept to the side revealing part of his forehead. 

Mingi looked up at Yunho who was sprawled all over his lap, making himself comfortable, leaning closer to Mingi. 

The Omega felt his heart hammer in his chest with anticipation. He relished in the feeling of the Alpha’s arms around him. Having him sit atop him, his strong thighs caging him against the comfortable couch was also… sensual. 

But Mingi wasn’t scared. Even though he had minimal movement he knew that Yunho would stop and listen to Mingi if he was ever uncomfortable in any way shape or form. He trusted Yunho. 

Finally their lips brushed. Mingi hadn’t even noticed how close Yunho had gotten. 

His eyes fell shut as Mingi cherished the feel of Mingi holding onto him, one hand on Mingi’s shoulder the other curled into his hair, tugging at the strands, fingers scratching at his scalp. Mingi arched his neck adding a different angle, tongue swiping over Yunho’s bottom lip. 

Yunho moaned into the kiss pressing himself closer to Mingi, the grip on the Omega’s shoulder tightening for a second before it loosened and then moved down to run over Mingi’s arm. The slightly younger boy shuddered, feeling goosebumps rise on his skin at the feel. 

One more hard press and Yunho pulled away, chest heaving, eyes blown wide as he stared at the Omega under him. He took a few deep breaths before leaning in once more, lips running over Mingi’s sensitive neck. He nibbled at the skin, tongue swiping over the forming mark making sure that Mingi was enjoying himself. 

The Omega under him gasped, his hands coming up to grip onto Yunho’s shirt, holding onto the back of his clothing, tugging desperately, trying to hold onto something. Yunho gasped and moved closer, lips moving onto a different spot in the crook of Mingi’s neck. He didn’t want to leave any obvious marks, knowing that Mingi had to be presentable the next day. 

Yunho rolled his hips against Mingi, the Omega bucking up to meet his movements a desperate soft whine escaping Mingi’s parted lips. He’d closed his eyes, merely enjoying the feel of the Alpha’s lips against his heated skin, but his body rolls against him were far too sinful for Mingi to stay motionless. 

“Yunho…” Mingi gasped, one hand still gripping onto the Alpha’s shirt and the other moving up his broad chest. He could feel the taunt muscle. Mingi remembered Yunho telling him about how he liked to dance and wanted to join their school dance team. 

Yunho pulled away letting out a groan when Mingi accidentally rubbed over his sensitive nipple, even if his shirt was in between and the Omega wasn’t touching his skin directly. The mere sensation of something brushing against his sensitive nipples made the Alpha gasp and roll against the Omega once more. 

Mingi smirked, having noticed the reaction of his Alpha and did the same thing again, only this time on the other nipple. Yunho whined, tucking his head into the crook of Mingi’s neck pressing himself as close to the Omega as he could. 

Mingi used his free hand and moved it to Yunho’s face, pulling it out of his neck and kissing him once more. All thoughts of technique and good kissing flying out the window the second their lips met once more. Mingi craned his neck, pressing close to Yunho, one hand rubbing against the Alpha’s chest. 

Yunho groaned into the kiss, one hand bracing himself on the back of the couch, the other making a mess of Mingi’s once perfectly styled hair.

Mingi couldn’t help and giggle against the Alpha’s lips. He pinched Yunho’s nipple once more, the Alpha whining and pushing himself even harder against Mingi, but the Omega couldn’t help and giggle once more how easy it was to rile the Alpha up. 

He couldn’t believe he’d listened to Hongjoong who had told him how sensitive an Alpha’s chest area was. Wooyoung had also confirmed the older Omega’s theory stating that San went  _ feral _ whenever Wooyoung so much as nibbled on his sensitive area. 

It did seem to be an Alpha thing. 

Yunho could barely contain himself and Mingi hadn’t even touched his naked chest yet. 

_ “Alpha’s are so easy.” _ The voice of Hongjoong echoed in Mingi’s mind. 

The Omega giggled, pulling away from Yunho, his hands leaving his chest making the older whimper and pout. Yunho tried to chase after Mingi, lips desperate for another kiss, but the Omega shook his head smiling up at Yunho. 

“I think we should get rid of this shirt… no?” He asked tilting his head to the side and smiling kindly. His hands moved down to the bottom most button of the plaid shirt Yunho had worn that day. 

Mingi unintentionally brushed up against the front of Yunho’s pants making the Alpha growl and try to thrust against the back of the Omega’s hand once more, but Mingi shook his head, making sure to undo every button with practiced patience. 

“You’re teasing me.” Yunho stated, voice high pitched almost like a whine. 

“No?” Mingi whispered looking up from under his lashes, “I just don’t want the shirt to rip. It’s a damn nice shirt on you.” 

Yunho silently cursed Wooyoung and Hongjoong who had probably taught Mingi how to be a tease… and an adorable one at that. Yunho was powerless to the Omega under him. He would do anything for him. Mingi knew it too, especially with how he was smiling and giggling to himself, so proud of what he was doing. It was so endearing and it only seemed to turn Yunho on even more. He would do anything for this beautiful and perfect Omega. 

Finally Mingi finished with the last button, the plaid shirt falling open revealing a sculpted chest and body to the Omega. Mingi couldn’t help but lick his lip wanting to kiss along those collarbones and then down Yunho’s chest. He really wanted to pleasure the Alpha and make him happy.

The Omega moved his arms over Yunho’s shoulders pushing the open shirt off him, the piece of fabric landing on the ground, forgotten. 

Before Yunho could move and do anything else Mingi went to work, lips moving to his neck. His hands were moving up and down the sides of the Alpha’s toned stomach. Thankfully Yunho wasn’t ticklish or he would have shrank back in a fit of laughter. 

Instead every little thing the Omega did seemed to drive him crazy. 

His erection was straining against his pants, almost painful even. Mingi’s movements weren’t helping his trapped cock at all. 

Mingi took his time, moving to Yunho’s right collarbone, sucking a mark right above it, teeth scraping against the purpling skin, while his right hand was placed on Yunho’s hip and the other moving back up to his chest area. 

Yunho held back a moan, teeth clenched as his body moved without a command rolling against Mingi’s lap. He couldn’t take it. Mingi was so beautiful. He was perfect, his lips moving against Yunho’s skin and his hand exploring his whole body. 

The last time they’d been intimate they’d both been too far in their heads to take in anything but the need and lust. This was far more than that though. This involved actual feelings rather than just pure attraction and Yunho was bathing in affection, making him all the more turned on. 

Once Mingi deemed the mark good enough he moved down, his body sliding a little on the couch to gain better access to Yunho who was now holding onto the back of the couch with both hands, fingers digging into the worn fabric of the old piece of furniture. 

Mingi licked along Yunho’s chest, kissing the skin, breathing on it. Did everything which would drive the slightly older boy insane… well anything but actually get his mouth on one of the red, swollen and sensitive nipples. 

Yunho’s whole body shivered when Mingi finally did take one of the nipples in his mouth, tongue running over the sensitive nub. The Alpha let out a loud groan, pushing himself into Mingi, the Omega moving from one nipple to the other, letting his hands run over the exposed one.

Yunho was going crazy. Pleasure moved through his whole frame, back arching into his Omega’s mouth, needing him to continue to be affectionate and close. He needed his Omega… 

Yunho unwillingly pulled himself away from Mingi, looking down at the other boy who had slid even further down on the couch looking to be in quite an uncomfortable position. Mingi blinked a few times, as though in a haze staring up at the Alpha.

Yunho saw how raw Mingi’s lips were, red with spit. His hair was a mess, cheeks flushed. He looked wrecked and Yunho hadn’t even gotten his hands on him yet. All this from Mingi pleasuring him. Yunho had to have him. Yunho had to worship Mingi just as Mingi had done for him. 

Yunho grabbed Mingi under the arms and pulled him back into a normal sitting position crashing his lips to the Omega’s in a biting kiss, almost devouring the other. 

Mingi pushed back with just as much vigour, moving to roll his hips up, brushing against Yunho’s trapped and aching cock. 

Yunho pulled away, taking a step back. He got off the couch, knees aching as he did so before he leaned down, wrapping his arms around Mingi and lifting the thin Omega into his arms. Mingi might have been tall with broad shoulders, but he was still far too thin and didn’t weigh as much as he should for his height. 

Yunho moved to his room, making it through the mess without tripping once, then dropping Mingi on the bed. He smirked as the Omega scrambled onto his back, leaning on his elbows as he looked up at Yunho, eyes wide and turned on, staring at his Alpha… almost as though begging Yunho to get on with it. 

Who was Yunho to deny Mingi? He dashed forward, making himself comfortable between Mingi’s legs, peeling the Omega’s shirt off and admiring his lean torso. So different from Yunho’s. 

They were the same height, almost, and Mingi was almost as broad as he was, but instead of bulky muscle Mingi had a lean physique. 

Yunho ran his hands over Mingi’s sides, pushing himself so he was comfortably hovering over the other and within seconds they were kissing once more. Lips moving together, Yunho running his tongue over Mingi’s lips parting them for an open mouthed kiss. 

Heavy breathing and rocking made Yunho realize just how desperate his cock was. He felt it aching against the front of his pants. 

He sat back up, hands rushing to his belt to undo it and then the button of his pants. 

He looked down at Mingi who was staring at Yunho’s hands and how quickly they got rid of the belt and then undid the button of his jeans. Mingi bit his lip as he watched Yunho unzip his jeans and then stand for one second, shuffling out of them before settling between Mingi’s legs once more. 

Mingi couldn’t take his eyes off the others tented briefs and how even those looked to be far too small and uncomfortable for Yunho. 

Mingi let out a soft whine, reaching out almost as if instinct was kicking in. Soft, shy hands moved to Yunho’s briefs, brushing over the front before Mingi pulled them down a little, letting Yunho’s erection spring free. 

Yunho was big. The head was red with need, wet with precum. He was thick and long. Mingi hadn’t ever seen anyone else’s but his own, not remembering much from his heat. He felt a jolt of insecurity rush through him as he looked up at Yunho. 

His hands moved and brushed over the hot erection, Yunho shuddering but letting Mingi get used to it, let him take it all in. 

Mingi whined and leaned up to capture Yunho in another kiss, one hand on the Alpha’s hip and the other wrapping softly around his cock, running his fingers over it. He knew he’d taken it before in heat, but was intimidated by actually realizing just how big and heavy Yunho was in his hand. 

The Alpha sighed into the kiss enjoying the touch of the younger boy. Mingi didn’t know it, but Yunho was having trouble holding himself back. All the teasing from earlier and now this, Yunho was embarrassed to say he was ready to burst already and he hadn’t even gotten Mingi naked yet. 

Before he would lose control far too early, Yunho pulled away, moving further down Mingi’s body, kissing along his chest and stomach to the top of his pants. He unbuttoned the pants and undid the belt before sliding it down Mingi’s legs revealing the Omega’s naked form before him. 

Mingi curled up into himself, but Yunho put a hand on his slim hip, stopping him from moving, eyes hungrily moving over every inch of the Omega’s body. His skin was smooth and hairless. He was beautiful, body lines making him look elegant. 

Yunho couldn’t help but run his hands over Mingi’s stomach, grip his hips and then move to his delicious thighs. Even though Mingi hadn’t ever done any sports, they were still thick and luscious. Yunho couldn’t get enough of them, his body moving on autopilot as he leaned down to suck marks into Mingi’s inner thighs. 

The Omega let out a loud moan, arching his back off the bed, one hand shooting to Yunho’s hair and tugging tightly while the other moved to his own chest, running over his sensitive nipples. His hips shifted off the bed, straining with passion. 

Yunho smirked against Mingi’s skin, continuing working his magic. He couldn’t help the pride which seeped into his chest. The same way Mingi had enjoyed teasing Yunho only a while earlier, Yunho was now taking his time to work Mingi up into a whimpering mess. 

“Yunho…” Mingi gasped tugging once more on the other boys’ strands. 

Yunho hummed against Mingi’s skin looking up to see his Omega’s flushed face. Mingi had his eyes closed, lip between his teeth, biting at it, holding back all the noises he wanted to make. 

Yunho growled, leaning up and moving towards his lovers’ face. He peppered kisses all over Mingi’s flushed cheeks, “Don’t hold back your sounds.” Yunho muttered, lips brushing against Mingi’s ear, nibbling at his earlobe. 

The Omega moaned, nodding, hips moving up, brushing his own erection against that of Yunho. The Alpha couldn’t hold back and also moaned into the others ear, hot breath fanning over Mingi’s face and neck. 

Mingi wrapped his arms around Yunho’s neck, one of his legs wrapping around his hip, pulling the Alpha closer to him, both moving against one another, feeling their heated erections push and brush over and over. 

Mingi buried his face in the crook of Yunho’s neck letting out a deep moan before biting against the skin there. 

Eventually Yunho moved back down, escaping from the koala hold the other had on him. Within seconds he was back to kissing and nipping along Mingi’s beautiful thighs, enjoying the sounds the other was making, straining against Yunho’s bed, one hand gripping onto Yunho’s shoulder dull fingernails digging into the Alpha’s skin while the other was wrapped around the sheets on the bed. 

Yunho smiled as he kissed up Mingi’s thighs, hands running up his legs as he did so, “Hey…” His voice was deep and husky, “You trust me right?” 

Mingi nodded, looking down at Yunho. 

“Then… can I try something?” Yunho asked softly feeling a little shy. 

Mingi nodded once more, biting his lip once more. 

Yunho smiled, kissing the Omega’s inner thigh once more before sitting up a little, “Can you get on your hands and knees for me?” 

Mingi halted for a moment, eyes blowing wide at the request. A gasp left his lips before he scrambled to do as he’d been asked, looking over his shoulder, making sure Yunho was still there. 

Yunho marveled at Mingi’s backside. He was so perfect. His back, even with scars from the beating he’d taken months ago was still beautiful. Yunho moved forward, kissing over each scar, hoping that Mingi never had to think of this pain again. Mingi didn’t deserve any of those lashes. He didn’t deserve to hurt. Yunho would make sure Mingi was always taken care of. 

He kissed along Mingi’s spine, reaching his perfect round behind. Yunho bit the inside of his cheek, tongue running over the other boys’ entrance. 

Mingi yelped, jumping a little at the feel of Yunho’s tongue at his entrance, but Yunho held tightly onto the others hips, pulling Mingi closer while he lapped at his entrance. 

Mingi had never felt something like this before. One of Yunho’s hands gripping his cheek, pulling it to the side, giving him a better angle while his tongue lapped at his hole, tonguing it open, spit used as lube to push it further and deeper. 

Mingi… really liked it. 

Mingi couldn’t hold back the moan as Yunho lapped at his entrance, pulling Mingi closer with one hand. The Alpha then reached around Mingi, his free hand fondling his aching cock, stroking it softly making Mingi writhe in pleasure on the bed. 

Mingi’s whole body twitched and he lurched forward, away from Yunho’s hold. His body was shaking from the amount of pleasure the other had given him. He couldn’t help but whimper at the loss of Yunho’s warmth, but it had been overwhelming. The pleasure had been almost too much. 

Mingi felt his hole clench around air, thick slick running out of it and down his thighs. He curled up in a ball, arms around his mid section, taking a few calming breaths. 

“I’m sorry... “ Yunho whispered, moving closer, hand hovering over Mingi as though he was too scared to touch the other. 

Mingi shook his head uncurling and moving over to Yunho clasping the others boys face in his hands, “No… It felt amazing… I’m sorry it was just… a lot.” Mingi explained, “But a lot of good.” He added on, not sure if what he was saying made any sense. 

Yunho blushed and leaned in for a soft kiss, Mingi tasting his own slick on the Alpha’s lips and tongue, moaning into the broader boys’ mouth. The two continued to kiss and roam one another's body until finally Mingi moved to push Yunho down on his back, straddling him, feigning confidence. 

Their kiss deepened once more, Mingi rolling his hips down to brush against Yunho, kissing the other deeper, setting the pace and deciding what would happen next. 

“Uhmmm..” Mingi paused pushing himself into the crook of Yunho’s neck, “Can you… stretch me?” He mumbled but Yunho heard every word loud and clear, blood rushing into his nether region once more. 

Yunho pulled Mingi’s face closer and kissed him hard before pulling away, “Let me get lube!” He whispered, another kiss placed on Mingi’s lips and Yunho quickly rolled them over, reaching to his bedside table and getting a bottle of lube out as well as condoms. 

Mingi couldn’t look. His heart hammering in his chest as Yunho coated his fingers with the jelly. Yunho leaned over to the Omega once more, kissing him, smothering him with love, leaving one last kiss atop Mini’s forehead before he moved down to Mingi’s most private area once more. 

At first Yunho moved one finger in, Mingi arching his back at the intrusion, his hole clenching uncomfortably. Yunho made sure to move slowly, letting Mingi adjust to the feeling. One hand on the Omega’s hip, soothing the skin. He kissed the inside of Mingi’s thigh to distract from the foreign feel of his finger. 

He moved it slowly around and once Mingi unclenched and relaxed, moaning and moving with Yunho, he added a second finger. 

It was a slow process, but Yunho didn’t want to take things too fast. He wanted this to be pleasurable and fun for Mingi. He wanted the other to enjoy himself and have only fond memories of his first time having sex without being in heat. He needed this to be perfect. 

A second finger, then a third. Mingi was moaning and writhing as Yunho began to move his hand faster in and out, mouthing along his thighs. 

“Please… more… please…” Mingi was dripping wet with his own slick and all the extra lube. 

“You sure?” Yunho moved away from the others wonderful legs to look Mingi deep in the eyes. 

The Omega nodded and smiled, “Please.” His voice was low, a mere whisper but it was all Yunho needed to move forward. He ripped open a condom, rolling it over his thick cock. It was as hard as before, all the sounds from Mingi keeping him in the mood the entire time even though it had been completely neglected. 

Yunho was careful. His hands brushing through Mingi’s red hair, soothing him as he pushed in, slow and steady. Each whimper and each strain, Yunho paused asking if he should continue. It was all so sweet and so perfect Mingi had tears in his eyes. 

He nodded each time, kissing Yunho on his lips, wanting the other to know that he was perfect. Mingi couldn’t imagine anything better than this moment. He felt so loved and cared for. 

Yunho wiped at the tears, leaning in to kiss Mingi, pushing all the way in. 

Mingi gasped into the kiss whole body shivering. He moved closer, pulling Yunho completely on top of himself so he could feel the others skin on his. He loved this. Loved the weight of the other. 

Mingi clenched around Yunho the Alpha moaning, hands squeezing Mingi tightly. Mingi giggled pecking the other on the cheek, as though giving him the ‘go’ sign to move. 

Yunho was slow at first, cherishing every movement as he pulled out and pushed back in, Mingi arching into him, whimpering and moaning, not holding back at all. He begged for more, grasped at Yunho’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around him, the other holding onto the sheets once more, trying to ground himself. 

As both got used to the feel, Yunho got a little bit more brave and moved faster. Mingi felt his eyes roll back at the sensation, Yunho filling him so well and treating him like he was the most important thing in his life. 

They kissed and pulled away, nipping at one another. Mingi couldn’t keep his eyes open, closing them and arching into Yunho’s hold, the Alpha running his hands all over Mingi’s sides and chest. 

Mingi reached out with one hand, running it over the Alpha’s nipple making Yunho howl and thrust even harder at the sensation of his most sensitive area being teased while he was fucking into the most beautiful Omega on the planet. 

Mingi gasped at the hard thrust moaning as well, pinching the others nipple in retaliation, but Yunho only seemed to get more turned on, pistoning into Mingi with more vigour. 

Both boys were too far gone and turned on. Mingi gasped when Yunho nipped and licked at his neck, breathing heavily, thrusting into him. Mingi couldn’t believe this was happening. This felt far too amazing. 

“Yunho… Yunho… more… Yunho…” Mingi whimpered moving in perfect synch with the Alpha. 

Yunho let out a loud whine, loving the way Mingi was begging, his voice thin with want and need. He was so perfect. He was beautiful and he was all his. 

Yunho couldn’t hold back, whimpering as he thrust one more time, Mingi clenching tightly around him. The Omega was shaking once more, letting out a silent scream, orgasm washing over him, sending Yunho into his own euphoria, cumming into the condom, sagging into Mingi, going completely boneless. 

Tremors moved through both of them, gasping for air as they tried to even their breaths. 

Finally Yunho moved off Mingi, slick gushing out of the others hole. Mingi shuddered at the feeling before bursting into a fit of giggles, looking up at Yunho who also couldn’t hold back a laugh. 

“I’ll get something to clean you up.” Yunho whispered.

Before he could leave the bed though, Mingi pulled him back by the hand, “Thank you… this was perfect.” Mingi whispered, leaning up and kissing Yunho one more time. 


	18. DIX-HUIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter. I love all of you so much!! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is even reading this melo-dramatic story. I am so thankful!! ^_^ 
> 
> Honestly I think the FBI agents following me think I need a lawyer... with the amount of 'domestic abuse cases' i've googled for this chapter... maybe I'll have the cops show up at my house soon thinking I'm being abused... ahaha 
> 
> Anyways... I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I just didn't know what else to add... Next chapter I've got something great planned! :D 
> 
> As mentioned before you can always message me on [**Tumblr**](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and Kudos give me life ^_^

Mingi’s whole frame was vibrating as he stared over to the side, eyeing the empty jury seats. The time of their court date had been pushed back to the late afternoon since the jury still hadn’t come to a conclusive decision. 

Those words had worried the young Omega. What wasn’t conclusive about all this evidence? His father had beaten him. The photos had been clearly shown. Minchul had filmed their father beating and forcing their mother to have sex with him. Minkyung had even testified saying that their mother had been intimidated to spread lies. 

Mingi glanced over to the side where his father was sitting back straight and eyes glaring ahead. He looked so clean and crisp, his hair swept to the side, gelled so it didn’t fall into his eyes. He had his hands in his lap, clasped together, the silver of his expensive watch glinting in the fleeting sunlight shining in from a small window. 

Mingi let out a soft hiss when he shifted, his hand coming up to run through his bright red strands. Maybe he shouldn’t have coloured his hair right before the last day of the trial..? Sure the jury hadn’t seen him yet but he didn’t want them to think he was a delinquent or anything like that. 

Minchul was sitting beside him, the older having clasped his hand tightly together with Mingi, the two holding onto one another tightly. Yunho was on Mingi’s other side, his hand on his thigh, resting there, grounding Mingi. 

The door to the jurors office opened and the chosen jury walked out. 

Mingi tried to read their faces. He was desperate. He had to know. He had to know what would happen to him. Could he finally breathe easy? Could he finally feel free? 

His heart was hammering against his ribs, breathing uneven. His skin was crawling and he felt completely overwhelmed by the mere entrance of the jury. Cold sweat ran down his back making him shiver even worse. 

Minchul squeezed his hand even tighter basically saying ‘I’m here’. Mingi glanced to his brother who looked just as pale as Mingi imagined himself to be. Minchul was trying to put on a strong front but it was obvious that he was just as panicked as his youngest brother. 

Mingi was so caught up in his own head that he hadn’t even noticed all the jurors sitting down. 

None of them made eye contact with Mingi or his father. They all looked stoic, faces expressionless. Mingi figured they could all be championship poker players with faces like that. Nobody could tell their bluff… 

Mingi felt himself choke on air when they handed a paper to the judge. 

This was it. 

Everything was moving in slow motion. Mingi already felt tears welling in his eyes. Desperation clawed at his chest, needing this to be over. He needed this nightmare to finish right here. His whole future was dependant on what was written on that damn piece of paper. 

Mingi slid down his seat, leg shaking. He couldn’t sit still. He couldn’t focus. This was too much. This was stressing him out. Why was it taking so long? How come they were taking their sweet time? Was it because they were guilty for having given the wrong verdict? Would his father be free? 

Mingi wanted to puke. This couldn’t be it. No. His father had to be convicted. All evidence spoke against him. No. 

Mingi wanted to curl up and sob. He wished he could stand up and run. He was desperate for some sort of release and yet this whole process was taking far too long. 

The judge looked over the paper, reading what was written on the official paper before handing it back to the employee who brought it over to the juror who had handed her the paper. 

Mingi looked at the person, begging them to please do the right thing. A burly man in his early 30’s took the paper. He was wearing a cheap looking grey suit. Mingi remembered that the same man had worn a blue tie the day before, but he’d foregone the tie completely and kept the top button open. His hair looked greasy, eyes puffy and red, probably from lack of sleep. 

Mingi’s eyes raked over the rest of the court. A young woman who looked no older than 20. An older gentleman who looked just as unkempt as he did in the beginning of the trial. These were the people chosen to decide Mingi’s fate. 

Yunho’s grip on Mingi’s thigh tightened as the man opened the paper. 

“On the first count of the indictment, felony of domestic abuse, how does the jury rule?” The judge’s voice echoed throughout the room. 

Mingi felt the world drop out from under him. He knew there were multiple possibilities. It could be over right now. He could breathe easy and go home. He could cry and finally sleep. He was desperate for rest, his whole body aching, not only from the previous night, but also due to the stress he’d experienced all day. 

Mingi couldn’t hold back the tears as his vision tunneled in on the man from the jury looking at his paper. His hands were shaking, eyes moving to the judge and then down to read what the jury had decided. The jury he was apart of. The jury which was in charge of Mingi’s life and the future he would have. 

“The jury finds the defendant  _ not guilty _ .” The juror stated. 

Everything stopped. Mingi’s whole world fell apart in that moment. Hadn’t they shown enough? Had the videos and the pictures been enough for this monster of a father to get what he had coming to him? Mingi was confused. He couldn’t help but feel completely and utterly stumped. Even though he’d had his doubt he never thought that his worst nightmare would come true.

A sob built up in his throat as Mingi curled up on himself, letting go of his brother, arms wrapping around his midsection. It was all over. Mingi had failed. His father would come after him. His father would ruin him. Mingi was dead. Minchul and Yunho were dead. Officer Choi was also done for. Mingi knew the power his father had, but this was the first time he truly realized just how many connections this man had and how he knew how to use them. 

“On the second count of indictment, misdemeanor of domestic abuse, how does the jury rule?” The judge asked, sounding as unaffected as he had throughout all the court proceedings. 

Mingi could barely listen. He had pulled his hand up, placing his fist in his mouth, biting down to silence his pained whimpers. He was far too distraught to continue to listen to this. He didn’t want to know. If they hadn’t accepted the first count they’d overlook the second lesser charge as well. 

When the court proceedings had started taking place the defense had quickly asked for this case to be looked at as a misdemeanor rather than a felony. This would ensure lesser jail time, a year in prison maximum and then Mingi’s father could buy his way out. At least that was what Mingi could remember from all the complicated jargon Officer Choi and Mrs. Jung had used regarding this issue. 

Mingi didn’t want that to happen… he didn’t want this man to be free, but it seemed highly likely that he would be. 

“The jury finds the defendant  _ guilty _ .” The man stated, sounding firmer than he had before, almost as though it had pained him to read the first sentence out loud. 

A few more words from the judge and then everything was over. People stood up and walked out, but Mingi couldn’t move. He stayed curled up sobbing into his hands. He could barely breathe, snot and tears running into his mouth. His face was red and he felt like he was overheating. 

He broke out in hives and sweat. Everything was crashing around him. He couldn’t even look up when his father was walked off in handcuffs. Mingi couldn’t even watch, because he knew this freedom would be short lived. He finally realized just how much power his father held of the judiciary system of their country. 

Yunho felt his own tears stream down his cheeks at the sight of Mingi completely falling apart next to him. His boyfriend wasn’t breathing, merely gasping for air every once in a while between heartbreaking sobs. 

“I’m so sorry…” Mrs. Jung whispered as she walked over to the crying boy, kneeling before the other Omega. She wrapped her arms around Mingi, “I’m so sorry…” 

Mingi nodded against her neck, unable to do much else. 

It was nobody’s fault. They’d done all they could and had it been anyone else they would have gotten the full sentence. They would have been charged with a felony and spent years in jail without bail. But this man, this monster… he had far too many connections. He knew how the system worked and he also knew how to exploit it. 

The lawyer pulled away from Mingi and stood up, straightening her suit, while Yunho took his spot, wrapping Mingi up in his hold, letting his own tears fall while trying to comfort the inconsolable boy he was holding onto. 

“We need to leave…” Minchul whispered, voice hoarse his own heartbreak evident in the way he stood up, shoulder hunched. He’d had video evidence. He’d shown it and yet it hadn’t been enough. 

Mingi stood, wrapped up in his boyfriends’ arms, practically putting all his weight on Yunho, the other bearing it all. 

They walked out of the courtroom, Mingi collapsing onto a bench close by in the hallway, a loud cry escaping his lips. He shook his head, unable to calm down. He was rocking back and forth memories of growing up with that monster plaguing him. 

He could feel the lashes on his back burn up once more. He could feel the others hands on his throat, cutting off any and all air supply. There he was once again, hiding in the shadows, evil smirk of victory adorning his face. 

He would never be rid of his father. He would always have him lingering in his mind, wrecking Mingi and torturing him. Mingi would never be free and this was just another sign. 

“Mingi… please calm down.” Yunho knelt down, forcing Mingi to look straight into his wide brown eyes. He grasped the Omega by his cheeks, thumbs running over his cheeks softly, wiping at the constant flow of tears. 

Mingi’s chest was rising and falling in a desperate attempt to breathe, but he was failing miserably. 

“Babe… breathe with me. Okay? I’m here. I’m always here.” Yunho whispered, “Please.” He sounded so desperate, voice thin as tears welled in his eyes as well making Mingi frown and panic even more. 

Yunho was also crying. He was doing this to Yunho. Mingi knew he should have never gotten involved with the other. His father had always been right. He was useless. He was just a waste of space. He didn’t deserve friends, he only complicated their lives. 

Mingi hated himself in that moment. He wished he could die. 

Never before had Mingi wanted to outright die. He’d never wanted to end his life. He’d always hd some form of hope of something better and yet seeing Yunho cry for him, seeing Yunho sad  _ because _ of him just made everything crumble around Mingi. 

His breathing was erratic, the world spinning out of control. He heard voices, heard someone shout and worth of all he heard his fathers’ loud laughter. His father had outplayed Mingi and won. 

Mingi blacked out. 

The Omega woke up with a start, heart hammering and eyes wide. He sat up in bed, squinting at the bright lights and the horrendous white room he was. He looked around, spotting Minchul curled up on a couch far too small for his lanky frame and Yunho sitting on a chair beside the bed, hand reaching out and laying on Mingi’s thigh, head resting on his arm and sleeping. 

There wasn’t much else in the room, but Mingi quickly realized he was back in the hospital. 

Mingi sighed, his whole body aflame. Every breath hurt, the lack of oxygen from his panic attack causing Mingi’s whole body to scream in pain. Every breath was a welcomed one as he let the air flow in and out of his lungs. 

Mingi looked down at the sleeping form of Yunho. Shaky hands reached out, running through the others hair, scratching at his scalp. Tears welled in Mingi’s eyes realizing that he was the cause of Yunho to be this tired and stressed. 

He had wanted to die. Seeing his Alpha so upset because of him had caused him physical distress and pain. Never before had Mingi reacted like this to anyone. His whole heart was invested in Yunho and Mingi wanted his Alpha to be happy… yet he couldn’t do such a simple thing. 

Yunho was truly beautiful. His skin clear and smooth. His hair was soft and the colour suited him so well. Mingi could totally imagine his brown hair bright blonde and still perfect though. He wondered if Yeosang would ever take Mingi up on that idea and they could manhandle Yunho to get bright hair. 

Mingi ran a hand down Yunho’s sleeping face, stroking his cute cheeks. 

The touch must have stirred Yunho awake, because the boy flinched and then blinked awake. Yunho let out a loud yawn, stretching his arms out over Mingi, one hand subconsciously stroking along Mingi’s leg which was under the blanket. 

Finally Yunho noticed that he wasn’t the only one awake and blinked up at Mingi. 

He looked far more relaxed than he had after the court verdict. Mingi felt a sense of relief wash over him. He hadn’t permanently ruined Yunho and his positive outlook. Yunho was still himself. He was still just as wonderful as he’d always been. 

“You’re awake!” Yunho gasped, “I was worried! You really worked yourself up into a panic.” He whispered and stood to sit down on the bed, cupping Mingi’s face in his hands, “I’m so glad you’re alright.” 

Mingi smiled as Yunho held onto him with such affection and love. 

“Thank you… It’s all thanks to you.” Mingi whispered, “I wouldn’t know what I’d do without you.” Mingi stated completely and utterly truthful. He didn’t know what he would do if he didn’t have Yunho around to help keep him at least somewhat calm, grounding him when his thoughts decided to fly off the earth. 

Yunho smiled, “I’m glad… I’m so glad we found one another.” Yunho whispered moving closer so that his breath was mingling with that of Mingi. 

Mingi closed the distance in a short kiss, pouring all his feelings into it. 

“Thank you for standing by me all this time. I know it must be difficult for you.” Mingi pulled away blushing, eyes moving to the couch where Minchul let out a loud snore before shifting into an even more uncomfortable looking position. 

“I’m always here for you. I promise.” Yunho smiled, “And I know… today was hard… it wasn’t what we expected, but I know we will make through everything and anything as long as we have one another.” Yunho wrapped his arms around Mingi pulling him close, “It might not have been what we expected, but he is still in jail. He is still out of our way. It isn’t the victory we wanted, but at least it is a victory.” 

Mingi shuddered in Yunho’s hold. Would this victory be enough though?


	19. DIX-NEUF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again Thank you everyone who took the time to comment. It really means the world to me! I love all of you so so so so so much!! 
> 
> I'm sorry about the Angst last chapter, but I mean once you've hit rock bottom things can only go up from here? I think? Also... I'm just not that good at fluff and cute stuff I think... Angst is just something I'm better at writing... xD But I'll try my hand at cute/feel-good stuff :)
> 
> So this chapter is something I've wanted to write for a loooooong time and I'm so glad I finally managed to fit it in!! I'm very excited about it hehehe hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> You can always talk to me on [TUMBLR](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** make my day :D   
<s>I'm an attention whore sorry</s>

San was staring down at the paper before him, scratching at his head as he tried to figure out what the right answer was. Physics really wasn’t his strong suit, even if Mingi had tutored him to no end to pass this exam. 

Two weeks had passed since the trial ended and Mingi had come back to school a week prior. He had looked tired, exhausted, but it seemed a weight had been lifted off his wide shoulders. Sure, it hadn’t been a perfect verdict, but it also hadn’t been the worst outcome and Mingi had decided to look at the bright side of things. 

San smiled, tapping his pen against his chin, looking up at the ceiling of the classroom hoping for some flash of inspiration and that somehow he could figure out the electric current and whatever else was being asked of him. 

He glanced to the side, seeing Yunho look just as perplexed, left hand at the weirdest angle, thumb, pointer finger and middle finger pointing in different directions, moving it as though it was somehow not part of his body. 

San couldn’t help the smile at seeing the older. Yunho had been so different when he’d come back from his stint outside of Seoul, he’d been more tough than before, more rugged, but meeting Mingi had brought back the old Yunho. The sweet and careful Alpha San had always known and cared for when they were growing up. 

He also knew that thanks to Yunho, Mingi was able to see the positive side of the trial… Yunho was helping Mingi grow and become the Omega he was always meant to be and San felt so proud to be apart of it and be there to help them both along. 

“Choi San, focus on your own paper.” Their professor walked by the Alpha, pointer finger tapping against the almost completely blank piece of paper, save for his name and the attempted answer to the first two questions. 

Mingi would be so disappointed. 

Hell the Omega, even after missing two weeks during the trial and even more when he’d been sick at the hospital, was still better at this than San. He’d tutored San, had taken in a bunch of the others in their class and helped them with their studies… and San would fail once more… 

San shuddered, imagining his mothers’ angry face when she found out San was once again amongst the bottom ten in their year. 

The Alpha groaned and turned back to the exam, trying the same thing he’d seen Yunho do, hoping it would somehow jog his memory. He had a vague recollection of Mingi doing something like this with his hands, but all San could remember was Yujin eyeing the Omega up and San growling at her to stop looking at a taken man. 

He could have ripped his hair out. Why was his brain so useless? Why did he remember stupid things like Yujin being a horny Alpha, instead of all the wonderful and useful knowledge Mingi bestowed upon him. Mingi really was an angel, so patient, going over the same problems five times, just so all the idiots who had demanded his help could fully understand. 

And San was the biggest idiot of them all… because he didn’t understand anything. 

Finally the bell rang, all students passing their test papers to the front for their teacher to collect. San was going to cry. He had barely answered half… he just hoped that the half he answered was correct… or at least somewhat correct. 

“How was it?” Yunho looked like a mess. His hair was sticking up in all directions from having run his fingers through it in frustration. Dark circles under his eyes making them look tired and bruised almost. He was hunched over, frowning. San probably looked the same, as though he’d just come out from war. 

“If I pass this exam, then the exam gods must have been very nice to me.” San whimpered, “I feel so bad for Mingi, he put so much effort into teaching us…” 

Yunho whined, “I’ve let him down… so much energy he wasted on idiots like ourselves.” He wrapped his arms around San, the two dramatically crying into one anothers’ shoulder. 

“So judging by your reactions, our poor Mingi wasted his precious energy on two idiots.” San let out another groan and turned around to see Yeosang stand by the door, an arm around Mingi’s waist smirking from ear to ear. 

“I really tried!” San whined, “That should count too.” He crossed his arms over his chest pouting at the shorter Beta and the taller Omega. 

Yeosang only shrugged, “I think Mingi should charge for every wrong question you got I mean… that is his time wasted.” 

Mingi chuckled, pulling away from Yeosang, “That’s a bit cruel… maybe every second question they got wrong.” 

Both Yunho and San groaned, pouncing on Mingi, pulling the Omega into their hold. San wrapped his arms around the boys’ tiny waist, while Yunho put his long arms around his shoulders, the two Alphas crushing Mingi between them. 

“We’ll pay you in love.” Yunho exclaimed. 

“That’s cute, but you guys need to get to class.” Yeosang chuckled, “I just came by to see how your physics exam went.” He turned and waved to the three going back to his own classroom. 

The break ended and the group had to go back to face the next exam - Geography. 

San was already dreading the work ahead since he knew he wasn’t the best at geography either… school just wasn’t his thing. He was better at sports. He’d done taekwondo all his life and started swimming when he’d been a child. Sure, he whined all the time about getting up early for practice, but he loved swimming and the freedom it brought him. Knowing he was winning was also always a plus. 

The rest of the day was filled with exams and San was one hundred percent convinced he went out of each one dumber than he’d gone in. How come all their teachers knew exactly which aspects of their class San didn’t understand at all. 

Finally the last exam ended and San was sitting in the school courtyard with Mingi and Yunho. He glanced over at the pair, Mingi curled up next to Yunho, the Alpha’s arm around Mingi’s waist while the tall Omega had his head settled in the crook of Yunho’s neck, eyes closed and breathing even as he calmed down after the exams. 

Mingi seemed to stress over each exam, even if he’d answered everything correctly. San didn’t understand how that was possible. He had barely answered most questions and yet when the exams were over he managed to forget the blemish and move on. Mingi on the other hand worried over each question, going over it in his head over and over, almost working himself into a panic. 

Yunho had calmed the other down, large hands running down Mingi’s back, soothing the younger. San hated seeing Mingi so worked up over something so trivial, but he knew that it was years of conditioning from the boys’ father that had done this to the Omega. Had made him so high-strung and worried over his grades. Like he didn’t have an off button when it came to the exams and the results. 

“You probably did amazing.” San leaned back on his hands, back cracking, “I mean you went over the material more than anyone in our class since you literally had to explain everything five times or more.” 

San smiled at Mingi, hoping to be somewhat comforting. He had grown fond of the lanky Omega and wanted to protect him at all costs. He’d never had a younger sibling, but he felt like Mingi was his little brother, even if Mingi was only a month younger than him. 

“San!” Before the Alpha could prepare himself he’d been tackled to the bench and ended up with a lap full of Wooyoung, the Beta grinning from ear to ear and peppering his boyfriend with kisses, “Oh my god I answered everything! I’ve never done so well on an exam! I’m so happy!” 

Yeosang chuckled behind the other, “He’s been talking my ear off about how well his exams went.” 

“Yes!” Wooyoung exclaimed, “And it’s all thanks to our study god, Song Mingi! I praise you!” 

San smiled, feeling his chest flutter in happiness at how much he loved and adored Wooyoung. The Beta was a total mess, loud and obnoxious, but he was also kind and caring beyond anyone San had ever met. In his eyes Wooyoung was perfect and even though there had been some people who had told him it was odd for an Alpha to be with a Beta, but San had never been one for the regular societal conventions and loved Wooyoung with all his heart, no matter his secondary gender. 

Mingi flushed at the Beta’s words, curling closer to Yunho who only chuckled, hand holding tighter onto the boys’ waist. 

“By the way are you guys buy now?” Wooyoung asked the other four curiously, “I mean we don’t have exams to study for or anything… and I haven’t gone to the PC Bang in what feels like ages.” He pouted, looking up at San, eyes wide, begging the Alpha to come along. 

“I mean I think I should go before I get my grades back and get grounded for life once my mom sees…” Yunho chuckled. 

Wooyoung grinned, high fiving the Alpha, “My man knows whats up!” he shouted happily. 

“I… I’ll ask Minchul if I can go.” Mingi whispered shyly pulling out his phone to call his brother and ask for permission. 

San was sure Minchul wouldn’t have anything against Mingi going out. Hell, Mingi probably didn’t need to call the older, but the Omega was still uncomfortable with all the freedom he was getting by living with his oldest brother. 

San had helped Mingi bring all his stuff to the others’ apartment and it really was in a prime location. Right by the university and the gym Minchul worked at and only a fifteen minute bus ride from their school. 

“I’ve got nothing planned today.” Yeosang shrugged, “And wow we’re enough people to play league together!” He cheered, “Since Seonghwa-hyung always says it’s too salty for him and Hongjoong-hyung has no mechanic skill! This is perfect.” He smirked, “Jongho is also too into his sports to ever try playing…” His eyes zeroed in on Mingi, “Time to create a League of Legends monster out of Mingi.” 

San chuckled, “Now we become the teachers.” 

Wooyoung, Yunho and Yeosang burst into laughter at San’s comment, Mingi completely oblivious to what was being planned. He didn’t know the joy of video games, he’d told them often enough and judging by his lack of skill at super smash brothers… San wanted to introduce Mingi to all the joys of pointless things like going to the PC Bang. 

“Let’s go to  _ PC Heaven _ !” Yeosang shouted. 

Wooyoung let out a groan, “I prefer  _ Peak PC Room _ . They have better food.” 

“But if we’re being honest  _ Eagle PC Bang _ has the best set-up.” Yunho whined. 

“But  _ PC Heaven _ is closest!” Yeosang tried to convince the others. 

“That’s exactly why we shouldn’t go. I don’t want to see anyone from school right now.” San argued, “I vote for  _ Peak PC Room _ .” 

“You’re just voting that because your boyfriend wants to go there!” Yunho whined, “That’s not fair… Mingi hasn’t experienced any of them so he can’t choose either.” 

San gasped at the mere idea that they thought he was choosing that internet cafe because his boyfriend liked it… preposterous. Obviously he’d been craving the hot chili cheese sticks for a whole week already. They were the greatest cheese sticks on the planet! 

Mingi hung up the call with his brother grinning from ear to ear, “Minchul said I can go!” He sounded so happy, his eyes squinting adorably as he smiled from ear to ear, “He also said I shouldn’t have to ask him every time I want to go out… I should just text him where I am and around when I’d be home…” 

“How has it been living with him?” Yeosang asked, “I mean two young people living in the same tiny apartment it’s a bit messy no?” 

Mingi smiled and shook his head, “I do the cooking and clean the kitchen, while Minchul takes care of the living room and bathroom.” He paused, smile slipping for two seconds, “My… father didn’t like it when things were messy so… it’s a bit of a habit?” 

Yeosang nodded biting his lip, “Ahh… sorry.” 

Mingi shook his head, hands slapping against his own two cheeks, leaving red marks, “Don’t worry… at least it’s good that I’m tidy now.” He chuckled, “Not everything has to be negative.” 

San’s whole chest filled with warmth. Mingi was so strong. He was such a great example for anyone who ever suffered from abuse. Mingi went to therapy to try and get over the negative effects of what had been done to him and he was living the best life he could given all those terrible circumstances. San just wanted to wrap his arms around the boy and squeeze him tightly against his chest. 

Wooyoung also cooed, leaning over Yunho to pinch the red cheek of Mingi, “You’re so adorable!” 

Eventually they all decided on a PC Bang to go to, San and Wooyoung winning by convincing Mingi that the chilli cheese sticks were to die for and of course the Omega was excited about trying a new food. 

San chuckled at how adorable Mingi was, his eyes wide and curious as they went to the metro to go to the computer cafe, since it was closer to Wooyoungs’ home. 

San was sitting down with Wooyoung leaning into him. He loved it when the Beta was close by, their skin touching. It calmed San down. He tended to be a bit all over the place, but Wooyoung managed to calm him down at all times. Wooyoung was his anchor and San really loved him for it. Nobody understood or knew him the way Jung Wooyoung did and San really was thankful to have found someone as perfect as him. 

“I love you.” San whispered, kissing the crown of Wooyoungs’ head, squeezing the slightly younger boys’ hand tightly. 

Wooyoung glanced up eyes wide, grinning from ear to ear, features soft, “Love you too Alpha.” 

San felt his chest squeeze at the words of the other, blushing a little. He loved it when Wooyoung referred to him as ‘Alpha’... normally San wasn’t one for titles and labels, but when Wooyoung said it with such fondness, his heart felt like it was going to explode. 

San really was so lucky to have found Wooyoung. 

They got off at their stop and the group of five walked into a sketchy looking alleyway. San chuckled and nodded towards Mingi who was gripping tightly onto Yunho, hiding behind the other. 

They walked down into the basement of an old building, door opening to a warm and inviting scene. 

_ Peak PC room _ was filled with large comfortable computer chairs, the cussions almost suffocating the kids sitting in them. The large computer screens and high performance desktops were lined up in rows on large desks. 

Thankfully it was still early in the day and there were quite a few spots left. They each grabbed a little card with their entry code, which would let them log onto the computers. They’d pay at the end, depending how long they played. 

Mingi was in the middle sandwiched between Yunho and Wooyoung who were both wildly gesticulating towards the computer, telling Mingi where to fill in the code for his computer and where to click to make a new account for Riot Games. 

San could tell the Omega was being overwhelmed by all the information, but he was grinning while taking it all in. 

The constant sound of clicking echoed through the basement, some people talking to their friends, others communicating over discord or in-game-voice-chat. One guy a few rows over cursed loudly before the clicking continued once more. 

“Oh and this is where you can order food!” Wooyoung pointed to a menu on the desktop, “You just click what you want and how much and Sana or Wonyoung will bring it, whoever is working tonight.” He explained. 

“You idiot they only work the night shifts. During the day it’s usually Namjoon… you know the boss always wants the pretty girls at night, hoping more clients come if a pretty girl works.” Yeosang shook his head, “I mean you come here so often and don’t even know that?” 

“You’re insulting my intelligence once more?” Wooyoung exclaimed standing from his seat and glaring over Mingi and Yunho at Yeosang, “I challenge you to a 1-vs-1!” 

Yeosang smirked, “Mirror match? Lee Sin? Ignite and Heal?” 

San rolled his eyes. He loved Wooyoung, he really did, but he had no skill when it came to champions like Lee Sin. Wooyoung was a Malphite one-trick and that was it. How the boy had managed to climb to Platinum with only one champion was beyond San. 

“While they bicker, let’s get you started on the tutorial.” Yunho turned to Mingi and helped the boy get situated with the game, explaining each champion available for the tutorial in great detail. 

San chuckled at the confused expression on Mingi’s face, the boy completely lost, but trying his best. He died two times to the computer Sion on screen, pouting and then turning back more determined than before to master this. 

San chuckled and turned to look at his boyfriends screen where he was trying to land the Lee Sin Q on Yeosang, the other evading each attempt with ease. It really wasn’t fair, Yeosang mechanically way better than Wooyoung not to mention Yeosang was also a jungle main. 

Just as San had expected Yeosang easily won, Wooyoung letting out a frustrated cry, turning to San and burying his face in the others chest, “This is bullying.” 

San chuckled, running his fingers through Wooyoungs’ hair, “You wanted this.” He whispered, “So you’ve only got yourself to blame.” 

“If it had been a Malphite 1-on-1 I would have totally won.” Wooyoung uttered. 

“Good job Mingi!” Yunho exclaimed happily, clapping his hands together when Mingi finally beat the computer in the tutorial. He’d finished it all and could now play with friends. He was a mere level three, but San knew that Wooyoung, Yeosang and Yunho would do their best to help Mingi climb the Elo-hell which was League of Legends. 

“I like this champion.” Mingi smiled, having chosen Miss Fortune as his starting champion. 

“Perfect! You’ll be my AD-Carry.” San grinned. 

San wasn’t as skilled as the other three when it came to League of Legends, meandering in high-silver, low-Gold most of the time, while Yunho was a Diamond player and Wooyoung and Yeosang were both in Platinum. 

Yunho was a midlaner, preferring mages, while Yeosang played jungle and Wooyoung top-lane. That had left San to either play support or Marksman. He had heard and read about how only Omega’s or girls’ played support and that statement had drawn him to the position right away. Just to say ‘fuck it, this is also a position an Alpha can play’. 

“Wait let me log into my smurf account!” Yunho exclaimed, knowing that if he used his normal Diamond account they’d be playing against people far above Mingi’s level of play. Yeosang and Wooyoung did the same, but San had never bothered to make a second account for situations like this. 

“I think it should be fine… my smurf account is in Iron… and Wooyoungs’ is in low bronze.” Yunho nodded, “Yeosang’s is also in Iron.” He chuckled when he saw the others LP. 

San chuckled at the confused stare Mingi was giving them, all these words flying over his head. He had no clue what any of the words had meant and only a year and a half ago San had felt the exact same way, never having ventured into the horrendous world of League of Legends or any competitive video game… 

The five ordered food before queuing up for a match, knowing it would take a bit before their ramyeon, chilli cheese sticks, coke and nachos would be brought to their desks. 

It was relaxing to play and curse at a video game with his friends. San hadn’t done something like this in such a long time and he truly enjoyed the time he got to spend with his closest friends. Nobody to nag at him and his grades, merely turning his brain off. 

“You’re doing so well Mingi!” Wooyoung grinned when Mingi got a kill. 

The Omega blushed and thanked Wooyoung, taking his eyes off the screen for a moment, only to be attacked right then by the enemy jungler who had jumped out of the bush, taking the boy completely by chance. 

San cursed and used the ability of his champion to launch a long arm towards the enemy jungler, pulling him in and saving Mingi’s life. 

The Omega panicked, clicking wildly, pressing random buttons, but in the end it was futile and both Mingi and San died, matching grey screens. 

San laughed, scratching the back of his neck, “Whoops?” He asked. 

Wooyoung rolled his eyes, “You’re supposed to protect our ADC…” 

“Fuck yu!” San whined, “What do you want me to do as Blitzcrank? We needed jungle support!” San shouted, making sure Yeosang heard. 

“I can’t believe I’m getting killed by god damn Bronze players.” Yunho whined, “This is terrifying. There is no structure to this mess!” He looked shocked at the lack of structure within the game, “You’re doing great Mingi, ignore everyone else.” Yunho added on, turning to his boyfriend, smoothing a hand over his hair, “Now don’t forget to buy items.” He added on. 

San chuckled at the others’ tone. It was the same tone Mingi had used on all of them over and over when they’d been studying for their exams. 

San knew he had adopted some habits from Wooyoung, spending so much time with the other it was only natural. Hell, he’d even adopted some from Hongjoong, Seonghwa and the others, but Yunho had also already mirrored some of the sweet sayings and behaviours of Mingi which was so endearing to San. 

He honestly wished and hoped that he and Wooyoung were as adorable as Yunho and Mingi… at least a tenth of the adorableness… 

“San pay attention!” Wooyoung shouted, “We need to win! Imagine we lose wouldn’t that just be embarrassing.” 

San rolled his eyes, “It’s a fucking game.” 

Yeosang and Yunho gasped from his right, “This isn’t  _ just a game _ !” San wasn’t sure who had said it, but it caused Mingi to burst into a fit of laughter, losing control of his character, running into a bush and right to his death where the enemy Lux was waiting for him. 

They ended up winning the game, San with a proud 1-5-and-8 K/D/A while Mingi was lagging behind with 0-10-and-3. 

The Omega pouted shaking his head, “How…?” He asked Yunho, eyes wide and watery, “I want to be better.” 

It was in that moment that San realized that Mingi was sweet, innocent, but most of all he was ambitious. If it was something he wanted he would work his butt off to achieve it. Almost like when it came to his exams. He would work hours to achieve what he wanted and what was acceptable to himself and his standards. 

San moaned when the chilli-cheese-sticks touched his tongue, the melting, spicy cheese the best thing he’d tasted in weeks… nothing against his mothers’ cooking, but these cheese sticks were just to die for and nothing on the planet could compare. 

“San… these are amazing!” Mingi sighed, closing his eyes, savouring every single bite. 

The boys’ stayed for a few more hours, Mingi managing to get to level ten in the short amount of time they played, but he had enjoyed himself and said he wanted to play some more and become better at the game! 

“I’ll bring you home.” Yunho wrapped an arm around Mingi, glaring at a pair of university students who had stopped to stare at Mingi and his long, exposed legs. 

San also felt the need to growl at them and slap them to stop them from ogling sweet innocent Mingi. Perverts checking out underage Omega’s… San could easily get their names and then tell his mom to arrest them… 

“I’ll come to your place.” San told Wooyoung, the Beta grinning, grabbing him by the hand. 

San hugged Yunho and Mingi, waving at the pair as they walked to the metro station. They were so cute together. They looked good, tall, beautiful. A perfect pair really. 

San looked over to Wooyoung who was talking wildly to Yeosang, arms flailing dramatically, the other Beta laughed at Wooyoung, patting him on the shoulder. 

San felt so soft looking at Wooyoung. He was perfect. It amazed San every single time just how deeply he felt for the Beta. His heart squeezing tightly at the sight of him. He was so happy to know that Wooyoung was well and happy. He would do anything for him. He loved Jung Wooyoung and he knew he’d marry him one day. 

San walked to his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his waist, the three walking in the same direction. Yeosang lived a few blocks away from Wooyoung, following them until his intersection where he excused himself, waving to his friends and rushing off to get home. 

San and Wooyoung were left to walk the last few blocks on their own. Wooyoung lived in a small home in a dark alley. It wasn’t a very nice place to live, but it was comfortable. He had an older Alpha brother who was in the military, as well as a baby brother who had just turned four not too long ago, also a Beta. Their mother was sweet and funny, working as a waitress, while their father was a cook at a snack bar, being out most nights since the snack bar closed around five in the morning each night. 

Sure Wooyoung’s family wasn’t rich, but they loved one another and that was all that mattered. San just wanted his boyfriend to be loved and cared for. He deserved it all. He deserved the world and San would do anything to give it to Wooyoung. 

“I had a lot of fun today.” Wooyoung sighed. He stopped walking at the entrance to his home, “I’m glad Mingi is trying to get better… I know it’s probably hard… he went to the nurse yesterday for about an hour… but I’m glad he is trying so hard.” He smiled up at San unshed tears in his eyes, “It’s so inspiring… and makes me want to do something good too…” 

San smiled, wiping away the single tear which escaped his boyfriends eye. 

“I think… I think I know what I want to study when I’m done with highschool.” Wooyoung sounded determined and San hummed, wanting his boyfriend to know he had his full attention, “I want to go into psychology. I want to help people like Mingi. Seeing him so broken all those times… it really made me realize how much help someone might need and I want to be that person.” 

San didn’t know he could love his boyfriend any more than he already did, but seeing Wooyoung so determined only made his chest grow even heavier with adoration. 

“You’ll do amazing Babe… I know it.” San leaned forward, lips brushing Wooyoungs’ exposed forehead. 

San truly loved Wooyoung. He loved the Beta with all his heart and he would do anything to have Wooyoung achieve his dreams. San was ready to be the most supportive and sweet boyfriend he could ever be. 

“I love you so much.” Wooyoung grinned, leaning up and kissing San, hands cupping the Alpha’s cheeks. 

“Love you too.” San whispered when the other pulled away, “Forever and always.” 


	20. VINGT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I am so sorry this took forever but uni came out of nowhere and I had to finish a presentation and I have to travel for work now each week which is hella stressful so I'm sorry life just happened.... 
> 
> Updates might be a bit sporadic because of my uni and my work schedule but I will try to do my best to get one chapter out each week or at least each week and a half. I'm so sorry... 
> 
> This chapter is very all over the place, mostly because I wrote it while I was dead tired on a train traveling from my hometown to the city I work at (4 hour train ride and if anyone knows the Deutsche Bahn you know the struggle and know that a 4 hour train ride is NEVER a 4 hour train ride........) 
> 
> Anyways quick warning if there are any huge mistakes in the spelling/grammar please let me know. I was too tired to go over it once more. I'm sorry for this messy chapter. 
> 
> **ANOTHER** question I had: Did you guys like the last chapter? Like having it from San's perspective? Because I was thinking of adding like some side chapters about the other Ateez members and their relationships/lives but if it would be too distracting from the main story and you guys don't want to I won't do it.... :) 
> 
> Wow omg sorry about this huge rant and all these questions. Enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> And like always: 
> 
> Talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/) and **Comments** give me life :)

Mingi was sitting in his room, arms wrapped around his legs, head buried in his knees, heart hammering against his chest. Someone was pounding at the door, the wood creaking dangerously with every thump. 

Mingi whimpered curling into a tighter ball as he tried to make himself disappear. He wished he could just turn into thin air and not have to deal with this anxiety and this terror. He didn’t want to get hit again. He didn’t want to face his mistakes. 

Mingi knew it was miniscule what he’d done. He knew that if he had any other parent this wouldn’t even be an issue, but his father wasn’t just any person. His father was a monster. 

No, his father was worse than a monster. His father was the devil personified. Mingi peeked out from behind his knees, whole frame shaking at the sight of the door being forced open, the pounding getting worse and worse. 

Tears fell from his eyes as he cried, praying to anyone out there to stop this. He didn’t want to hurt anymore. He was so scared. He was so afraid. Mingi was shaking, feeling sick to his stomach. He knew if he worked himself even more into a frenzy he wouldn’t be able to hold the bile back any longer, but he was too afraid to move. 

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” He was rocking back and forth, “I’m sorry.” 

“Mingi!” The loud shout came from behind the door, another hit against the wood had the Omega cry and shake even more. 

“No… I’m sorry… I’m sorry I’m bad. I’m bad. I’m bad. I’m bad.” 

“Mingi!” The voice changed, the younger unable to identify it, “Mingi!” 

The Omega startled awake, shaking. He sat up, sweat soaking his pyjamas. He couldn’t help and thrash at whoever was closest, still afraid of his dream, the terror settling deep into his bones of the reality he’d been forced to live through. 

“Mingi… calm down!” Mingi gasped and looked over to see Minchul kneeling by his bed, a hand on his arm squeezing Mingi’s shoulder reassuringly. His voice was even as he tried to calm his panicked younger brother, emitting a soothing Alpha scent. 

Mingi shuddered, curling into himself, arms reaching out to his brother, the older sitting up and kneeling on the side of the bed, wrapping his arms around Mingi, hoisting the Omega into his lap, letting the sweaty boy cry into his chest. 

Minchul’s large hands ran through Mingi’s hair, scratching at his scalp as he let out a soothing hum. He swayed from side to side, cooing sweet words, hoping to calm Mingi down who was still in a panicked state of mind, clinging onto Minchul for dear life. 

“You’re fine… you’re fine…” He whispered. 

Mingi shuddered, making sure to even his breaths as he tried to collect himself within reality. 

His father wasn’t here. He was safe and sound. He was in the tiny room in the apartment he shared with his older brother. He wasn’t alone anymore. He was safe and sound. Nobody could hurt him anymore. His father was behind bars. 

Mingi whimpered, repeating the comforting thoughts over and over in his head, pushing himself closer to his brother. The pair stayed like that for quite some time until Mingi felt strong enough to pull away from Minchul.

“I’m sorry…” Mingi sighed. 

This hadn’t been the first time that he’d woken his brother up due to a nightmare and it probably wouldn’t be the last time either. He knew he still had a ways to go before he was ‘better’ and Mingi wasn’t sure if he’d ever fully be alright. He was just thankful that Minchul was so patient with him.

“Don’t be. I’m always here for you.” Minchul smiled, ruffling Mingi’s red hair, “And it’s not like I’ve got any morning classes. I can sleep in anyways.” He smiled and leaned forward, wrapping Mingi into a tight hug and then pulling away, “Now you better get a few more hours of sleep. I don’t want your teachers calling me about you sleeping in class.” 

Mingi chuckled and nodded, “Thank you.” His voice was thin as he looked over to Minchul, the older smiling down at Mingi. 

“Love you.” The older whispered before standing and walking out the room, taking one last glance at Mingi who curled into a ball on the bed, gripping a large stuffed animal to his chest. 

Mingi couldn’t go back to sleep after the nightmare, no matter how hard he tried. He wished he could. He desperately wanted to sleep and forget about everything that happened, but he couldn’t erase his memories… and those nightmares were just that - memories of his time in hell. A hell Mingi never thought he’d escape. 

He squeezed the stuffed animal close to his chest, taking in the comforting scent of Yunho before dozing off, guiding his mind through a hazy half-sleep. His alarm rang way too soon and Mingi groaned as he stretched, pulling himself out of bed. 

His bare feet touched the cool floor of his room making the Omega shudder. 

Mingi let out a soft yawn, standing up and trudging into the tiny bathroom he shared with Minchul. He showered and got ready, brushing his hair to the side, hoping it looked half as good as when Yeosang did it for him and then pulled the school uniform on. 

He tucked the blouse into the skirt, then pulled on a long pair of knee high socks before slipping into his shoes. He pulled the sweater over and then the blazer. He made sure everything sat in the right place, looking in the mirror and smiling at the reflection he saw. 

The bright red hair had faded into a faded orange, but Mingi really liked this colour as well. He wondered if he could ask Yeosang to colour it something else next time. He was still thinking of what though. He’d also contemplated getting his ear pierced, but he wanted to talk it over with Minchul first. He wasn’t sure what the older would think of the idea and no matter how many times Minchul had told Mingi that he didn’t need to run everything by him, he still felt he owed it to the other for letting him stay with him. 

“You’re not having breakfast?” Minchul asked, sitting on the large couch in the living room, cupping a mug of coffee in his hands, blowing on the steaming brown liquid before taking a long sip. 

Mingi shook his head, “I’m not hungry.” He told the other. 

Mingi usually didn’t like to eat after having a nightmare. His apetite would fly out the window. Mingi knew it wasn’t healthy to skip his meals, but he also didn’t think it was healthy to eat when he wasn’t hungry. 

Minchul shook his head frowning, “You should take something with you, in case you get hungry on the way.” He stood, placing the cup on the coffee table in front of the couch and stalking into the kitchen. He rummaged in the fridge and returned with a mango flavoured drink yogurt, “Just take it and if you get hungry you can drink it, if not keep it for lunch.” 

Mingi smiled and nodded, putting the yogurt in the side pocket of his backpack. He thanked his brother and then rushed out the door and down the stairs to get to his bus on time. 

Mingi spotted a few other students by the stop, one Beta from Yeosang’s class waving at Mingi before turning to talk to an Alpha from a different school. 

Mingi put in his headphones, waiting for the bus which arrived a few moments later. The students filed in, either standing or sitting down. Mingi managed to grab a seat by the window, resting his head against the cool window, staring out at the scenery. 

Once he got to school, Mingi saw Yunho and Seonghwa right away, the two Alpha’s standing by the front gate. Mingi took a moment to admire the pair. They truly were handsome. Yunho was all broad shoulders and lanky limbs, while Seonghwa had this silent strength about him. It was like he could get anyone to submit with only a single stare. 

Mingi rushed over, wrapping his arms around Yunho’s waist and hugging the Alpha from behind. He leaned over, placing a wet, loud and slobbery kiss on his cheek, cackling at the Alpha’s disgusted face as he wiped at his cheek. 

“Gross…” Yunho muttered, turning around and grabbing Mingi by the hips, placing his own disgusting kiss on Mingi’s cheek. 

“Does nobody pity me? I have to witness this.” Seonghwa sighed, smiling from ear to ear, sarcasm evident in his tone. 

Mingi blushed and pulled away from Yunho, only to have the Alpha whine and reach out for Mingi once more. He wrapped an arm around Mingi’s waist, making sure Mingi was close to him and touching him as best as he could. 

“Come on Seonghwa, we were like this too.” Hongjoong laughed marching over, “You know what we put Yeosang and Jongho through with all of our couple-talk.” 

Seonghwa smiled and moved towards Hongjoong. Mingi admired the pair. They were so familiar with one another, as though they were meant for one another. Seonghwa knew every inch of Hongjoong’s body, where to touch and how to fit the shorter into his side perfectly. Mingi hoped he would be able to have such a relationship with Yunho one day as well. 

“It was pure and utter torture!” Jongho cried, appearing out of thin air causing Mingi to squeak and jump in Yunho’s hold. 

“Seriously though you guys have nothing on these guys so far.” Yeosang exclaimed, popping up on Mingi’s other side, patting the frightened Omega on the shoulder, “You’re way cuter and Hongjoong-hyung and Seonghwa-hyung ever were. They were just cheesy and over-the-top romantic. So gross.” He shuddered, “Like Seonghwa-hyung even  _ spoonfed _ Hongjoong-hyung.” He gagged dramatically, Jongho bursting into a fit of laughter. 

“San-hyung even has it on camera!” The youngest exclaimed. 

Mingi chuckled, peeking over at Hongjoong who had gone completely red in the face, jumping at the youngest who evaded the Omega with practiced ease. 

“You said we would never speak of it again!” Hongjoong exclaimed, rushing after Jongho who cackled loudly while the oldest Omega rushed after him. 

“You’re so mean it was a lapse in my judgement…” Seonghwa pouted, “Why do you always bring up my past and all my wrongdoings?” 

Yeosang smiled, “Because it’s fun?” 

The four walked into the school building where Jongho was being crushed against a wall by the smaller Omega. He was still laughing while Hongjoong was scolding him, face tomato red, blush down to his neck even. 

“Hyung I can’t believe you’re bullying an underclassmen.” Yunho chuckled. 

Hongjoong growled and let Jongho go, walking over to Seonghwa, grabbing the older boys’ hand, swinging it back and forth dramatically, “I’ll see you guys at lunch.” He huffed and stalked off, his boyfriend right behind him, being dragged into the senior hallway. 

“It’s so fun to mess with them.” Jongho laughed, “Especially Hongjoong-hyung because he is always so calm and sweet. The few dirty secrets we have are so fun to use to get him all riled up.” 

Eventually they all parted ways to go to class, Mingi sitting at his spot in the middle. He glanced to the side where San would usually be sitting, the other not coming to class due to an important swim meet coming up later that week and him spending his time practicing. 

“Please come collect your report cards from the last exams.” Their teacher exclaimed, calling each student one-by-one to grab the paper with grades on it. 

Mingi felt something dark settle in the pit of his stomach at the thought of his grades. He hoped he’d done well. He really did. He couldn’t fail. He had to get perfect. He knew his father wasn’t around anymore to scream at him about his grades, but years of torture had ingrained perfection into his bones. 

“Good job Mingi.” Their teacher smiled when he handed the envelope to Mingi. 

The Omega shuddered, unable to look inside. The memory of the nightmare coming back full force. He’d been beaten then for having a 98 in english that year. He’d been beaten black and blue. He could remember the ache in his bones and muscle. How he’d limped for days, unable to walk properly. He knew this wouldn’t happen, but he’d missed so much school, so many classes… he didn’t know if he could have achieved perfection once more. 

Mingi glanced back, eyes raking over Yunho who stared wide eyed at his own grades a grin spreading over his face. Red flushed cheeks and a happy grin. He looked up and smiled at Mingi, giving him a thumbs up. 

Mingi looked around, spotting Haneul also smile at his grades, the class president looking quite proud of himself as he nodded at all the grades he’d gotten. Mingi glanced over to Yujin who was wide eyed and open mouthed while looking over the grades. They all looked happy… but would Mingi feel the same when he saw his own grades? Could he also be so excited? If it wasn’t perfect he’d doubt it. 

Yunho must have noticed how uncomfortable Mingi was, because the Alpha situated himself in the empty seat which usually belonged to San, holding his report card out for Mingi, “Want to see mine first?” He asked grinning from ear to ear, “And then we will look over yours together.” 

Mingi nodded, taking the paper from the other, looking over all the grades. Of course physical education was the best grade Yunho had, a perfect score. His second best subject was english and then korean literature. Mingi frowned when he saw the 70% beside calculus and the 65% by physics. He shuddered, imagining what his own grades would be like. He had taught Yunho everything and yet the Alpha had barely passed. 

“Don’t frown.” Yunho leaned forward, pointer finger running over Mingi’s furrowed brow, “I don’t want you to get wrinkles.” He smiled and leaned forward placing a kiss where he’d just touched, “I did better than I’ve ever done before. Last year I had to re-do physics in summer school and math has always been my biggest enemy.” 

“Your parents won’t be mad…? I mean they trusted me… they trusted me to help you with your grades.” Mingi whispered, stuttering over his words, insecurity eating at him. 

Yunho shook his head, “If I keep this up then I won’t have to do summer school and my parents will love you even more than they already do.” Yunho smiled, “They’ll never be mad at you for something like this. These are my grades, if they’re mad at anyone it would be me for not having remembered more of what you taught me.” Another kiss and Mingi leaned back, still tense but a bit more calm. 

“Alright…” The Omega whispered, handing the envelope with his grades to Yunho, “I… I can’t look.” He told him, “I’m scared.” 

Yunho nodded taking the envelope and opening it. He smiled at Mingi, reaching over with one hand and squeezing his boyfriends shaking hand tightly before pulling the piece of paper out. His eyes widened, mouth hanging open at the sight of the grades. 

Mingi whimpered frowning at the others’ reaction. He didn’t know if this was a good thing or a bad look. He hoped it was good, but he was too afraid to ask. 

Phantom pain ached in his arms and torso, memories of having been beaten half unconscious by his father causing Mingi to panic for a moment, only to have Yunho reach out and ground Mingi before he could work himself into a total panic. 

“You’ve got nothing to be scared of.” Yunho told him earnestly, “I’m here.” 

Mingi gulped and nodded, squeezing his boyfriends hand back. 

Yunho then handed the paper over to Mingi with all his grades. 

“Congratulations. You’re still number one of our year!” Yunho smiled. 

This got the attention of some of the other students as they all turned and stared, Haneul even walking over to look over the report card, “Holy shit wow!” He exclaimed, “All perfect scores! How did you even manage to get 105% in geography?” 

Mingi blushed and shrugged, “I think there was a question for extra points?” He asked unsure of himself. He couldn’t remember how he’d done it. He had simply filled it in, hoping to gain a few points in case he’d been wrong anywhere else on the exam. 

Finally the report card was handed back to the Omega and Mingi could go over all the grades himself. Yunho stayed by his side, hand sitting on Mingi’s bare thigh, the skirt having ridden up a bit while he was sitting down. 

He looked over the grades, sighing with relief when each was perfect.  _ Father will be happy _ . 

Mingi stopped himself, realizing that his mind had automatically referred to his father and his wants and needs. He hadn’t gotten these grades for himself. No, these were the grades his father had demanded from him all his life… Mingi hated how his father was gone, and yet he still wasn’t able to shake the effect of his teachings. 

“I’m so proud of you.” Yunho smiled, hand running up and down Mingi’s thigh, “One day you’ll be a super smart professor and I’ll be your sexy house-husband.” He added on. 

Mingi blushed at the thought, but liking how it sounded. He liked the idea of working and making a living, being able to use his knowledge somehow… and coming home to Yunho surely didn’t sound bad at all. 

“You’re so lucky Yunho-ya.” Yujin sighed, “A beautiful and smart Omega…” 

“Jeong Yunho-ssi.” Their teacher exclaimed, “I do believe your seat is in the back.” 

Yunho sighed, pouting, “But sir…” He whined making his eyes, hoping to look innocent and sweet, “San isn’t here today… can’t I have his seat?” 

Of course their teacher didn’t budge and Yunho was forced back to his usual spot before class began like normal. Mingi couldn’t help but look over the grades one more time, feeling a sense of happiness envelop him. Knowing Yunho was proud of him made him feel lighter. Mingi knew that Yunho would have been proud of him even if he hadn’t scored a 105 on the Geography exam… he would still be happy and proud of him even if Mingi was mediocre. 

“Hey Mingi… want to go for milkshakes?” Wooyoung asked the taller after school. 

Yunho had left a few minutes before since he had planned on going to some horror movies with his sisters a while ago. He’d hugged Mingi tightly before leaving, whining about the scary movie he’d be forced to endure without his Omega there to protect him. 

Mingi turned to Wooyoung, the Beta looking a bit down. He nodded, “I’ll pay!” He grinned, “Yedam and my mother are giving me an allowance once a month so I can have some fun with you guys.” The Omega told his friend. 

Wooyoung smiled, hooking his arm with Mingi’s, “Great! I’ll lead the way!” 

The two walked down the sidewalk towards the metro station, Wooyoung chattering about his day and how much he missed San. Mingi figured the other had looked so down due to San being gone for his swim practice. 

The two waited for their metro, standing arm in arm, Wooyoung resting his head against Mingi’s shoulder the Omega far taller than him. Mingi liked it though, liked how Wooyoung just seemed so comfortable with him to put his head on his shoulder and relax against him. 

Their metro came and they got on, sitting down together. Mingi quickly shot off a text to Minchul, letting him know he would be back a bit later and that he was hanging out with Wooyoung. He also asked his brother if he wanted any milkshake or coffee. The older quickly sent a reply filled with emoji’s and asking Mingi to bring him an iced Americano on his way back. 

“You and Minchul are really close.” Wooyoung muttered, reading over the text messages. 

Mingi hummed, “Yeah… I guess we are.” 

It took about twenty minutes until they got to the specific milkshake place Wooyoung wanted to go to. Mingi followed the other obediently, noticing how the Beta wasn’t as boisterous or loud like he normally was. It threw Mingi off and he hoped that this outing would cheer the other up a little bit. Mingi knew he had nothing on San, but he might as well try to be there for Wooyoung. The other had helped him out so many times. 

The two ordered their drinks and then sat down in a booth, waiting for the worker to come and bring them their drinks. 

“Wooyoung-ah…” Mingi stated quietly, “Are you alright?” 

The Beta sighed, leaning back. He blinked a few times, almost as though he was holding back tears before slumping against the booth. His eyes moved from th ceiling to the table, fingers fidgeting with a napkin which had already been on the table before the boys’ had sat down. 

Mingi frowned noticing all the little ticks he experienced as well when he was feeling anxious. He could see just how tense Wooyoung was. 

Mingi moved on instinct, reaching out and holding onto Wooyoung’s figeting hand. He turned it around, seeing the nail imprints on his palm from where Wooyoung had dug them into his hand tightly. Mingi ran his fingers over the marks, pad of his thumb soft against the others hurt skin. 

“I’m sorry…” Mingi whispered unsure of what to say, “I wish I knew what to say to help you.” 

Wooyoung smiled sadly shaking his head tears swimming in his big eyes as he looked over the lanky Omega before him. The roles completely reversed for the first time. Before it had always been Wooyoung who had found Mingi and helped him cope with his anxiety and this time it had been the Beta who had sought out the Omega for comfort. 

“I just… it’s dumb.” Wooyoung sighed, “I mean this is so stupid compared to all the shit you went through.” 

Mingi shook his head, “No… my problems cannot be compared to anyone else. We each have our own experiences and lives and it makes our feelings unique to ourselves. I’m here for you either way and I’ll be here to help you through anything and everything, because I’m your friend and you’ve helped me more than you can ever imagine. No problem is ever trivial. Your feelings are valid no matter what.” Mingi shocked even himself at his passionate speech, gripping tightly onto Wooyoung’s hand, smiling at the Beta. 

Before Wooyoung could say anything else their drinks were brought to the table. The waiter leaving quickly, realizing that Mingi and Wooyoung were having a serious talk. 

“So what’s up?” Mingi asked Wooyoung a few moments later, letting the other take a sip of his chocolate milkshake. 

Wooyoung sighed, “I… Some stuff has just been bothering me.” Wooyoung sighed, scooping up some whipped cream from the top of the milkshake with the metal straw they’d been given, licking at it before putting the straw back in its place. 

Mingi hummed, waiting for Wooyoung to continue. He knew that he always appreciated when someone just  _ listened _ to him rather than try to talk the entire time to ‘sympathize’ with him. Mingi would give Wooyoung all the time he needed to get his thoughts aligned. 

“Well last weekend I was out with San on a date.” Wooyoung stirred his milkshake staring at the tabletop, “And then these guys showed up, a group of Omega’s… they thought they were hot shit because they’re from that stupid fancy all-Omega school. Saint-something… you know the one with the grey uniforms?” Wooyoung spoke quickly, anger seething through his words. He glanced over at Mingi. 

The Omega nodded. It was probably from the school Yedam had wanted to send him to, “I think it’s the school yedam wanted me to go to. The one where my step-sisters go?” He muttered, Wooyoung listening in. 

The Beta scoffed, “Thank fuck that didn’t happen to you... Those stupid fucking pricks…” He trailed off, grabbing the napkin he’d been playing with earlier and ripping it into thin strips. 

Mingi reached out once more, twining his fingers with Wooyoung’s hoping to calm the other down. 

“Yeah well where was I?” Wooyoung sighed, “Fuck sorry I just… I don’t know how to feel really. It’s so frustrating.” He shook his head, “So I was with San and we were just waiting in line to see a movie and then this group of squabbling wanna-be’s showed up and just… one of them, she just walked over to us and full on asked San what he was doing with someone like me..?!” Wooyoungs’ voice rose with each word, anger and frustration rolling off his shoulders. He squeezed Mingi’s hand tightly. 

Mingi hummed, letting the other hold onto him even if it hurt a bit. 

“Like she just flirted with him as though I was fucking air. Like I didn’t exist!” Wooyoung groaned, “And then she even fucking invited him to sit with her and her stupid little Omega friends and just… I know San wouldn’t ever go with her. She was a fucking skank, but just… I felt so stupid. Like here I am, with the love of my life and just… it’s so frustrating.” Wooyoung’s hold on Mingi’s hand went slack as he curled in on himself, body trembling at the frustration and memory of what had transpired. 

Mingi stood up from his spot and moved into the booth by Wooyoung, wrapping his arms around the other, pulling Wooyoung into his chest, hand running through his hair, comforting him just as the other had done countless times before. 

“It’s just not fair…” Wooyoung’s voice was thin and watery, “Just because I’m not an Omega people look down on our relationship… people always say how it won’t last how San is just going to find an Omega one day and leave me…” 

Mingi frowned, hands running through Wooyoungs’ hair, scratching at his scalp. He hummed softly, almost a purr, hoping to comfort the other this way. He was usually the one being comforted, but he knew he had to be there for Wooyoung. His friend needed him. 

“Those people are stupid…” Mingi whispered, “Like… they are just jealous.” He sighed, “I know my words probably won’t help much but… just like… you and San are so perfect and the way he looks at you… I honestly think only Seonghwa and Hongjoong can compete with the love and affection they share for one another.” Mingi shook his head, pulling Wooyoung close so the other was curled into his chest, “People are jealous of other people’s happiness and that’s why they try to tell you bullshit like that.” Mingi didn’t swear. It was so rare that it made Wooyoung choke a little at the others’ words. 

He pulled away, eyes red rimmed with tears, “Really?” The Beta asked. 

Mingi nodded, “Yes… trust me. Those people are just awful who will die alone and who don’t understand that love is more than just secondary gender and sex… people are so dense they don’t understand that in the 21st century we can love someone for who they are and not just for  _ what _ they are.” 

Wooyoung sighed, nodding along, “True… I just… I hate feeling so belittled.” 

Mingi nodded, running his hands over Wooyoungs shoulders, squeezing at the tight muscles. He let Wooyoung melt into his side once more, the other resting his head in the crook of Mingi’s neck. He lamely whined, grabbing his milkshake and taking a long sip from it, savouring the sugar. 

“I’m sorry for venting.” Wooyoung whined. 

Mingi shook his head, “Don’t be… I mean I’ve sobbed and had panic attacks in your arms. That’s way worse.” He smiled and reached over once more, clasping his hand together with that of Wooyoung. 

Mingi enjoyed the warmth of the others’ hand in his own. The way his long fingers seemed to fit together with those of Wooyoung. It was foreign but he really enjoyed it. Whenever Mingi held hands with Yunho he realized just how thin and dainty his hands were, but Wooyoung had smaller and thinner fingers compared to Mingi. 

“This is nice…” Mingi sighed, sliding down against the back of the booth, curling close to Wooyoung, the other also cuddling close, resting his head on Mingi’s shoulder, nosing at his neck before turning back to his milkshake and taking a huge gulp. 

Mingi grinned also drinking from his, relaxing. Subconsciously his body let out a calming scent. A soft purr came from his chest, Wooyoung letting out a happy hum in response. 

The two sat in relative silence for a while, cuddled up together. Wooyoung had taken over what felt like one hundrer selfies with Mingi to send to San and Yunho to make them jealous of how close the two were. Of course he sent them right away into the group chat, Mingi’s phone erupting with messages. 

“Look what you did…” Mingi whined and pointed at his phone, the constant barrage of messages from Jongho, Yeosang and Hongjoong making the phone vibrate non-stop. 

“I can’t wait for San and Yunho to see them.” Wooyoung cackled. 

Mingi reached out and opened his phone to look over the photos, groaning when he realized Wooyoung had sent the one where he was leaning up, lips pressed to Mingi’s cheek, the Omega blushing and looking anywhere but at the phone camera. It looked intimate and sweet and to anyone else but their group of friends could be interpreted as ‘more than friends’. 

“You’re the worst.” Mingi whined, voice high pitched. 

Wooyoung let out a loud boisterous laugh, “At least they know who will be your man if San and Yunho ever break our hearts.” 

“I’m pretty sure Jongho already called dibs like a month ago.” Mingi smirked at the afronted look Wooyoung sent his way, pulling away from the comfortable position to look shocked and betrayed. 

“That little rascal…” He growled, “I will just have to fight him for your hand in marriage. This is going to be some old-school knight shit.” 

Mingi burst into a fit of laughter as well, Wooyoung looking ridiculous trying to pull up the sleeves of his blazer. 

The pair laughed, taking more sips of their drinks. 

“Hey… Wooyoung I kind of feel like eating too…” Mingi smiled, “I didn’t have breakfast and forgot to take a lunch…” Mingi realized his stomach was growling, begging for some nutrients. 

“You read my mind!” The Beta grinned. 

“Cool I’ll go order. What do you want?” Mingi asked his friend. 

“Just get me a cheese burger with bacon and fries.” Wooyoung told him, “I’ll pay you back at school.” 

Mingi shook his head, “I told you I was inviting you. I’ll pay for this it isn’t expensive and they have a student discount here.” Mingi stood, ruffling Wooyoung’s hair and then going over to the counter to order. 

There was a group of Alpha’s standing before him, five of them arguing over which milkshakes and which burgers to get. Mingi ignored them, pulling out his phone to check the millions of messages which had been sent in response to the photo Wooyoung had been kind enough to post. 

Mingi giggled at a meme Jongho had added as a reaction to something lewd Yeosang had posted, liking it and sending a thumbs up in response. 

“Oh what are you doing all alone here?” Mingi hadn’t looked up, ignoring whoever had said that, since he didn’t think anyone would talk to him. 

Mingi flinched when a hand grabbed his shoulder, clasping tightly onto it. He finally looked up from his phone into the wide blue eyes of a foreign looking boy. He was broad and tall, even taller than Mingi, probably almost 1.90 in height. 

Mingi frowned, shaking the guys’ hand off his shoulder, “Sorry?” He asked, hoping his tone came out firm and not scared how he really felt. 

He didn’t like this situation one bit. Being held by a strange Alpha, an Alpha far taller and broader than him wasn’t something Mingi liked to think of. It only reminded him of his father and what he’d done to him. No, Mingi didn’t want to be anywhere near this Alpha before him. 

Mingi looked the guy over, he was wearing a dark grey, almost black, uniform with a dark green tie. He could see the emblem on the boys’ blazer and realized he went to the all Alpha Sports Highschool close to their own. He’d seen plenty of Alpha’s on the bus going there, getting off a few stops before Mingi usually got off. He was pretty sure the daughter of a woman who lived a few floors below him and his father had gone there and been on the Softball team. 

“I was just asking why such a pretty Omega was here all alone?” The guy repeated. Mingi could make out a tiny accent, but other than that this foreign boys’ korean was perfect. He’d most likely grown up in Seoul. 

“I’m not alone. I’m just getting two burgers for us.” Mingi told the other. 

“What an obedient Omega!” Another guy to Mingi’s left swooned, “I hope I get one like that one day.” The guy was far shorter than his foreign friend, hair greased back with far too much hair products. Mingi could make out the pimples along his chin. He looked like he hadn’t showered in years and Mingi was pretty sure the guy thought his greasy look was something Omega’s found attractive...

Mingi felt bile rise at the mere thought of this guy ever laying a hand on an Omega. He wanted to protect anyone who got in their way. 

“Did you order already?” Mingi asked the first Alpha who had spoken to him, “Because I know what I’m getting and then I’ll return to my seat.” 

“Don’t return to your seat… come join us. I’ll even buy you whatever you want.” The foreign boy was about to put his arm around Mingi and pull him into his side when his hand was slapped away, Wooyoung materializing next to Mingi. 

“Get your nasty hands off him.” He growled, puffing out his chest. The Alpha towered over the shorter Beta, Wooyoung doing everything in his power to look at least somewhat bigger and tougher. 

“What the fuck do you want  _ Beta? _ ” The Alpha growled. 

Wooyoung visibly bristled at the word ‘beta’ taking a step closer, “I want you guys to let go of my Omega.”

Mingi stopped for a moment at the words the other was saying. He knew it was just something which slipped in the heat of the moment and he was ever grateful, because he had a feeling that if Wooyoung had outed himself as a mere friend, then these Alpha’s would become even more aggressive in their tactics to try and get Mingi to sit with them and hang out with them. 

Mingi shuffled over to Wooyoung, holding onto his hand, squeezing tightly. He glared at the Alpha’s heart hammering in his chest, breath uneven. He’d never had the nerve to stand up for himself, but having one of his friends so close and holding onto him gave him the courage he’d always been lacking. 

“You can’t offer jack shit to a pretty Omega like that…” The guy rolled his eyes, “So just give it up. You’re nothing to an Omega.” 

“Fuck you.” Mingi was shocked at his own words. He had spoken? He had just said that? His frame was shaking, sweat running down his neck, “You have nothing to offer an Omega. Nothing but a smarmy attitude. Newsflash ‘gym-rat’ isn’t a fucking personality.” 

Wooyoung gasped, looking up at Mingi, completely taken back by the others words. Never before had the Omega sounded so offended and so angry. It was a whole new side and Wooyoung felt like he was the first to ever witness this. He felt oddly proud. He squeezed Mingi’s hand tightly in encouragement, letting the Omega know he was there for him. 

“You’re probably still a virgin and are acting all high and mighty just to impress your friends.” Mingi growled, “Now please leave us alone we were having a great time before you showed up.” Mingi moved by the group of Alpha’s his shoulder bumping into that of the disgusting boy who hadn’t showered in ages. 

The young boy working behind the counter gasped, eyes wide. He looked as though he was about to pee himself, shrinking a little at the sight of Wooyoung and Mingi. 

“Sorry about that…” Mingi whispered to the boy working. 

The boy shook his head, “No… it’s fine… I should have helped but… it’s my first week here and my first time working alone…” 

Wooyoung waved him off smiling encouragingly, “Don’t worry you’re doing great!” 

The boy smiled and nodded, taking their order, giving the pair an extra discount for their troubles before telling them he’d bring it to their table. 

“Cute.” Wooyoung whispered, pulling Mingi with him. 

The two collapsed into the booth once more, Mingi letting out a long suffering sigh. He crossed his arms on the table, put his head down and let all the tension leave his body. His whole frame shook as he realized what he’d just done. He’d just shouted at an Alpha. 

Mingi let out a soft whimper, Wooyoung reaching out to run his hand through the others hair. 

“You did so well…” The Beta praised, “You’re amazing Mingi.” 

Mingi turned his head and stared at Wooyoung, eyes watery, “Yeah?” 

Wooyoung nodded, “You stood up for yourself and me. Thank you.” 

They ate their burgers quickly, neither wanting to stay around the milkshake place much longer. The easy mood had been tainted by those obnoxious Alpha’s who thought it was alright to hit on an Omega who wasn’t interested. 

Mingi shook his head, not wantingt to think about the encounter again. He just wanted to go and lie down in bed and sleep. He felt exhausted. The lack of sleep from the morning and then the constant anxiety stemming from his grades. Mingi was pulled thin the entire day and the encounter with those obnoxious Alpha’s didn’t help his mental state at all. 

“Wooyoung…?” Mingi paused for a moment as the pair were leaving the milkshake restaurant, bellies filled, “Do you think I can come sleepover?” 

The other also stopped to stare at Mingi. He smiled and then nodded, “Yeah sure. I’ve been telling my mom all about you and I think she’d love to meet you.” 

Mingi grined. He’d never slept over at a friends place. Sure he’d slept at Yunho’s, but the Alpha was his boyfriend. It was different. Even before they’d officially dated when Mingi had slept there it hadn’t felt like a sleepover between friends, there had always been that romantic spark there, but with Wooyoung Mingi would get to experience his first real sleepover at a friends place. 

“I’ll call Minchul and ask just to be sure.” Mingi quickly dialed his brothers number, the other picking up after a few rings. 

Mingi could make out loud music and heard his brothers heavy breathing. He was probably at the gym. 

“Hyung…” Mingi whispered, “Is it okay if I sleep over at Wooyoung’s place? I can wear the same uniform again it’s not dirty.” He told his brother quickly, the words escaping his mouth without a second thought. 

The Alpha on the other line chuckled, taking a few deep breaths, “Yeah it’s fine by me. Just make sure you get to school on time!” He then paused, “Oh and I need to see your report card tomorrow then! I have to sign it so you can show your teacher that I’ve seen it.” 

Mingi paused, “You… you’re not going to ask how I did?” He knew his brother was far more relaxed than anyone else, especially when it came to things like grades, but Mingi would have thought that Minchul would at least be somewhat vigilant when it came to Mingi’s schooling, asking for his grades right away. 

“I trust you. I think if there had been anything worrying on there you would have told me right away.” The older stated, “So just enjoy your time with your friends and don’t worry too much about your grades and your report card. I know you Song Mingi and I know you probably did far too good for anyone your age.” 

Mingi felt the smile spread over his face. His brother excused himself right after, something about having to continue his cardio workout. 

“He said it’s fine.” Mingi told Wooyoung. 

The two walked arm-in-arm down the street to the bus stop so they could go to Wooyoung’s house. 

“You didn’t ask your mom if it is alright if I come…” Mingi realized, eyes wide when they were walking down the uphill road to Wooyoung’s home. 

The Beta waved Mingi off, “Don’t worry. She loves it when people come over and the amount of time San comes without invitation has prepared her for unexpected guests at all times.” 

Wooyoung pulled his key out, opening the front gate to the concrete front yard. Toys of all sorts littered the area, Mingi remembering that the Beta had a younger brother, the same age as Hongjoong’s younger sibling. 

“Chanyoung might jump you, just be careful.” Wooyoung told Mingi, “He loves to climb and run around like a maniac.” 

Mingi nodded smiling as Yunho walked to the front door, toeing off his shoes and sliding open the door shouting into the small home that he was home and he’d brought a friend. 

Just as the Beta had predicted, a small boy rushed out from around the corner, eyes wide as he ran towards Mingi, jumping up into the Omega’s arms and shouting his hello. Thankfully Mingi managed to catch the small boy, holding onto him tightly, making sure he didn’t fall from his grasp. 

“Chanyoung don’t just jump people!” A short plump woman came from the kitchen, apron wrapped around her waist, a large flower patterned button up shirt pulled on. Her hair was in a high ponytail and Mingi could see the resemblance between Wooyoung and her right away. They both exuded sunshine. 

“Mom!” Wooyoung smiled, “This is Mingi! The Omega I’m friends with!” 

Her eyes widened and she stepped forward, pulling Mingi into a tight embrace right away, the Omega bending down awkwardly with Chanyoung still in his arms, clinging onto him like a koala. 

“You sweet boy! Look at you all handsome! I’m so glad my Wooyoung-ie managed to make wonderful friends like you. He’s told me so much about you! And how you helped him study.” She pressed a wet kiss to Mingi’s cheek, “If you ever need anything don’t be afraid, just come by even if Wooyoung isn’t here.” She added on, “You’re always welcome.” 

Mingi felt his eyes fill with tears. This woman reminded him of Yunho’s mother and how friendly she was. He couldn’t fathom how these women, whom he was a complete stranger to, were so open and friendly and… motherly. 

“You’re so embarrassing.” Wooyoung sighed, “Mingi is going to sleepover. His brother said it was alright.” 

She nodded, letting go of Mingi and opening her arms so her youngest son could be held by her. She let out a soft groan at the weight but held the tiny Beta child closer anyways, running her hands through his hair and kissing the crown softly. 

Just as Wooyoung and Mingi were about to go into the slightly younger boys’ room, Wooyoung’s mother shouted once more, something about seeing Wooyoung’s report card before they would hide away for the rest of the night. 

The two boys quickly went back to the living room area where Wooyoungs’ mother was sitting with Chanyoung, the small boy pouting down at a puzzle, trying to figure out where a specific piece was supposed to go. 

Wooyoung grinned proudly as he handed the paperwith his grades to his mother. She looked it over, gasping as she saw just how much Wooyoung had improved. 

She pulled him into her arms, littering his face with kisses, “I’m so proud of you!” She shouted and then pulled Mingi over as well, doing the same with him, “It’s all thanks to you!” 

Mingi and Wooyoung managed to escape her hold and rush to Wooyoungs’ room for refuge. 

The two laid down on the Beta’s bed chuckling at Wooyoungs’ mothers’ enthusiasm. She was lively, exuded love and life, Mingi could only dream of ever being so happy. He hoped he’d get there one day. It was refreshing to be in such an environment and all worries seemed to escape him. 

“I’m sorry about her…” Wooyoung chuckled, “I guess I get my exuberance from her.” 

Mingi smiled, “It’s beautiful.” He told Wooyoung truthfully, “Honestly… thank you… I think if you hadn’t found me in the hallway all those months ago I’d still be with my father… I don’t think I ever really thanked you. You’re the reason I could gain strength and stand up to my father. Thank you for being such an amazing friend.” 

“Best friend.” Wooyoung stated, turning to smile at Mingi, “I’m your best friend.” 


	21. VINGT-ET-UN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter. woohoo~ 
> 
> So I just realized the 4 hour train rides are super useful to procrastinate and write this story <s>instead of working on the 2 project reports and 2 final essays i should be working on</s>
> 
> Hope you guys like this chapter. And thank you to **EVERYONE** who takes time out of their day to write a sweet comment. I love to hear your opinions and what you guys think of the characters/story. So thank you so so so much. I wish I could hug you all. 
> 
> Like always if anyone wants you can talk to me on **[Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)** I am literally just an attention whore at this point. ahahah
> 
> Well enough of my pointless rambling enjoy the chapter everyone ^_^

“You haven’t been on a date yet?” Hongjoong asked curling up on Mingi’s bed, pulling one of the many plush toys to his chest, eyes wide. 

Mingi blushed and shook his head, “I think… with my father and all… it’s been a bit hectic and Yunho doesn’t want to overwhelm me?” He was curled up on the other end of the bed, pillow on his lap, tablet lying on top playing soft music through the small room. 

Hongjoong had insisted on coming over to see Mingi’s new room. The older Omega had gasped at how bare it was and decided he would help Mingi decorate it. Help make it his own. Until this point Mingi had never bothered with decorations, since he hadn’t been allowed at his fathers’ and he didn’t feel comfortable when sharing a room with Minkyung. 

“Seonghwa makes it a point to take me out at least once a week, even if it’s just coffee.” Hongjoong explained, “I think Yunho is just a bit awkward with this stuff… I’ll tell Seonghwa to talk some sense into him!” Hongjoong shuffled, pulling his phone from his back pocket, ready to message his boyfriend. 

Mingi jumped forward, tablet tumbling onto the mattress, hands reaching out and wrapping around the older boys’ thin wrists to stop him from messaging Seonghwa, “Wait… hyung!” Mingi mumbled, “Can… can I take Yunho out too?” 

Hongjoong paused, eyes wide as he looked towards the broad shouldered Omega. Mingi was so adorable, all red and stuttering over his words. The large sweater making him look far smaller than he really was. 

“Of course you can!” Hongjoong stated firmly, “You can totally take him out and make it the greatest date ever!” 

Mingi glanced up from under his lashes towards the older boy still unsure, “Yeah? Because… in all the shows it’s always the Alpha who asks the Omega out… and I just don’t want to scare him or offend him?” 

Hongjoong shook his head, “Hell no! I think he would be over the moon! Those shows are all bullshit and try to play up stereotypes!” Hongjoong nodded, “If you’re unsure we have an Alpha in the house let’s ask him.” Hongjoong paused, taking a breath before shouting, “Minchul!” 

A second later hectic steps were heard, the door flying open and a wide eyed Minchul stood in the entry, chest heaving. In his haste to rush over he hadn’t bothered with a shirt, basketball shorts riding low. 

“What’s wrong? Is anyone hurt?” He asked quickly, looking between the two before realizing that everything was perfectly fine and neither was in trouble. 

“No we’re fine…” Hongjoong laughed, “But we just wanted to know if you’d like it if an Omega asked you out and took you on a date.” 

Minchul let out a long suffering sigh, leaning against the doorframe, “You guys… I thought someone was dying.” He shook his head, hair still damp from the shower he’d taken when he’d been back from the gym. 

“Sorry.” Mingi muttered feeling ashamed to have made such a spectacle of his brother. 

The older smiled waving Mingi off, “Don’t worry… I’m just a bit on edge sometimes.” Mingi felt warmth well in his chest knowing that his brother truly cared for him; enough to worry over minimal things like him falling over in his room. 

“Yeah but like seriously, hyung would you like to be taken out? This is for science!” Hongjoong urged glancing at Mingi who turned even more red in the face, pulling his knees close to his chest and hiding his face in them. 

“Does Mingi want to take Yunho out on a date?” Mingi wanted to die. This was so embarrassing. Why did Hongjoong have to involve his  _ brother _ ? The youngest just wanted his bed to swallow him whole in that moment and let him wallow in peace. This was pure and utter torture. 

“It’s so cute.” Hongjoong grinned. 

“I think any Alpha would be dying to have their Omega take them out. If I had anyone I would love for them to spoil me as well.” Minchul explained, “And I mean Mom and Yedam did give Mingi some extra allowance since he got such amazing grades.” He added on shrugging. 

“Really? That’s so sweet!” Hongjoong gasped, “I wish my parents did that.” 

Mingi groaned, grabbing the blanket on the bed, ripping it out from under Hongjoong and throwing it over himself, curling into a ball of pure and shame. This was so exasperating. Mingi had asked a simple question and Hongjoong had blown it up out of proportion. 

“You guys are the worst.” He shouted causing the other two to snicker at his reaction.

“Don’t be like this.” Hongjoong chuckled, “Yunho is going to faint when you ask him out. I can see it already.” 

Mingi peeked out from under the blanket, “Yeah?” 

“He would never deny you.” Minchul added from the door, “Now if you’ll excuse me I’ve got to finish an assignment for university.” 

Mingi heard the other leave the room and close the door, Mingi and Hongjoong staying behind, the shorter moving closer and also going under the blanket, wrapping his arms around Mingi’s thin waist. He cuddled into the other, breathing in the other Omega’s scent. 

Mingi smelled content, happy even. Hongjoong loved the soft smell of freshly mown grass coming off the lanky Omega. He still had nightmares at the memory of Mingi crying and shaking in the music room. He felt bile rise at the image of Mingi’s cut up back, the lashes red and bleeding. 

“Are you okay hyung?” Mingi asked softly, hand reaching out to run through Hongjoong’s hair. 

The older nodded, “I just thought of something… and it upset me.” 

Mingi shuffled a little closer holding Hongjoong closer without another word, merely letting his clean scent wash over the older. 

The two ended up falling asleep curled close. The rest of the Sunday was spent with the two napping, eating snacks and somehow Hongjoong convinced Mingi to watch ‘The Bachelor’ with him. Mingi was shocked at the show and how much kissing was involved within the first ten minutes already. 

“This is wild.” Mingi muttered, completely mesmerized by the pointless drama on the laptop screen. He had a hand full of chips, shoving the salty potato slices in his mouth. 

Hongjoong chuckled, “Seonghwa hates it when I watch this. He thinks its uncultured.” 

Mingi shook his head, “But… that’s what makes it so interesting.” He turned to look at Hongjoong for a moment, but quickly looked back at the screen when one of the more annoying contestants on the show let out a loud screech, launching himself at one of the other Omega’s, ready to rip her hair out in a fit of rage. 

“Seonghwa is just boring and only watches nature documentaries.” Hongjoong sighed, “Since he is oh so cultured… he doesn’t understand the joy of shutting off ones brain and watching twenty Omega’s make a fool of themselves for one super generic Alpha.” 

“You’ve thought about this a lot.” Mingi giggled, resting his head on the shorter boys’ shoulder. 

Hongjoong nodded, “I guess I have.” 

Eventually it got dark, the other Omega leaving, Minchul insisting on walking Hongjoong at least to the metro. Once Hongjoong was at the well lit metro station Mingi and Minchul turned to go back home. 

“Let’s go have dinner.” Minchul exclaimed, pointing to a small restaurant around the corner of their metro station. 

Mingi nodded, following his brother as they got a spot and sat down together. He looked to the side, reading the large menu hung up. It was a small restaurant, clean and cute on the inside. It was probably family run. He smiled when he looked around at the young woman serving a couple a few seats away from them. 

The brothers’ ordered, Minchul pouring Mingi a glass of water before leaning back in his chair. 

“So what made you want to ask Yunho out on a date?” The older man asked curiously. 

Mingi blushed, “It’s just… he’s been so patient with me and dealing with everything in my life… I just want to thank him. I think he would really like it if we went on a date.” The younger stuttered over his words, “And I think… he got jealous the other day and I want to make it up to him.” 

Minchul gawked at his younger brother, “What do you mean he got jealous?” He chuckled, “Like after you slept over with Wooyoung?” 

Mingi nodded, “Wooyoung also posted a stupid selfie in our group chat and then I showed up to school wearing his shirt… and like San hasn’t been around all week because of his swim meet… so I think Yunho just felt overwhelmed?” 

Minchul shook his head smirking, “What pure Alpha behaviour.” 

“I didn’t mean for it though…” Mingi frowned crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Don’t worry. I think it’s because you guys just started dating and it hasn’t been all that long. He probably felt a little insecure - that’s all.” Minchul smirked, “You should have seen me when I was your age. I was a mess when it came to people I liked.” 

Mingi perked up, “Really? Have you dated?” 

This time it was the older who got red in the face, “I mean… a bit..?” He didn’t know how to tell his brother that during his early university days he was nothing more than a manwhore, “Not really dating… but I’ve had my fair share of experiences.” 

Mingi nodded leaning back in his chair, “Where do you think I should take Yunho?” He asked. 

Minchul let out a breath of relief, knowing he wouldn’t have Mingi ask him all about his early university trysts. Hell he hadn’t even told Minkyung everything and he was far less innocent and sweet. 

“There is that cute traveling carnival in town by the river. I always thought that would be nice to go to with my significant other.” Minchul shrugged, “But alas I’m single so I haven’t had the chance.” He added on. 

Mingi’s face brightened and he nodded, “Oh! Is it okay if I go with Yunho?” 

“I didn’t copyright the idea of going to the fair Mingi. Of course you can go.” 

Before either could say anything else their food arrived, both brothers digging in and enjoying their meal. Mingi kept thinking over the idea of going to the funfair. He’d never been, but he’d seen photos and videos and thought it looked fun. The idea of winning a big plushie and giving to Yunho was also quite appealing. 

San was back at school the next day sporting a large silver medal around his neck, showing it off to anyone and everyone. He puffed out his chest, arm wrapped tightly around Wooyoung, the Beta snuggling close to his boyfriend as though he’d just come back from the army instead of just being absent due to a swim competition. 

“You’re gross.” Jongho rolled his eyes at the two during lunch, “Go be gross somewhere else so I can eat in peace.” 

“Ahhh Jongho-yah… how nice it is to be so young.” San sighed. 

“Bitch you’re only a year older.” The youngest muttered, shaking his head in disbelief, “And just because you got a silver medal doesn’t mean you’re some big old ‘wise person’... if anything it’s Seonghwa-hyung.” 

Yunho had insisted on buying lunch for himself and Mingi, letting the Omega go and sit with their friends while he’d gone to the queue to get their food. The moment he’d joined them he’d sat down and pulled Mingi onto his lap, wrapping an arm around the Omega and cuddling him close to his chest. 

Yeosang had rolled his eyes at the pair, but hadn’t said anything even if Mingi knew he really wanted to spew some comments on the seating arrangement. 

Mingi took a bite of the apple Yunho had gotten, the slightly older boy whining, saying Mingi should eat the ‘real food’ first, but Mingi ignored him and enjoyed the sweet taste of the apple. A drop of juice escaped his lips, running down the side of his chin. Yunho, being the ever observant boyfriend, reached and wiped the drop away with the pad of his thumb. 

“Jongho we’re surrounded by cheese.” Yeosang whispered to the only other single person in their group of friends. 

Lunch was over far too soon and everyone had to go to their respective classes. Mingi groaned at the mere thought of going to gym class. He’d gotten a full score for participation but he just wasn’t good… he hated it, hated how his body didn’t do as he told it to. 

“We’re going to play mixed Volleyball today!” Their teacher cheered, “Since it’s been so stressful lately with the exams and all - so go and make mixed teams.” 

Mingi hated ball sports. The ball was his enemy. Any type of ball. Soccer? He tripped over his own feet trying to kick it. Basketball? He somehow ended up spraining his  _ fingers _ when he stubbed them against the ball. Rugby? To this day Mingi had no clue how the ball flew at all… it was a god damn egg! Maybe Volleyball would be different, but he doubted it. 

“Mingi is tall!” Mingi turned at the loud female voice noticing Yujin waving him over, “Be on my team!” 

“No Mingi is on my team!” San exclaimed, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him over to the team San was on. Haneul was also there, along with Siyeon and Hara, two Beta’s on their school’s softball team. 

“I’m really bad at sports though I don’t think you want me on your team.” Mingi whispered to San, “If you want to win I should go on another team.” 

“This is just for fun!” Siyeon exclaimed, having overheard the unconfident boy. She reached out and patted the taller on the back, “So just stand near the net, don’t touch it and try to block the ball.” She added on. 

Yunho ended up on their team as well and it turned out he was also very uncoordinated when it came to volleyball. Him and Mingi merely stood around, limbs flailing dramatically whenever the ball came near them and of course their team did terrible… but out of all of them they seemed to have had the most fun. 

The ball flew over the net, right at Mingi, the Omega letting out a shocked gasp, unsure if he should receive the ball from top or bottom, arms thrashing around in an uncoordinated mess before he somehow hit it, the round object flying in the air. 

Hara almost didn’t manage to set the ball since she was too busy curling in on herself, laughing at the dramatic reaction from the Omega. 

Mingi hated gym. He hated it with a fierce passion, but this class had been oddly fun. The way he could do terribly and the others merely laughed it off and continued to encourage him to try his best was oddly relieving. Not to mention the one time he did manage to block one of the opposing teams shots was amazing. 

He’d looked at his hands, red from the impact, but eyes wide gasping. He looked up at Yunho, the other grinning from ear to ear, rushing over and lifting his boyfriend up, swinging him around dramatically, shouting about how great this boyfriend was. 

School ended and Mingi felt a pit of nerves in his stomach. He wanted to ask Yunho out. Wanted to know if he would go with him to the traveling carnival on Friday. He really wanted the other to say yes, but he was nervous… he knew Yunho really cared for him, knew the other would do anything… 

The others all left for their own after school activities, leaving Mingi behind with his boyfriend. They’d agreed to go study at a local coffee shop, since Yunho wanted to continue with his increase in grades. 

Mingi sat down at a table in a farther corner. He picked up the blanket provided by the coffee shop and wrapped it around his exposed legs, feeling warm and secure, while Yunho went to pick up their drinks. 

Yunho set their drinks down and then took the spot beside Mingi on the bench, pulling out his books and notes so he could go over what they’d done in the past week since their exams and grades. 

“Before we start.” Mingi turned his body to stare at Yunho, “I just had a question.” 

Yunho nodded, giving his full attention to the boy beside him. 

“Are you…” Mingi paused, berating himself silently for jumping into this head first without thinking. He knew he would mess this up. He knew he’d fuck it all up, “I mean… I just… I was wondering if you had time on Friday?” Mingi could have fainted at the anxiousness running through him. Why couldn’t he get out a coherent sentence, “I mean… like I want to go on a date with you on Friday.” Nice going Song Mingi… 

Yunho paused for a moment, his brain having to take in the information. It took a moment and finally he understood what Mingi had just asked of him. 

A grin spread over his face, he nodded, reaching out and clasping his hands with those of Mingi, “Of course! Oh my god! Yes!” He stated loudly causing a few other coffee shop goers to stare at them, “Oh my god I’m so happy! Yes!” He rambled on. 

Mingi smiled as well squeezing the Alpha’s hands tightly. His whole body relaxed at the others positive confirmation. 

“Is it.. It’s okay that I asked you right?” Mingi asked still slightly unsure, “Because I asked Minchul and Hongjoong and they said it was fine, but just… I don’t want you to feel like I’m belittling you or anything and I was just not sure because of everything I see on tv-” He was cut off mid sentence with Yunhos lips on his own. 

Yunho pulled back, reaching out to run his hand through Mingi’s hair, “Don’t worry about that. I’m so glad you asked me out.” 

Mingi was a nervous mess the rest of the week leading up to Friday. He kept overthinking everything which could go wrong. How he could make a fool of himself in public in front of his boyfriend. He just wanted Yunho to have fun! 

Hongjoong had told Mingi to keep the destination of their date a secret, so he could surprise Yunho and Mingi had done just that. No matter how many times Yunho had asked him and begged him to find out where they were headed, Mingi stayed strong and didn’t tell the other anything. He merely told him to dress warm and comfortable. 

“I’m not ready!” Mingi shouted into the void of the tiny apartment, rushing between his room and the bathroom to wash his face a third time due to nerves. 

“Mingi-yah…” Minchul stopped his brother on his way to the bathroom, putting both hands on the others shoulder, “Take a few deep breaths and just calm down. Your face is clean enough. Trust me.” He smiled at the nervous look on Mingi’s face, “Yunho is going to love it, so don’t stress too much alright?” 

Mingi bit his lip and nodded, “Alright… Hyung I’m just so nervous like what if I mess up?” 

“There is no messing up. Yunho really cares for you and he doesn’t expect this to be perfect. Just have fun. That’s the most important thing!” The older told his younger brother, “Now go get dressed. You need to pick him up soon.” 

Mingi rushed back to his room, back in full-on panic-mode. He tore through his closet, grabbing a pair of skinny jeans ripped at the knees along with a white t-shirt and an oversized plaid shirt thrown over. His hair was styled to perfection, having spent over an hour on it the moment he’d gotten back from school. 

Mingi put his wallet in his back pocket and rushed to the washroom one last time. Yeosang had shown him how to add a little bit of eyeshadow and makeup earlier on in the day, Mingi putting his newly acquired skill to the test, adding a little bit to his look. It didn’t look half bad. 

One last look in the mirror, a few deep breaths and Mingi was out the door, pulling on a pair of light brown timberland boots since it was still pretty chilly, especially at night. Minchul threw a thick jean jacket after Mingi, shouting something about Mingi not getting sick on his date. 

The jacket was a size or two too big, clearly belonging to Minchul, but it was lined inside with warm fabric keeping Mingi nice and toasty. He waved goodbye to his brother and then ran out to the metro station so he could go to see Yunho. 

Mingi’s heart was hammering in his chest. He couldn’t keep still, sitting in the metro, his leg shaking constantly, hands fidgeting. He almost jumped out of his skin when his phone vibrated in his hands, due to a message from Wooyoung. 

Mingi smiled at the others’ encouraging words, sending him a lot of thumbs up emojis. A few deep breaths and soon Mingi was at the right stop, switching lines to get to Yunho’s place. 

Finally Mingi made it to the large apartment block, ringing the bell and getting buzzed up by one of Yunho’s sisters. He was let inside, Yunho’s mother pulling Mingi into a tight embrace, kissing his cheek, “You look so handsome!” She cheered, looking Mingi over with a smile. 

“Thank you.” Mingi whispered, unable to speak any louder, “Yunho is going to be blown away. The eye makeup is a nice touch.” She added. 

The Alpha walked out of his room at that moment and stopped dead in his tracks, jaw hanging open at the sight of his boyfriend. 

Mingi shuddered, grinning at the sight of his boyfriend. Yunho was so handsome in the oversized hoodie. He’d also chosen to wear some tight jeans which just made his long legs seem even longer and show off his thick thighs from all the dancing he’d done throughout his life. His hair was brushed and pulled back, exposing part of his forehead and Mingi had never known he’d needed this look before. Yunho looked so… soft. 

“Wow.” The Alpha exclaimed, “You look incredible.” He rushed over to get a closer look at Mingi, eyes raking over his whole frame. He reached out as though he wanted to pull the other close, but then stopped himself, noticing his mother grinning from the side. Red tinted his cheeks and neck and he quickly hurried back to his room, saying something about getting a pair of shoes. 

“I hope you guys have fun.” Yunho’s mom told Mingi, “Yunho didn’t tell me what you guys are doing.” 

Mingi smiled, “He doesn’t know yet… I’m surprising him.” 

Mingi was once again pulled into a hug by the shorter woman, “Then have fun! I’m glad you’re taking my son out on a cute little date.” She cheered, “And please…” She pulled away from Mingi, “Come over for dinner sometime? I miss having you around.” She reached out, squishing Mingi’s cheeks, “I still need to fatten you up you know.” 

Mingi chuckled nodding before pulling away from her. Yunho had come back to the entryway pulling on his own pair of boots, curling an arm around Mingi the moment he stood straight. The Alpha smiled at his mother, and then ushered Mingi out of his home, waving goodbye to the sweet woman who was watching them leave. 

“Your mom is so sweet.” Mingi smiled. 

“Yeah… only to you because you’re her favourite. You should see how she treats me and my sisters.” Yunho shuddered, “She can be the devil.” 

The Omega laughed at how dramatic his boyfriend acted, when he’d only ever seen Yunho’s mother be caring and wonderful. She loved her children, even if she was strict. Mingi felt a pang in his chest, wishing he’d had that as well. 

He shook his head, hating how negative his thoughts got within a few seconds. This was supposed to be a good evening, with only positive thoughts. He wouldn’t wallow in self pity when he was trying to have Yunho experience the best date ever. 

Mingi chuckled and grabbed Yunho by the hand, pulling him out the door. The two waved goodbye and rushed down to the metro station new Yunho’s place. 

Mingi felt at ease. It was so rare for him to forget about any and all bad things which had transpired in his life, but whenever Yunho was close by, touching him he felt like he could forget and move on. Like everything really was alright. 

Yunho smelled so good, a hint of fire along with the fresh scent of the lavender. Mingi smiled and leaned over to the Alpha, resting his head on the other boys’ shoulder, sighing in happiness. 

They waited for the metro, getting on once it arrived. Mingi had to make sure they would go to the correct station, since they’d have to switch lines at one point. His hand was tightly clasped together with that of Yunho, the two smiling to themselves, merely basking in one another's presence and sweet scent. 

Eventually they made it to the river and the large field where things like the fair usually took place. Kids rushed out of the metro, their parents running after them, groups of friends chatting in excitement. 

The sun was almost gone, merely peeking out behind the large high rises of Seoul. The sky was a hue of hundreds of different shades of red, looking spectacular. It made everything all the more romantic, Mingi unable to hide his blush at the mere thought of just how intimate everything was. 

“You… we’re going to the fair?” Yunho asked, turning to Mingi, grinning from ear to ear, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

Mingi nodded, “Yeah. I want to win you a stuffed toy!” The Omega told him. 

Yunho moved quickly, sweeping Mingi off his feet and twirling him around, “I have wanted to go for a while! No wonder San kept saying he didn’t feel like it when I’d bugged him all week!” 

Mingi nodded also smiling. His boyfriends enthusiasm was infectious. He was set back on the ground, but held onto Yunho, his arms wrapped around the slightly older boys’ shoulders. Mingi leaned forward pecking Yunho on the lips before pulling away, grabbing his hand and rushing onto the fair grounds to see which rides and games they’d play. 

“Let’s go on this ride!” Yunho pointed to the spinning teacups jumping on the spot almost like a little ten year old boy. His cheeks were flushed, eyes sparkling with mischief. He was beautiful. 

Mingi had realized just how handsome Yunho was from the moment they’d met. But getting to spend even more time with him made Mingi realize just what a great human the other was. He was beautiful inside and out, as cheesy as it sounded. 

Mingi nodded, rushing to the small hut where they could buy tokens for the different rides. Mingi hoped he had enough money saved up to take Yunho on a couple of rides the other wanted him to go on. 

They waited in line for the teacup ride, Yunho sitting on the railing, Mingi leaning against him, his head buried in the older boys’ shoulder, taking in the wonderful scent of his boyfriend. Yunho ran his long fingers through Mingi’s hair, scratching at his scalp. 

Finally they made it to the front of the line and were ushered to one tea cup with another couple around their age, maybe a few years older. The girls blushed at them, but smiled nonetheless. Mingi thought they were adorable together. A sweet, tiny Omega girl with a Beta girlfriend. So cute. 

“Do you mind if we spin it fast?” Yunho asked the two girls. 

Mingi was confused about his question. Didn’t they just sit and let the teacups twirl? 

The Omega girl shook her head, “The faster the better!” She cheered. Her girlfriend looked a bit green in the face, eyes wide as she stared at the tiny girl. But she shrugged and nodded. 

They got into their teacup and the ride began. Yunho and the two girls began to push and pull at the table in the middle of the teacup. Or at least the thing Mingi originally thought was a table. It was actually just a handle which would make their teacup spin even faster around its own axis. 

Once Mingi realized what they were doing he joined in, helping Yunho pull and turn the handle as hard as possible, the two girls giggling loudly. The Beta had stopped helping out, one hand gripping her girlfriends shoulder, the other clawing at the edge of the teacup. 

Mingi couldn’t help but grin at the feel of being pushed against the edge of the cup. He shuffled a little closer to Yunho, resting his side against that of the Alpha, getting as close as he could. Eventually the ride stopped, but their teacup continued to turn for another minute or so before they could get off. 

Mingi almost stumbled over his own two feet once he was on solid ground, grabbing onto Yunho who was just as unsteady as he was. They waved goodbye to the other couple and then moved on to the next attraction which caught their attention. 

“This is so nice.” Yunho sighed, “Honestly, thank you so much.” He smiled. 

Mingi grinned, “I’m glad you’re having a good time.” Mingi whispered, leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his boyfriends’ cheek, “I just wanted this to be perfect.” 

Yunho stopped walking and turned to give Mingi his full attention, “Just being around you makes everything perfect.” He told the other, cupping his cheeks, “So don’t ever worry about making anything ‘perfect’.” 

Mingi sighed, leaning into the touch, one of his hands coming up to cup Yunho’s hand on his cheek. 

Yunho pulled away first, holding tightly onto Mingi’s hand, moving towards the merry-go-round. They paid and then got on two horses side by side. The pair was surrounded by little kids, but neither cared. 

“My horse is totally faster than yours!” Yunho chuckled, leaning over his horse as though he was a jockey in a race. 

Mingi giggled, also leaning forward, “Let’s go Spirit!” He shouted to his plastic stallion bursting into a fit of laughter as Yunho did the same naming the white horse he was sitting on ‘Peach’. 

The couple went on a few more rides before they got hungry. The fair was lit up by thousands of fairy lights of all colours. Families, friends and couples littered the place. The sound of screams and laughter filled the air. Not a single worry. It was a rather warm evening, which Mingi appreciated. 

“Hell no…” Mingi stopped dead in his tracks when Yunho tried to drag him towards the haunted house, “I am not setting foot in there.” Mingi crossed his arms, “Nope. Go by yourself.” 

“But… my strong and independent Omega should protect me!” Yunho exclaimed. 

“That might work on someone else, but not me. Your strong and independent Omega is not going anywhere near that place.” Mingi was resolute. He was fine with heights and the faster rides, but he wouldn’t go anywhere near a place which was filled with ghosts, goblins and monsters, even if they were extremely fake animatronic suits. 

“Fine… I won’t ask again.” Yunho chuckled, putting his arm around Mingi’s shoulder, “How about we play some games instead?” 

He pulled Mingi along to the different stands of games, eyeing which ones would be fun for the two of them.

“Yes! I want to win you a prize.” Mingi grinned, nodding at the others words. 

Mingi lost the first game of ringtoss… and the second and the third. He pouted, turning to Yunho. He looked dejected and sad as his shoulders sagged. He’d really wanted to get Yunho a stuffed toy. He wanted to give the other something, not always be the one on the receiving end of gifts. 

“You’ll win… I think ringtoss just isn’t your game.” Yunho encouraged Mingi. 

The other sighed, nodding, “Alright.” 

They moved onto darts, Mingi losing once more and finally they tried a simple shooting game which also didn’t lead to any results for the Omega. 

Mingi felt stupid. How come he couldn’t win any of these dumb games? Why was he so useless at these things?Why couldn’t he even get the smallest of soft animals? He wanted Yunho to remember this date, wanted him to have a little piece of it with him at all times. 

“Yah… Song Mingi don’t look so sad.” Yunho pulled Mingi into a tight hug, lips pressing to the crown of the Omega’s hair, peppering it with sweet kisses, “I don’t want you looking so dejected on our first date.” 

“But… I wanted you to have something to remember this date by.” Mingi pulled away, jutting out his bottom lip in a dramatic pout. 

Yunho could have died from how cute his boyfriend was. Mingi was just so adorable. All soft features, red cheeks and sweet scent. He was perfect. 

The Alpha looked around and saw one of those booths where you try to shoot water into a hole and the person who fills up their tube first wins. Nobody else seemed to be around, so Yunho quickly dragged Mingi over there. 

“I want that little Charmander plushie!” Yunho pointed to a tiny stuffed animal which was merely the size of his palm, but it was cute and his favourite pokemon. 

Mingi nodded, paying the man who worked there for the two of them. 

The Omega finally won. He grinned, thanking the man who worked at the booth when he handed the boy the small stuffed animal. Sure, Mingi knew that Yunho had lost on purpose. The other had way better aim and was just far superior in any and all games, but Mingi still felt happy and proud to have won this little stuffed toy. 

“Thank you.” Yunho kissed Mingi on the cheek, “I love him.” He cupped the Charmander in his hands, staring into the stuffed animals eyes, “I shall name him Bobby.” 

Mingi burst into laughter at the odd english name, but didn’t question Yunho. Eventually they got hungry and moved on to get some fries at one of the fast food booths. Mingi sat down while Yunho went to go buy their snacks. 

The Omega hummed happily, looking around at all the people. There were so many families, parents doting on their kids. It was truly adorable. Mingi wished he could have that. He thought back to his own family and just how broken it was, making him frown. 

He shook his head, not wanting to be negative. He had promised himself. He wouldn’t ruin this night. He wouldn’t be negative. He would enjoy this evening to the fullest. Yunho was the only person Mingi needed to focus on and the Alpha was there for him the entire time. 

“I got some burgers and fries.” Yunho set the tray with food down, taking his seat across from Mingi. 

The Omega nodded smiling, “Thanks.” He reached for one of the sweet fries, dunking it in mayonnaise and then ketchup before eating it. 

“Oh my god you’ve tainted the ketchup!” Yunho exclaimed dramatically, “How am I supposed to eat it now?” 

Mingi chuckled, smacking Yunho’s arm, “You’re being dramatic.” 

Yunho smirked, “Because this is a dramatic matter. How dare you mix your nasty stuff with my wonderful ketchup.” 

Mingi felt light and happy. He was so happy that he was able to spend so much time with Yunho. The other was so wonderful and perfect. It baffled the Omega every single time how he’d managed to land such a perfect Alpha boyfriend. 

“You know, this is the first time someone has done something like this for me.” Yunho stated while chewing on a bite of his cheeseburger. 

“What do you mean?” Mingi asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“Like… whenever I’ve been on dates and stuff the others always expected me to pay, for me to come up with the date ideas… Like when I lived outside of Seoul I dated this Omega for a few months, nothing big and he just always made me take the first steps in everything.” Yunho explained, “I don’t think anyone has ever even had the idea of taking  _ me _ out on a date. It’s nice.” 

Mingi felt his heart ram against his chest at the sight of Yunho smiling so brightly. He was practically shining. He looked amazing and sweet and just so soft. 

“That doesn’t seem fair to me…” Mingi whispered, mulling over what the other had just told him, “I mean we’re equals in this relationship so we should put equal effort. It’s not fair to have you always pay. Everyone deserves to be taken care of.” 

Yunho shrugged, “Yeah it should be like that… I really appreciate this date so much more since it is the first time someone has taken me out.” Yunho leaned back a little, grabbing his drink and taking a long sip of his iced tea, “I don’t think you realize just how wonderful and perfect you are Mingi. Like you’re beautiful and so sweet and you just… you care so much for everyone around you. It’s rare to meet someone who isn’t completely self absorbed.” 

Mingi flushed, waving the other off, “I have many flaws!” 

Yunho vehemently shook his head, “Like before I met you I was pretty much just focused on myself and my friends, but noticing you and your situation has made me pay so much more attention to everyone else… and I think because of how you grew up and what you’ve been through you just do that by nature.” 

Yunho reached over running his fingers over the back of Mingi’s hand before wrapping his hand around the others fingers squeezing tightly. 

“Yunho…” Mingi’s voice was soft, a mere whisper. 

“Honestly Mingi I love you so much.” 

It was so cheesy, but it melted Mingi’s heart. Having Yunho say those words out loud. It was like everything around them melted away and it was just Yunho and Mingi sitting together in their own little bubble. The two held tightly onto one another, basking in the others calming and sweet scent. It was perfect. 

“I love you too.” Mingi smiled. 

The rest of the evening they played a few more games, Yunho winning a large shrimp stuffed animal, pushing it into Mingi’s arms, “So you can complete your seaworld stuffed animal collection.” He laughed. 

Mingi hadn’t even known that someone bothered creating shrimp shaped stuffed animals, but he fount it cute. He had a shark and a crocodile now he got a shrimp to add to the collection. 

They walked hand-in-hand around the whole area, both too exhausted for any more rides and games. They decided to leave the fair area and just take a little walk along the river. It had gotten pretty late and chilly, causing the pair to huddle even closer while they walked. 

A gust of wind had Mingi shivering, pulling the jacket his brother had given him closer. 

“That isn’t your jacket is it?” Yunho asked, sniffing it. 

Mingi shook his head, “Minchul let me borrow it.” 

Yunho nodded, “Yeah it smells more like him. I think it was him telling me to treat you right.” The Alpha chuckled at the subtle threat from the older boy. 

“Let’s sit down real quick.” Mingi whined, feet hurting. 

The couple moved towards a tree, sitting down close and leaning against the trunk. The sound of the river echoed in the night. They could still hear the loud screams from the fair not too far off. But it was peaceful. So serene. 

They stayed close together, Mingi closing his eyes, head on Yunho’s shoulder. He took a few deep breaths, letting the cool air clear his mind. 

A flash interrupted their moment. Mingi let out a soft whine, Yunho growling at whoever the person was who had just taken a photo of them. 

A woman rushed forward, thick glasses atop her nose. Her long curly hair was tied up in a bun. She was thin, athletic even, sporting a warm jacket and some jeans. She was shorter than both Yunho and Mingi, but the younger knew she was an Alpha just by her scent. 

She pushed her glasses up on her nose, the spectacles having slipped to the tip. 

“Song Mingi right?” She rushed forward towards them without any regard for personal space, “I’m Hong Soohee, reporter for the Aquatic.” 

Mingi didn’t know who this woman was, but he felt uncomfortable. Her eyes were wide and filled with curiosity. He could make out a mole on the bottom of her chin. Her lips were chapped and red. She looked very intense, eyes burning holes into the Omega on the ground as she moved even closer. 

Yunho growled, pulling Mingi closer, “Why are you taking photos of us?” He asked. 

The Alpha glanced towards Yunho and then back to Mingi, “I’m writing a story about your father. I was wondering if I could have an exclusive interview? Since you hadn’t done one. It would be amazing.” 

Mingi shuddered. He looked at her, her scent overwhelming him. She really wasn’t holding back at all, her strong Alpha smell overpowering everything else around them. He didn’t like it. It made him uncomfortable. He didn’t want to talk about his father. He didn’t want to think of the man anymore. He finally got rid of him. He didn’t want to think of his time with his father any longer. 

“Just one simple interview! There are a bunch of Omega’s coming out against him now, how he’d sexually assaulted them. I want to get your story.” 

Mingi’s breath hitched in his throat. His body began to shiver at the mere thought of reliving all those years  _ again _ . Why couldn’t he just be left alone? Why didn’t anyone understand that Mingi had said and done everything he could at the hearings. It was hard enough going to see Doctor Kim each week and telling her about it, and that was  _ therapy _ . Why did these Alpha’s, these people, think they were entitled to hear his story when he was trying to just forget it and move on. Mingi was done living in the past, and yet nobody seemed to let him forget his past. 

“Leave.” Yunho growled, pulling his shaking boyfriend closer.

The reporter frowned, looking at Mingi before biting her lip and walking off. 

Tears welled in Mingi’s eyes and he moved to sit on Yunho’s lap, the older wrapping his arms around Mingi and letting the Omega cry into the crook of his neck. 

“I just… I want to forget.” Mingi hiccuped between sobs and tears, “Why won’t anyone let me forget?” 


	22. VINGT-DEUX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this is a short really bad. I've just been feeling really down this last week and I dunno. I'm sorry. I hope the next update will be better!!! 
> 
> Once again thank you to everyone who reads this story. Like to think this piece of garbage soap opera has over 11,000 views is truly ming boggling and I'm so happy that people actually put time into reading it. Like I don't know but it baffles me and I'm so thankful. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos, taking time out of their day to brighten mine. THANK YOU :) 
> 
> You can always shoot me a message on **[Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)** as well ^_^

Yunho held Mingi close while the boy continued to sob into the Alpha’s chest. The older wanted to get up and rush after that pushy reporter, wanted to slam her against a wall and beat the living daylight out of her for making his precious Mingi cry. How dare someone treat him like this, after all he’d been through? 

Yunho didn’t understand why these people thought Mingi  _ owed _ them anything. He didn’t. Mingi had done his job. He’d stood on the stand, he’d told his story and relived each trauma for the jury to hear. He’d made it through everything and survived. 

But for what? For a bunch of self-entitled journalists to hound the poor boy and run after him begging him for the scoop which would make them famous? Did none of them understand that Mingi had suffered enough? It was time for him to be able to move on and experience the world in all it’s beauty. 

“I’m sorry…” Mingi pulled back, snot running from his nose, eyes red rimmed and swollen from crying. His bottom lip jutting out in an adorable pout. If Yunho hadn’t been so angry he would have wondered how MIngi was able to look so cute even after crying his eyes out. 

“Shhh…” Yunho sighed shaking his head, “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. That ‘journalist’ as she liked to say is at fault. You did nothing wrong.” 

Mingi sighed, leaning forward and resting his head in the crook of Yunho’s neck, his breath evening out as he took in the Alpha’s scent. 

“I know… but I wanted this date to go perfect.” Mingi told the other. 

“Having you in my arms like this is pretty much perfection.” Yunho smirked, lips brushing over the back of Mingi’s neck making the Omega shudder and push himself even closer to the other, relishing in the Alpha’s warmth. 

They stayed sitting like that for another few minutes before Yunho thought it was about time to take Mingi home. He didn’t want to keep the other out for too long, especially after that terrible encounter with that wretched woman. 

Yunho was sure to go home and look up that dumbass newspaper she wrote for and roast the living shit out of it on reddit or any other message board he could find. He didn’t want this woman to have any more clicks than necessary on her, probably, terrible ‘news’ stories. 

Yunho felt his blood pressure rise once more at the thought once again, holding just a bit tighter onto the Omega on his lap. He took a few calming breaths, enjoying the sweet scent coming off Mingi. 

Eventually they got up, walking hand-in-hand back to the metro station, Mingi leaning into Yunho, the younger pouting as he glared at his feet. 

“But it’s only fair I take you home.” He muttered, scuffing his shoe into the ground. 

Yunho chuckled, a hand coming up to run through the other boys’ hair, “I know, but I’ll feel a lot better if I take you home first.” 

Thankfully Mingi was exhausted and gave in quite easily, agreeing with the Alpha and letting Yunho bring him home. The Omega was clinging onto Yunho the entire time, almost as though he was plastered onto his boyfriends side, but the Alpha wasn’t complaining. He quite enjoyed the affection the other was showing him. 

They got to Mingi’s apartment building, Yunho wrapping his arms around Mingi’s slim waist, pulling him into a tight embrace, brushing his lips along the boys soft cheek. Mingi was so adorable. He truly loved the Omega. 

Yunho was overcome with affection for the other. Mingi was so soft and adorable. He loved him so much. 

“Thank you so much.” Yunho smiled, “I had a lot of fun today.” 

Mingi flushed red, avoiding eye contact, flustered due to the compliment, “I am glad you liked it.” 

“I’ll take you out next time alright?” Yunho grinned. 

Mingi merely nodded before leaning in for a short, sweet goodnight kiss, “Sounds like a plan.” 

Yunho let go of Mingi, hating to let him leave, but he knew he’d see him on Monday again at school… he would just have to survive Saturday and Sunday being tortured by his older sisters. 

Before Mingi walked into the building he turned one last time, flashing a thousand watt smile and waving to his boyfriend before going inside. 

Yunho couldn’t help but clutch at his chest, heart squeezing tightly at just how adorable the other was. Most would think that a lanky and tall Omega like Mingi wouldn’t be adorable, associating cute with small and cuddly, but Mingi was just purely adorable at all times in everything he did and Yunho was afraid that he’d die of heart failure at one point if the other continued to be so sweet all the time. 

“Yunho get your ass out of bed!” Yunmi, his oldest sister, exclaimed from the doorway. 

Fifteen minutes earlier Yunja had also tried to get the youngest of the Jeong family out of bed, but had only succeeded in throwing the blanket off the other while he curled up, pulling a second blanket out from the side of his large bed and wrapping it around his lanky frame. 

“Mom!” Yunmi shouted so everyone in their apartment could hear, “Yunho isn’t getting up.” 

Within seconds, Yunho sat upright in his bed, throwing the blanket off his frame, jumping off the mattress and onto the floor. 

“I’m up!” He shouted into the void and then slammed his door shut so he could throw on his clothes. He didn’t even bother to warn his sister, closing the door only a centimeter off from her face, almost throwing it in her face had she stood just a little bit closer to the inside of his room, Yunho couldn’t have his mother barging in and waking him up. That would only mean pure and utter hell would be unleashed. 

He got dressed in record time, washing his face and spraying a good amount of deodorant as well as cologne on. He didn’t want to bother showering and figured this would do the trick for the rest of the day. He could always shower in the evening. 

Ten minutes later, Yunho was sitting at their breakfast table digging into the rice with kimchi, sausage stew. He smiled at his sisters and mother who regarded him as though he was the most disgusting human being on the face of this earth, while his father merely chuckled to himself, taking a few bites of breakfast as well. 

“Did you have fun yesterday?” Yunja smirked eyeing her brother and his reaction, “What did you guys do? Mom said Mingi planned everything.” 

Yunho rolled his eyes, “None of your business.” He muttered, cheeks filled to the brim with rice, making him look like a squirrel rather than a regular person. He continued to chew and shovel food into his gaping hole of a stomach. 

“Come… I just want to know how it went!” Yunja exclaimed, pointing her chopsticks accusingly at her brother. 

“I’m curious too!” Yunho’s mom chimed in, “Mingi was so cute yesterday all dressed up and shy. All for you.” 

Yunho was exasperated at his family. Why didn’t they just respect his privacy? Why did they have to go all up in his space and pester him until he finally gave in? Was it because he was the youngest? 

He huffed, pouting, turning to his father, hoping he would at least jump in and tell the others off, but he also shrugged and smiled, hoping for some juicy details… well those were going to stay between Mingi and Yunho. Unless Mingi went and talked to Wooyoung, which would mean that San also knew and if San knew then Yeosang would also find out and Yeosang told  _ everything _ to Seonghwa who told everything to Hongjoong and then Hongjoong would feel bad that Jongho didn’t know and he would tell the youngest as well. 

So… the date details would stay… in a small circle of close friends. Curious and annoying close friends, but close friends nonetheless. 

Yunho sighed and ignored the incessant questions from his family. He managed to finish his meal comfortably before rushing back to his room to pack a few things. They were going to drive down to Nonsan to see his grandmother and they’d most likely stay the night as well, since it was quite a drive and his father usually ended up too tired to drive back. 

“I want the left seat!” Yunja exclaimed. 

“Noona… you’re a grown ass woman still calling dibs on seats?” Yunho rolled his eyes at the older girl. 

“At least I’m not a joykill like you. I might be older, but at least I’m young at heart.” She poked Yunho in the side, the younger flinching, swiping at his sister who let out a loud cackling laugh and sauntered over to the car where the rest of their family were already waiting. 

Yunmi was already sitting in the right seat of the backrow leaving the center for Yunho. 

The youngest of the three siblings groaned, glaring at the other two, shoving Yunja out of the way, folding himself into the seat. These were going to be the longest two hours of his life. And Mingi wouldn’t even be able to text him since he was out with Jongho all day, much to Yunho’s dismay. 

“You know I’d love to pierce your ear sometime.” Yunja stated, looking Yunho up and down, “I think one on your cartilage right here would be really cute.” She reached over, pinching at Yunho’s ear making the younger Alpha whine loudly, eyes wide, looking to the front, pleading silently with his mom to reprimand his sister. 

His mother chuckled and shook her head, basically telling Yunho that he was on his own. 

“You can’t always go and run to mommy when the going gets tough.” Yunmi sighed from Yunho’s other side shaking her head at her youngest sibling. 

“I don’t…” He pouted, crossing his arms across his chest. 

*** 

_ “Eomma!” Yunho cried out rushing around the large playset in the park.  _

_ Tears were rushing down his red cheeks, knee bloody and dirty, probably from when he’d fallen to the ground a few seconds prior. His clothes had grass stains littered his shorts and shirt, hair a complete mess.  _

_ They were vising their grandparents for the summer. Yunho adored his grandparents. They were the world to him. Playing with his grandpa was one of the greatest joys the seven-year-old could think of. Not to mention all the sweets his grandma always gave him when his parents weren’t looking.  _

_ “You cry-baby!” Yunja also came running, “I didn’t even touch you!” Her voice was high pitched as she screeched loudly. Her hair was just as messy as that of her brother, twigs sticking out at random angles, clothes dirty and messy from the roughhousing that had just taken place a few moments before.  _

_ Yunja was twelve, a whole five years older than her younger brother. Her personality was like the wind. She came and went, leaving a mess behind at all times. She didn’t like to stay in one place for too long, always moving, always making new friends and having new experiences.  _

_ She was the complete opposite of her one-year-older sister who was like earth. While Yunja was wild and outgoing, Yunmi was reserved, looking at the world through a critical lense. She prefered a steady place and a strong foundation.  _

_ Yunho didn’t understand how he could have two sisters who were so different. He didn’t know where he fit into their dynamic. They were so close in age, the same gender and the same dynamic. They had so much in common and Yunho… he just didn’t seem to fit in.  _

_ Which was why he seemed to try even harder to play along with them. He wanted to be close to them. He wanted his sisters to acknowledge him, because to little Yunho his sisters were the coolest people on earth. He really wanted to be like them. He always looked up to them.  _

_ When he’d seen Yunja’s cool drawings he’d taken up painting. When Yunmi spoke of her favourite books, Yunho had also picked up a ‘big’ book and began reading it even if he was a slow reader. He did anything to gain their attention.  _

_ “Yunja… You know not ot play too rough with him.” Their mother sighed, running a hand through Yunho’s hair chuckling at how messy it was.  _

_ “He said he was stronger than me.” Yunja shrugged having rushed over to them, “I count that as a challenge.”  _

_ “You’re a blockhead. Not everything is a challenge.” Yunmi sighed, shaking her head, “And Yunho-yah… you can’t beat her. She is twice your size.”  _

_ Yunho huffed crossing his arms over his chest, “One day I’ll be taller! I’ll be the strongest Alpha out of all of us.” He puffed out his chest, “Just wait and see!”  _

_ Yunho’s mom chuckled at her kids. She wiped at the stray tears still on her sons’ cheek and then knelt down with a wipe to clean the wound at the knee. Normally she wouldn’t accompany the kids to the park, but she had felt like getting some fresh air and she missed her kids depending on her. She was dreading the day Yunho would grow too big to have her wipe his bloody knees.  _

_ “Make sure you guys play nice from now on.” She scolded the older girls, “Yunmi you’re the oldest, watch out for Yunho and Yunja, you need to set a good example alright?”  _

_ The girls nodded, scuffing their feet into the ground ashamed of how they’d behaved. They knew they were in trouble with their mom and they really didn’t like it. They didn’t like to be told that they’d been in the wrong, especially when Yunho got off completely without a single warning from their mother.  _

_ Yunho was just a little mama’s boy. They all knew it.  _

_ ***  _

Yunho managed to survive the two hour car ride to Nonsan. He fell asleep at one point, head resting atop that of Yunmi who was also dozing off. 

They got out of the car, all three stretching their tired limbs as they looked to the large house their grandmother lived in. Yunho’s grandfather had passed a few years prior and now their grandmother lived mostly alone in the countryside. 

The family was welcomed by a short Omega woman who wrapped up all her grandkids into backbreaking hugs before moving to her son and his wife to hug and kiss them as well. 

Yunho’s grandmother oozed friendliness and love. She was always smiling even if her health wasn’t as great as it had once been. She lived every single moment to the fullest. She loved being outside in nature, having a whole garden she took care of over the summer. 

She was short and nimble, but Yunho knew that her looks were deceiving. She was one of the strongest people Yunho knew. She had beautiful wrinkles around her eyes from smiling so much all her life. Yunho hoped to also have her sunshine attitude as he got older. 

“Halmeoni.” Yunho smiled, moving next to her once she was done greeting everyone, “How have you been?” 

She smiled, patting the top of his head, “I’ve been good. But how have you been? Oh you have so much to tell me. Your father has been updating me, but he leaves out so much.” She cooed and ushered the whole family into the tea room where she’d prepared some tea as well as some snacks. 

Yunho looked over to his father, not understanding what his grandmother had meant. 

The afternoon went by rather quickly, Yunja telling their grandmother of her tattoo shop and how it was gaining a lot of attention and she would soon have enough money to move out. Yunho admired his sister and how she’d found something she was so passionate about. Something she truly loved. 

Yunmi told their grandmother about her internship at Samsung and how she woudl graduate soon as the top female in her computer science major. 

Soon it was only Yunho and his grandmother left. They’d moved to the living room where the two had sat down on an old, worn couch with a hideous flower pattern; but Yunho loved it. This couch had always been there. 

“So… you’ve had quite an eventful last few months.” Yunho blushed at his grandmothers’ words, shoulders hunching. 

He could clearly remember how she’d smacked him silly when she’d found out about his ‘gang life’ back in Daejeon. Yunho was afraid to get another scolding on that level even if he couldn’t think of what he’d done wrong this time around. 

“You mean like… since moving back to Seoul?” Yunho asked. 

An image of Mingi flashed behind his eyes, the omega smiling brightly, red blush along his cheeks. He was so adorable… Yunho’s heart hammered against his chest at the mere memory of the other boys’ touch. 

“Yes… your father tells me you’ve met an Omega.” She smiled kindly, small hand reaching out for Yunho. 

The Alpha nodded, “Yeah.. I have.” he smiled, “His name is Song Mingi.” 

“That’s a nice name.” Yunho’s grandmother smiled, squeezing his hand tightly, “Tell me about him.” 

And the floodgates opened. Yunho spent the next forty minutes waxing poetic about how perfect Mingi really was. How beautiful he was. Mingi truly was the most perfect person on the face of this eart, Yunho was convinced. 

His grandmother sat smiling from ear to ear, “I’m glad you found someone who suits you so well. He sounds lovely.” She paused, “So why haven’t I met him yet?” She added on. 

Yunho paused, heart stopping for a moment. He didn’t know how Mingi would react to that. He knew Mingi got nervous easily and meeting Yunho’s grandmother surely wouldn’t be a very calming experience for the Omega. 

“He… he’s a bit shy… and nervous sometimes.” Yunho frowned, leaning back, “I am trying really hard to be there for him. It isn’t his fault. His family situation is rather complicated.” Yunho told her, “But I’ll ask him and when he feels ready maybe we can come here?” 

His grandmother smiled, “You’re such a good boy.” She leaned forward, squeezing her grandsons’ cheeks, “Such a sweet Alpha. This Mingi sure is lucky to have you.” She then paused, “Now please show me some pictures!” 

Yunho was more than happy to oblige her and quickly pulled out his phone to show her every single photo of Mingi which he had saved. 


	23. VINGT-TROIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Sorry this update took a while. My friend from Canada came for a few days to visit me so I've been out of the house for forever! 
> 
> This chapter... went a completely different route than what I had intended... I hope it's still good and you guys like it. 
> 
> I hope everyone is still enjoying this shit-show of Mingi's life. :) 
> 
> Thanks to all the lovely comments you really brighten up my day and I love to discuss and talk so don't be shy :) 
> 
> If you have any questions you can always message me on **[Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)**
> 
> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** keep me motivated :3

Mingi felt sweat run down his back, lungs aching in agony. He couldn’t go on. He couldn’t take another single step. He refused. But even though he wished he could end this torture he had to go on. Eyes bore into his back, shooting daggers, forcing the Omega to go on. 

“Hyung!” The loud sharp voice of none other than Choi Jongho exclaimed from beside him, the Beta casually walking on his own treadmill not a single bead of sweat on his forehead. 

Mingi wanted to answer, but he was far too out of breath to even glance at the other, wheezing as he focused on not tripping over his own two feet, managing to put one in front of the other. They’d only been at it for fifteen minutes and Mingi already regretted every last second of this ‘hang out’. What demon had possessed him when he’d agreed to go to the gym with Jongho?! 

Mingi could totally relate to Yeosang who had been forced to go along with Jongho on multiple occasions. He also finally understood the worried look the slightly older Beta had sent him when he’d told him the day before that he would go to the gym with Jongho. 

But this wasn’t the worst part of it all. No, not at all. It wasn’t bad enough that he was making a complete fool of himself in front of one of his closest friends, but it also had to be at the gym Minchul worked at, his older brother looking over at them every once in a while, amused smirk playing at his lips as he watched Mingi struggle to keep an even rhythm while running. 

“Hyung this is just us warming up.” Jongho chuckled, “You can’t be tired already!” 

Oh yes Mingi could be tired already. And he definitely was. This was pure hell. Jongho was a demon who came to torture Mingi while he was just trying to enjoy a casual Saturday. 

Another five minutes on the treadmill and Jongho finally had some semblance of a conscience as he helped Mingi off the devil’s treadmill, holding onto the taller boys’ hand and leading him over to some other contraption, handing the Omega a bottle of water. 

“We’ll go easy and do some fun workouts. Nothing crazy.” Jongho patted Mingi on the shoulder, “Trust me if you come with me more often you’ll thank me.” 

Mingi doubted that. He’d already had enough after his ‘warm up’ from hell. The black and white soccer jersey he’d pulled on earlier was drenched in sweat. His feet were aching in the unused gym shoes and he felt exhausted. All Mingi wanted was to lie down on his bed, curl up around his mountain of stuffed animals and watch a romantic comedy on Netflix. 

“This is a leg press.” Jongho explained, showing Mingi how to fold himself into this torture device and how to work it properly to get the full workout, “It’ll make your legs look amazing.” He added on, “Yunho won’t be able to keep his hands off your thighs.” 

That got Mingi moving. He huffed, throwing his towel on the seat and then sitting on it. Jongho changed the weights, asking Mingi if it was fine before the older pushed off the board fifteen times in a row. His legs felt like jelly when he slid out so Jongho could have a turn. 

Three sets later and Mingi wanted to head back to the showers, patting himself on the back for a good workout, but the Beta only shook his head, “You’re not done yet hyung.” Jongho chuckled. 

“Everything going well?” Minchul walked over wearing nothing but a loose sleeveless shirt, the sides cut deep exposing his toned body. His runners- shorts stopped just over his knees. Mingi didn’t need to see this much skin of his older brother. 

Jongho nodded, “Yes. Mingi is loving it!” 

Mingi would have a far different opinion, but he merely sighed shrugging looking up at the tall Alpha who was smirking. 

“Well Jongho-yah I need to thank you. I’ve been asking Mingi to come with me for weeks already and he always refused.” He smiled, “I’ll give you a discount for the next three months if you get Mingi to sign up to the gym and come at least once a week.” 

Mingi groaned, noticing the fire which was lit in his friends’ eyes at the prospect of getting a discount from Minchul. He knew this wouldn’t end well for him… well it would mean he was in better shape, but if it was this torturous each time he really wouldn’t want to participate in this. 

“You’re basically selling me off here.” Mingi growled, turning and slapping his brother on the arm. He then turned to his friend and also slapped his arm, “And you’re letting him!” 

The two gym-rats laughed, Minchul merely ruffling Mingi’s hair before moving to talk to someone else at the gym. Jongho continued to take Mingi on his own personal torture tour. 

Mingi was forced to use muscles he didn’t even know existed, Jongho making him do assisted pull-ups to have Mingi work his back, then move on to do weights, something about Mingi working to get an ass for Yunho to appreciate. 

Mingi sighed, wishing he wasn’t so insecure about his body at times like this. He knew he wasn’t totally ugly, but everyone constantly told him that he was nothing but skin and bones, this applied to his behind as well… and if this stupid workout would lead to him having an ass, then he would do it, because he wanted to look good… for himself and for Yunho. 

It was so stupid. Such a dumb reason, to try and look good for his boyfriend, when his boyfriend always told him he loved him just the way he was, but there was always this nagging in the back of his mind. 

Mingi would look and see other Omega’s and how beautiful they were, full curves and beautiful backsides and he had none of that. He was like a straight washboard and he wanted to change that. He wanted to think he was gorgeous as well when he looked in the mirror. 

Two hours of pure agony later and Mingi was finally showered and ready to head home. 

“Hey Minchul-hyung I’ll see you later at home?” Mingi walked to the front desk of the gym where Minchul stood talking to another customer, a tall Omega girl around his age.

The girl gasped, staring at Mingi, eyes turning into slits when she realized the boy who had spoken was also an Omega. She huffed, arms crossing as she turned to Minchul, eyebrow raised. 

Mingi gulped, shock running through him as he realized he’d just interrupted them flirting… or something along those lines. 

Minchul shrunk back at the girls’ glare before smiling awkwardly before turning to Mingi, “Why yes  _ little brother _ I will be seeing you tonight… but I’ll be home later than normal.” He put as much emphasis on the word ‘brother’ as he could. 

Mingi smiled, waving to his older brother mouthing an ‘I’m sorry’, only to have Minchul shrug and chuckle. 

Jongho was waiting for Mingi outside. The sun was setting, long shadows falling on the city around them. A fresh wind blew through the large highrises, perfect for wind canals. Mingi shuddered and pulled his jacked closer. 

“You don’t need to walk me home.” Mingi muttered, “If anything I should walk you home since you’re younger.” 

Jongho smirked, “But let’s be honest I look older… and I can defend myself ten times better than you. No wait, hyung make that one hundred times better.” He cackled, “By the way Yeosang-hyung was worried about you dying today. You should message him.” 

“I’ll tell him I’m nothing but a ghost now. You killed me… and then my brother sold my soul to you.” Mingi smirked. 

The two continued on their way. The gym really wasn’t far from Mingi’s place, a ten minute walk and Jongho also didn’t have to walk far. The two had realized that they lived pretty close to one another, some days they even managed to time it right to head to school at the same time. 

Mingi smiled and thanked the other when Jongho had dropped him off at his door. The Beta waited until Mingi had the door to the apartment complex open before turning to go home on his own way. 

The Omega rushed to his room right away, collapsing onto his bed, welcoming the stuffed animals, pulling the shark to his chest, kissing its nose and then curling up in his blanket. He groaned, wishing that it wasn’t his blanket wrapped around him but Yunho and his freakishly long and strong arms. 

Mingi let out a soft whine, knowing that Yunho was busy with his family this weekend even if he wished he could talk to him. He wanted the Alpha here and close to him, but he knew he couldn’t pull the other away from his grandmother. Yunho had told him how much she meant to him and Mingi loved how deeply the slightly older seemed to care for her. He’d been so excited to spend time with her, Mingi really didn’t want to ruin it. 

Mingi flinched when his phone rang, the sound of some 90’s kpop song echoing through his room. It was the ringtone Wooyoung had set for himself the week before. 

Mingi groaned fumbling for his phone and then answering it, huffing into the speaker. 

“You’re free tomorrow right?” Was the first thing Wooyoung asked, not even asking Mingi if he was alright.

The taller hummed, “Yeah… why?” 

“San has a swimming competition tomorrow I want to surprise him, but I don’t want to go alone…” He told Mingi, “I just feel a tad uncomfortable, like what if people say stuff again?” 

Mingi nodded, forgetting he was on the phone, “Sorry.” he mumbled, “Yeah I can come along. At what time? Where are we meeting?” 

Wooyoung squealed loudly on the other end of the phone, “You’re the best! I’ll come get you at around nine in the morning alright?” 

Mingi agreed and then Wooyoung quickly hung up, leaving Mingi in comfortable silence. 

It wasn’t late, but the Omega felt awfully tired. He knew he had to stay up for a bit longer though. He decided to cook something so when Minchul came home, if he did, had something to eat. 

Mingi moved to the tiny kitchen, his hands running over the cupboards before he reached for the knife rack pulling out the large one to cut meat with. He’d just make a simple stir fry since he didn’t have the energy for anything more, not to mention his arms were already aching. 

His eyes glazed over as he held the knife. He moved his finger over the side of the knife to the sharp tip, nipping his finger a small drop of blood pooling at the small incision. He shuddered but couldn’t look away, completely transfixed on the single droplet on the top of his pointer finger. 

_ “You useless Omega piece of shit!” A plate flew across the room almost hitting Mingi, but the Omega had moved out of the way just in time, broken pieces flying everywhere, raining down on him.  _

_ “How will you ever find a decent Alpha? How will you ever be able to mate with someone properly when you can’t even cook a single fucking meal?” His father growled, moving towards Mingi, pulling the boy up by his hair.  _

_ The small boy let out a soft whine, eyes wide. Tears ran down his rosy cheeks, hands reaching up to curl around his father's wrists, begging the man to let go of him. The pain was bad, but the fear was terrifying. Mingi was only twelve and the pan had been too heavy for him to hold properly. He’d accidentally dropped the dinner onto the table instead of setting it down lightly. It had been his first attempt at cooking.  _

_ Burn marks were evident on his arms from the grease of the bacon burning his skin. His fingers were wrapped up with spongebob squarepants plasters from all the cuts he’d gotten while cutting up the vegetables. He’d tried his best and his best hadn’t been enough.  _

_ “Not even a fucking dog would eat the shit you prepared.” His father shook him, Mingi’s neck aching at being thrown around like a loose doll.  _

_ “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Sir, I’m sorry it won’t happen again.” Mingi whimpered, hoping that if he apologized enough times his father would leave him be. Would let him try again and do better. He didn’t want to disappoint him anymore. He didn’t want to be in pain like this ever again.  _

_ “You better fucking be, wasting money and food... “ His father shook his head. He let go of Mingi’s hair, grabbing the boy by his arm and pulling him to the table where the slightly burnt food was.  _

_ Mingi had followed the cookbook instructions as best as he could. He had really tried, but one second he had looked away and in that moment the vegetables got slightly burnt. The noodles were also undercooked making them hard to chew, but still edible. Yet it wasn’t good enough. His father expected perfection and Mingi hadn’t given him that.  _

_ His father let go of his arm, then moved to the pan and threw it on the ground, food going everywhere, “Eat it.” His father growled.  _

_ Mingi gulped eyes wide. He hesitated, looked to the man. That moment of hesitation caused his father to let out a frustrated growl, moving to push Mingi down.  _

_ The boy fell to his knees at the force a sob escaping him. His father then knelt down beside him, gripping Mingi by the neck, “I. Said. Eat. Bitch.” His father growled, “Like the dog you are.”  _

_ Mingi reached out, shaking hands grabbing some of the burnt vegetables and stuffing them in his mouth, muffling his sobs while his father continued to force his face into the ground to eat off the floor.  _

_ “Now next time to fuck it up.” His father shoved Mingi into the ground, “Clean this shit up. I’m going out for dinner. Once you’re done go to your room and don’t you dare go out.” The broad shouldered Alpha stood up, wiping dust off his clothes before giving his son one kick to the ribs and then walking off in anger.  _

_ Mingi was left behind sobbing and crying, shaking hands cleaning up the mess of food. He’d tried his best. He’d worked so hard on it and yet it hadn’t been enough for his father.  _

Mingi snapped out of his memories, the large knife falling to the ground, the loud clattering sound waking the boy up from his reverie. 

The Omega shuddered as his knees wobbled and he also slid to the ground. Tears welled in his eyes at the memory. He felt so cold. His whole frame was shivering as he relived one of the many terrifying memories. 

Sobs shook his body as he couldn’t help and remember how he’d gone to his room utterly terrified. He’d stayed in his room and never left, didn’t even dare go to the bathroom which had been attached to his room. He’d been far too afraid. 

Mingi hated how he was still so weak. A mere memory of a man behind bars could reduce him to a sobbing mess. It wasn’t fair that his father still held such power over him. It wasn’t okay that he still had to deal with all these thoughts. He wished he could switch off his brain and never relive those horrifying moments again. He didn’t want to go through any of those things again. 

Mingi continued to sit on the floor, curled up in a ball as he sobbed into his knees. He couldn’t get warm, the anxiety running through him freezing his veins over causing him to shiver constantly. Mingi felt sick to his stomach, all thoughts of food leaving his mind. 

He felt his stomach churn, spit gathering in his mouth. He felt the acid move up his throat before he could stop it and bile escaped his lips, all over the floor. Mingi had no chance to stop it form happening, gagging all over the floor from his position. He let out a loud sob, frame shaking as he tried to sit up and away from the terrible smelling vomit. 

The scent only made him gag even more, dry-heaving onto the tiled kitchen floor. 

This was the scene Minchul had walked into a few minutes later, rushing to Mingi’s side eyes wide as he realized something was terribly wrong. 

He dropped his bag and went to his brother's side, hand running through Mingi’s hair, pushing the strands from his eyes. He could see and smell the bile in the kitchen. He saw the knife also on the floor, worry washing over him as he quickly moved to check his brothers thin arms, a sigh of relief escaping him when he didn’t see any cuts on Mingis’ arms. 

He pulled a catatonic Mingi into his side, ignoring the mess in the kitchen, Mingi’s health his first priority. He took the younger into his room throwing the warm blanket over him and then grabbing one of Yunho’s sweaters and forcing it into Mingi’s hands, hoping the faint scent of Yunho could comfort him. 

Mingi barely reacted. His eyes were void of emotion, the only sign that he was somewhat coherent was the twitching of his fingers around the sweater. He blinked, once… twice, then looked down at the soft sweater, hands clenching around the soft fabric. 

Minchul cursed and pulled out his phone. He’d gotten Yunho’s number a while ago and decided that Mingi had to at least hear his boyfriends voice. Minchul was sure that this would somehow calm Mingi down and have him come back down to planet earth. Yunho just had such a strong pull on Mingi. 

Minchul knew he’d have to tell Doctor Kim about this, the therapist always asking about episodes Mingi experienced, hoping to find the best way to help the other through this. 

A few rings later and Yunho answered the phone. 

“Minchul-hyung?” The younger asked. 

“Hey… sorry to call you. I think Mingi said you’re somewhere with your family?” Minchul stuttered awkwardly, “But it’s a bit of an emergency.” He added on, “I just… I came back from work right now and Mingi sort of isn’t feeling well and I think you talking to him might help?” 

Yunho asked the older to put Mingi on the phone. Minchul did as Yunho asked, putting him on speaker. 

“Baby? Mingi?” Yunho’s voice echoed through the room, “Mingi-yah?” 

The Omega blinked a few times, moving his gaze down slowly to look at the phone. He let out a soft whine, the phone speaker picking the sound up for Yunho to hear on the other end. 

“I’m here for you baby… you’re alright now.” Yunho stated voice slightly panicked, “I’m sorry I can’t be there physically but I’m here for you. I’m here to listen.” 

Another whine from Mingi, the boy nodding his head, now staring down at the phone in his brothers’ hand. 

“He’s nodding.” Minchul stated. 

Mingi took a few more moments, tears welling in his eyes. At least some sort of reaction… It was something. 

“I’m sorry.” Mingi whimpered. 

“No… Mingi-yah… don’t ever apologize.” Yunho stated, “You’re perfectly fine. You just had a bad day. You’re totally fine and you can always call me.” 

Minchul set the phone down into his brothers hands to go and clean the kitchen. He knew the smell of vomit would be there for awhile, so he wanted to air it out as quick as possible in hopes of clearing it out somehow. 

Mingi continued to hold onto the phone, letting out soft sobs and apologies, Yunho continuously cooing at his Omega, “When I’m back from my grandmothers’ I’ll take you out on an amazing date.” Yunho told Mingi, “We’re going to play games at the arcade, or go to the movies, or the park. Whatever you want but we will do it together.” 

Mingi hummed, calming down bit by bit. Hearing Yunho talk and tell him about his grandmother was a wonderful change of pace and let Mingi forget about his own worries. It let him escape his own head and come back down to planet earth. 

“Thank you Yunho…” Mingi whispered half an hour later, still clutching onto the phone, interrupting the other mid-speech about how Yunmi was a cheater at card games. 

“Mingi… you’re totally fine. You don’t need to thank me. If anything I should thank you. I got to escape the clutches of my cheating family for a while… and hearing you and knowing you’re safe is important to me.” Mingi could imagine the other smiling softly at the other end of the line. He wished he could feel the others’ touch and curl into him. 

“Okay… tell them all I say hi.” Mingi’s voice was still soft and slightly shaky. 

“I will. Are you doing anything else still this weekend?” Yunho asked. 

Mingi leaned back, pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders, “Yeah… Wooyoung wants me to come watch San’s swimming competition tomorrow.” 

Yunho hummed, “That’ll be fun. It’ll be your first time seeing San swim, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You’ll be blown away. He’s a completely different person out there. It’s incredible. Take some photos for me!” Yunho told him.

They continued to talk for another ten minutes before guilt swept over Mingi and he told Yunho to go back to his family instead of talking to him all the time. He wanted the other to spend time with his grandmother and Mingi was keeping him from her. 

“Don’t worry.” Yunho told Mingi, “They all understand… if you feel sick or sad or anything again just call me. Your panic attack seemed pretty bad.” Yunho told Mingi, “I love you and I’m just a phone call away!”

“Love you too.” Mingi told Yunho red tinting the tips of his ears at how easily those words slipped from his lips. 

Mingi took a few moments to stare at the phone after the conversation, one hand holding onto the electric device, the other still clutching onto his boyfriends’ sweater. Without a second thought Mingi shuffled out of his shirt and into the one he’d been holding onto, wishing Yunho was here physically. 

A few minutes later Minchul came back to his room, kneeling down before his brother, hands running over his red cheeks. Mingi’s face was hot form exhaustion, eyes tired. 

“Want to talk about it?” Minchul asked. 

Mingi shook his head. He didn’t want to think about it again. He knew he should talk about it, should get it off his chest, but he was far too tired. He just wanted to forget what had happened. He wanted to move on with his life, but every single time he felt he’d taken a step forward, something seemed to reel him back into misery. 

“Alright…” Minchul frowned, “I’ll let you get some sleep. I’m here if you need anything.” 

Mingi smiled, reaching out to grab onto his brothers hand, squeezing it tightly, “Thank you… and I’m sorry I caused you so much trouble.” 

“Don’t worry. You’re my baby brother. I love you and care for you. I’ll always be here for you.” 

Mingi smiled, lying down in bed. Minchul wrapped the thick blanket around Mingi, handing him the stuffed shrimp and the stuffed shark. Mingi took them both into his arms, sighing contently as his eyes slipped shut. 

A few deep breaths and Minchul’s calming hand running through his hair and over his neck eased the Omega into a dreamless sleep. 


	24. VINGT-QUATRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Creates a fuck ton of side characters  
Also me: forgets their Names, ages, schools and has to constantly go back to re-read if they've ever been mentioned before.... 
> 
> Sorry this chapter is kind of messy. I'm sleep deprived. 
> 
> Well hope you enjoy it anyways. 
> 
> Next one might be the last chapter actually so brace yourselves. I will work had to make the next chapter a banger :) 
> 
> **COMMENTS** make my day :) 
> 
> And talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/) if you want

Water splashed over the edge of the pool, arms flailing with practiced ease and coordination, cutting through the water. Legs kicked up propelling the swimmers forward. Loud cheering echoing through the high ceiling room of the pool. 

Mingi sat wide eyed staring as San finished another race in first place, barely breaking a sweat. It was early morning meaning that he still had a whole day of competition ahead of himself. There was a huge number of Alpha’s, Beta’s and Omega’s around the pool, either waiting for their competition or watching students from their school team compete. 

Mingi looked over to the warmup pool where a horde of Omega’s around their age seemed to be swimming laps at a leisure pace to wake up their tired muscles and get ready for their own competition. 

The air was thick and humid, sweat building along Mingi’s brow. His left hand was holding onto that of Wooyoung, the Beta almost breaking his hand due to nerves. Wooyoung seemed far more nervous than San was about this competition. 

“There are a total of twenty school’s here today!” Wooyoung had told Mingi earlier when he’d been reading over the pamphlet a girl had handed them before. 

Mingi looked around and noticed the different coloured swimsuits, each matching those of a school in their districts. Their school had opted for plain red gear with a red and blue thin jacket which the swimmers could wear after their race or before. 

“Isn’t San just beautiful?” Wooyoung sighed, finally letting go of Mingi, clearly relaxed now that his boyfriend had finished his first race of the day. 

Mingi chuckled, “Sure… I guess?” 

Wooyoung gasped, turning to Mingi and slapping him in the arm, “You’re literally the only person who is allowed to oggle my boyfriend.” 

Mingi laughed, stretching his long legs out and cracking his back. He couldn’t hold back the yawn. He hadn’t slept well the flashback to his life with his father playing out over and over whenever he closed his eyes. He sighed, wishing he could forget all that had happened. 

San looked up to the bleachers on the second level, waving at Wooyoung and blowing him kisses before the Alpha was pulled away by his teammates to the locker room or wherever swimmers went between races. 

“Hey… look it’s the Omega competition now of the first years.” Wooyoung pointed, “I think they have four heats in the prelims.” He pulled out the large pamphlet once more to look over the correct information. 

“Oh… she looks like Yujin.” Wooyoung pointed to a photo of a girl who did look exactly like the Alpha girl who sat next to Mingi in class. 

“Of course she does!” A loud voice boomed from behind the two. Mingi flinched, turning to look and see none other than the boisterous Alpha girl puffing out her chest proudly and grinning from ear to ear, “That is my baby sister! Isn’t she adorable?” 

“I didn’t know you had a sister.” Wooyoung gasped, “She is way cuter than you.” 

Yujin growled, squeezing herself between Mingi and Wooyoung, “Of course she is. She is the cutest Omega our school has ever seen and she will totally be in the Olympics one day.” The Alpha huffed. 

The three sat there watching as the Omega’s were getting ready. A few were doing a couple of last-minute stretches while others were merely concentrating on the other side of the pool. 

The referee made the announcement for all fo them to get onto their starting blocks. 

“The one in lane 5 is my sister.” Yujin whispered to Mingi. 

The tall Omega could feel just how tense Yujin was. She was practically vibrating next to him, hands clenched into fists atop her legs. She was staring straight ahead, lips pursed together tightly. 

The swimmers were told to get ready and a few moments later the loud bang of the start signal sounded and off the swimmers went. Mingi hadn’t paid attention to how long they had to swim. 

Yujin shot off her spot and began to shout words of encouragement, “Let’s go Chaerin!” She kept repeating, arms flailing with enthusiasm. Mingi had never seen her so worked up, but to see her supporting her little sister so wholeheartedly warmed his heart and he also began to clap and cheer for the younger Omega. 

Chaerin came in second. Good enough to propel her into the next round. 

Yujin went feral, cheering even louder getting a few annoyed looks from other people who had also come to watch their kids or friends compete. 

“Would you please shut up?” Came a loud voice from behind Yujin, Mingi and Wooyoung. 

The three turned around to see an Omega with a grey blazer on. She was beautiful. She had pin straight black almost to her waist. Mingi could see the thin layer of makeup covering any blemishes, if there even were any. She looked… expensive. 

Her clothes were clearly designer the cheapest thing probably the school blazer she had pulled over her tight black turtleneck sweater. Her pants were also black and Mingi could make out the gold and green colours of Gucci on her shoes. 

She wasn’t alone though. She was surrounded by a group of Omega’s all of them also wearing their school blazer of Hana Academy. It was the all Omega school Yedam had been so adamant about Mingi going to. As though this school was something so much better than the one Mingi was attending already. 

“Your little sister clearly wasn’t all that if she didn’t even manage to win the race in the prelims.” The same Omega girl who had told them to be quiet added on smirking. She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked the three over. 

Mingi glanced to her side and saw none other than Hyejin sitting by her. He gasped, eyes widening. He didn’t know if he should greet her or ignore her. He didn’t want to cause problems for the younger girl… 

“Mingi-oppa?” Hyejin asked curiously tilting her head, “I didn’t know you were coming here?” 

Mingi flushed red and scratched at his cheek, “Yeah I… I am here to watch San.” He told her, “He came by a few times when I was still living with you guys.” 

She nodded, “The Alpha with the red streaks in his hair right?” She smiled, “Appa hated him. He told me not to talk to him because he could be bad.” She huffed, “But you got to talk to him all the time.” 

“Hyejin-ah… who is this?” The snobby Omega who seemed to be the leader of the little group asked curiously. She glanced at Mingi looking him up and down, eyes hardening as she realized just how shabby the other seemed to be. 

Mingi hadn’t bothered to make himself presentable, figuring he would be sweating since Wooyoung had warned him of the humidity within the swimming pool area. So he’d just thrown on a large shirt which had once belonged to Minchul, the collar stretched out and fabric soft. He was wearing some ripped jeans which didn’t make Mingi look anymore presentable. 

“This is Mingi. He is my step-brother. The one who was in the news.” She told the other girl and all her friends. 

Mingi frowned at the words. Was that all he was to Hyejin? The one brother who was all over the news? Not someone she felt she could ever be close to? 

“Yah… Mingi is more than just some news articles.” Wooyoung huffed next to Mingi, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, “Now please excuse us we have some more swimming competitions to watch.” 

Yujin also huffed, “And just because Chaerin didn’t win this time… doesn’t mean she won't win the whole competition. She is playing it smart and not wasting her energy in the prelims.” 

“Let’s go somewhere else.” Wooyoung huffed wanting to stand up. 

“Wait you’re the Omega Hong Soohee wrote about in her latest blog post? The one who won’t talk to reporters about their father?” 

Mingi grit his teeth, shoulders hunching. The name of that annoying report made his gears grind in displeasure. She’d tried to contact Minchul, had even showed up at their building a few days ago and Mingi had always said no. He’d always been polite and told the pushy Alpha that he wasn’t interested. 

“Would you please leave us alone?” Wooyoung groaned, “Mingi doesn’t owe some stupid journalist their latest scoop. Don’t you think he’s been through enough?” 

The Omega girl huffed, “Hong Soohee is literally the only Alpha with rights these days. She is out here to get the truth and maybe if the public knew what his father had done, not only to him, but to all these other Omega’s then he’d have gotten more than just a few months in jail.” 

“That’s enough.” Wooyoung growled, “You have no right to talk to Mingi like that and you have no right to try and tell him what he can and cannot do. It was brave enough that he even took that monster to court. You can never understand.” 

Mingi felt bile rise once more. His legs were shaking. Everything was spinning around him at the mere thought of his father getting out of jail and coming to look for him. He didn’t even want to imagine it. 

“Hong Soohee is the greatest journalist and I respect her. So many Omega’s who have worked under his father have come forth telling their stories and I’m sorry, but it’s hardly anything to be slapped around compared to being _ sexually harassed _ … you clearly wouldn’t understand  _ Beta _ , so please stay out of this.” 

“You’re really pissing me off.” Yujin growled, “I came here to cheer my baby sister on… not have some fucking bullshit debate with a thick headed Omega who thinks that one form of abuse is more valid than another… are you fucking kidding me?” The Alpha girl was fuming, “Fuck you.” 

“I’ve… I’ve told my story… I’ve said my side of events… I can’t bear it anymore.” Mingi whimpered as he stared at the girl, “I did all I could.” 

“Clearly you haven’t because you have a chance to help all these other abused Omega’s and you’re choosing to stay silent while they’re out there starting a movement!” 

“Saerin-eonnie…” Hyejin sighed, putting a hand on the other Omega’s arm, trying to calm her down.

Mingi sighed, exhausted. He just wanted to have a decent time with his friends. He didn’t want to start a fight or a discussion. He just wanted to cheer San on. This was a total and utter mess. They’d even accumulated a crowd of curious onlookers, all things Mingi wanted to avoid. 

“Let’s just go get something to eat and then we’ll sit somewhere else. Idiots shouldn’t ruin our day.” Wooyoung huffed. He pulled Mingi away, Yujin glaring and following them as well. 

“What a mess.” Mingi whispered, “I’m sorry… that I caused drama.” 

“You didn’t cause anything. That bitch did.” Yujin growled, “I hope her school loses in the prelims in all their competitions.” The Alpha girl sighed, “I am heated… I could go back in there and pound her ugly face in. Did you see how she’d caked on makeup and didn’t even blend it properly? Pah… pathetic” 

The three walked to the small convenience store on the ground floor of the swimming pool, waiting in line behind a few parents who were also getting some snacks between competitions. 

“She really did think she was all that…” Wooyoung rolled his eyes, “Calling me ‘Beta’ as though I’m not a human but more a dog... “ 

“Only Alpha with rights… my ass.” Yujin added on. 

“Mingi-oppa!” Hyejin rushed down the stairs from the second floor to the ground floor, “I’m so sorry about that.” She paused in front of Mingi, breathing heavily, clearly having run after them, “I’m sorry Saerin-eonnie was so mean right now.” She frowned, “She can be very passionate.” 

Mingi sighed shaking his head, “It’s alright… you don’t need to apologize for her… she said what she said and I’m sure she meant it.” He shrugged, “She shouldn’t talk like that though… it really isn’t right. She might be passionate but there is a way to get her point across…” 

Hyejin frowned, “I’m sorry… Appa and your mom… they haven’t told me or Yejin anything, but I read some stuff online and… I’m sorry. I know it’s not worth much coming from me.” 

Mingi shook his head, “No… it means a lot. I know I’m not the best big brother, but I’ll try to be better for you and Yejin.” 

Hyejin smiled, “Good… because I’ve never had an older Omega sibling and Minkyung-oppa and Minchul-oppa suck at relating to our problems.” 

Mingi nodded, “I’ll make sure to come by a bit more often… and please… just… it’s alright to be passionate like Saerin, but just… be a little more careful when breeching subjects like this one.” 

Hyejin nodded, red tinting her cheeks, “I already told her that what she said was wrong and mean. I’m sorry she acted like this…” 

Mingi shook his head, “It’s alright Hyejin.” He paused and looked at the menu, “Do you want an ice cream? Aren’t you awfully hot with your blazer on?” 

Hyejin nodded, “I’d love one.” 

Mingi ended up buying four ice cream cones for himself, his friends and Hyejin. She apologized at least four more times, also to Wooyoung and Yujin before she sauntered off to her group of friends once more. 

“This swimming competition got so much more interesting.” Yujin chuckled as the three walked back to the spectator bleachers, only this time choosing to sit on the other side of the pool so they wouldn’t have to encounter those annoying high strung Omega’s from Hana Academy again. 

“Too bad it takes super long for the prelims to end…” Wooyoung groaned as he folded himself all over Mingi ice cream dripping onto his fingers. 

“You’re such a baby.” Yujin smacked Wooyoung on the back, the Beta flinshing and glaring at the girl. 

“And you’re evil.” He frowned. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the three cheering on all the swimmers of their school. Mingi smiled and took a few photos which he sent to Yunho, even getting one of Wooyoung with ice cream all over his lips with Yujin cackling in the back. 

Yunho replied with a bunch of frowny emoji’s whining about how he’d wished he could also be there and how fun it looked. 

Mingi couldn’t hold back the giggle when Yunho had sent him a long text going over in great detail about the food which he’d gotten to eat the night before and how perfect it was, but how it only tasted half as good since Mingi wasn’t there to share it with him. 

“Look at young love…” Wooyoung sighed. 

“Shut it. You’re five times more cringe when San even so much as glances our way.” Yujin countered. 

The competition came to an end with San making it to the quarter finals which would take place the next day, meaning MIngi and Wooyoung would have to go to school while San got to spend another day at the pool with his team. 

Yujin had left a while earlier since the Omega competitions had finished a bit earlier. She’d waved goodbye to Mingi and smacked Wooyoung on the back of the head before she strolled down to meet her younger sister. 

“I hope her sister has a better personality than her.” Wooyoung muttered making Mingi burst into a fit of laughter. 

San was magnificent in the water. Each time Mingi watched the Alpha move up to take a race he looked like a completely different person. It was amazing. Normally San was so sweet and carefree, but when he was on the starting block he looked like a real Alpha… someone who could knock the competition out of the park. 

San’s movements in the water were smooth, as though he knew just how to enter the water and how he had to move to get the most speed. It was breathtaking. Never before had Mingi seens something like this. 

“Thanks for inviting me.” The Omega whispered as the last competition finished. 

“No worries. I’m glad you came with me. Now let’s go see San!” Wooyoung grabbed Mingi by the hand and rushed down to wait by the change rooms. 

Of course they just had to see the same group of annoying Hana Academy Omega’s once more. Saerin glanced their way before rolling her eyes and huffing. She turned so she wouldn’t look their way. 

“She has some fucking issues.” Wooyoung growled, “I think we should have let Yujin beat the living crap out of her.” 

Mingi rolled his eyes, “Just let it go… please… I don’t want to think about it anymore. I don’t want to deal with any of it anymore. I just want to forget and people just… they keep bringing it up and it’s exhausting and I can’t deal with it anymore.” The Omega ranted in one breath. 

Mingi’s eyes widened in realization that he’d just bitched at his best friend. 

His heart sank. Wooyoung was just trying to be a supportive friend. He just wanted to be there for Mingi and yet Mingi just casted him aside and basically shouted at him. He’d told him off all because Wooyoung wanted to be a good friend. 

“Oh my god… I’m so sorry.” Mingi whispered breathlessly, “I’m… I’m sorry Wooyoung I didn’t mean to go off like that.” 

The other chuckled, “Don’t worry. I shouldn’t have brought it up again. It must be hard for you. Don’t apologize. Tell me off whenever I overstep.” 

Mingi frowned, teeth gnawing at his bottom lip, “I shouldn’t have yelled…” 

“That was you yelling?” Wooyoung shook his head, “Don’t worry. I’m not mad at you.” The Beta turned to Mingi clasping the taller boys’ face in his hands and forcing him to look straight at Wooyoung, “Song Mingi. Don’t worry. Yell at me when I overstep boundaries. Don’t be scared to speak out. We’re friends - best friends even, and we shouldn’t be scared to call one another out when we fuck up.” 

“Woah!” San shouted from behind them, “Is my boyfriend putting moves on Mingi?” He cackled, “Wait until Yunho sees this!” 

The two pulled away, “Babe!” Wooyoung shouted rushing to San, engulfing the lean Alpha in a tight embrace, “You did amazing I’m so proud!” 

Mingi also congratulated the other. San looked tired, eyes at half mast and face red. A few others of the club also walked with them to the bus station to go home. 

“You were amazing.” Mingi told San, “I filmed one of your races and Yunho also said you looked incredible out there.” 

San grinned, thanking Mingi. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. I’ll make sure to win and show off my gold medal. I’ll dedicte it to you and Wooyoung.” 

“But you show off your medals even when your boyfriend and friends’ don’t show up.” Another Alpha from their swim team exclaimed from somewhere behind Mingi. 

“Shut up Hyuk!” San exclaimed, “You piece of shit didn’t even make it to the quarter finals.” 

The rest of the team burst into laughter. 

They were waiting by the bus stop along with a huge group of other people as well. Cold air whipped against Mingi, freezing the tip of his nose. He shuddered, pulling the collar of his jacket closer. He’d left it at the coat check during the competition, unwilling to carry it around with him the whole day. 

A bus arrived, people shoving to get on. San waved goodbye to a few of the others who had to take that one. Slowly the crowd thinned out as they were all waiting for theirs. 

Mingi took a moment to reflect on how far he’d come. How he’d started off the year as a loner, someone everyone thought was too stuck up to talk to them and now he had such a huge group of friends and acquaintances. He’d come so far… he’d grown as a person. He felt pride well in his chest, an emotion so foreign to him he almost wasn’t able to name it. 

He was proud of himself. He made friends. He stood up to his father and he managed to snag himself a beautiful Alpha boyfriend. He should feel proud… and yet there was always a lingering feeling of doubt and fear in the back of his mind. 

“Hey Mingi you alright?” San asked turning to Mingi. 

The other shook his head and smiled, “Yeah… I’m just tired. I had a rough night last night.” 

Wooyoung gasped, “Why didn’t you tell me? We could have left earlier!” 

Mingi shrugged, “I didn’t want to be a bother. I just… I’m always a bother and I have nothing but baggage even now.” 

“You’re never a bother. You’re perfectly fine and you shouldn’t let some encounter with a stuck up idiot make you think that. You’ve come so far! When we first met you couldn’t even look Seonghwa-hyung or San in the eyes and now you can even banter and joke around!” Wooyoung rushed to wrap himself around Mingi. 

“Yeah… don’t worry about anything. You’re totally fine.” San smiled, “We wouldn’t hang out with you if we didn’t actually like and care for you.” 

“I know… I guess I just have to hear it every once in a while.” Mingi shrugged, “I’m sorry I’m dramatic.” 

“You’re fine. Seriously… we grew up with Hongjoong-hyung and Yeosang. Those two are dramatic. You’re tame in comparison.” 


	25. VINGT-CINQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. :) 
> 
> I would like to say thank you to everyone who has taken time out of their life to follow this story and enjoyed reading it. I hope it brought some joy to you even if it was filled with a lot of angst <s>and was very cliche</s>
> 
> A special thank you to everyone who sent in lovely comments. They really mean the world to me, especially on bad days I would re-read them and get energy to write or just do something productive. Thank you so so so much. 
> 
> Thank you to all of you who left a Kudos. Knowing that so many people liked it is truly the greatest feeling I can't even explain it. 
> 
> **JUST THANK YOU** for making this story happen :) 
> 
> I have decided to end the story here because I didn't want it to needlessly drag on further and because I felt like people weren't enjoying it as much anymore. So I hope I ended it at a decent point :) If anyone has any questions or just wants to talk you can message me on **[Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)**
> 
> Just yes I am sorry this authors note is so long but I am just happy I managed to finish this story. It's been a wild ride <s>especially since this was supposed to be 5 chapters long lmao</s>
> 
> Enough rambling... on with the story ^_^

Mingi looked down at the dinner before him. He pushed some of the rice around before scooping it onto his spoon and eating it. It wasn’t that it was bad, his mother was an amazing cook, but Mingi was just a bit nervous. 

She’d asked for Mingi and Minchul to come for dinner since she wanted to be updated on Mingi’s exam results. He’d brought the paper with all his grades along even if Minchul had already signed at the bottom and Mingi’s teacher had been fine with that. 

He still felt a pit in his stomach as he glanced over to his mother who was smiling at Yejin, running a tender hand through the small girls’ hair. 

Mingi couldn’t fathom the idea of his mother being so caring… especially towards him. She merely glanced over at him before, guilt swimming in her eyes before she would turn away from Mingi once more and focus on someone else around the table. 

A few more bites and Mingi was full. The uneasy feeling made him sick to his stomach. 

“Mingi-yah…” Minchul sighed, nudging his brother, “You’ve barely eaten.” 

Mingi shook his head, “I’m sorry… it’s good. I just… don’t feel good.” 

“Well if you won’t eat I’ll take your leftovers.” Minkyung grinned, reaching over to grab Mingi’s bowl of rice only to be stopped by Minchul. 

“Fuck you.” The oldest growled between clenched teeth, “We’re going to put it in a tupperware and take it back home with us.” 

Minkyung groaned, “So you just showed up to hoard all of mom’s food?” 

“Obviously.” Minchul grinned, turning back to his own bowl of rice. 

Mingi sighed, leaning back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. He knew he should have eaten more. He really wanted to. The food was much better than whatever he and Minchul could think up, but his stomach just wouldn’t agree with it. 

He glanced up and saw Yedam staring at him, the Beta frowning before taking a bite of his food, “You’re still awfully skinny.” He stated. 

Mingi shuddered hating how the older male just seemed so… awkward whenever he tried to show concern. Mingi had learned over the months that Yedam wasn’t a bad guy, just awfully religious and socially awkward. He came off as creepy, but he just didn’t know how to act normally. 

The Omega chose not to say anything back to the other, relaxing into his seat to wait for everyone else to finish. 

Finally dinner was over, Mingi, his mother and brothers going to the living room. Minchul and Mingi made themselves comfortable on the worn couch, while their mother sat on the large armchair. Minkyung stood a bit off, biting his lip due to nerves since he’d also just gotten his exam results and their mother hadn’t seen them yet. 

“Here you go.” Minchul handed their mother the envelope with Mingi’s grades. 

She smiled at her oldest son, thanking him before opening the envelope and letting the piece of paper slip out. 

Mingi flinched hating the sight of that paper. He knew the grades were good. Knew they were excellent even, but the mere thought of failing caused him to want to throw up. He’d talked to his therapist about it over and over, but he hadn’t seen any improvements in his mental stability yet. 

“Oh wow.” His mother gasped eyes wide while Minchul sat on the couch, chest puffed out proudly an arm snaking over Mingi’s shoulder and pulling the skinny Omega into his side. 

“Our youngest is a genius.” Minchul exclaimed. 

Minkyung also jumped forward to look over the grades, his face paling at the sight of the perfect scores. He should have showed his grades before Mingi’s had been revealed. He cursed which caused everyone in the room to stare at him. 

“Mingi these are amazing.” Mingi smiled, red tinting his cheeks at his mothers’ words. She’d never complimented him. She’d never so much as smiled his way. It warmed his heart to know that he’d done something right by her, even if it was just school grades. 

“How did you get these grades?” Minkyung gasped, “I think I should switch schools… yours seems easier.” 

“I don’t think an easier school can help your dumbass get better grades.” Minchul muttered. 

Mingi heard and let out a soft giggle at the oldest brothers’ words while Minkyung got ready to jump at him and strangle him. 

“May I… may I speak to you alone for a second Mingi?” Their mother asked the youngest of the three boys’ eyes boring into him. 

He nodded, heart hammering in his chest. He could see how she was gripping the envelope which the grades had come in tightly. Her knuckles were turning white from the force. She gave the two older boys’ pointed looks and they quickly scurried out of the living room and into Minkyungs’ room. 

Silence. 

Mingi shuddered. His whole frame was tense as he looked down at the floor. He grabbed the pillow which had been lying on the couch, squeezing it tightly to his chest, molding it between his hands, squishing it. His heart was hammering against his chest, his whole body a tense mess. 

“Mingi…” His mothers voice was like thunder in the quiet, ripping through it with reckless abandon, “I just… I wanted to talk to you because… I’ve not been fair to you. I’ve never been fair to you.” She sighed. 

Mingi dared to glance over at her and saw tears running down her rosy cheeks, fingers clawing even tighter against the piece of paper as though keeping a grip on herself and what she had to say. 

“You were a baby, a mere child and I… I abandoned you. I left you in the clutches of a monster. I… Everything I did was selfish. I was blinded by fear and it took me until now to realize how I am not much different from your father.” She shook her head, a sob escaping her lips. 

Mingi wanted to protest, wanted to tell her that it was understandable, but his vocal chords weren’t working. He was stuck staring dead ahead at the crying form of his mother. 

“Abandoning you with that monster is just as bad as what he did to you. I could have stopped it… I should have stopped it. Instead I was a coward, a cowardly evil monster and I don’t ever expect you to forgive me.” 

Mingi swallowed, scooting over to the edge of the sofa. The pillow he’d been clinging to for dear life landing on the floor with a soft thump. His hands were shaking as he reached over to the woman who had given birth to him. The woman who had left him. 

His hand moved and gripped his mothers’ knee. He left his hand there softly, sitting atop her skin, hoping that she would understand his voiceless acceptance of her apology. He had no words for her. 

“I’m a horrible person. I should… I should also be in jail. I don’t deserve to be happy. I don’t deserve to have you back in my life. I’ve been awful to you. I’ve always been awful.” 

Finally Mingi found his voice, “Mother… I… don’t… please… just don’t beat yourself up over this. You’re a victim. I’m a victim. We shouldn’t blame one another any longer.” He whispered. 

She looked up and for the first time really  _ looked _ at Mingi noticing all the difference she’d overlooked all her life. Mingi had softer eyes, with baby fat around his cheeks. The slight scarring from acne along his chin. His faded red hair… This was not her abuser. There were thousands of differences and it took far too long for her to notice these things… and by this point it was already too late. 

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry.” She sobbed, hands reaching out and pulling Mingi’s lanky frame into an embrace, “I’m sorry…” She muttered over and over like a mantra. 

Mingi sighed and melted into her touch, heart hammering in his chest. 

“I forgive you…” He whispered. 

*** 

Yeosang was having a terrible day. Mingi could tell right off the bat. He wasn’t joking around like he normally would and he kept to himself. It wasn’t like himself. It worried the tall Omega and he wished he could do something for the other. 

“Want to go shopping later?” Mingi asked his friend during their lunch break, “You can help me pick out something nice to wear on a date with Yunho.” 

Yeosang forced a smile and nodded, “Sounds good.” 

That was how Mingi ended up in Myeongdong with Yeosang pulling him from one overpriced brand store to the next, but the other seemed distracted and happy. That was all Mingi wanted. He wanted the other to smile and hopefully feel comfortable enough to share his worries with Mingi. 

“You’d look really cute in this shirt.” Yeosang held a large blue blouse up to Mingi, “But we’d have to fix your hair before then.” 

Mingi chuckled, “You can always make changes if you want. I don’t mind.” He told the slightly older boy. 

Yeosang beamed at the others words, “I can’t wait! The others are all against colouring their hair.” He pouted, “You’re my only true friend Mingi.” 

“Didn’t Hongjoong let you colour his hair red just a few weeks ago?” Mingi asked the other. 

“Yeah true… he also let me give him a mullet in his last year of middle school. That was a disaster.” 

Mingi choked on air staring at his friend, “A mullet?” 

Yeosang smirked, “I personally really liked it, but Seonghwa was ready to drown me when he saw his boyfriend with the rat tail. I had to run and go into hiding for a week straight until Seonghwa had calmed down.” 

Mingi snorted at how overdramatic Yeosang was being. It seemed like he’d started to feel better, as though the cloud over his head was slowly disappearing and he was slowly becoming himself once more. The self-confident Beta Mingi had come to love as one of his closest friends. 

“You know… Yeosang… you can tell me anything right? Like if anything bothers you.” Mingi muttered once he was in the change room slipping into a pair of pants far too tight. 

The Omega was met with nothing but deadly silence on the other side of the curtain to the change room. Mingi finally managed to pull the pants all the way up before he peeked out to see a contemplative Yeosang on the other side pouting as he looked down at his shoes, hands balled into his shirt. 

“I know…” Yeosang sighed, “Maybe it’ll do me some good.” 

Mingi smiled shrugging, “Maybe… I mean… I go see a shrink and it is somewhat helpful.” 

Yeosang chuckled, “That’s a different situation.” He then motioned for Mingi to show off the pants. 

Mingi walked out showing off the pants only to have Yeosang click his tongue in distaste, “You look like you’re struggling to stand normally in those… even if your ass looks amazing.” 

“Let’s pray I can get out of them.” Mingi whispered as he went back to change into his school uniform, since he hadn’t brought extra clothing and this shopping trip had been a rather impulsive idea on the Omega’s part. 

Eventually Mingi did find a pair of pants which fit, looked good and Yeosang approved of. They needed to go into five more stores to find a matching top, but Mingi did find a good outfit. The duo were deathly hungry and decided to go to a small korean bbq place which was close by. 

“Thanks for this today Mingi.” Yeosang smiled while grilling the meat they’d ordered. 

“Don’t mention it. I really like spending time together.” The younger grinned taking a bite of the meat, chewing on it. He let out a soft moan, “This is so good.” 

“Only Jongho is better at grilling meat than me.” Yeosang explained with pride shining in his eyes, “Don’t ever let Yunho near the grill he likes his meat burnt.” 

Mingi shuddered, “Duly noted.” 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the food. 

“I’ve… I’ve been a bit upset lately with myself.” Yeosang finally explained, leaning back in his chair while he was making a wrap with meat for himself. 

“Why?” Mingi asked, taking a spoonful of rice with spicy pepper sauce. 

“Just… I’ve been thinking about my sexuality and just overthinking it all and it’s just been getting to me.” Yeosang shook his head in frustration, “And now I’ve been putting that pressure on my friends too and I hate being a burden or a nuisance.” 

“Yeosang…” Mingi sighed, shaking his head, “Don’t think like that.” 

“I know… I’m just being so dramatic. I just don’t know… I see you and Yunho.. And the way San and Wooyoung are just all over one another and I… I can’t. I’m not like that. I… I keep thinking about it and I feel sick.” 

Mingi tilted his head, “What do you mean?” 

“Like the mere thought of sleeping with someone makes my skin crawl. Not to mention relationships.” Yeosang physically shuddered, “Like I think about relationships and I’m like ‘awe that would be cute’ and then I think of  _ myself _ in one and I feel so gross.” 

“Ahhhh.” Mingi nodded, “So you aren’t interested in sex or relationships?” 

Yeosang nodded, “Yeah… isn’t that weird? Like I mean everyone wants to feel loved and be taken care of and all that jazz…” 

“But that doesn’t mean it always has to be romantic love right?” Mingi asked, turning to look to the side, resting his head in the palm of his hand as he thought out loud, “I mean you can get love from true friends.” 

Yeosang shrugged biting his lip, “I guess…? I never thought of it that way.” 

“I don’t think you need to worry about any of that… because you’ve got amazing friends and if you don’t want to have sex or be in a relationship that’s totally fine.” Mingi shrugged, “And I bet the others would understand if you told them.” 

Yeosang nodded, “True… I’ve just been thinking about all of this over and over and it’s just been stuck in my head.” 

Mingi smiled, “Don’t worry. I know it can be daunting to talk about your feelings… but I’m always here and so are the others.” 

Yeosang smiled, finally stuffing his mouth with the wrap he’d been working on for a while. While chewing he quickly made another wrap, this one filled with extra garlic and red pepper sauce, shoving it in Mingi’s mouth, cackling when the tallers’ face turned bright red, tears welling in Mingi’s eyes as he gasped for air through the wrap, arms flailing, asking for water. 

*** 

“Hongjoong-hyung…” Mingi groaned as the older Omega took him by the hand, pulling him along to the next animal enclosure. 

“Come on… those bearded dragons were boring.” Hongjoong sighed, “This crocodile is way more fun. Plus it’s almost feeding time and I want to get a front row look!” 

Seonghwa and Hongjoong had decided to go to the zoo, dragging the others along with them. Somewhere along the way Mingi became separated from Yunho, the Alpha somewhere in the insectarium with San and Jongho, while Wooyoung Yeosang had said they would get a coffee near the Giraffe enclosure. 

This left Mingi behind with Seonghwa and Hongjoong, the shorter of the two basically spending three seconds at every animal enclosure before getting bored and dragging Mingi along to the next one. 

“But… I really liked the bearded dragon.” Mingi whispered, “And the crocodile is scary.” 

“Babe…” Seonghwa sighed, “I know we’ve been at the zoo maybe five times already, but this is Mingi’s first trip so let’s let him decide what to look at.” Ever the voice of reason… 

Mingi shot the Alpha a thankful smile, wanting to go back to the pretty bearded dragon. Mingi really liked the way she had looked and how she’d just been relaxing in her tree along with a bunch of other similar looking reptiles. 

“Fine…” Hongjoong sighed, “But… I really wanted to see the crocodile feeding.” 

“I’ll bring you again next week.” Seonghwa smiled leaning over to his boyfriend and gave him a sweet kiss. 

Mingi looked away feeling awkward watching the two share such an intimate moment with one another. He felt like an intruder in their dynamic and wanted to hide away. Of course turning away made him stare right at the wall of tarantula’s making the Omega jump back and let out a choked shout of fear at the sight of the different spiders in their small glass cages. 

“You okay?” Seonghwa moved away from his boyfriend towards Mingi. 

Hongjoong also went to steady Mingi, an arm on the others’ back, “What’s wrong?”

Mingi shuddered, closing his eyes tightly and turning away from the mass amounts of disgusting eight-legged monsters. 

“Ahhhh…” Seonghwa chuckled, “Let’s get away from here.” He took both Mingi and Hongjoong by their hands leading him away and back to the bearded dragons and other salamanders,“You can open your eyes again.” He told Mingi, squeezing his hand tightly. 

“Sorry…” Mingi whispered ashamed of how he’d reacted. Those spiders had been safe behind glass they couldn’t have hurt him, he knew that, but they were still scary and disgusting. The mere thought of their hairy, thick legs… he didn’t even want to think of it, his skin crawling. His whole frame shuddered. 

“Look Mingi your bearded dragon is still there!” Hongjoong exclaimed as he pointed to the female bearded dragon who was still lazily sitting in her spot. 

That was all it took for Mingi to get his mind off those terrible spiders around the corner. 

“Why aren’t the spiders with the bugs?” Mingi asked Seonghwa and Hongjoong a while later once they were out of the arachnid and reptile house. 

“Because they’re not insects?” Hongjoong shrugged. 

“They should be there though…” Mingi pouted arms crossing over his chest, “Then all things I don’t like would be in one place.” 

“We should take Jongho to the birdhouse.” Seonghwa smirked, “Watch him cry because a budgie landed on his shoulder or something.” 

“What do you mean?” Mingi asked the oldest. 

Hongjoong cackled, reaching over and grabbing Mingi by the hand, tugging him in the right direction, “When we were in middle school we watched that Alfred Hitchcock movie with the birds that attack everyone and ever since then Jongho is convinced that birds have an ‘agenda’ to take over the world.” 

Mingi chuckled, unable to imagine Jongho getting scared all because of some birds. He could easily defend himself… at least Mingi thought so. 

“I think it might be a bit too mean.” Hongjoong sighed, “I don’t want to make the baby cry.” 

“That ‘baby’ is stronger than all of us combined.” Seonghwa chuckled, running his hand through Hongjoong’s hair, scratching at the other boys’ scalp affectionately. 

“Doesn’t matter. Choi Jongho is forever a baby.” Hongjoong smiled, “I feel like I practically raised him.” 

Seonghwa rolled his eyes and let his boyfriend continue to rant and rave about how Jongho was still practically a toddler… he even had to calm Hongjoong down when the Omega almost teared up at the mere thought of going to university and leaving Jongho behind. 

“You’d think Jogho doesn’t have his own family.” Seonghwa sighed. 

Mingi laughed, “It’s nice though… that Hongjoong cares so much.” 

Seonghwa merely smiled, staring after his boyfriend who had let go of the other two to watch the penguins play and swim by the penguin enclosure, his face almost squashed against the glass, mirroring the small kids next to him who were just as amazed by the animals. 

“True… I wouldn’t want him to be any other way.” Seonghwa hummed, “I hope you know that you’ve also found a place in his heart.” 

Mingi paused staring at Seonghwa, “Huh?” 

The oldest chuckled, “You’ve got just as much of a space in Hongjoong’s heart as any of the others.” He repeated, “You’re just as important to him as everyone else.” 

Mingi had known. He’d realized that Hongjoong had always been there for him. Bringing him medicine when he’d had a slight cold. He’d let Mingi borrow his extra skirt once when he’d accidentally spilled soup all over it. Hongjoong had cared for Mingi, small little gestures making it obvious, but Mingi had never really thought about it… thought about his importance in Hongjoong’s life. 

“I… I never thought of it that way.” 

Seonghwa smiled, “I figured… but just know that you’re stuck with us for the rest of life now.” 

And Mingi wouldn’t have it any other way. 

*** 

Mingi smiled as he walked into the small apartment building. He could smell the scent of freshly made pancakes and hear the boisterous laughter from the dining area. He put his shoes neatly in the entryway before entering the apartment. 

“Mingi!” Yunho exclaimed happily when he saw his boyfriend enter. 

Yunho’s mother had given Mingi the code to their apartment, letting the Omega come and go as he pleased. 

Mingi smiled when he saw the holw Jeong family sitting around the dining table, an extra spot for him next to Yunho. He easily slipped onto the chair, thanking Yunho’s mother for the food before also digging in. 

“Don’t thank me.” Yunho’s mom laughed, “I love having you over.” 

The food was amazing. Korean pancake was one of Mingi’s favourite dishes and he’d made it many times already for him and Minchul, but the way Yunho’s mother made it just amplified the taste. Mingi could never get it as right as she made it. 

“How was it with your mom?” Yunho asked, hand reaching out under the table squeezing his boyfriends’ thigh softly. 

Mingi hummed, “Fine… she apologized again… she’s been crying a lot as well. But I think our relationship is getting a bit better… She's been telling me about her therapy lessons and stuff… like how she met Yedam.” 

Yunho smiled, “Good.” 

Mingi grinned back, so happy. He was happy. He never thought he would feel like this. Like everything was falling perfectly into place. Growing up had been like trying to put a puzzle with broken pieces together, but thanks to Yunho Mingi had gotten a whole new puzzle with perfect pieces which easily fell together. 

Yunho had been the light at the end of his darkness. Mingi owed Yunho his whole life. He truly loved the Alpha sitting by his side. Mingi really wished he could convey these feelings, could tell him each and every single day, but he didn’t know how. He was still struggling with his past, but he knew that if he had Yunho by his side he could overcome that as well. 

“Seonghwa texted me earlier.” Yunho stated, his mouth filled to the brim with korean pancake. 

“Swallow before you eat. Oh my god you’re so disgusting.” Yunja growled. 

“Like you’re any better.” Yunho spat out, a piece of half-chewed food flying from him and onto the table making everyone groan in disgust. 

Yunho swallowed before continuing, not wanting to get scolded by his mother, the scariest person he knew. He didn’t want to anger her, “So… Seonghwa messaged me. He said Hongjoong is having a mental breakdown because he didn’t get into Seoul university, but Korea University… so they’ll be going to different schools next year.” 

“Yeah… but they’re all in Seoul so it should be fine.” Yunho’s father shrugged, “I think Hongjoong is a bit too dramatic these days.” 

“Yeah… but I think Seonghwa is also freaking out. He just hides it better.” Yunho explained, “Because he told me how he is scared of idiot Alpha’s making a move on Hongjoong.” Yunho groaned, “If I need to listen to Seonghwa singing the praises of Hongjoong one more time I will gouge out my ears.” 

Mingi chuckled, “I think Hongjoong-hyung just acts so dramatic because he knows that Seonghwa will cuddle him and give him extra attention. “ 

“Hongjoong-hyung is smart like that.” Yunho mused, “He’s got Seonghwa wrapped around his fingers.” 

Dinner finished, Yunho and Mingi excusing themselves and going into Yunho’s messy room. Mingi stood by the door while Yunho launched himself onto the bed, rolling around, wrapping his blanket around himself and turning himself into a burrito. 

The tall Alpha blinked and stared at the door where his boyfriend stood watching with an amused expression. Yunho blinked a few times before smiling as well and wriggling a little, trying to motion for Mingi to join him on the bed. 

“You know… crazy to think what has transpired in the last few months…” Mingi sighed, “Like… it feels so long ago that I went into heat in that bathroom at school.” 

Yunho unwrapped himself, “It really does seem like it’s been centuries since then.” He shuffled out of the blanket motioning for Mingi to move closer. 

Mingi smirked shaking his head staying by the door, leaning against it causing Yunho to pout like a small child. 

“You know… this is surreal. To be here. To call you my boyfriend. A year ago I wouldn’t have even dreamed of such a life.” Mingi mused, “This is a dream come true. I have a group of friends. I am mending my relationship with my mother. I don’t have to worry about my father… and I’ve got a boyfriend, an Alpha.” 

Mingi pushed off the door and then walked over to the bed, sitting down on Yunho’s lap, resting his head in the crook of the Alpha’s neck, enjoying the sweet scent. He hummed softly, letting Yunho rock him from side to side, the slightly older boys’ large hands running up and down Mingi’s sides. 

“I’ve found a home.” Mingi whispered, “Thank you.” 

Yunho didn’t say anything else, just leaned back and let himself lie down with Mingi atop him. Mingi barely seemed to weigh anything, even though he was almost the same height as Yunho. 

The two basked in silence, enjoying one another's mere presence. Both were just in their own heads thinking over everything which had happened and what else was to come. 

“By the way, is there a university you’d been thinking of going? Or even what you’d want to study?” Yunho asked. 

Mingi frowned, “I don’t know… I just…. I think I want to study something like pre-school education… work as a daycare worker or a kindergarten teacher?” Mingi blushed at the mere thought. He’d always thought little kids were adorable and he wanted to help them grow and became amazing human beings. He wanted to be there for them and help them grow. 

He’d never dared tell his father that though. His father would have laughed and beaten Mingi blue and black. He knew that… something like a kindergarten teacher wasn't something Mingi’s father would have approved of. 

“That’s…” Yunho paused, “That’s amazing.” He moved one of his hands to run through Mingi’s hair. The Omega had recently met up with Yeosang who had coloured it a deeper shade of red. 

“You think?” Mingi asked leaning up to look Yunho in the eyes. 

Yunho smirked, “Yes. I think that’s amazing. You’d be so great with all those cute little kids… and the mere thought of you with babies is adorable.” The Alpha leaned up and kissed the other on the cheek. 

Mingi blushed, “What about you?” He relaxed and leaned back down nuzzling closer to Yunho who wrapped himself tightly around the other. 

“Not sure yet… I was thinking of something writing related..? Like journalism? Marketing? I don’t know… I’ll see if I get inspiration.” He shrugged, “We’ve still got time and I can always switch programs if I hate it once I’m at university.” 

Mingi hummed, “True.” He paused taking in his boyfriends scent, “Minkyung isn’t going to university. He got an apprenticeship to work in hotellerie. So even if you don’t like university or studying I think you can find something.” 

Yunho nodded, “That’s true. Not everyone always has to study.” 

The two stayed quiet for a while, merely basking in one anothers’ scent and presence. It was nice to just hang out with no worries. Final exams were weeks away so neither was worried about that. All worries disappearing when they were with one another. 

Mingi felt so calm when he was with Yunho. Yunho was the one person he knew he could always depend on. Yunho was his one and only. Yunho was his Alpha. Nobody else would ever match up to him. 

Mingi smiled, closing his eyes, enjoying the others scent. He felt the colours explode behind his eyelids at the scent. Made him feel light, as though he was floating. Mingi was so happy. He had no other words for it, other than pure and utter bliss and happiness. Nobody but Yunho let him feel like this. 

“What a great day.” Yunho whispered, “Thank you for coming into my life.” 

“Thank you for letting me barge into your life… I literally fell into your life.” Mingi giggled eyes still closed. 

“That you did…” Yunho hummed. 

The pair slowly drifted to sleep, not a care in the world. They had one another and together they would tackle future problems. They would do anything and everything together, nobody and nothing could come between them. As long as Mingi had Yunho and vice versa, they were strong. 

“Thank you for catching me.” Mingi mumbled half asleep, drifting off into dreamland, comfortable and warm surrounded by the most important person in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks to everyone who has left wonderful and sweet comments. I am glad you liked the story!! 
> 
> I have a lot of headcanons for the other couples so if anyone is interested just message me on [Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk about it :) 
> 
> so yeah... thanks again for reading and I love you all!!!! \^_^/

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Leave **Comments** and **Kudos**
> 
> Or talk to me on [Tumblr](https://knk-dongwon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
